Flee to Destiny
by Bethany1
Summary: Finished-03-27-02-Please read "No Greater Love" the next book in this story.||Usagi's life is turned upside down and now she must flee the country with her younger brother, Shingo, to Japan. But can she be the Princess that they believe her to be?
1. Blood Trail

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
_____________________  
  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One - Blood Trail  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked out the small window next to me. The clouds looked decidedly  
too white in my opinion. The sun was also too bright for this day. It should   
have been dreary and pouring rain. Above me, I heard a small sound, like a   
doorbell chime and saw the fasten seat belt sign light up. I reached my hand   
out and took my little brother's hand, squeezing tightly. This was it. In a   
few moments we will land in Japan, clear across the world from the life we   
had known our entire lives.  
  
The airplane descended slowly and a little too roughly for my taste.   
As it seemed we are hitting bumps, in mid air I might add, Shingo squeezed   
his eyes shut and buried his face in my arm. His first plane ride that   
should have been fun and adventurous, was nothing but a flight from the   
states. Back to our origins. Well, mine anyways. Where Shingo had been   
born in Tennessee, I was born in the country that we were now re-entering  
- Japan.   
  
I had often dreamt of coming back here - to visit where I had been born  
and see where my parents had grown up. But Shingo and I are not here to visit   
and we are not with our parents. My thoughts drift back to our last days together   
and then the image appears before me. The afternoon I came home and found them -   
my mother and father - their lifeless bodies slumped over each other on the bed.   
Across the wall behind them was a clear message written in their blood that I can   
still see on my eyelids every time I shut my eyes.   
  
You're next little princess.  
  
The smell of blood that I remember all too vividly; the howl of distress   
and horror of my six year old brother as he walked in behind me. I squeeze my   
eyes shut, blocking these memories from my mind. I have to grow up now - and   
fast. My seventeen years in existence could not have prepared me for my future.   
All of Luna's training could not have helped me face my parent's death, or the   
uprooting of my life and my little brother's to move here, to Japan.  
  
Japan was not my first choice, by all means. I had every intention of   
staying in Tennessee where we had friends and knew our surroundings. But Luna   
wouldn't hear of it. As the Moon Princess, I had to do the right thing, she said.  
Which was up and move my little brother and myself - still morning the loss of   
our parents - to Japan so that I could be properly protected.   
  
Properly protected by whom? My guardians, of course. The reincarnations of  
the Sailor Senshi that protected my kingdom and myself a thousand years ago. Now  
I'm sure any normal person would be questioning all of this nonsense by now,   
correct? Especially when hearing it told by a little black cat. But I had grown   
up with it - therefore it is a much as a part of me as I am of it. When I was no   
more than three years old, my parents moved to the states where my father had   
found better work. Shortly afterwards, my mother found a stray cat that seemed   
to become attached to our home, so we kept her. At three years old I still had   
silly notions that animals could talk - so who was I to question a cat that could?   
Scooby Doo talked, why not Luna? Of course, leave it to Luna to have perfect grammar.   
  
The plane landed with a jerk, which thankfully ended as soon as it began.  
The speed of the engine slowed as we came around the corner and pulled into the  
terminal. After a few more moments, I noticed them locking the walkway to the  
side of the plane and the stewardess came to tell us it is safe to exit. Grabbing   
what few toys I had allowed Shingo to bring on the ride, I stuffed them into his   
backpack and grabbed my purse and his hand as we slowly made our way down the aisle   
and into the airport.   
  
For a weekday, the airport was very busy. People rushed to and from, going  
here and there. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Most pulled suitcases behind  
them while others carried briefcases and cell phones. I saw a few tourists, and  
wished beyond my imagination that I was simply visiting this country. Perhaps  
it wouldn't seem as much of a grim journey if that were the case.  
  
Tightening my grip on Shingo's hand, I entered the flow of people and   
headed to where I believed our bags to be. Shingo grew incredibly quiet for  
the normal six year old boy I knew - the one that always had questions as to why   
everything happened   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, and a five mile hike - we find the  
bag terminal and waited like everyone else. Of course our bags would be one of  
the last to come down, as luck would have it. And the stretch to the outside  
walk where we could catch a taxi seemed incredibly long carrying two large  
suitcases, a smaller suitcase, and two backpacks - while still trying to hold  
Shingo's hand.   
  
By some small feat past human possibility, I manage to make it about  
twenty feet before the small suitcase came loose from my not so good grip, then  
in my effort to reclaim it, caused the backpacks to fall from my shoulders, and  
of course in all of this chaos, Shingo lets go of my hand to avoid being hit by  
the suitcase I was dropping as well. Running my fingers through my long mass of  
golden - and tangled, I might add - hair, I begin picking up the suitcases once  
more.   
  
One at a time, I slowly manage to work the load into my arms so that I  
have a halfway decent chance of walking. Smiling inwardly to myself, I began  
forward again. And that's when I noticed it.   
  
"Shingo?" Looking around frantically, I dropped the suitcases again, this time   
not caring as I searched for my younger sibling. If anything happened to him now,   
I'm not sure what I would do, but it would be miracle if I didn't end up in the   
looney bin, rambling on about what a horrid parent I made my second week on the   
job. "Shingo?!"  
  
"I'm right here," came the small voice from behind me. Right where he had   
been the entire time I was hitting every available panic button, I realized. My   
eyes burned. The plane ride had been terribly long and the time change was really   
effecting my coherent - or lack thereof - thinking. Sighing my relief, I looked at   
the bags that were once more on the floor. This would not be easy at all, and as   
far as my eyes could see, there was not one of the carts that had been at the   
airport in Tennessee anywhere. Sighing again, I sat down on one of the larger   
suitcases and buried my face in my palms, Shingo sitting down beside me, looking   
rather worried. "Usagi?" he says quietly, his blue eyes staring over at me when I   
looked his direction. "Are you okay?"  
  
I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. "Yes," I lied. "I'm  
just tired from the plane trip, that's all." And I don't know how to get these  
bags to the curb, and I don't know where to go when I finally do. And.... oh damn!   
I realized, a little too late, I don't have the pet cage. Blinking rapidly, I handed   
the pack backs to Shingo. "Here, drag these," I instructed, grabbing the suitcase   
handles and tugging with all my strength. What was I thinking packing all of this   
stuff? Of course, it was all things I couldn't possibly leave behind. Slowly we   
made it to the lost and found counter, and it didn't take long to see the rather   
irritated black eyes of Luna staring out of a cage from behind the counter.   
  
"Excuse me?" Looking strangely at me, the woman blinks questionably.  
Of course, in my haste to get Luna back before she was really ticked off at me, I   
had forgotten that I'm no longer in an English speaking country. Of course I knew   
Japanese, and both Shingo and I were fluent, it just hadn't occurred to me in my   
hurry to use it. Pushing my bangs from my face, I smile apologetically at the   
lady behind the counter. "Ano?" I began in Japanese. "I have lost my cat, could   
you have found her?"  
  
"Your name and the pet's name? And can you list any identifying marks on the   
animal?" the lady responded nicely, smiling at Shingo and handing him a lollypop.   
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi, and my cat's name is Luna. As for identifying her,   
that's easy. She has a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead." I grimace as I   
say those words. Luna is proud of her moon symbol, and hates when I referred to it   
as a mere bald spot. But what am I suppose to say? 'My cat is my talking guardian   
from the Moon one thousand years ago, and has the symbol on her forehead to prove   
it?' And then after I finally escaped from the psycho ward, Luna would really have   
something to be mad at me about.  
  
"Sign here," the woman interrupted my thoughts, indicating the paper that   
says FOUND at the top in bold writing. Gingerly she hands me the pet cage and   
I smile at the black ball of fur inside, which was incidentally shoving her backend  
at the cage door at the moment.   
  
So now we have me, Shingo, a pet cage with a ticked off Luna inside, two  
backpacks, two large suitcases and one small suitcase to carry. As I half drag  
and half carry the luggage towards the exit, I can felt despair wash over me. This   
was starting out so wrong - and one glimpse outside told me it would be getting dark   
soon. We still had no place to stay, and hardly any money left. The conversion of my   
dollars into yen had helped after paying so much for plane tickets, but not nearly   
enough when I found out how much everything in Japan costs. What little money my   
parents had held back wasn't going very far, either. The future didn't look very   
appealing at the moment, and the past continued to haunt me every time I closed my   
eyes. I wonder what my guardians would think of their Princess now? I could imagine   
the disgusted looks on their faces - wondering what causality of my birth had caused   
such a turn of events to happen. A mistake, that is what they would think, my being   
the Princess was nothing but a mistake.   
  
As my luck would have it - and I assure you good things were sparse as of  
late - I managed to drop the bags one more time. I stared at the stack of suitcases,   
backpacks and pet cage on the floor and felt tears well up in my eyes. Never did I   
think it would be so frustrating to simply get out of an airport. Shingo seen my eyes   
glaze over, and reached up to pat my arm reassuringly. I tried to smile at him, but   
something else caught my eye before I had gotten the chance. "Hey!" I yelled, turning   
abruptly. "What do you think you are doing with my bags?" Ready to pummel this idiot   
into the ground, I hardly had time to notice he wasn't running like a chicken with his   
head cut off away from me. I blinked once, then felt the heat of embarrassment light   
up my face like a flame.  
  
The young man that stood before me was easily adjusting my bags in his arms   
so that he could carry them with a lot more ease than I had been accomplishing.   
And the navy collared shirt he wore said 'Tokyo International Airport' - making   
me feel like an idiot for screaming out so rashly.   
  
"It looked like you needed some help.." He stumbled over the words, putting   
the bags back down on the ground again.  
  
"Gomen!" I squeaked, grabbing Shingo's hand once more. "I.. I didn't see the   
um, the eh.. the.." I gestured wildly towards the company logo on his shirt, having   
lost my voice due to extreme embarrassment. I was surprised I was even speaking   
Japanese, and not blurting out one hundred things a minute in a language this young   
man probably didn't even understand. Finally I stopped, convinced that I wasn't   
going to say anything useful in the next ten minutes or so. Nodding his head, the  
young man smiled at me and gestured towards the sliding glass doors as we made our   
way towards them. "You parked outside?"  
  
"No," I responded, my eyes darting around. "I'll have to catch a cab."   
  
"No problem," he replied, setting the bags down on the curb. He held his   
hand up and within a matter of seconds a cab pulled up and popped the trunk. I   
let out a breath of relief as soon as the last of our luggage was in the car and   
we were on our way. First order of business was to find a place to stay, luckily   
the cab driver knew of a couple.   
  
It wasn't too much later that we pulled in front of a small hotel that,   
thankfully, didn't look very expensive. A short boy with large rimmed glasses   
came out with a cart, gathered our luggage up and ushered us inside. The lobby   
looked fairly clean and quiet, a couple of people - I assumed was housekeeping -   
were standing around the front desk, but moved as soon as we came in.   
  
"Can I help you?" the woman behind the large counter asked, moving the mouse on   
her computer so that the screen saver went off.  
  
"I'd like to rent a room, please," I said, trying to ignore Shingo tugging   
on my arm repeatedly. Looking down quickly, I shed him and then smiled at the   
clerk. "For two nights."  
  
A few clicks and questions later, we were being escorted to room 203 on   
the second floor. I set our bags in the corner of the room and looked around.   
It was small, to say the least - consisting of one king size bed, a small table   
with a chair, a dresser with a television on top and a bedside table. "I guess   
it will do for two nights, right Shingo?"  
  
"Right!" he answered, crawling up on the bed and looking at me. "Mama,"   
I looked curiously at Shingo, a boyish grin spread across his face and he bunched   
his hands up in his lap. "I'm hungry."   
  
The rather loud growling of my stomach also indicated that I had missed  
lunch and was about to starve. Picking my purse and the room key up, I gestured  
towards the door. "So let's go see what we can find to eat, shall we?"  
  
"Yay!" Shingo yelled, running full speed over towards me. "Can we get a  
hamburger? Or do they have hamburgers here?"   
  
I laughed merrily at his enthusiastic tone and shut the door behind us.  
"I have no idea what they have. Lets just see when we get there." I had gotten   
no more than ten feet from the room when a thought - one I had been forgetting   
about more often than not today - flew into my head. Rolling my eyes, I turned   
and went back into the room, Shingo in tow.   
  
I fished through the pile of luggage for a moment before I found what I  
was looking for. Gingerly, I snapped the door open and watched as my guardian  
cat came sauntering out of the cage, looking rather pissed off at me.   
  
"Well," she began, and I knew this would be a long talk. "It's about time   
you let me out of there. Especially since I stayed so quiet the entire time, so   
as to not get you in any trouble."   
  
I smiled apologetically at her and ran my hand through my hair. "Come on  
Luna, I'm sorry, okay? It's been a very long day and I just want to eat and  
sleep."   
  
"And find your guardians," Luna said pointedly, as if I needed a constant  
reminder as to why I was here in the first place. "I think we all will breathe  
easier when you are under the care of the Senshi." I felt a small pang of anger  
at that statement, as if Luna didn't believe I could take care of myself. I started   
to voice it out loud when I realized it was no use, I would never win. I might as   
well save that argument for a time when Shingo and I were less hungry.   
  
"Okay Luna," I agreed, which made her turn around and look at me curiously.   
"We'll look for them first thing in the morning, but for now, I want food. So   
either jump in here," I commanded, indicating my backpack. "Or stay here, it's   
up to you."  
  
She didn't hesitate to jump in my backpack, which made me wonder if she  
was as hungry as we were - or if she didn't trust me enough to let me go by myself.   
  
@-------   
  
The sun had already set behind the buildings as we headed out. Just enough  
of the light was in the sky to give it a red hue - but then it faded and cascaded  
into the dark night. We walked about four blocks, not finding anywhere to eat. I  
did, however, see a park and made a mental note to take Shingo there sometime soon.  
  
Thinking with my head was never a good way to find food, I always thought, so   
it came as no surprise when my stomach growled as soon as I smelled a strong, mouth   
watering aroma. Letting my stomach and nose lead the way, I whisked Shingo off towards   
the origin of the delicious smell. It wasn't too much longer until I came across a   
door that said "Arcade and Crown Parlor" on it.   
  
"This looks like a good as place as any," I informed Shingo, stepping on the   
mat so that the automatic doors came open. "And there is also a help wanted sign,   
perhaps I can apply for a job while I'm here."  
  
Shingo nodded, but I doubt he really was thinking much about the job as   
he was the food. He yanked on my arm, practically dragging me into the arcade and   
to the counter. A man came up and handed us both a menu. I glanced up in time to   
come face to face with a rather handsome man, perhaps in his early twenties, with   
deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. "You know what you want?" he asked, smiling   
at the both of us.  
  
"Un!" Shingo answered immediately. "I want a hamburger, but no onions, they   
are nasty. And I want a huge order of fries and a really big chocolate shake!"   
  
I felt the blood creep up my neck as I thought about how much money I had  
in my purse. Biting my lip, I cleared my throat and tried to sound as convincing  
as I could. "Shingo, you can't eat all of that," I lied, knowing perfectly well  
his stomach was as bottomless a pit as my own. I looked at the man behind the   
counter, trying to avoid his eyes at every cost. "He'll take a small burger and  
a coke, and I'll have a pickle and a glass of water. Oh, can I have an application   
too, please?"  
  
Glancing at the nametag, I saw that his name was Motoki. I had never felt so   
embarrassed in my life. Shingo looked vaguely disappointed, but did not question   
my motives as to why I didn't let him order what he wanted. And for that I was   
eternally grateful. I couldn't imagine telling him we didn't have enough money   
within ear shot of Motoki. I knew I would shrivel up and die in my chair if I did.  
  
Motoki smiled and took the menus back, placing them under the counter, and  
disappearing through two swinging doors. I let out the breath I hadn't known  
I was holding in and placed my forehead on the counter. "Sorry Shingo," I mumbled,   
my eyes threatening tears. "We just don't have enough money right now."  
  
Shingo said nothing in response to my dead delivery of words, which I was  
semi-thankful for that. At least he didn't protest, making a scene. A few moments   
later Motoki returned with two plates - filled to the brim with fries, a hamburger   
placed on each one. Blushing, he put them before us. "Were about to close and we   
would have thrown this stuff out anyways...." his voice trailed off and I could   
see he was trying to not come across as giving us a handout. I felt my pride boil   
up in my throat, threatening to spill a line about how we had money, just needed   
to save it. And that I didn't want any pity from him. My thoughts on this speech   
were interrupted, however, as I noticed Shingo smile brightly at the man behind   
the counter. As I watched my younger brother dig into the food placed before him,   
I couldn't help but smile - which by all means wasn't the best start to a mad   
ramble about handouts. So instead I sucked my pride back down and threw some   
pillows over it - effectively silencing it for the moment - and looked at Motoki   
sheepishly.   
  
"Arigato," I said almost silently. "But it really wasn't necessary."  
  
"It's okay, we would have just thrown it out," he pointed out again. "You  
said you needed an application, right?" Reaching under the counter, he pulled a  
sheet of paper out. "I'm the owner's son, Motoki, so I can go ahead and interview   
you now, if that's okay."  
  
I nodded dumbly, not expecting to get the job since I had no experience in  
the work world at all. But anything was worth a shot right now, especially since  
we needed the money so badly. Shingo finished off his hamburger and fries, sucking   
on the coke while watching Motoki and I. Smiling handsomely at Shingo, Motoki   
reached in his pocket and handed him some tokens. "Why don't you go play some   
games real quick, ne?" Shingo nodded his head, taking the tokens and running   
off to put them into a race game.   
  
I watched him go, letting quitely letting Luna out of my backpack to watch him,   
then turned back to Motoki. I could feel my face become heated as I filled out the   
form. I had never been a waitress, never worked, wasn't from this city, had no   
permanent address as of yet, and saw no reason whatsoever for him to hire me.   
Sighing, I put the pen down and handed the application back to him and waited.  
  
His face expression didn't change once while reading over the application.   
I just knew I wouldn't get the job. Finally he put the paper down and looked at   
me, at Shingo, then at the paper in his hands. Coming around the counter, he sat   
down on a bar stool to my left and placed the paper on the counter gently, never   
meeting my eyes. "Usagi," he began. "Will you talk to me, please? I know you must   
think me extremely nosey, but ...." I nodded grimly, wondering what I had just got   
myself into. "When did you arrive in Japan?"   
  
I folded my hands in my lap and sighed. Something about this man's honesty,   
something about the way he spoke, said that I should just tell him as much of the   
truth as I can. He just seemed like the kind that had good friends, and a huge heart.   
Some of my pride threatened to leak out and strike, but I pushed it back. I had the   
feeling I would be doing that more often than not until I got on my feet.   
  
"We just arrived from the United States a couple of hours ago," I began.   
"Shingo is not my child, as I put on the paper, and I am not twenty two years   
old." Motoki didn't look very shocked at my words, but only nodded as if confirming   
an early thought.   
  
"Our parents were killed in the States, and we came here where I could start   
a new life. If I had stayed in the states, they would have put both of us in foster   
homes, probably separate ones. I couldn't stand to loose him, he's all the family I   
have left." I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. All of the events   
over the past two weeks were catching up with me. I had no idea how to support myself   
and Shingo, how to be a mother to him when *I* still needed a mother. I had no plans   
for our future, but I knew I wasn't going to loose him.  
  
"I know that I have had no work experience, and I have no home as of yet, but   
I really need this job." I looked up at Motoki, and seen him staring at me intently.   
I felt so ashamed, so lost in this huge world that I wasn't ready to face alone. I   
just wanted to hide in a corner somewhere and disappear.   
  
Motoki rubbed his chin thoughtfully and stood up. Rounding the corner, he   
pulled out a bag from underneath. Handing it to me, he meets my eyes squarely. "I   
will expect you to work every weekend, is that a problem?"  
  
Joy rose up in my heart as I took the bag with the uniform in it. Nodding  
my head, I looked up at him. "No, that's not a problem! I'll work whenever you need   
me to! Thank you!"  
  
Motoki placed his hands palm down on the counter top before speaking. "There   
are some more things you have to agree to," he began, and I felt my heart sink.   
Please, please don't tell me this is some sort of psycho that wants me to sleep   
with him or something, I silently pray.   
  
"I want you to enroll yourself in the local high school and finish your   
education." That was definitely not what I was expecting. I lifted my eyes and   
saw his soft smile. "I know that you have been through a lot, but I admire  
your courage and determination. I really think you'll be a hard worker, but you   
need that education if you are going to make a good life for your little brother."   
  
I felt the first real smile on my face in two weeks and slowly I stood up.  
"Thank you Motoki-san. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Motoki smiled, his eyes brightening up. "I'm just glad I can help you out.   
Do you have a place to stay?" I weighed my choices, I figured if I could get some   
tip money I might be able to afford the motel for another couple of nights, and   
perhaps by then I could have access to more of my parent's money to get us an   
apartment. I nodded my head quickly, trying to avoid looking directly into the   
steely blue eyes that were homed in on my expression. Not looking quite convinced,   
but not so much as to question it, Motoki took the application and placed it in a   
drawer as Shingo ran up to us.   
  
"Look! Look!" his innocent voice rang out excitedly. "Look what that girl   
got me!" In his hand was a small UFO catcher doll of a man in a tuxedo, a white   
domino mask covering his eyes. "Isn't it great?"   
  
A girl with shoulder length aqua hair came up behind Shingo, a man just to  
her right. Smiling, she patted Shingo on the head and giggled lightly. "That is  
Tuxedo Kamen," she said, her smooth voice reminding me of the gentle waves of an  
ocean. "He's a big hero around here."   
  
The man just to her right winked and lazily draped his arm around the woman's   
shoulders. "He isn't that big of a hero." Leaning forward, the man offered his hand   
to me and smiled. "I'm Ten'oh Haruka..."   
  
Gingerly I took his hand and smiled, pulling Shingo closer to me as I did  
so. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is my.. eh, son, Shingo," I sputtered my words  
out, almost saying "brother" instead of "son". My decision to keep up the lie   
about Shingo being my child seemed more appealing than explaining my parent's   
death to anyone else. I didn't want to come off as looking for pity.  
  
The woman blinked and looked at Shingo, as if she knew I was lying and   
smiled. "My name is Kaioh Michiru," she smiled warmly this time and held her   
hand out. "You are new in town, ne?"  
  
I nodded my head as I felt eyes boring into me. I took a quick glance at   
Motoki, that hopefully got my desperate plea for his secrecy across. He didn't   
say anything, but instead went back to wiping the counter down. I directed my   
attention back to the two in front of me. They seemed so regal, though they   
couldn't have been over eighteen or nineteen years old. It seemed as if a sense   
of beauty surrounded them - and mystery. It occurred to me that they held secrets,   
but surely none as dark as mine. Once more I felt the strain of the recent events   
take their toll on my body.   
  
"Actually, we just arrived from the States today and the time difference is   
really taking its toll," I gave as an excuse as I stood - though it was more like   
the complete truth. "So we should be heading back to our hotel."  
  
Haruka nodded and ruffled Shingo's hair. "You have quite a little man there.   
If you two like racing, you should come down to the track sometime," he offered.   
"No one has beaten me in a while."  
  
Shingo's face lit up like someone had set fire to it. "You race cars?!" he  
asked excitedly. "Wow! Could I see your car sometime? Please?"  
  
"Better ask your mom there, kiddo," Haruka replied, laughing at his enthusiasm.   
"But it's okay with me if it is with her."  
  
Shingo brought his huge blue eyes up and looked at me expectedly. I couldn't   
help but smile at him. I wanted him to have the most normal life possible, given the   
circumstances. Winking at him, I gave him a quick kiss on top is slightly curly blonde   
hair. "We'll see when my day off comes around, ne?"  
  
Shingo nodded his head and smiled at Haruka. "This will be great!"  
  
I turned to Motoki and took my wallet out. Before I even had the chance to  
ask about the bill, he shook his head solemnly and handed me a piece of paper. Times   
were marked on it and I smiled gratefully at him. "What about my bill?"  
  
"I'll make sure you work it off," he answered, a smile planted firmly on   
his lips. Without giving me a chance to object, he retreated through the winging  
doors and back into the kitchen.  
  
I turned back around to find Haruka and Michiru gone. It was as if the wind   
had pulled through the doors and swept them away as quick as they had appeared. I   
sighed deeply and pulled my backpack on and grabbed Shingo's hand. As we headed back   
towards the hotel, I noticed that the city seemed to have slowed down considerably.   
The people and cars that passed were few and far between - and most of the walk was   
silent.   
  
We rounded a corner and I felt fear nail me to the sidewalk. In front of us   
stood a man wearing a dark mask, a gun in his hand. Shakily, he walked up to us as   
if attempting his first hold up, and held the gun further out in front of him. "Alright   
sister, give me the bag or I kill the kid."  
  
My mind went completely blank and my body numb. I knew that in my backpack  
Luna was laying quietly, but I also noticed that this man was nervous enough to  
pull the trigger at any second. I gulped audibly and felt the tears welling up in my   
eyes - Shingo held tighter to my hand, burying his face against my arm.   
  
"NOW!" the man roared. Hastily I slipped the bag off my shoulder, afraid for my   
feline guardian within. The man reached out to grab it from my hand and suddenly with   
a deep guff of air, fell to the ground.  
  
I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more scared at what I saw. Behind   
the thug laying on the ground stood a man in a tuxedo and hat; a white domino mask  
covering his eyes. "Dajibou ka*?" he asked, his husky smooth voice rang familiar,   
somehow, to my ears.  
  
"H-Hai," I stuttered, bringing the bag closer to my chest and taking a step   
back. "Ple-Please don't hurt us," I mumbled, pushing Shingo behind me so that any   
weapon this man might be holding would hit me first.   
  
His lips twitched slightly, as if amused at my horror filled voice. "Don't  
worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He stepped towards me and I took a step back.  
  
Behind me, Shingo pushed against my arm and smiled. "Look!" he said, holding   
the doll Michiru had won him at the arcade. "It's Tuxedo Kamen!"  
  
Taking advantage of the moment the strange man looked down at Shingo, I   
grabbed his hand and ran past the man, pulling Shingo along. We ran all the  
way back to the hotel, where I hastily shoved the doors open and pushed Shingo  
inside, following closely. Once I had the doors shut, I turned.  
  
The man, Tuxedo Kamen, stood on the other side of the glass doors - smiling.   
I felt tears running down my face as the horror of the situation sank in my mind.   
I backed up, but not before I heard him say one thing: "I know who you are." He   
smiled then, placing his gloved hand on the glass door and looking at me, as if   
longing to touch me. Then he jumped straight up, disappearing out of sight.   
  
Biting my bottom lip to keep from sobbing, I turned on my heel and quickly  
returned to our room, Shingo in tow - shutting and locking the door behind me.  
  
Once inside the room, I laid my bag down on the floor and fell down on the  
bed where I began sobbing. I barely heard Shingo unzip the backpack and let Luna  
out before crawling on the bed beside me. Wearily he patted my back and hugged  
me tightly.   
  
"It's okay Usagi," he whispered, trying to sound grown up. "Nothing  
happened. We will be okay when you find your guardians," he tried to assure me.  
But it wasn't working. I kept seeing flashes of the man with the gun, and then  
Tuxedo Kamen as he informed me he knew who I was. And what did that mean, anyways?   
That he knew I was the princess and he was going to kill me like they did my parents?   
Or was he on my side? Why did he save me?   
  
Luna jumped on the bed and lay beside me, purring softly. I soon fell asleep,   
but slumber was full of nightmares of my parent's death. Only instead of just my   
parents, Shingo was dead also as a gun bullet embedded itself in his head. I awoke   
suddenly, the sweat dripping off my forehead as I stifled a scream. Breathing heavily,   
I looked around blankly for a moment, not recognizing my surroundings. "Wh..what?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna said softly from beside me. Slowly she stood, stretching her   
long feline body out before sitting on my lap, tucking her tail up under her. "Are   
you okay now?"   
  
Slowly my memories flooded back to my head and I jerked to the side, looking   
for Shingo. He laid beside me, one thumb stuck firmly in his mouth and some blonde   
curls falling lazily over his forehead. My breath seemed to slow down to a normal   
pace and I gently reached over and brushed my fingers over Shingo's forehead, moving   
the curls to the side. "What time is it..?" I asked absentmindedly.   
  
The black cat looked over to the night table for a brief moment. "About  
twenty after four. Go back to sleep for a while, in the morning we must begin  
the search for your guardians."  
  
I began to protest before I heard Shingo's voice beside me. "Then we'll be  
safe, right Mama?"  
  
After our parent's death, I sat Shingo down and explained to him that I  
would be his mother for now on - making sure he understood we would never forget  
our real mother. His tear-filled eyes had looked up at me with a renewed respect  
as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Can I call you Mama now?" he has asked.  
  
Gently I reached down and kissed his forehead softly, pulling the covers  
up higher on his tiny form. "Yes baby, we'll be safe then," I answered.   
  
Luna watched on relieved, before curling up in a ball at the foot of the bed.   
"Goodnight, Usagi-chan," she mumbled, already following the sand man back to dream   
world.   
  
I reached over and turned the small light off, lying back down and attempting   
to reclaim sleep as my own for a few hours longer.  
  
@------  
  
Using her teeth, and more strength than I thought she possessed, Luna had   
managed to pull the heavy drapes back to allow the sun to come sparkling through   
the small hotel room - straight in on my sleeping form. With about as much grace   
as a drunk chipmunk, I stumbled out of the bed at the ungodly hour of eight a.m. -   
and effectively pulled the drapes shut once more before falling back on the bed and   
snuggling in the ever warm covers.   
  
Satisfied with myself that Luna would not go a second round with the drapes,   
I drifted back to sleep for approximately 8.2 seconds before the dratted fur ball   
dropped a cold cloth on my face. "Luna?" I mumbled from under the cloth, sitting   
up on the bed.   
  
"What?" the feline answered, followed by a high pitched shriek as she flew  
across the room as I yanked the covers from under her form.   
  
"Good morning to you, too," I replied, sitting up on the side of the bed.   
"Must you be so lively this early in the morning?" I asked as I yawned and stretched   
my tired limbs.   
  
From across the small hotel room, next to the table where she had landed,  
Luna gave a disgruntled grunt of disgust and began washing herself. "I'll have you   
know I've been up for an hour and let you sleep in," she replied, stopping long   
enough to give me a pointed look before finishing her bath. "You need to find your   
guardians and get Shingo - and yourself - enrolled in school. As well as try to   
acquire some of your parent's money to find a place to live."  
  
I nodded numbly and stared around the hotel room. Having procrastinated as   
long as I felt I could get away with, I stood up and stretched again before heading   
towards the bathroom with one of my bags.  
  
I wasn't out of the shower long when I heard Shingo moving around in the   
other room. Wrapping a towel around myself, I peeked the door open and shuddered  
as the cold air whooshed into the bathroom, causing cold chill bumps to form on   
my arms and legs. "Shingo?"  
  
"I'm up!" he called, jumping off the bed and coming to the bathroom doorway.   
"When are we going to eat?"   
  
I had to laugh at his sweet face, topped by blonde hair sticking up in   
every available direction. Since Shingo could talk, his first question of the   
day was when he would be able to eat. "As soon as I get dressed and you take a   
bath and get dressed."  
  
"Can I take a shower all by myself?" he asked immediately. "I'm a big boy   
and can do it all by myself now!" he told me proudly, grinning. As I nodded, he   
ran over and began pulling his bag over to open it, revealing most of his clothing.   
It seemed the day was going to start out on a half way normal note - my only hope   
was that it stayed that way.   
  
@------  
  
Both of us dressed and ready, I grabbed my backpack and the hotel key off   
the table and we headed out. Luna stuck her head out of the top of the bag, clearing   
her throat to begin informing us of where to begin searching for my guardians. Surely   
I couldn't have got lucky enough to eat before hearing her.   
  
"I have some things your mother gave me before I was placed in my cryogenic   
sleep. One is your moon wand. Supposedly," she continued, looking off as if at her   
own memories. "It should begin reacting when we are near one of your guardians.   
Unfortunately, my memories aren't clear enough for me to be able to tell who they   
are just from seeing them. And of course, there is also the fact that they are not   
running around in their fukus. That would make it hard to spot them."   
  
"Why don't we just put up a bill board that says 'Senshi wanted, apply within'?"   
I mumbled, although Luna still heard me.   
  
Since we were a safe distance from the hotel, Luna jumped from my bag and   
stepped in front of me. "Usagi-chan, please take this seriously. It is for your   
own protection, as well as the worlds, that we find your guardians and begin to  
re-establish your royal court. From what I have heard, there has already been some   
trace of the enemy here in Tokyo." She began walking again, turning ever so often   
to be sure I was still following. "Some Youma attacks and such, but someone - I'm   
supposing the Sailor Senshi - have been fighting them off."   
  
Mocking Luna talking, I turned to Shingo and began making faces. He giggled   
lightly and held tighter to my hand. The feline in front of us stopped for a moment,   
throwing a rather nasty look at us and began to speak again. "If I may continue,"   
she said hotly, not allowing either myself or Shingo to react before she began again.   
"The Senshi can not stay ahead of this game for long, I'm afraid. Soon the enemy will   
become more powerful than them as they gather more energy," here she turned, looking   
at me with a straight face void of emotions. "Only you can help them defeat the evil."   
Sighing, she hung her head. "If you do not take your role seriously, I fear for the   
future of Earth."  
  
Anger made my head snap up like someone held a string that went through the   
middle of my head. My face flushed and I bent down to look at my guardian eye to eye.   
"You say that," I accused, more than a little hurt on the inside. "Like I don't care.   
That I have no intentions of fulfilling my role as their princess."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna sighed. "I didn't mean it that way. But you don't seem   
too interested in finding them. As if this doesn't make top priority on your things   
to do."  
  
"Luna! For crying out loud! I have just lost my mother and father to one of   
these.. these Youma's!" Tears threatened to break free from my eyes as I continued   
my heated rant. "I have to be a mother first, and then a princess!" I explained,   
holding Shingo in front of me as to emphasize my point.  
  
"Not if you want Shingo to live to see adulthood!" Luna shot back, now standing.   
"Usagi-chan, I'm tired of being the only responsible one here. If you don't decide to   
grow up - then I won't pressure you. But instead, I will sit back and wait for the   
destruction of Earth. That is what will happen if you don't straighten your act up   
immediately!"   
  
I just stood stark still on the sidewalk. Not caring that more than a few  
people had stopped to look at me strangely as I spoke to my cat in heated tones.   
  
Shingo stood by my side, his face dark. His hand fell from my grasp and he wiped  
a tear from his face. Enraged by the look of blame on Shingo's face, I picked him   
up quickly and turned the other direction. "Luna, I'll assume you didn't mean to   
imply what you just did. I will see you back at the hotel."   
  
Shingo laid his head on my shoulder, sucking softly on his thumb as I moved   
in and out of crowds of people, making my way to the parlor we had eaten at the   
night before. As I passed the corner where we had almost been robbed not twelve   
hours earlier, my thoughts left Luna's nagging and focused on the strange man who   
had saved us. It was obvious that he was amused by my attempts to evade him. Does   
that mean he knows where I am now? That he is following us? Fear clutched at my   
chest; does he want me dead?   
  
As I silently questioned his motives, I hadn't been paying good attention  
to where I was. As the automatic sliding doors to the Crown Parlor opened, I   
roughly bumped into someone, nearly dropping Shingo in the collision.   
  
q"Gomen!" I squeaked, putting Shingo down and examining him for any injuries. When   
I looked back up, I was startled to see someone who looked remarkably like myself.   
Her long blonde hair, the same shade as my own, fell past her knees and her blue   
eyes were wide as she looked at me. My jaw remained dropped as I stood up, reaching   
for Shingo's hand. "Eh, um, eh," I stuttered, still gawking at her resemblance to   
myself.   
  
Shingo, not often known to be speechless, managed to state the obvious. "Hey!"   
he said, as if someone had insulted me by baring such a strong resemblance. "You   
look like my Mama!" Did I mention he said this rather loudly, too?   
  
This statement, punctuated by a six year old calling me 'Mama', rounded   
another - if not even more shocked - look from the girl in front of me. Her mouth   
moved, but words still seemed beyond her as of yet. Instead, she reached behind   
her in what looked like an effort to hold herself steady with something. However   
she pulled an arm in front of her, followed shortly by Motoki. "Eh, Motoki, do..   
do you *see* this?"  
  
Motoki, apologizing to whoever he was talking to whenever this girl interrupted   
him, turned and apron realizing who I was, smiled brightly. "Morning Usagi-chan," he   
greeted, then realized that the blonde in front of me was digging her nails into his   
arm. "Mina-chan," he said sourly. "Would you stop.."  
  
"Huh? Oh!" she instantly let go of his arm, a slight red blush tinting her  
face and making her seem to glow with beauty. "Sorry Motoki, but this girl...   
wait... You know her?!"  
  
"Hai, I know her. She is the waitress I told you I hired." His eyes went from   
me to the girl in front of me as he explained, and then as if the sun had decided to   
light up his face, he blinked - looked at me, then back at the girl in front of him.   
"Whoa... Mina-chan, you look a lot like Usagi, did you notice?"   
  
"Baka!" Mina hissed, slapping him on the head lightly. "That's what I've   
been trying to tell you." Suddenly she let go of his arm and came closer to me,  
as if examining an animal to see if it was rabid or not. Curiously we studied   
each other to find any differences. The tension was broke by another female voice,   
this one a little deeper and much more rougher.   
  
"Minako-chan! I just knew you would be in here!" And before I had time  
to react, I was yanked around and brought face to face with a raven haired girl.  
Her violet eyes registered shock as she realized I was not who she presumed I  
was. "Whoa..." she mumbled, stepping back and running into another girl, this  
one much taller than any of us. "You are not Minako..."  
  
By this time I had gotten rid of my current silence streak, and gruffly  
retorted: "Duh!"   
  
However, my new double next to me had taken the time to come to the same  
quick reply - and had managed a rather similar version of "Duh!" the exact same  
moment as I, causing the dark haired girl in front of me to look back and forth  
between us with huge eyes. After getting her eye-full of double blonde haired,   
blue eyed girls; she then turned to the taller woman behind her and promptly   
began screaming. "AAAAHHHH!! There are two Minako's! The end of the world is   
upon us! Run for your life!!"   
  
The taller woman looked down at the raven haired girl and made a shooing  
motion with her hand. "Rei-chan, please, there are not two Minako's. Kami-sama  
wouldn't do that to humankind," she retorted, laughing lightly at the enraged  
look on Minako's face. "I'm kidding. However," here she looked curiously at me,  
though - I noted with relief - not like I was an alien force. "You do resemble  
Minako strongly. I'm Kino Makoto," she reached her hand out, and despite her   
impressive stature, she had soft hands with beautifully manicured nails that   
seemed to soften her appearance. "Nice to meet you, even under such odd circumstances."  
  
I took her hand appreciatively and smiled back. "I'm Tsukino Usagi and   
this," I motioned towards Shingo and patted his head to get his attention. "Is   
my son, Shingo." There was a slight pause from all three girls as I said "son" -   
though at this point I was getting used to that reaction - and then they smiled at   
him.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Shingo stated matter-of-factly, which for some reason brought   
a round of laughter from the girls in front of me. Each gazed at him as if looking   
for resemblances to myself, and when they found enough, smiled at me again as if   
with understanding.  
  
A little freaked out by the turn of events, I picked Shingo up once more  
and directed my attention towards him. "How about we go get you something to   
eat then, ne?"  
  
Shingo nodded his head enthusiastically and jumped down, heading to a  
nearby table. I turned to the three girls, minus Motoki who had disappeared,  
and gestured towards the table. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
All three nodded their heads and went towards the booth, filing into   
the seat across from Shingo and I. After the waitress walked off from taking  
our order, we all sat in a deep silence. Once more, Shingo decided to break  
it the blunt way. "Why do you look like my Mama?" he asked Minako, slightly  
leaning over the table as if he were a cross-examiner for the police force.  
  
Minako leaned back and winked. "I don't know kiddo, but your Mama sure  
is pretty!" she giggled.  
  
"Minako-chan," Rei said lowly. "You said it." Makoto seemed used to  
Minako's blunt statements though, and laughed lightly without saying anything.  
  
Afraid of the silence coming over the table again, I began talking. "We  
are new in town and I was wondering if you all knew where Jyuban High was? And  
perhaps somewhere were I could get an apartment?"  
  
This, everyone seemed to have an opinion on, and one thing lead to another.   
Soon we were all talking over our breakfast about fashions and home decor. I found   
out that Makoto was rather good with flowers and such, and offered to help me   
decorate my new apartment when I found it. Rei was a Priestess of a nearby Shinto   
temple and Minako was dating my new boss. They all seemed to be such close friends   
that I found it sad. All of my friends at home never offered to help me do anything   
unless they got something out of it. But these girls were different, they were intent   
on helping me, and refused anything in the way of payment. It was as if, for the first   
time in my life, I fit right in with them. They asked my opinion on things, and   
listened attentively when I spoke. It was as if we had known each other our whole   
lives - and not about an hour.   
  
And just when I was feeling relaxed and began enjoying myself, thinking  
perhaps this town wasn't so bad, I saw him. Just a small movement on the top  
of a nearby building, but it was enough for to catch my eye. Across the street,  
on the roof of small shop, stood a figure in a black cape and top hat, a domino  
mask covering his face. I felt fear nail me to my seat and nothing but the words  
he had said the night before filled my mind: "I know who you are."   
  
Suddenly, I feared for my new friends. What if the enemy killed them in an  
attempt to get to me, like they did my parents? What if I was putting their young   
lives in danger just by sitting in the same booth with them? Should I even try to   
make friends in this town until I find my guardians? The question of what should I   
do filled my mind and blocked out the conversation happening around me.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, bringing me back from my own world. "Are you  
okay?" The tall girl reached over the table, placing her hand on my arm and her  
worried eyes staring at me intently.   
  
"I--" I stumbled over my words, my brain screaming to get away from them   
before my past hurt them. Before I hurt more people I cared about with my presence.   
Suddenly I stood, grabbing Shingo's hand and scooting out of the booth. "Gomen, I   
have to go. See you later." And without thinking twice, I headed out of the Crown   
Parlor and down the streets of Jyuban as quickly as I could, practically dragging   
Shingo along.   
  
I wouldn't be able to make friends here. As badly as I yearned to stay with   
those girls and forget my problems, it seemed they would always catch up to me. I   
would have to face reality and find my guardians and save the world before I could   
begin to think about a normal life. Sorrow filled my heart, making me long to weep.   
But I fought the urge and slowed down as I entered the park. Shingo looked at me   
questioningly, but said nothing as we walked through the gardens - my head full of   
matters that shouldn't be troubling a normal teenager.   
  
But then again, I'm the Princess of the Moon, when had I ever been a normal   
teenager?  
  
---End Chapter 1  
  
* - dousite ka translates to "Are you okay?"  
  
Konnichi' wa minna! I know it's been a while since you have heard hide or hair of  
me, and I'm extremely sorry. I really appreciate all of the emails and such ^_^  
I recently moved to Kentucky and in the move didn't have enough time to sit down  
and write, and when I did get to write I found it hard to. But hopefully I have   
cleared away some of the stress in my life enough to write again ^^ This story   
will be long, no doubt and may take a while to get out. But I hope you all enjoy  
it and keep reading ^_^  
  
Please email me any comments etc, I love to hear from my readers and know what   
your thoughts are on my work.  
  
Next chapter is almost done--hope you enjoy!  
  
3 Bethany  
http://MoonBunnysCloset.tripod.com  
Bethany212@aol.com 


	2. The Opposite Sex

Author's Notes at Bottom - Enjoy!  
  
Btw, for those who did not know - I do not own or claim any right to Sailor   
Moon or it's characters. I do own a P.O.S. 90 Caviler (I'll trade for about   
anything), a 4-year-old Cocker Spaniel (if you try to take him, make sure you  
have a will wrote out), and half a pack of cigarettes (it's way past time to  
quit anyways). So you see, I don't have much for you to pick from. And if you   
are after money, get in line - everyone else wants it also. Thank you ^-^v  
________________________________  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two - The Opposite Sex  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun sat over the city majestically; the red, orange and pinkish tints  
fading away to let through the night sky. The stars shined back at me as I looked   
up at the heavens, as if trying to soothe my troubled heart. My original home, the   
Moon, lit up the night sky with its soft glow. I leaned back in the chair on the   
balcony of my hotel room and let its rays wash over me. The day had been productive,   
even if I hadn't found my guardians. I did enroll both myself and Shingo in school   
and found an apartment that I believed I could afford. This afternoon I had contacted   
my parent's lawyer in the states and had them wire the rest of our money to me, which   
was enough to put the first and last month rent up on the apartment.   
  
Shingo had decided that he loved anime, and currently sat happily in front   
of small television set in the hotel room, eating chips and watching Fushigi Yugi.   
I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to find some peace in myself. I wanted badly to   
find the three girls I talked to this morning, explain to them why I had acted so   
rashly, and beg them to be my friends again. It had been a wonderful feeling being   
with them - as if I was part of the group. They seemed so much more than friends, as   
of they considered each other sisters. I wanted nothing more than to have people like   
that close to me.  
  
But instead I had saw him again. And in seeing him, reality came crashing back   
down onto my happy little world - reminding me that my parents had died ruthlessly at   
the hands of those who were after me. I couldn't allow that to happen a second time.   
I refused to put these girls's life in danger because of my destiny. And still a part   
of me yearned to have friends and be happy.   
  
"Usagi?" a small voice to my left whispers softly. Blinking, I looked over to   
see Shingo standing beside the chair I sit in, holding a stuffed animal and his favorite   
blanket. Gently, I reached over and pulled him into my lap, and together we watched the   
last fading light of the sun disappear beyond the horizon line. "Are you unhappy?"   
  
I bit my bottom lip and re-adjust Shingo in my lap. "Why would you ask that?" I   
replied innocently, staring up at the moon again.  
  
"You don't look happy." Shingo sat in silence for a moment, staring out at the   
night as if trying to see what I'm looking at. Suddenly he laughed and I turned to him   
curiously. "Did you see her?"  
  
Blinking, I looked up at the sky and then down at my little brother. "See   
who?"  
  
"The woman on the Moon." Shingo pointed his small finger towards the large  
glow in the sky and smiled softly. "She says you will be alright, and that I am  
going to have fun at school!" The little boy on my lap snuggled down into my arms again,  
a smile of contentment on his face. "That's good, I was scared the other kids wouldn't   
like me." As if now that he had a great weight lifted off his shoulders, Shingo closed   
his eyes and allowed the realms of sleep to claim him.   
  
I watched my home for a few more minutes before carrying Shingo into the  
room and placing him in bed. He instantly snuggled into the covers, a soft smile  
playing on his lips as he stared to dream. I watched him for a long moment before   
the eerie feeling of being watched washed over me. With as much caution as I could   
muster, I turned and seen Tuxedo Kamen standing on the balcony. The vision of Shingo   
sleeping peacefully invaded my mind and anger replaced the fear I usually felt upon   
seeing this man. Without a second thought I ran over to the sliding glass doors and   
swung them open.   
  
To my delight, surprise registered on the man's face and he stepped back  
as I burst onto the balcony. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" I demanded.  
"I'm sick and tired of you following me. If you want to kill me, then go ahead   
and try - but don't drive me crazy by following me!"   
  
We both stood on opposite sides of the small balcony, staring each other  
down. He didn't move one muscle, as though he was a statue. As for myself, I was   
sure I had stopped breathing long ago. His mask betrayed him and allowed steel blue   
eyes to stare through and directly at my soul. It was as if I was standing before   
him in my birthday suit for all the feelings that were running through me.   
  
Finally, the silence was broken by a siren passing by on the streets below.   
Tuxedo Kamen looked down and watched the direction the fire truck was heading and   
then turned back to me. "Shimatta," he grumbled as a small beeping noise seemed to   
fill the silence between us. I watched as he turned his back to me and brought a   
small devise on his wrist up to his mouth. "What?"  
  
"There is a Youma attacking on third street, this one is looking pretty  
strong, hurry!" the voice said and then a short lived scream cut the transmission.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned and looked at me for a moment before climbing up on  
the banisters. "Until we meet again." Before I could react, let alone try and  
stop him, he was gone. I saw his form disappearing as he jumped from roof top  
to roof top.   
  
For a long time I fought the urge to tell Luna about the encounter and   
follow him. The voice on the communicator he wore said there was a Youma attacking.   
It was bluntly obvious if he was the enemy, he would have known that. So what did   
that make him - a friend?   
  
"Who is he?" I whispered to myself.   
  
"Usagi-chan," Luna said as she approached me. I gasped and looked over to see   
my feline guardian sitting on the balcony. She walked in slowly, sitting before me   
and drawing her tail up beneath her. She hung her head low. A pang of guilt pulled   
at my heart, but then I remember all too vividly what all she had said earlier. "Your   
memories of the Moon Kingdom and your former life are slowly coming back to you now,   
so I feel as if I should start to explain more. You know that your home was destroyed   
by an evil force which your mother fought off with the Silver Crystal - which in turn.."  
  
"Took her life," I whispered softly. I often wished I could remember my  
real mother, so perhaps I could understand why she felt she must sacrifice herself.   
"And she restored all life on the Moon Kingdom by placing them in the future, which   
is how we were reborn," I finished for her, having heard this story a million times.   
  
"That's not all," Luna said softly, looking out the window towards the  
Moon as if she could still see that fateful day in her mind. "Do you know why  
your mother took her life? Why she felt there wasn't another way?" Slowly I  
shook my head no, knowing something of great importance was about to be said. A   
solitary tear slid down Luna's face and she swatted it away with her paw. "Months   
before that battle you had fled from your guardians and stole away to Earth, where   
you had meet a young man whom you fell in love with. He, too, gave his heart willingly.   
However, it was a doomed love that should have never happened to begin with." Luna   
turned her large eyes towards me and cocked her head to the side. "Do you know who it   
was, Usagi-chan? Why you should have never fell in love with him to begin with?"  
  
I searched my slowly returning memories, but found nothing. In my dreams  
I seen the silhouette of a man sometimes, and I felt a yearning for him, but I could   
never see his face. The image haunted my mind now as Luna began speaking again.  
  
"Prince Endymion - the young prince from Earth - was the man you loved with all   
your soul. Your mother forbid you to return to Earth to see him, but you were of   
strong mind and will and her words only drove you head strong into his arms. An evil   
force began feeding on the jealousy of the Earthlings souls, turning them evil and   
vengeful. They attacked the Moon Kingdom, bent on taking the Silver Crystal for their   
own. The last night on the Moon, Endymion came with those attacking - but he came to   
protect you. Bravely he fought against his own people, up until the end he begged them   
to see reason."  
  
I felt my breath draw in sharply when Luna spoke the words "until the  
end" - the vague silhouette of the man came before my frightened eyes again, only   
this time I pictured him with dark hair and steel blue eyes. "No.." I whispered.  
  
"As the evil witch Beryl pulled her sword up to kill you, Endymion jumped  
in the path of the blade and took the blow. I stood to the side, horrified, as  
he fell into your arms, blood pooling around you. I couldn't hear the words  
exchanged, but in a swift moment after his last breath, you raised the sword  
and brought it down into your chest." Luna now cried openly, still staring at  
the gorgeous Moon high in the sky. Crowds talking all at once, frightened voices,  
rang out in my head as my memories once more invaded my mind. "Queen Serenity  
seen all. Her face bore salty trails of tears as she raised her Moon Rod and  
let loose the mighty power of the Moon Kingdom. Her last words before Artemis  
and I were placed in sleep were to see you safe - and to let you love your  
prince this time, without worlds to keep you apart."   
  
The final words that left Luna's mouth stayed in the air between us for  
a long moment. I felt sick to my stomach, as if I could vomit whatever I had  
ate today. Tears swam in my eyes and fell in short streams down my face. I  
had committed suicide. And then it made sense, all the times I thought Luna was  
being over protective - she had reason. She had watched me die once in her  
lifetime. I fell out of my chair and onto my knees on the floor, wrapping my  
arms around my guardian and hugging her tightly to my chest. "I'm sorry Luna,  
so sorry you had to see that."  
  
We sat silently for a moment, bathing in the light of her revelations.  
She had lived with that for so long, remembering as she watched her world crumble   
down around her. Suddenly I was afraid to remember my home. Even as I longed to   
remember my mother and this Prince of Earth - a part of me didn't want to remember   
the horror or the heartbreak that came with it. I sat up on my knees, wiping my tears   
with the back of my hand. "Luna, how do I find my guardians? Do I have the power to   
stop this evil that they are fighting? Are you sure that I have it in me?"  
  
Luna stared, wide-eyed at me, as I began rambling on about the certainty  
of my future. I always thought Princess' were these beautiful women in long  
gowns that walked around and told everyone what to do. In real life, however,  
I was finding that past all the glamour I thought I would have as a "Princess",  
there was much, much more to it. These guardians that I had yet to meet were  
counting on me to save this world - and that frightened me to the very bone.   
I was frightened by failure, but determination ran deep in my blood. I wouldn't  
let what happened on the Moon repeat itself, even if it meant spending the rest  
of my life fighting.   
  
"Bring out the locket I gave you," Luna instructed. "And repeat after me."  
  
I stared at the small heart shaped locket in my hand. I knew that once I  
done as Luna instructed, there would be no turning back. It was time to run head   
long into my destiny - and embrace it like the Princess I am. Closing my eyes, I   
did as Luna said.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power - Make-up!" Luna said.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power - Make-UP!" I called. I wasn't sure, but just as the  
light consumed my form and the power surged through my veins, I thought I saw  
the vision of a woman. She had hair done up in pony tails with buns at the top,  
and a form fitting dress curved with her figure. What caught my eye though, was the   
Moon symbol on her forehead. She smiled at me and then was gone. The warm light   
engulfed me, giving me a rush of power that surged through my body and sang out at   
the tips of my fingers. My senses overloaded with the sweet taste of the power that   
ran deep in my veins, giving me a feeling of courage that I knew I didn't normally   
possess. What could have been only seconds went on for an eternity before everything   
seem to calm down and give way for my eyes to seethe hotel room in which I stood. Luna   
watched me as if she were holding her breath, and waited for my reaction.   
  
Slowly I realized that I had one hand on my forehead and one on my waist.   
Feeling foolish I pulled them down and examined myself in the full length mirror on   
the bathroom door. The outfit I wore covered little, to say the least. I felt half   
naked standing in the short skirt that barely covered my bottom. My hair that was   
normally down was suddenly up in two pony tails with buns at the top, and a beautiful   
moon symbol shined proudly on my forehead. The vision of the woman came to me again,   
and suddenly I understood that what I had seen was my mother - and she looked so very   
proud. I turned around to see my reflection from more than one side before looking at   
Luna again.  
  
"Well?" my feline guardian said impatiently.  
  
"I'm cold," I stated flatly and cracked a smile. "It doesn't cover much, does it?"  
  
Luna looked at me quizzically for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Well,   
I don't believe we can help that." The smile dropped off her face and she did a little   
jump in the air. I found myself wondering what else Luna had hidden in that magic spring   
of hers. The Moon shaped object that she had earlier appeared again. "This is your weapon.   
You have other attacks, but this is your strongest. It will release the power of the Moon   
on whoever you point it at. But it also drains your energy to an extent, be careful when   
using it for a long period of time. And as I explained earlier, this will help us in the   
search for your guardians."   
  
I took the wand gingerly and held in the palm of my hand as I examined it. There   
were some words inscribed on it, but in a language that I couldn't understand. "Luna,   
what is this?" I asked, pointing to the words on the handle.  
  
The black feline looked at the wand curiously, cocking her head to the side and   
studying the inscription. "I'm not sure, it's written in the old language used by the   
ancient Queen's of the Moon. It was a language that only the Queens and daughters knew.   
I'm sure once you regain your full memory of your life on the Moon, your old lessons   
in this language will come back to you." Swooshing her tail back and forth, Luna began   
pacing the room. "I overheard the short conversation - if that is what you want to call   
it - between you and the man dressed in the tuxedo. Use that wand and go find the fight,   
even if you do nothing but watch from the sidelines. We need to determine how strong the   
enemy has become since arriving on Earth."  
  
I stared blankly at my guardian, wondering exactly how much else she knew that   
she thought she would drop on me at a moment's notice. Clutching the Moon Wand in one   
hand, I headed towards the balcony in determined strides. Turning back to Luna, I smiled   
faintly. "And what if Enemy is too strong, do I join in the fight?"   
  
Luna blinked and looked at me again, as if gaining a new respect for me as I   
stood in the Moon light on the balcony. "Yes, but please be careful, Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon, huh? I liked the ring of that. I jumped from the balcony, using   
my new found source of strength to land gracefully on the concrete below. I then took   
off in the direction I had seen Tuxedo Kamen go in earlier. My heart pounded loudly   
in my chest, causing my ears to throb with the painful reminder that if I failed   
tonight - I wasn't only failing as a Princess - I was failing at saving the world.   
But there was no going back now. It was my duty as Sailor Moon to fight beside my   
guardians and save the world from the enemies that threatened it. I ran faster.  
  
@------  
  
I wasn't sure what it was I was expecting to see. Perhaps in the back of my   
mind I pictured this awesome monster that stood ten feet tall with razor sharp fangs   
and black empty eyes. But what greeted me in the small clearing by the lake's edge   
was far from the hideous creature in my mind's eye and almost made me double over in   
laughter.   
  
Instead I was face to face with a tall woman - though if fashion statements   
this scary counted as gruesome, then she had scared me to death. She had red hair   
blazing out in all directions and her evil laugh cackling in the air. Earlier I had   
thought I was underdressed; but this monster put me to shame in my rather revealing   
skirt. She wore nothing more than a bikini top that revealed an enlarged chest area   
that currently bore a small hole that was pulling in life energy from a nearby pedestrian.   
Her long red nails clawed unmercifully out and towards the Senshi that surrounded her;   
leaving long scratches on their skin and leaving them staggering backwards.   
  
"Venus Love Me CHAIN!"   
  
From the blonde haired Senshi standing to the left of the monster came a long   
chain of small golden hearts that flew at the under-dressed Youma at lightening speed.   
It struck her hand that was stretching out to claw the Senshi dressed in red. It recoiled   
back, and then lost interest in the life force of the young man in its grasp as it flew   
out to attack Venus. Suddenly my mind filled with another battle, the long golden chain   
of love striking out at a large black mist that covered the sky. The dark power that   
seemed to hover over the entire planet sucked the chain in - dragging the Senshi of   
Love with it. My terrified scream covered the dark air in my memory. Shaking my head,   
I rid my mind of the horrible scene.  
  
As my eyes came back into focus, I saw the Youma holding Venus by the leg,   
dangling her high above the ground and threatening to drop her. With speed I didn't   
know I possessed, I jumped into the clearing and grabbed a stick, puncturing the beast's   
arm and grabbing Venus. Both of us landed rather hard on the ground, rolling to a stop   
about a yard from the enraged monster.   
  
The Senshi of Love opened her eyes slowly and looked at me for a long moment   
before she opened her mouth to speak. Gasping for air, she fought to put her thoughts   
into words. Finally she managed a slight mutter. "Sailor Moon.." she whispered, her   
eyes wide. "You came.... finally..."  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" I turned my head to the side just in time to see the   
monster standing in a giant shields of ice. Within it you could see it fighting to   
break free. "Hurry!" the Senshi in blue yelled, a small computer looking devise in   
her hand. "We don't have a lot of time to attack it before it breaks free!"  
  
Without thinking I stood and faced the source of our problems. I wouldn't sit   
back and watch as my guardians were defeated again. I could vaguely remember wanting   
power so bad during that last battle. To be able to do something, instead of sitting   
by and feeling helpless. And in this life, I had gotten my wish. No sense in wasting   
it. Pulling the Moon Wand out that Luna had given me earlier, I noticed it was shining   
brightly. I lifted it above my head and closed my eyes. "Selene, please help me," I   
asked quietly before I felt the power in my body gather and rush towards the weapon   
in my hand.  
  
"Moon Healing... Escalation!"   
  
What happened next would be told to me later as I awoke with the warm feeling   
of the Earth beneath me. As it was told by Sailor Mercury, I released the power of   
the Moon and killed the Youma that possessed the human with the light of my power.   
However, because I had no previous experience using this power - I nearly drained   
myself to death.  
  
The next thing I remembered was the sensation of falling towards the ground,   
and a pair of strong arms catching me in mid air. I blinked my eyes open slowly and   
saw a familiar set of stormy blue eyes looking worriedly into mine before I passed   
out.  
  
@------  
  
"...she hasn't used that power before. I told her to be careful," I heard Luna   
explaining this to someone else - though at the time I couldn't say who. My head felt   
heavy and my body exhausted. Swallowing, I found my throat was terribly dry and irritated.   
The only thing close to words I could manage was a faint sound from my throat that   
reminded me of nothing less than frog sitting on a lily pad in a pond.   
  
"She's awake!" a voice rang out as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. I opened   
them again and seen Venus sitting above me, biting her lip worriedly. "Are you okay?"   
she asked softly, brushing a piece of stray hair away from my face. I tried to nod   
my head yes, but the heaviness wouldn't allow it.   
  
Venus looked over to my other side at Sailor Mercury who sat there scanning   
me with a small computer devise. She typed, pushed on her earring, which let out a   
small visor, and then began typing again. A complex look covered the blue haired   
Senshi's face as she closed her computer and visor. "It would appear that the same   
energy she drained that put her in the situation she is in now - is the same power   
that is helping her recover. So therefore, I see no reason why she is in any immediate   
danger. However, if she had released all of the power, there would be none left to   
heal her, and the damage would be irreversible."   
  
"In other words," another voice interrupted, it's origin pushing through the   
crowd. "She will be just fine."   
  
I blinked back some of the heaviness in my eyes to look up and see another  
woman dressed in a Senshi outfit. She had short blonde hair and a sword clutched  
in one hand. She peered at me over the shoulder of Venus and squinted her nose up   
in a superior fashion. "Sailor Moon, eh? I was beginning to wonder if the day would   
ever come that we would be in your presence."  
  
My body seemed to draw energy from within myself, feeding off a source of power   
I hadn't know existed. The longer I grew aware of everyone around me, the easier it   
became to move my head and open my eyes. Slowly my limbs began listening to the   
instructions my mind yelled out, and moved at my will. In what seemed like an eternity,   
I found the strength to sit up with Venus' help. The crowd around me was larger than   
I first thought. It seemed there were women in Senshi uniforms everywhere. Sitting   
next to me on the ground was Luna, her tail tucked neatly under her form as she   
watched me take in my surroundings.  
  
"Well, it's about time you decided to wake up," Luna said matter of factly,   
peering at me as she stood and walked closer. "I told you to be careful..." Sighing,   
she hung her head. "I suppose since it was your first time using the power, I'm   
lucky you're alive." I blinked and looked at her suspiciously, wondering where this   
new air of authority came from. It wasn't an hour earlier she when had looked scared   
when I left the hotel to fight this battle - the first of many, I was sure.  
  
Instead of addressing Luna, I looked around again. To my left was a Senshi in   
red, one in green and one in aqua. More stood to my right, two in blue, one in yellow   
and another standing off to the back in green. In front of me was Tuxedo Kamen,   
watching me with a strange glint in his eyes. I shivered involuntarily and looked at   
Luna. To my surprise, another cat sat beside her, white with the same moon symbol   
that stood out so proudly on Luna's forehead glimmering on its forehead. "Exactly   
how many Senshi are there?" I asked softly, trying to remember the other three - but   
not placing who they were.   
  
Venus looked the most willing to answer my question. Biting her lip softly,   
she pointed to herself. "I am Sailor Venus, this is Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Mercury,   
Neptune, Uranus and Pluto," she explained, pointing to the different Senshi who   
nodded their heads. "And I don't know about anyone else here, but I'm glad we   
finally have you among us."  
  
"I hate to break up this little reunion," Jupiter broke in, coming closer to   
me. "But it seems the police have shown up and that means it is time for us to split."   
Nodding her head, Tuxedo Kamen came closer to me and reached out. Instinctively, I   
jumped back.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, the slightest hint of a smile   
playing softly on his full lips. "But we have to get out of here and I don't think   
you are in any condition to be running."   
  
Nodding my head, though I wasn't too ecstatic about the idea, I allowed him to   
put one arm under my legs and one on my back. Easily he picked me up, as though I   
weighed no more than a feather, and pressed me firmly against his chest as he sprinted   
towards the sky. Gracefully we landed on the tree above us and he began springing from   
limb to limb through the park. Fearfully I closed my eyes, waiting for him to hit a   
weak limb or to drop me.   
  
A few moments later we landed on the ground again, this time breaking into a   
run. "I won't drop you," he said lowly, smiling at me as I peeked out from under   
my tightly closed lids. "I would never hurt you, Usagi."  
  
The shock of hearing my name from the lips of Tuxedo Kamen didn't register   
until we stopped a few blocks away in an alley. Being extra careful, he put me softly   
on the ground and kept his arms around me until I regained my balance. Waving my hands   
at him, I blinked a couple of times. "I'm okay." Looking around, I noticed that the   
other Senshi had also made it to the alley way and were conversing softly a few feet   
away. I looked back at Tuxedo Kamen and tilted my head to the side. "How do you know   
my name?"  
  
"I just do," he replied, walking past me and rejoining the rest of the group.   
  
Rage built up inside of me, ready to explode at him for his arrogance. The   
nerve of this bastard! I could slap him for the mind games he thinks he is playing.   
Resolutely I walked up to the group, determined to set Tuxedo Kamen straight before   
the night was over. Rather than take it up with him in front of everyone, however, I   
bit my tongue and pushed my way through the crowd of Senshi.   
  
When I joined the conversation, Luna was talking. "How long have the attacks   
been happening?"  
  
"On and off for a couple of months," Uranus answered, running her hand down   
the length of her sword. The moon light shined on it, creating a small sparkle that   
traveled from one end to the other. Placing it back in its case, she attached it to   
her side and moved her weight to her other foot. "So now that we have Sailor Moon   
among us, I suppose we start the search for the Princess, ne?"  
  
Startled, I looked from Luna to Uranus and back again, making my eyes wide at   
my guardian. I was the Princess, wasn't I? Why didn't they know that? Clearing her   
throat, Luna stood. "We should go."  
  
"Luna.." I said lowly, motioning towards the Senshi in what I hoped was a   
secret way. Then what she said hit me, Shingo was alone? What if he woke up? He   
would be frightened to death! My eyes wide, I scooped up my guardian cat and left   
everyone staring at me with surprise as I left them standing there.   
  
As we began towards the road, Luna cleared her throat. "Put me down," she   
ordered. From the tone of her voice, I didn't want to argue the point. Quickly I   
put her down and crossed my arms, vaguely realizing that the Senshi weren't twenty   
feet behind me watching us. "Shingo is alright, I left him not twenty minutes ago   
with Sailor Saturn."  
  
"You left him with a stranger, and you say he will be alright?" I asked   
sarcastically, glaring at her. "If he wakes up looking for me he will be scared  
to death, Luna. You shouldn't have left him," I accused her.   
  
Luna looked to the ground for a moment, as if trying to gather what she  
was going to say. I expected her to lash out at me, or something to that nature.  
So that when she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I felt myself gasp  
in surprise. "Usagi," she began whispering. "Saturn came to me, telling me that  
you had passed out and had not yet begun to recover. The first thing I thought   
of was that you were going to die. I can't explain what started running through   
my mind, so my reaction was to get to you. I'm sorry you feel like I acted rashly,   
but please consider my feelings here, too."  
  
For a long moment I debated on whether to continue the conversation or just   
get back to Shingo. Finally I bent to one knee and reached out my hand. "I'm sorry,   
Luna." She said nothing as I reached to pick her up again. Stealing into the shadows   
so not to be seen dressed as Sailor Moon, I slipped quietly in the night, still   
wondering why the Senshi didn't know they had already found the Princes--but   
determined to ask Luna about it later.   
  
@------  
  
When I re-entered the hotel room, a small girl was sitting in the chair   
across from the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest. She couldn't have been   
more than fourteen years old, yet still she was dressed in a purple fuku. As   
I quietly shut the door, she slowly lifted her head and violet eyes blinked   
back in shock.   
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," I said softly, quickly going over to the   
bed and tucking the covers around my young brother. Quietly he snored on, not   
even realizing what all had happened as he slept. For that I was thankful. He   
didn't need his life disrupted more than he already had been.   
  
Sailor Saturn stood, barely four and a half feet in height and walked over  
to me. "He didn't wake up at all. I'm sorry to have fallen asleep, Princess."  
  
"How do you know..." I began, baffled by the petite Senshi.  
  
Gracefully she bowed to one knee. "I am the Senshi of Destruction, Sailor   
Saturn. And you are the one whom we have waited so long for, Princess Serenity,   
ne?" She didn't wait for me to answer before she continued. "The Prince told me   
where to come and find Luna, I hope you are well now."  
  
Before I could answer I was fine, everything in her short sentence became   
clear to me and quickly I sat on the bed. "The Prince...?" I breathed.  
  
Saturn's short black hair moved like a gentle wave around her head as she  
nodded. Softly she sat back down in the chair and placed her hands in her lap.   
"Long ago I was the guardian of the dead planet, Saturn. As the Solider of Death,   
I wasn't allowed to roam the universe as the other Senshi did. But in this life I   
was reborn here, on Earth, with the ability to be a normal child without my past   
haunting me. However, evil soon found its way to this time and I was awakened again.   
This time the Powers-That-Be granted me my wish from long ago. I can now fight   
beside the other Senshi and not be so lonesome. I see your wish was granted, also."  
  
I looked down at my fuku and nodded my head. I could still remembering vividly   
my wish to fight. I hated to stand by and simply watch as others risked their lives to  
protect me. I looked back at the young girl in front of me--so much had been placed   
on her shoulders at such a young age. I felt bad for her, but she didn't seem to   
mind it much. It was as if she was content with who she was. I wish I could find   
the same peace within myself. "Where were you and the other outer Senshi in the   
last battle? I don't remember you being there...." my voice drifted off as I meet   
her gaze.  
  
"The Outer Solar System had already been defeated, the enemy was too strong   
for us and one by one we failed. Foolishly, I didn't use my ultimate attack. I   
didn't bring down the end of it all for hope that perhaps your guardians would be   
the ones to win. From what I have gathered, after your death, the end came   
anyways--but not in the form in which my attack would have lead us. I can end the   
world, but only you and your mother have the power to bring life back."  
  
Saturn's words rang in my ears long after she left my small hotel room. As  
she walked towards the balcony, she had turned to me and smiled softly, whispering   
that all would work out in the end. She then jumped from the balcony, like so many   
had been doing tonight, and left me sitting and wondering. It didn't occur to me   
until later how she had avoided my question about the Prince she spoke of, but I   
had this deep feeling that I already knew.   
  
@------  
  
The morning sun didn't greet me as it had the day before. Instead it was as   
if the clouds had burst and rain poured drearily over the city. The occasional   
thunder rolled through out, reeking havoc on my poor soul. Every time a flash of   
lighting lit up the room, my heart seemed to stop until the thunder clap behind it   
was done.  
  
Seeking comfort from the thickness of my pillow, I pulled it over my head   
and easily went back into a deep sleep. This wonderful retreat from the frightening   
world around me was not to last long, however. The television I had kept on to   
entertain Shingo if he awoke before me was not as enthralling to my younger brother   
as I had hoped. Instead I was awakened by a pillow being thrown repeatedly at my head.   
  
"Usagi!" he whispered, hitting me again. "Usagi, are you awake?"   
  
"I am now," I groaned, rolling over to avoid the constant thud of the pillow   
against my head. "Go watch television," I pleaded, pulling the blankets up around me.   
"I'm tired."   
  
For a surprisingly short minute, I thought he was going to listen. Then as   
I felt his small body bounce on my bed once more, I remembered exactly how much  
like me he actually was. When I was his age, there wasn't anyone in the house  
sleeping past seven a.m. - why should I expect him to allow me to?  
  
"Usagi.." he drawled out, whispering as if he was trying to *not* disturb  
me.   
  
When had sleeping late become a crime, anyways? Between him and Luna, there   
wasn't to be a moment's peace. Then I had to wonder, why wasn't Luna over here   
telling me to get up? I knew we had to check out by eleven, which meant she should   
have been telling me to get up by now. Slowly I peeked out from underneath my pillow...  
  
...and practically screamed in fright.   
  
While I was laying there debating if I really wanted to know where Luna  
was, Shingo had gotten as close to me as he could muster and was barely two  
inches from my face as I peeked out. The sight of his disordered hair and huge  
blue eyes staring at me when I wasn't expecting them, nearly had me clawing at  
the opposite wall for an escape.  
  
The look on my face must have been extremely funny, as Shingo plopped down  
on the floor and broke out in a fit of laughter.   
  
Not nearly as amused as a certain five year old on the floor was, I pulled  
myself up off the bed and into a sitting position. After blinking back the sleep   
in my eyes, the room became more clear and I noticed that the rain had finally   
stopped, though it looked as if it might begin again any moment. As if Mother   
Nature could hear my thoughts, a small roll of thunder sounded off in the distance.  
  
"Ugh," I moaned, feeling a cold chill travel up my body. "I don't wanna get   
up. This is a good day for sleeping." Determinedly, I pulled the covers up around   
my body and began to lower myself towards the bed when I heard the sliding glass   
doors being pushed opened. For a split second I thought it might be Tuxedo Kamen,   
or worse, an enemy. As I watched, a small flash of lightening cracked across the   
sky, silhouetting Luna's form as she squeezed through the small opening.   
  
Letting out a breath of relief, I sat up on the bed once more. Luna looked  
around the small room expectantly before looking at me. "Do you know what time it   
is?"   
  
Puzzled, I reached for my wrist watch and stared in horror at the small  
digets. "Oh my God, it's a quarter to eleven!"   
  
Without a second thought, I leaped from the small bed and grabbed Shingo's   
clothes from the suitcase. "Put these on!" I instructed as I ran from one end of   
the room to the other, gathering up clothes and throwing them haphazardly into   
suitcases and backpacks. I glanced in the mirror just long enough to pull the brush   
through my hair before the brush was jammed into the suitcase.   
  
Ten minutes later I stood in the lobby of the hotel, Shingo looked around   
as if he was scared of what would happen after we left. It was a large world out   
there, and we stood alone in the middle of it. Where were the riches that came with   
being a Princess now?  
  
After leaving the bank, we dragged our bags down the sidewalk as I searched   
for the address of the apartment I had rented. I hadn't had nearly this much trouble   
finding it the day before. It seemed as if I had turned myself around and we were   
walking in circles. Shingo groaned, his feet hurting, but I kept pulling him along,   
looking frantically for the correct road sign.  
  
When I came upon the same restaurant for the second time, I stopped and put my   
bags down on the ground. "Sorry Shingo," I mumbled, turning one of the suitcases on   
it's side so he could sit on it. "It seems we are lost."  
  
Luck may have been on my side today, for seconds after I said that, a car   
holted in front of us, the horn blaring. One tinted window rolled down, revealing a   
blonde haired man. "Usagi, ne?" he asked, smiling at Shingo and waving.   
  
As I approached the car, I seen Michiru, the woman we had meet in the arcade   
two nights before, sitting in the passenger seat. "Konnichi' wa, Haruka-san, Michiru-san,"   
I said politely as I leaned down to the window.   
  
Michiru smiled, her hair flowing down around her as she leaned forward to   
see me better. "How are you?"  
  
Nervously, I bit my bottom lip. The clouds above threatened to let go  
another round of storms soon, and I didn't want to be caught in it. Especially  
with Shingo, Luna and all of our belongings spread across the sidewalk.   
  
"Well," I admitted slowly, looking back at Shingo. He was sitting on the   
suitcase, swinging his feet back and forth. "I seem to be a little lost." I brought   
out the piece of paper that I had the address wrote on and handed it to Haruka.   
  
Looking at it quickly, he nodded her head. "I know where that is, but it's  
a little far to walk, especially since it looks like it's starting to rain." Quickly   
he handed the paper back to me. "Want a ride?"  
  
As if to make up my mind for me, a small drop of rain fell on my nose, sliding   
slowly down the side of my face. I looked over at Shingo and saw him swatting a drop   
off himself. "I would appreciate it," I said, smiling.  
  
Haruka jumped out of the car, easily picking up most of my luggage and laying   
it in the trunk of his car. Shingo slid in the back seat, holding tightly to the Tuxedo   
Kamen plushie they had won him two nights before at the arcade. As Haruka pressed the   
gas and we sped off, Michiru turned around in the seat and smiled at Shingo. "You still   
have that, ne?"  
  
Shingo nodded his head, smiling and hugging the doll to him. "Yes Michiru-san,   
thank you again."  
  
"Your welcome," she said polietly, then spotted Luna sitting on my lap. "Oh!"   
she exclaimed, reaching out to rub her head. "How kawaii!" Luna purred, leaning up   
so that Michiru could rub the rest of her back. "I would like to get a cat, but I'm   
afraid my daughter is allergic."  
  
"Speaking of Hotaru," Haruka interrupted, looking at me in the rear view  
mirror. "Do you mind if I stop and pick her up? She was suppose to be shopping  
over near where I'm taking you."  
  
Shaking my head, I smiled. "I don't mind at all." Who was I to object anyways?   
Since they had offered me a ride and got both myself and Shingo out of the rain that   
was now beginning to pour down around the car.   
  
Suddenly I caught sight of something that I wasn't expecting. The small   
strap of a bra was sticking out of the collar of the shirt Haruka wore. Blinking, I   
looked again. It was still there. Michiru seen my gaze and giggled lightly, turning   
in her seat as if she could read my mind.   
  
Haruka cleared his throat and looked in the rear view mirror at me once more.   
"Are you going to bring Shingo down to the race track this evening? The race begins   
at seven."  
  
"Please?" Shingo pleaded immediately from beside me, his blue eyes large   
and his bottom lip pouting out adorably. "I want to see Haruka-san race!"   
  
"We will see what kind of nap you take," I said, wagging my finger at  
him playfully. "If you take a good nap, then we'll go."  
  
Shingo nodded his head enthusiastically and grinned. "I didn't know that  
girls drove race cars. Are you very good?"  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, about two seconds later, what my brother  
said sunk in and softly I said to him, "Haruka-san is a man."  
  
Michiru began giggling and Haruka look bewildered. It was one of those   
embarrassing moments in life that you would you didn't have to go through. Those,   
that when looked back on years afterward, still made your face flush a deep red. My   
face burned as Michiru turned around and smiled at me, still trying to contain her   
laughter. "Oh no," she corrected, trying to regain control of herself. "Haruka is a   
woman."  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that was coming, still I blushed   
a even deeper and tried to clear my throat before I could speak. "Gomen," I squeaked.   
  
Haruka finally laughed lightly, shaking her head a little. "It's okay," was   
all she said before pulling off the side of the road in front of a young girl. Stepping   
out of the car, Haruka pulled the seat forward to allow her to get in. "This is our   
daughter, Hotaru. Hotaru, this is Usagi and her son, Shingo."  
  
The petite girl nodded polietly and handed her bags to Haruka to put in   
the trunk. Nervously, I smiled at her. Still trying to let the word "daughter"  
sink in my mind. After all I had seen in my life, you wouldn't think that this  
would come as such a shock to me. Indeed it had, however.   
  
"Haruka-papa," Hotaru said, pulling out a credit card. "Here is your card  
back. I didn't spend too much," she giggled.  
  
We drove around another block before Haruka pulled the car over again,   
this time in front of a large apartment building. Haruka cut the engine and got   
out.  
  
After we had gotten our bags from the trunk, Haruka stepped back into the  
car. "You make sure you take a good nap, Shingo," she said seriously. "I'll be  
looking for you at the race tonight."  
  
I smiled as Shingo once more nodded his head and we stepped back from the  
car. "Thank you so much for the ride, Haruka-san."  
  
"Anytime, neko-chan*," she said, winking at me before pulling away from the   
curb and back into traffic.   
  
I let out a deep breath and began gathering our bags together once more.  
The lobby of the apartment was simple, two large elevators were straight ahead.   
The landlord's apartment was just to the left, the maintance man's to the right.   
Slowly we made our way to seventh floor and started down the hall. Every door   
looked the same, and I couldn't help thinking it would be funny if someone was   
to come down and take all the names and numbers off. It would be extremely hard   
to find one's room then.   
  
The next to the last door on the left was our apartment and I dropped all   
the bags at my feet and searched for the key. The door groaned slightly when I   
opened it and picked up our bags to place them inside. Shingo ran from room to   
room, looking for something interesting. Suddenly he came out of the bedroom at   
the end of the small hallway, screaming that he wanted that one for his own. Since   
he hadn't wanted the larger bedroom, I happily agreed - letting him think it was   
his idea from the start.   
  
The apartment had said furnished on the papers I had gotten, but their idea   
of furnished and mine was totally different. The living room held one couch that   
looked as if he had just escaped World War II. A coffee table and one other chair   
on the other side of the room matched -- well, it might have at one time -- the   
couch. In the middle of the kitchen was a small table surrounded by four chairs.   
Each bedroom held one twin size bed, a bedside table and a small dresser.  
  
After Luna was done inspecting the apartment, she jumped up on my bed. I   
opened all of the suitcases and began to rummage through them. I began pulling   
out my clothes and placing them on hangers in the closet. Shingo had his bags and   
was suppose to be putting his stuff away, though I imagined I would have to go and   
redo it all when he was asleep.   
  
"I think you should take those quilts your grandmother made and place them  
over the couch and chair. It would cover some of the stains on the upholstery and   
give them a more at home look," Luna suggested, curling her tail around her.  
  
"I wonder if they have yen stores here, like our dollar stores in the U.S.?"   
I asked, half seriously, but mostly joking. Luna shrugged, well, I suppose that is   
what you would call it. Since I'm not sure if cats can shrug or not. "Either way, we   
need some cleaning supplies, groceries and some curtains," I mused almost silently,   
looking at the windows and out into the city. Sitting down on the bed, I pulled out   
my purse and began counting money. Sighing, I dropped it all back in. "Well, looks   
like we'll be eating instant ramen and rice for a while."  
  
The ringing of the doorbell caught me by surprise, especially since I wasn't   
expecting anyone to be visiting me. The only people who even knew where I lived were   
Motoki, Haruka and Michiru. I doubted it was any of them. Slowly I walked to the   
front door and tried to look in the peek hole. There was so much dirt in it, I couldn't   
see through it. "Hai?"  
  
"House warming!" a chorus of voices rang out.   
  
Puzzled, I cracked the door open and saw Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami standing   
on the other side, each holding bags in both arms. "Can we come in?" Minako asked.  
  
"Eh, yeah," I mumbled, holding the door open wider and allowing them to file   
in. I felt so badly from the way I had treated them the day before that I couldn't   
turn them away. Surely no enemies knew where I was. I just moved in ten minutes   
before hand.  
  
Makoto went straight for the kitchen with her three bags and began pulling  
things out. "I hope you don't mind us barging in like this," she began while  
pulling out cakes and casseroles. "Mina-chan talked Motoki into telling us where  
you moved to and we thought we would get you some house warming gifts. I couldn't   
pass up an opportunity to cook!" she giggled.  
  
"Mako-chan is a master chief!" Minako boasted. "She makes all sorts of mouth   
watering dishes. I love when she cooks."  
  
Hearing them babble on in such a friendly way, I couldn't help but smile.  
They barely knew me, I had been rude to them. Yet here they were bringing  
wonderful things over and acting like we had been friends all our lives. Perhaps  
it wouldn't be so bad to be friends with them, as long as I was careful.   
  
Rei brought out some beautiful curtains and began hanging them on the windows,   
as well as some wall scrolls of a forest scene. "If you don't like these, just tell   
me," she said pointedly.   
  
I shook my head, expressing that I thought they were beautiful. But really  
what made it more so, was that I wasn't alone. Their happy chatter filled the  
rooms with a beautiful melody. One that I was sure minutes before would never be   
heard in these rooms. Surely for a few hours it wouldn't hurt to forget my past,   
forget my future and just live. Be a teenager, and live.   
  
I should have known better. To be honest, nothing in my life was that simple   
and in the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't be now.   
  
Minako opened her bag and out jumped a white cat. "I hope you don't mind me   
bringing him along," she said. But I barely heard her. Flashes from the night before   
clouded my mind, another white cat sitting beside Luna, talking. With the same yellow   
crescent moon symbol blazing on it's forehead that Minako's cat had.   
  
I suppose whoever said it first was right--it is a very small world.  
  
--End Chapter 2.  
  
I want to thank all of you who writes me constantly. Without fan emails, I'm not  
sure I would *ever* get my chapters out ^^;; Thank you all who stick with me, even  
when it takes me so long to get chapters wrote, edited, and viewable ^-^v  
  
A HUGE thanks to my wonderful editor, Meara *hugs*   
  
I hope you all are enjoying this story, I absolutly love writing it. Which may be  
why I'm getting chapters out a little faster than I have been as of late. Next week  
I should have Chapter 3 - Have some coffee to go with that? out for everyone. I  
had this idea long ago about how the Usagi I potray in this story should offically  
meet Mamoru - I hope everyone will find it at least amusing ^-^;  
  
Please remember - Bethany *LOVES* emails ^_^!!!  
  
3 Bethany  
http://MysticMoonLight.tripod.com  
http://MoonBunnysCloset.tripod.com  
Bethany212@aol.com 


	3. Have Some Coffee to go with that?

In light of the recent events in New York City and Washington D.C. I have  
opened a small dedication site to those who lost their lives or are still  
missing.   
http://AmericanHeros.tripod.com  
God Bless.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three - Have some coffee to go with that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about two seconds after I stopped staring at the white cat that  
Luna discreetly called me into the bedroom. More or less, she made a loud  
screeching noise that nearly had all of us jumping out of our skin. Giving  
a rather lame laugh, I sprinted into the bedroom, telling the others I had  
a clumsy cat. Once I was inside, Luna crawled under the bed and pushed out   
my Moon Wand - which was glowing brightly.  
  
"One of them is a sailor Senshi," Luna whispered to me.   
  
"Well, unless this city is full of cats with crescent moon bald spots,  
I already knew that," I threw back at her, nodding my head towards the living  
room. "That white cat that was with them last night is Minako's, and he's here."  
  
"Artemis?" Luna said, almost wistfully. I had this bad feeling it was  
kinda like puppy.. erm, I mean "kitty" love from the look on her face. Slowly   
Luna came out of the bedroom and I followed close behind. She walked into the   
kitchen where she jumped up on the counter and proceeded to sit down next to   
the white cat. The look on his face was priceless. Do I ever wish I had a camera!   
  
  
Slowly Luna looked around at the four girls throughout the living room  
and kitchen. Nodding her head, she cleared her throat. "You are all Sailor   
Senshi, ne?"  
  
My cheeks burned like someone as if lit them on fire. Quickly I covered   
my face and waited for them to go screaming around the room shouting about the   
end of the world and talking cats. It took a few moments before I realized that   
I had yet to hear one single scream.   
  
They fainted, I decided, peeking out from behind my hands. I have four   
girls sprawled out across my floor, fainted dead away. How was I ever to explain   
this one? Gathering up as much courage as I could muster, I brought my hands down   
more and saw them all staring at Luna as if she had on a grass skirt and was about   
to hula. Wonderful, just peachy. They didn't faint, damn my luck. It would be harder   
to explain if they didn't faint, perhaps hit their heads on something on the trip   
to the floor. I waited for the scream, but none ever came. Instead, Ami was the   
first to find her voice. "Luna?"  
  
Okay, so if they weren't going to faint, I sure was! Wooboy, my life just  
keeps taking that long winding strip down 'Never know anything' road, doesn't it?   
My first thought was perhaps I should play dumb, you know - act like they were the   
only ones hearing my cat talk. Or better yet, it's the talking cats from the United   
States! Everyone has one, don't you?  
  
"It's been a long time, Luna," Artemis said, smiling. I think. Can cats  
smile? Anyways, there went the idea about them being the only ones hearing cats  
talk. Perhaps they already copyrighted the talking cats in Japan? Artemis interrupted   
my thoughts as he cleared his throat. "You are correct, as always Luna. These four   
girls are Sailor Senshi, and that would make Usagi.."   
  
"Sailor Moon," Luna boasted proudly, her tail swishing back and forth behind   
her. As soon as the words left her mouth, all eyes turned towards me. I really wish   
that Luna would at least warn me before she pulled stunts like this. You know, 'Hey,   
can I ask your friends if they have been running around saving the world from an   
ancient force from a thousand years ago?' Or at least give me a hint to what she is   
up to. Instead I now stood here, in front of six pairs of eyes, waiting for my say   
in this whole thing.   
  
"Eh, yeah, that would be me," I said lamely, twirling a piece of hair 'just   
so' in my hand to try the innocent look out. I was always told that I was unbelievably   
cute when I done that.  
  
"Why didn't you say something last night, Luna?" Ami asked, again seemingly   
the only one who could talk at the moment.   
  
"It's hard to explain," my feline guardian began, once more sitting. "We had   
been looking for the sailor Senshi, but I wasn't sure what form you had taken as   
humans in this time. I wanted to know who you were as people before I began letting   
you know who Sailor Moon is. Forgive me, Senshi, for not trusting you. But after   
what I have seen in my life, I feel that trust is not something I can go around   
easily giving. Especially when I am guardian of the reincarnated Princess."  
  
"I thought they didn't know I was the Princess...?" I asked absentmindedly,   
almost following all of what was going on around me.   
  
"Of course we knew," Artemis answered immediately. "The outer Senshi have not   
been with our group long, and seem to be a little distance. They don't like cooperating   
with us, and tend to go their own way. Because of that, we never sat down to share   
information. That is how we knew that Sailor Moon was in fact, the Princess, but   
didn't say anything last night."  
  
"They know that, too," I countered. "Sailor Saturn told me last night that  
she knew, which means the others would also, ne?"   
  
"Hmmm..." Minako mumbled, sitting down in the chair. "So now that we have  
you, Princess, we can finally defeat this enemy?" she asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes and no," Luna replied. "Usagi knows about her past, but until last  
night, she had never used the power passed on to her as a Sailor Senshi. Until  
she learns to control that power, fighting the enemy behind all of this isn't  
something I think we should tackle at the moment. She could die."   
  
Those words hit me square in the chest. Dying was something I had thought  
about a lot recently, but the idea didn't sit well with me. Of course, dying in  
general was a part of life, but then again, I didn't feel like dying any time  
soon. Especially when I have to think about Shingo. I felt a shiver run down my  
spine. Every time I went out to fight to save the world, I ran the chance of  
leaving Shingo without anyone.   
  
"Then the best thing to do is to keep fighting these puny little youmas  
they are sending out until Usagi is strong enough," Rei advised.   
  
"However, the enemy is gaining power, we saw that last night. That youma  
was smarter than the rest. Most of them was lacking in the common sense department,"   
Makoto said, her eyes narrowed. "The outer Senshi seem to have powers slightly   
stronger than ours, so we haven't had any real problems defeating them - yet."  
  
Everyone sat or stood on opposite sides of my small kitchen, clearly  
thinking of what was to come. The future that held such promise when I was  
young was no longer promising me a long life in which to fulfill my childhood  
dreams. Somewhere in the past month I had to abandon that childhood and head   
straight into adulthood - straight into the arms of destiny. Now I could sit   
back for the ride, or fight it every step of the way. It wasn't a hard decision.   
"Well, I don't plan on letting any evil force destroy this world like it did on   
the Moon Kingdom. I'm sure that together, we can defeat this."  
  
"Right!" Minako agreed, throwing her fist up in the air and grinning. "We  
are the Sailor Senshi, nothing can defeat us!" Those were words I hoped were true.  
  
Pressing the ends of my thumbs together, I looked sheepishly at my guardians.   
"By the way, I'm sorry about how I ran out on you guys yesterday. But after what   
happened to my parents, I was afraid of being friends with anyone. Afraid they   
would be attacked by this enemy that is after me."   
  
Makoto put her arm around my shoulder and smiled brightly. "Don't worry   
about it." It amazed me how sincere they were. And that they were that way long  
before they knew I was the Princess. It felt so good to have friends.  
  
My wonderful moment of happiness wasn't to last long, however. It wasn't  
moments after that that I heard a scream from the back bedroom. Quickly I ran  
towards Shingo's room, everyone else behind me. I threw the door open and looked  
around for some giant creature. Instead I seen Shingo laying on his bed, his  
face contorted by the nightmare he was having. Breathing a sigh of relief, I  
went over to his bed and shook him gently.  
  
Slowly he woke up, his face dripping sweat. He looked around wide eyed  
for a moment before cuddling up in my arms. Without a word, he went back to   
sleep. My pounding heart gradually came to an even pace when he began snoring  
softly again. Looking up at the doorway, I saw Makoto standing there, smiling;  
Ami, Rei and Minako already going back down the hall towards the living room.   
  
In the back of my mind, perhaps a sixth sense, told me this would be the  
first of many nightmares. But with so many other things on my mind, I ignored  
it and went back into the living room.  
  
@------  
  
It was well up into the evening before the girls left. Having moved and  
decorated as much as they could, each bid me goodbye as they departed. Now I  
stood alone in the living room looking around. Makoto had not only brought   
enough food to fill my refrigerator, but she had also brought house plants   
that were sitting in different corners of the living room. Minako had brought   
Shingo some toys, as well as some rabbit figures that were placed on the coffee   
table in the living room. The walls that were bare when I came in were now   
covered in wall scrolls and beautiful curtains hung from the windows in every   
room. Ami brought books - which everyone groaned and laughed when she handed   
them to me - and a small radio that had a tape deck.   
  
I couldn't help but smile as I looked around my small apartment. Having  
taken Luna's advice, I covered the chairs and couch with quilts which did give  
it a more at home feel. Minako had taken Shingo out after his nap and they   
picked fresh flowers that I had sitting in a vase I had brought from home on   
the kitchen table. All in all, it was beginning to look more like a home, rather   
than an escape. Until they had shown up, it was as if this was a hide away;   
somewhere to run when you had nowhere else to go, nowhere to escape to.   
  
Taking a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, I went out on the balcony and  
sat in a chair. The clouds from earlier in the day had tapered off, revealing   
the stars hanging beautifully in the sky. The air spelled crisp, like the rain  
had cleaned the city. I wished the wind and rain had swept away the evil that  
lurked just under the surface, but that wish was not to be granted. That would  
be up to us. I sipped my drink and leaned back when suddenly a movement caught  
my eye. On the building across from me, a man was running, jumping from roof top  
to roof top. A cape blew in the wind behind him, and immediately I recognized   
him as Tuxedo Kamen. At the same moment, my door bell rang.   
  
When I opened the door, Makoto stood on the other side, visibly out of  
breath. "There is a youma attack," she gasped, coming in and holding one hand  
on the wall. "These damn things never attack during the day, it's like they  
know we all have school or something."   
  
Throwing the blanket on the couch, I went into the bedroom and woke Luna  
up, telling her to stay with Shingo. Gently I reached down and kissed his face  
before going into the living room to join Makoto.  
  
When I reached the living room, Sailor Jupiter stood looking out my balcony   
window uneasily. When she turned, I could immediately see that she didn't look   
much different than Makoto. I wondered why I didn't notice earlier. Instead of   
dwelling on unimportant matters, though, I reached for my crystal. "Moon Crystal   
Power - Make UP!" An explosion of light surrounded me for the second time, giving   
me the power I needed to stop another youma from destroying the city.   
  
@------  
  
Sailor Jupiter and I reached the scene of the attack at the same time  
the outer Senshi did. Uranus nodded over towards us, but said nothing as she  
approached Mercury. The street looked like a hurricane had touched down from  
the damage done. Windows were, telephone poles lying across the street. Live wires   
jumping across the concrete in places. One car had been over turned and the car   
alarm was currently going off repeatedly. Uranus stuck her arm inside the car   
and turned it off.   
  
The area seemed to be deafeningly quiet after the car alarm was silenced.   
Like the night had somehow stopped everywhere, and we were the only living   
things left. A shiver ran down my spine, it was as if the calm before the  
storm. Mercury's computer seemed amplified in the quietness, the beeping wearing  
on my nerves as she continued to type and scan.  
  
Finally she stopped, looking up at us blankly for a moment. "Ummm.." she  
muttered, biting her bottom lip. "I have scanned everything, but nothing seems  
amiss in the area. It's as if whatever came, has gone, leaving no clue behind  
them."  
  
My head began aching, the throbbing seemed to intensify, causing my entire  
body to feel heavy. I stumbled backwards, feeling faint. Tuxedo Kamen, seemingly  
from nowhere, came up behind me and put his arms on my waist. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I..." the strangest feeling over took me, and I felt an immediate need to  
go back to my apartment. Something was very wrong. I had no time to think, it   
was like my heart knew before my mind did. "Shingo..."  
  
I don't honestly remember going back to my apartment. Somehow we were just  
there. Uranus quietly went up to the door before us and put one ear to it for a  
moment. Nodding her head, she tried the lock.   
  
"It's locked," I mumbled, fumbling for the key that I didn't have with me.  
"We went out the balcony and I left it locked..." Panic set in and I wanted to  
scream. Instead, my over flowing thoughts were interrupted by a faint whisper.  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
The door, hinges and all, was suddenly ripped from the frame and jolted  
backwards into the apartment. Sailor Pluto looked slightly amused at what her   
small command had brought on. Uranus looked at the door and then at where she   
stood just to the left. "Thanks for the warning," she mumbled, going into the   
apartment.  
  
I rushed into the apartment after her, running for Shingo's room. Slamming   
the door open I stood in horror as I found Luna sprawled on her back near the  
door, moaning. Hovering above my young brother was a youma. It resembled something   
out of my worst nightmare. Instead of looking silly as the youma the day previous   
was, this one had the black empty eyes and sharp teeth. It looked angered by the   
fact we had walked in when we did. Turning, it moved away from Shingo and towards   
us with lightening fast speed.  
  
My reflexes weren't as sharp as everyone else's, and I found myself unable  
to move from the path of the thing that came towards me. Suddenly Tuxedo Kamen  
ran towards me, grabbed me and both of us barely stopped ourselves short of crashing   
into the wall. I cowered behind the dark cape Tuxedo Kamen had around me, the shock   
of what almost happened leaving me shaking.   
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter opened her arms to an array of electricity that  
stopped the youma in its tracks. It stood, immobile, screeching in pain.   
  
"Fire Soul!" Mars screamed, red flames shooting from her fingers to join  
the electricity. The youma's howl deepened as it was burned alive. A sour stench  
filled the room as it finally turned to simmering ashes.   
  
Mars slapped her hands together in satisfaction and glared over towards  
the ashes. "Serves you right."  
  
A child's cry tore my eyes from the ashes on the floor. Shingo sat on the   
bed, horrified and shaking. Quickly I pushed past Tuxedo Kamen and ran to him   
and wrapped my arms tightly around him. "It's okay," I whispered. "It's all   
gone; you're okay now. I'm here."  
  
Saturn picked Luna up, a gentle purple light bathing her. After a moment,  
Luna's eyes blinked open and she looked up appreciatively at Sailor Saturn. The  
petite Senshi placed her on the floor and smiled as she walked around for a moment   
to remove the stiffness. "That's incredible," Luna commented.  
  
Saturn shrugged it off, looking a little embarrassed. "The power of healing   
is a little something I found I could do, among other things..."  
  
"Like destroy the world with a single command," Uranus pointed out, causing   
Saturn to blush further. "It looks like the damage down town was just a diversion.   
Something to get us all out so that they could attack your home, Sailor Moon." Uranus   
gave me a knowing look, one that said she knew who I was when I wasn't running around   
in a too short skirt. Then again, with Shingo sitting on my lap, it probably wasn't a   
hard guess.  
  
A long silence filled the room, each of us looking at each other as if trying to   
figure out what to do. It was obvious I couldn't stay here, this little house call told   
all too well that the enemy knew where I was. So where was I to go now? It wasn't long   
before I had too many offers.  
  
"I think, in order to protect you, you and Shingo should come stay with me   
until you found a place of your own," Tuxedo Kamen said in a rough voice, directed  
straight at me.   
  
I looked around the room at each Senshi, pleading with one of them to object.   
For a few short - though they certainly seemed too long to me - moments, I thought   
for sure that no one would save me. Here it is, I thought. I have to go stay with a   
man that I'm not all that fond of in this form, never mind what he would be like as   
an every day person. I bit my bottom lip, ready to tell everyone how I was okay where   
I was when finally Jupiter spoke up.   
  
"She can come stay with me." I felt myself let out a breath of relief. "I think   
she and Shingo would feel more, eh, comfortable at my place."   
  
Wooohoo! And over in this corner we have Sailor Jupiter, my hero for the day! I   
could have run over and hugged her then and there.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked towards Jupiter with a suspicious glint in his eye, but   
finally shrugged. "You are probably right," he admitted. I almost felt sorry for  
him, for a split second he sounded as if he was disappointed. And then I remembered,   
of course he would be disappointed. Surely he wouldn't keep stalking me if I were at   
Makoto's place.  
  
Shortly after that the man in black left us. Without so much as a goodbye,  
he jumped from the balcony and disappeared into the night. Mars watched him go,   
her eyes following him as if she knew a deep dark secret about the caped man. I gave   
an involuntary shiver and went to begin packing.  
  
@------  
  
My third morning in Japan greeted me rather strangely. As if my life hadn't   
taken a turn for the weird, anyways. It was rather late when we finally packed mine   
and Shingo's belongings and made it to Makoto's apartment. The Outer Senshi had left   
us not long after Tuxedo Kamen, leaving the rest of us to pack and move.   
  
Rei, Minako and Ami had spent the night at Makoto's - in order to better   
protect me, they said. We talked on up into the morning before deciding that we   
needed sleep. At Minako's insistence, they had decided to stay out of school today   
and help me learn my way better around town. Of course, I had to work this afternoon   
and was suppose to have Shingo at the school around eleven.   
  
The sun had completely burned away any sign of the darkness by the time I   
woke up. Of course, it wasn't my idea to get up then, either. It was as if the fates   
were against me, however. At the foot of my bed, Minako wiggled and squirmed in her   
sleep, talking and mumbling. I sat up, my eyes burning, and crawled to the edge of   
the bed to wake her up. Fitfully she tossed and turned. Finally I decided to reach   
down and shake her awake.   
  
Many lessons in life are learned the hard way. And it's usually those lessons   
that stick in our minds the longest. This one was mine: Never shake a Sailor Senshi   
while she is having a bad dream.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" I could feel the heat off the yellow beam as it barely missed   
me and shot towards the ceiling. In the movement, Minako had woken herself up and   
shrieked as she realized what she was doing.  
  
The rather loud, though short, scream that escaped Minako's mouth was enough   
to break glass. In a matter of seconds, everyone in the apartment was standing in   
front of Minako, their mouths wide open.  
  
The blushing Senshi of Love hid her hands behind her back and giggled  
lamely as she looked towards the ceiling. Makoto's mouth dropped even further   
down (if that's possible) as she seen the damage done. "Minako-chan no baka!"  
Rei hissed, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Gomen!" Minako apologized sheepishly, turning even redder.   
  
"There goes my deposit," Makoto mumbled. "How am I suppose to explain a   
gapping hole burned in my ceiling?"   
  
I bit my bottom lip and tried to think of a way to fix it. But it seemed   
that someone else in the room was one step ahead of me. The small beeping of a   
now familiar computer filled my ears. I looked over to see Ami typing away on her   
handy dandy little... oops, too much Blue's Clues. I mean, her computer, of course.   
  
"A little carpenter tape, paper mashed and white paint will cover that nicely,   
Mako-chan," Ami said softly, closing her computer together with satisfaction for   
being the one to come to the rescue.   
  
"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" Makoto and Minako squealed at once, both   
wrapping their arms around the slightly surprised Ami. They jumped up and down   
together for a moment or so before they realized what they were doing. Makoto   
jumped back from Minako and shook her finger playfully in the other girl's face.   
"I think you should have to buy the stuff we need to replace it. Being it was you   
who decided to burn it in the first place."  
  
"Gomen, Mako-chan! But I was having a weird dream and Usagi-chan woke me   
up. When she did, I thought someone was attacking me..." Minako explained, her   
hands flying around in front of her like lost birds.   
  
"Could you talk without moving your hands?" Rei asked curiously, coming   
closer as if to inspect them. Gingerly she reached out and poked at Minako's   
hands, jumping back when Minako swatted at her.   
  
"When do we eat?" I looked over to see Shingo sitting beside me on the bed,   
holding his Tuxedo Kamen plushie. "I'm hungry."  
  
"What would you like to eat?" Makoto asked, looking like a mad women with   
a mission. "I can make you anything you want!"  
  
Shingo looked curiously at me, as if to ask if this woman was for real. He  
then grinned at Makoto and proceeded to give her a list a mile long of all his  
favorite breakfast foods. Makoto, looking like she had her hands a little too   
full, lead him into the kitchen. Even once they were at the other end of the hall,   
I could hear Shingo telling her foods he liked. I laughed lightly and leaned back   
on my pillows. "Oh, I have to be at work after I take Shingo to school. My first   
day of work, I hope I don't blow it."  
  
Minako leaned forward and winked at me. "Don't forget, Motoki is *MY*  
boyfriend."   
  
"Ha!" Rei said, her arms crossed indignantly. "You don't have to rub our  
faces in it, Minako-chan. Besides," she pointed out. "It took seven months of  
you drooling over him for him to know you existed!"  
  
"He knew I existed!" Minako shot back, her finger wagging in the air  
between her and Rei. "He just wanted to.. eh.. take it slow..."  
  
Laughing, I left the room to go shower before I found out things I didn't  
want to know about my boss.  
  
@------  
  
The large bell above the cathedral rang out the hour as I passed. Looking   
at my watch, I took off in a dead run for the arcade and fruit parlor. The   
automatic doors were open and I hurriedly rushed past a tall man, accidentally   
hitting him.  
  
"Gomen!" I squeaked, turning.  
  
In front of me was a dark haired man, he looked almost amused that I had   
bumped into him. I smiled apologetically and went to the back of the counter, but   
something about his blue eyes stuck in my mind so that I didn't hear Motoki talking   
to me.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" he repeated, tapping me on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" I mumbled, blinking. "Gomen nasai, I'm late. I had to take my brother   
to school and I lost track of time."  
  
"That's alright," Motoki answered. "As long as you don't make a habit of  
it." He smiled cheerfully and led me into the kitchen. "The people back here are   
the mastermind behind all of our cooking. If I had to do it, Kami alone knows what   
it would taste like. You will pick up the food here," he instructed, indicating a   
small window. As well as call back orders. Mostly what I want you to be in charge   
of is the counter customers, for now. I'll show you more about waiting tables after   
you get the hang of this."  
  
A few minutes later, Motoki left me to wait on some customers that just came   
in. I stood stark still behind the counter, not knowing what to do. I wanted to do   
a good job, so that Motoki didn't feel he had made a mistake by hiring me. But what   
was I suppose to do now?  
  
So there I stood, looking at everything when a deep voice yelled for a waitress.   
Wiping my hands on my apron to rid them of sweat, I went to take my first order.  
  
At first I didn't realize who it was, I was so nervous. But once I looked up   
into those deep blue eyes - I realized it was the man I had bumped into on my way   
in. Smiling, I got out my order pad. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Oh, it's you again..." he grumbled. My eyes had to have widened, because he   
smirked. "You going to dump my drink on me?"  
  
"Uh, no.." I answered uncertainly, feeling even more nervous than I already   
was - if that was humanly possible.   
  
"Well, from the way you ran into me, I thought perhaps you were just normally   
a klutz," he continued. He looked me up and down, as if trying to measure my character   
from my looks alone. Whatever he saw must have amused him, as he laughed lightly.   
"What is with the hair-do, Odango?"  
  
Now, I might not have grown up on the Japanese language, but that didn't mean   
I didn't know it. I blinked back my rage - this arrogant man had just called me a   
food! Not only that, but a desert! Trying to keep my anger in check, I smiled   
through my gritted teeth. "What can I get you?" I repeated, almost biting my tongue   
to keep from letting a string of profanity run out of my mouth. This had been my   
mother's hair-do, I wasn't about to let some creep make me feel bad.   
  
"Just coffee, black. Can you handle that, Odango?" he put his menu down and   
smiled at me.   
  
I picked the menu up, forcing my lips into a small smile. I nearly stomped  
back to the fountain and poured a cup of coffee. Setting it on a saucer, I brought   
it over and sat it down in front of him. "Here you go sir, can I get you anything   
else?"  
  
Thankfully, he shook his head and picked the cup up. I started away when  
I heard him spit it back out. "Hey! Odango! This coffee is old," he stated flatly,   
as if I had done it on purpose.   
  
Rolling my eyes, I started back towards him. "Gomen ne," I apologized sincerely.   
I took the cup from him, walked over to the counter and poured three spoons of sugar   
in the cup. Not even thinking about what I was doing, I took the cup back to him and   
sat it down.   
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind a tiny voice was screaming I would lose my   
job for this. But something about this man bothered me in more ways than one, and   
I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him. "Here you go."  
  
He took it and looked up at me as he took a small sip - which he immediately   
spit out. "Ugh!" he spat, his face scrunched up in disgust. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"Hey Mamoru-kun!" To my horror, my boss slapped Mamoru on the back in a   
friendly manner and sat down on the stool next to him. "What do you think about my   
pretty new waitress?"  
  
"I think she needs to be shown how to make coffee!" Mamoru answered, grabbing   
for a near-by glass of water and guzzling it down. "That was disgusting!"  
  
I felt my face turn a deep red as Motoki looked up at me. I was waiting for   
him to ask what I done, then demand for me to leave. What had I done? There was no   
way I could find another job now - especially with this behind me. So I waited for   
my demise as Mamoru explained about the coffee.  
  
Motoki blinked, looked at Mamoru - then me. After a few seconds of what   
appeared to be shock, he done something I wouldn't have predicted in a million   
years...  
  
... he began laughing. "What's the matter, Mamoru?" he laughed. "Did you  
finally find a girl that didn't fall head over heels for you with one look?"  
  
My mouth parted slightly in disbelief. Mamoru looked at me, slightly   
embarrassed, (though I couldn't tell you why at the moment) and shook his head.   
"Guess not. Odango, could we try this again?"  
  
His face was terribly red and I couldn't help giggling as I walked over to  
get another cup of coffee. Quickly I sighed my relief, it looked like maybe this  
town wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
After Motoki had finally gotten over the dashing Mamoru not impressing me  
one iota with his so-called charms, he went over to the arcade to help a couple  
of kids with a game, leaving me and Mamoru alone at the counter once more. From  
the corner of my eye I found I kept staring at this arrogant man. There was   
something about him, something I couldn't quite place. My heart raced in my chest   
every time our eyes would meet. I tried to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go   
away. It was almost as if I knew him. I couldn't help wondering what he was like   
to all the other women, what made them like him so much. And almost as if a part   
of me knew, I felt a shiver go up my spine.   
  
Suddenly it was like a movie was playing in my head, causing me to see   
myself as I was on the Moon. No matter how much I tried to block the image out,   
it kept coming again and again. Forcefully, it showed me standing outside a large   
structure, crying. I could see a girl pulling on my hand, urging me to go inside.   
But I didn't. A man rushed up to me, kissed me quickly on the lips and tried to   
make me go inside. He kept saying something that I couldn't hear, all I could make   
out was the screaming around us. Just at that moment, the sharp blade of a knife   
flashed in the air behind him and his face contorted with pain.  
  
The image stopped, leaving me shaking as if a part of my soul had gone with   
it. The world seemed to spin unmercifully for a moment before I felt myself falling   
to the floor as all went black.   
  
@------  
  
Voices were surrounding me, they seemed to be everywhere. Hundreds of them   
talking at once. I could hear them, but I couldn't speak out. I heard someone say   
my name, and then the voice droned into the crowd again. I couldn't see anything,   
only hear. I wanted to force my eyes open, but I couldn't. After struggling against   
the darkness for a few minutes longer, I gave in.   
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"What?" my voice echoed around me, vibrating off into a distance unknown.  
I looked around, but saw no one. When I moved, it was in slow motion. Fleeting  
images of my hands stayed behind for seconds after I had moved. "Where am I?"  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
The voice seemed to be louder. I turned around and came face to face with  
a woman. The darkness covered her form so that all I could make out was a silhouette   
of a person with long hair. I squinted my eyes so I could see better, but couldn't   
make out more than I had already seen. "Who are you?"  
  
"Princess Serenity..."  
  
"No," I mumbled. "I'm Princess Serenity." I tried to walk closer to the   
person. But every time I stepped forward, she seemed to have stepped back. Though  
I never saw her actually move. "Who are you?" I demanded again.  
  
"You," she answered. Her voice seemed more defined than mine. She spoke  
elegantly with a hint of amusement lining her soft voice. "I am you, Princess  
Serenity. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I have not forgotten who I am," I said with disdain. I must be going crazy   
to think I'm standing here - wherever here is - talking to myself. "How can you be   
me?"  
  
Whoever was in charge of lighting this production was doing one hell of a  
job. For at that moment, a large light from above shone down on the young woman  
in front of me. At first I was blinded, but as everything became more clear, I  
could see she really was me; but not as I knew me. She was more sophisticated than   
I. Her hair seemed to shine more, her face almost glowing. She stood taller and   
appeared to have authority in her movement. On her figure was a long flowing  
white dress that bared her milky white shoulders and well defined collar  
bone. Her hair was swept up in the same manner as my own, and a crescent moon  
shined from her forehead.  
  
"I am the forgotten you," she said softly, looking almost hurt. "I hold  
all of the memories you have suppressed. The life we once knew and loved, the  
people we held dear, and the man we died for. They are all locked here," she  
explained, holding her hands over her heart. "Please set me free.."  
  
"How do I do that?" I asked. Instead of answering, she began weeping. Her  
small sounds of distress stayed even after she had disappeared.   
  
"Please, set me free..." her voice begged from a distance.   
  
"How?" I screamed. "How do I set you free?" In an instant I felt like I  
was falling again. Back in the room of voices, I struggled against the light.  
It invaded my being, bringing pain in my head until I finally found the strength  
to open my eyes.   
  
"She's awake!" I heard Motoki say. He rushed over to me. Other people were  
in the room, but I couldn't make them out for the throbbing in my head. "Usagi-chan?"   
he asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What... what happened?" I asked, putting a hand to my head. "Ugh, my  
head hurts."   
  
Someone laughed lightly, though it sounded more like a worried laugh if  
nothing else. I looked behind Motoki and seen Minako smiling at me, one hand  
over her mouth. "After a fall like that, I could see why your head hurts," she  
said, coming to sit on the side of the couch I laid on.   
  
"What happened?" I repeated, looking at Motoki this time.  
  
"You fainted," he explained. "One minute you were fine, the next you fell  
to the floor. You gave us all a little scare there," he said playfully, wagging  
his finger at me.   
  
"I... I haven't eaten anything," I mumbled, not knowing why that suddenly  
seemed important. "I'm sorry, how horrible I am on my first day of work."  
  
Motoki laughed lightly, shaking his head. He said something to Minako   
about getting me something to eat - but I didn't hear him. In my head I could   
still hear the girl calling out my name. I tried to block it out, but couldn't.   
It was a pitiful sound, like a child lost from it's mother. I shut my eyes again,   
but just as suddenly as it had all happened - she was gone.  
  
"How did I get in here?" I asked, sitting up on the couch. I recognized the   
room as a small apartment above the arcade. It was Motoki's sister's place that   
she stayed at while home from college. The room threatened to spin as I sat up,   
but I found I finally had the strength to push it aside.  
  
"Mamoru carried you up here. After you passed out, he jumped over the   
counter and called for me. I don't think I've ever seen him move that fast in   
the twelve years I've known him," Motoki said wondrously. "What did you put in   
his coffee?"  
  
I smiled at him, rolling my eyes and placing one hand on my throbbing head.   
"If three spoons full of sugar in old coffee make men move faster, remind me to   
put a copyright on it."  
  
"I think you'd have to improve the taste, first," another, deeper, voice  
said. I looked up at the door and seen Mamoru coming through it, a tray of food  
in his hands. He came before me and bowed. "Your lunch is served, milady."  
  
I took the plate with the burger and fries on it from the tray and smiled   
at the goofy grin on his face. It was odd. The man before me wouldn't pass for   
the arrogant idiot I seen downstairs not too long before. But his eyes... they   
were the same as... But the same as who's? Frustrated with my memories, or lack   
thereof, I picked up a fry and shoved it in my mouth. "I'm not really hungry," I   
confessed. The fry in my mouth tasted like rubber, and I don't think it was because   
of a bad cook, either. For some reason the thought of food didn't seem appealing   
to me at the moment. And that in and of itself was odd, since I usually ate food   
like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"You need to eat something," Mamoru said firmly, like a doctor. "That is  
probably what caused you to faint. Not eating something for a long period of time   
to a person with your body weight can cause some unwanted consequences. Especially   
if you have been overly tired."  
  
I thought about the shocks, heartaches, and power drain that had happened to   
me over the last few weeks and decided that he could be right. I have been going   
non-stop without thinking; trying to care for Shingo as well as be a Princess. I   
had moved to the other side of the world, had my entire life thrown about like   
pieces of a jigsaw puzzle - and me rushing around trying to fit them together.   
More than likely my body was completely exhausted, and yet I had still been   
pushing it harder.   
  
Motoki went to check on the arcade, leaving me and Mamoru alone. The tall,  
dark haired man sat across from me in a recliner and watched me force food into  
my mouth. I felt like a child being forced to eat their vegetables before leaving   
the table. Mamoru watched me take a bite, chew and swallow for more than five   
minutes. Finally, I could take the silence no more. "Eh, thank you for bringing   
me up here..." I said softly.  
  
Mamoru nodded his head and drummed the ends of his fingers together. "How  
long have you been in Japan?"  
  
"Three days," I answered numbly, looking at the food left on my plate and  
wondering if I had it in me to eat another bite. My stomach felt as if it would  
reject it any second now.  
  
He sat back in the chair, still watching me with those ocean blue eyes. I  
felt a shiver run up my spine at his gaze. I knew that in my short seventeen years   
I had never seen such a handsome man. I felt attracted to him, but not in a way   
that I normally did with any of my past boyfriends. I almost could say I knew him,   
but how? Why did he seem so familiar? The answer taunted me. For a split second I   
could remember who he was and then just as quickly it was gone. I could never   
remember what it was I remembered. If that made any sense. It was a strange feeling -   
and I was beginning to wonder if I was loosing my mind.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru stood and came over to me, taking the plate from my hand.  
"Did you want anymore?" I shook my head no and he placed the plate on the table  
beside me. "You should probably lay down and rest some," he suggested softly.  
  
"But it's my first day of work," I protested, rising off the couch.   
  
Mamoru put his hands firmly on my shoulders and sat me back down. "Don't   
worry about that. If you don't rest now, you won't be able to work the rest of   
the day." Hesitantly I nodded and laid back down. Mamoru winked at me as he  
left the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
@------  
  
Slowly I blinked my eyes open and looked around. The sun was gently easing   
behind the mountains. For a moment I didn't know where I was and then I saw Mamoru.   
He was sitting in the recliner across from me, his eyes closed, sleeping.   
  
As I remembered everything that had happened, I realized what time it was.  
Shingo would have gotten out of school hours ago! I sat up quickly, the room went   
black for a split moment and then slowly my eyes readjusted. Mamoru blinked his   
eyes open, startled awake by my movement. He rubbed his hands over his face and   
smiled at me. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Shingo!" I gasped. "I should have picked him up hours ago!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Makoto picked him up after  
school and he's downstairs playing games." His words didn't make me feel much  
better. I should have been there, what was I thinking? Sleeping for so long..  
and I should have gotten up to work. Mamoru must have sensed what was going  
through my mind. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Motoki is a very understanding   
person."  
  
"That's no excuse," I replied, mad at myself. The clock on the wall read  
6:37 and I leaned back. The day was almost over, and I had slept it away. I   
looked over at Mamoru who was still staring at me. "What are you still doing  
here, anyways?" I said it a little roughly, though I didn't mean to.   
  
Mamoru stood up, stretching as he did so. He walked over to me and sat  
down, leaning forward to look at me. "Usa," he began. "I told you, I won't let  
anything happen to you."  
  
Those words. Those eyes - so blue and intense. Now I remembered who he  
was. It all came crashing into my memory like a tidal wave. I gasped and looked  
over at him. "You..." I breathed. "You are him.."  
  
"Yes," he said, almost urging me to continue.   
  
"You are Tuxedo Kamen."   
  
The words hung between us for a moment before Mamoru leaned back, looking   
vaguely disappointed. Finally he nodded his head. "Yes. That I am." Suddenly  
he stood up and went to the door. As he opened it, Rei and Ami came in and looked   
between us. Mamoru nodded at them and went out the door. "Ja," he mumbled, barely   
audible. I looked at Rei and Ami.  
  
What had just happened?   
  
--End Chapter 3.  
  
First things first - incase you were some how mistaken, I do not own the SM  
characters. If for some reason you still wish to sue me; get in line. Everyone  
else wants my money, also. ^-^v  
  
Now, I hope that everyone liked my version of how I thought Usagi and Mamoru  
should have meet ^^ I warned you in the last chapter that I had some weird   
ideas on the subject.  
  
I want to thank everyone who emails me about this story - and a huge thank you  
to all of you reviewing on fanfiction.net. I *love* fanmail and I'm really happy  
you all like my story so much. To those of you still waiting for me to finish  
FTB-Another Story, I promise I'm working on it. I know how I want to end it, it's  
getting there I'm having trouble with. But I will ^_^!  
  
Huge, HUGE thanks to my wonderful editor - Meara. I thank her for taking time out  
to look over my work and get it into readable shape before I plaster it on a web  
site somewhere ^^  
  
In another week or so (hopefully just in another week) Chapter Four - One Dance  
to Many will be out   
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://MysticMoonLight.tripod.com  
http://MoonBunnysCloset.tripod.com  



	4. One Dance too Many

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
__________________________  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
Chapter Four - One dance too many  
@------  
  
Rei sat down in the chair recently vacated by Mamoru. I stared blankly  
at the door, a deep feeling of wrong doing in my heart. There was something  
else, something Mamoru wanted me to remember. But I couldn't grasp it. Feeling  
lower than pond scum, I looked at Rei.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
I shrugged, trying to act nonchantly, and looked at my hands. "Your   
guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Mamoru-san was here all day, in that chair, watching you," Ami said,  
also sitting down. "He said he wanted to make sure you were alright..."  
  
Rei smiled wickedly and leaned towards me. "Sounds like someone is in  
love..." she drawled out, winking at me. "How did you capture Mamoru's heart  
so quickly? No one else has ever been able to."   
  
"Me?" I asked, blinking. "I didn't do anything but give him old coffee,  
put sugar in the old coffee and give it back to him, and then faint."  
  
Rei's face dropped as she looked at Ami, who was typing madly on her  
computer. "Eh.. Ami-chan, are you taking notes?"   
  
The petite Senshi of Ice blushed furiously and shook her head. "No, I'm  
scanning Usagi to be sure she is alright. Fainting like she did earlier might  
be more than just exhaustion."   
  
Worriedly I chewed on my bottom lip. Ami worked for a few moments longer  
and then shut her computer, not looking any better for it. "Everything seems   
okay now," she said slowly, still looking worried.  
  
I stood up in a very unsure fashion, wondering if I would fall flat on my   
face. Luckily, I didn't. Even though I felt stiff, I didn't have the feeling of   
tiredness in my bones as I had recently felt. It was as if I were a whole new   
person. Smiling, I went downstairs to apologize to Motoki and to find Shingo.  
  
The arcade downstairs was packed. Teenagers, adults and children ran   
everywhere. Some playing games, others eating or just talking. The lights   
outside made it seem like a whole other world existed inside. A small piece   
of the hustle and bustle of everyday life was captured inside the large arcade.   
It took me a moment to find Motoki, but finally I spotted him towards the Sailor   
V game.  
  
"Look who's decided to join the world of the living!" Motoki exclaimed  
as I tapped him on the shoulder. He laughed and turned to fully face me. Minako  
sat at the Sailor V game, her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration.   
"Are you feeling any better now?"  
  
"Un," I answered, unable to stop the smile on my face. "I'm so sorry about  
everything.." I didn't finish my sentence before Motoki shook both his hands and  
hushed me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure to work you extra hard to make up for it," he  
said, winking. Quickly he bent down to plant a kiss on Minako's cheek. "Be back   
in a sec."  
  
Minako nodded her head yes, never taking her eyes from the screen. Makoto  
walked up behind the Senshi of Love as her game ended abruptly. "Damn," Minako  
mumbled, hitting her fist on the machine. "And I was further than I had ever   
gotten."  
  
"Don't worry Minako-chan, you can't play that game every day and not win  
it eventually," Makoto laughed. Minako turned and glared at the tall woman, but  
Makoto ignored her and looked at me. "Usagi-chan, our cooking class is throwing  
a masquerade ball tonight to raise funds for the competition we want to go to in   
the fall. Do you want to go?"  
  
I looked around, almost looking for an excuse laying around. I didn't   
really want to go. But I felt bad telling her no when she was nice enough to   
let Shingo and I live with her. My eyes must have expressed my thoughts for me,   
though. Makoto made a puppy dog face. "Onegai?" she asked sweetly.  
  
I sighed, but then my excuse ran up to me. Shingo held his arms up for me   
to pick him up. "You are getting a little big for this," I said to him softly,   
wrapping my arms around him and hugging him. Smiling, he laid his head on my   
shoulder. "I don't have anyone to watch Shingo.."   
  
"We'll watch him!" Minako immediately replied, jumping up from her seat.   
"You need to go out. Rei-chan and Ami-chan will help me. You won't be a problem   
for us, will you Shingo-chan?" Minako asked the child in my arms, who, to my horror,   
nodded his head no.  
  
"Please Usagi-chan?" Makoto added. There was a conspiracy here, and I knew  
it. Between looking at the two of them, I almost gave up.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear," I pointed out. There! Come up with a solution   
now!  
  
"Don't worry!" Minako exclaimed. "We are the same size, you can wear one of   
my dresses!"  
  
That excuse just went down the drain doing ninety. Sighing my defeat, I   
nodded my head. It would be a long night indeed.   
  
@------  
  
Over the rim of the punch glass in my hand, I looked around the room. It was   
extremely crowded, which made it a little warmer than I would have liked. Downing   
the remains of the drink, I set the glass next to the others I had drank. Surely   
I was going to float away if this kept up.   
  
I felt slightly uncomfortable in Minako's dress. Though even I had to admit   
it was beautiful. The creamy white material hugged my figure down to my waist where   
it flowed out in delicate waves to my feet. Every time I moved, the dress rustled   
around me. The top fit snuggly against my stomach and chest that ended in loose   
straps that laid off my shoulders. My hair was pulled up on the sides that allowed   
cascades of golden curls to lay down my back.   
  
Long ago I had disgarded the mask I was handed as I came in. Though it added   
to the mystery of the ball, I had grown tired of the straps against the side of my   
face. A handful of men had asked me to dance, but I had declined time and time again.   
I didn't feel like dancing, truth be known I didn't even want to be here. Makoto had   
found me once in a while, asking if I was enjoying myself. Of course I answered yes   
and smiled. Only I knew how bad I wanted to be home enjoying a good book.   
  
I called home twice already, and the evening was only two hours old. Minako   
assured me that Shingo was fine, and made sure to ask if I was enjoying myself.   
Why did everyone have to ask that, anyways? It was as if their mission in life was   
to see that I had a good time tonight. Perhaps they knew something I didn't.  
  
Then again, I've probably been standing here too long thinking about it.   
That decided, I headed for the refreshment table again. If I was going to float  
out the door any second now - surely another drink wouldn't hurt a thing.   
  
I reached my hand out for my sixth glass of punch - or was it my seventh?  
Anyways, I reached for another glass of punch when another hand grabbed it up.  
Another hand? I thought. Now that didn't make sense. I only had two hands, and   
neither of my hands had the glass. I look again. Nope, I wasn't holding it. So   
who was? That thought seemed to take a little longer to process than it normally   
should have. Though don't ask me how I knew that.   
  
Accusingly I stared at the interfering hand until suddenly I relied that  
it was attached to an arm. And upon further inspection, it was also attached to  
a body! The nerve of this person. It was obvious I was reaching for that glass.  
I looked up at the man. He seemed to be ten feet tall from my angle. Looking  
up at him seem to make the blood rush to my head and the overly warm room suddenly   
took a turn towards sweltering hot.   
  
"You okay, Usa?" a deep voice asked. It didn't seem to be coming from the  
person in front of me. But more like all around me. Oh no, I'm going to faint  
again. I could see it coming a mile away. But I guess the thought must have taken   
a wrong turn and got lost, because I didn't faint. Though I did stagger forwards.   
  
The hand, arm and body in front of me, that seemed to be the origin of  
the voice as well, grabbed a hold of me. "Come on Usa, I think you had a little  
too much to drink." Gently he held me up and wrapped one arm around me to guide  
me forwards. The floor seemed to grow, rushing up at my face and causing my  
vision to blur. Then the room seemed to be shrinking. Silently I wished it would   
make up it's mind.  
  
A few moments, staggering and nervous laughs from the ten foot tall man  
holding me up later - I found myself outside. The night air had a chill to it  
and immediately I burrowed into the warms fold of the man's jacket. He stood   
stark still for a long moment. It was like wrapping my arms around a nice big,   
warm...statue. But don't think that fault discouraged me any. I didn't care if   
he ever moved, so long as I got rid of the chill bumps on my bare arms and back.   
  
After a couple of minutes, his arms came around me and a leaned my head   
against his chest. The gentle thump of his heart filled my mind and eased the   
aching that was beginning there. The world around us could have blown up or   
burned to the ground, and I would have never known the difference. As long as   
I was standing where I stood now - everything seemed right in the world.  
  
Why did these arms seem so familiar? Why did the way his breath move my   
bangs seem so right? I could have blocked the rest of my life out if I could   
stay in the position I found myself in now.  
  
"Usa.." he breathed. Strange how beautiful that name sounded from his lips.   
The way his deep voice vibrated through his chest felt so wonderful against my face.   
  
I looked up at the tall man holding me. We seem to fit perfectly together,   
like our bodies were molded to be able to hold each other. He wore a mask, but  
even in my slightly drunk state - I knew who it was. Two different men trapped  
in one body. But there was something else about the way he gazed at me through   
that domino mask. Something more familiar than Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen.   
Something... that stayed slightly beyond my grasping finger tips.   
  
His intense blue eyes stared into mine and achingly slow he began to move  
towards me. In the back of my mind I knew what was about to happen. My heart  
seemed to speed up, anticipating the feel of his lips on mine. Small jolts of  
what felt like electricity ran from the tips of my toes to my eager lips. As  
his lips neared mine, my eyes fluttered close - wanting to saver this moment   
forever in my mind.  
  
"Set me free..."  
  
It was subtle. So faint that at first I thought it nothing more than a  
memory. But then the voice rose as it repeated over and over. "Set me free..."  
the pitiful words echoed in my mind. "..the man we died for...the life we   
loved..." I tried to block it out, but just as Mamoru's lips were mere centimeters   
from my own - I pulled back.   
  
A small sound of disappointment left Mamoru's mouth. I wanted to scream  
at myself for what I had just done. But what... what if there was someone else?  
What if I was meant to be with another man that was also reborn, waiting for   
only me? I couldn't get myself involved with Mamoru now and risk hurting not  
only him, but another man, in the long run. It wasn't fair to either them, or  
myself.   
  
"G-Gomen," I squeaked, embarrassed.   
  
Mamoru stepped back from me and ran his long fingers through his hair.  
"No, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Mamoru try to collect himself. Was  
I pushing happiness away with both hands? Or was I being realistic? The answer  
seemed as close - yet as far away - as the vision of the girl in my dreams. I   
wanted so badly to enjoy the moment at hand. But too many 'what ifs' clouded my   
mind to truly put my heart into anything.   
  
I looked inside the glass doors at the people dancing around the room.  
I want to enjoy myself tonight, I decided. And pushing the sad voice of the girl  
as far back into my mind as I could, I grasped Mamoru's hand. "Dance with me,"  
I said quietly, looking dead into his blue eyes.  
  
He seemed startled by my request. A moment ago I could have been kissing  
him, and then I pulled away. And yet now, I was asking him to dance. I'm not sure   
what was going through his mind, but I'm almost positive it was bordering on pure   
confusion. Finally a somewhat boyish grin broke out on his face and he bowed as   
he had earlier at the arcade. "May I have the honor of this day, milady?"   
  
I laughed at the picture he made. It seemed to be out of an old movie that  
I had watched hundreds of times. The moonlight beamed down on us giving the air  
a romantic quality. And here I stood in front of the most handsome man I had ever   
laid my eyes on, bowing to ask for a dance. Smiling from ear to ear, I placed my   
hand in his out stretched one and he lead me inside.  
  
He held me close to his body, delicately but firmly. I felt like a diamond  
that was to be cherished for him alone as we glided across the floor. We circled  
the large ball room numerous times as we kept in beat with the music. Dance after   
dance, song after song. I lost all track of time in his arms. He said not a word,   
only smiled when his eyes meet mine.  
  
The crowd thinned out as the evening wore on, but I didn't take much notice.   
A deep feeling of peace covered me like a blanket. I felt warm and protected in his   
arms. I closed my eyes and leaned against his strong chest, allowing him to guide me.   
The music invaded my mind, blocking out every other thought but of him. There was   
only one word that could describe this - perfect.  
  
Many songs past, though I wasn't keeping count. We moved together for an  
eternity it seemed. Years seemed to be mere seconds, and I found myself falling.  
Falling back into time, another time. Another life. I was dancing like this, never   
feeling time as it moved by. I was in the arms of my prince again, safe and secure   
in the world in which I would someday rule.   
  
People were conversing around us, but it seemed like part of the music. The   
magic of the evening was blending together. Words spilled out of my mouth before I   
knew what I was saying.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this, Endymion... forever..."  
  
"What did you say?" The world around me suddenly came crashing down. I was  
brought back to reality quickly, blinking back the dream world in my mind. Trying   
to clear the voices in my mind and focus on Mamoru, I began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Usa," Mamoru said, his voice firmer this time. He placed his hand under my   
chin and brought my face to to look at him. "What did you say?" he repeated.  
  
"I.." What did I say? Whose name was on my lips? The memory, as close as it   
had been seconds ago - was gone again. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes as   
I stared at Mamoru. "I.. I don't know." Part of my mind was nothing but a mist, a   
dense fog that prevented me from seeing everything as a whole. Small images appeared   
before me, just to disappear again. I felt a scream rising in my throat.  
  
Mamoru dropped his arms from my waist. The lack of strength hit me hard,   
causing me to step forward to regain my balance. I looked up at him, almost  
pleading with him to help me, to clear away the spider webs and holes in my memory.  
  
When I meet his blue eyes again they were full of disappointment. Sighing, I  
stepped back. "I'm sorry Mamoru-san." He seemed to flinch at my words. "I.. I  
won't let this happen again."  
  
Quickly I ran from the room, from the memories - but mostly from the deep  
sadness that called Mamoru's eyes it's home.  
  
Why did I feel so responsible for putting it there?   
  
@------  
  
When finally I was at home again, I fell onto my bed, searching my mind  
for answers. There was an aching in my heart, a yearning to be in Mamoru's arms  
again. I wanted to smile at the memory, and cry at the same time. My heart sped  
up as I remembered his deep blue eyes staring so intently into my own. I felt  
like I was now missing more than I was before tonight. Instead of memories being  
gone, my heart and soul seemed to still be with Mamoru. Tears filled my eyes,   
leaving salty trails of sorrow evident on my face.   
  
In the back of my deep thoughts, I heard someone knocking softly on my   
door. So lost in my self pity, I ignored it. After a few moments, the door  
creaked slowly open and Makoto slid through the opening. With great pains, she  
shut the door as quietly as she had opened it. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and sat up. The dress that I   
still wore rustled around me when I moved. Instead of answering, I stared out  
my windows at the full moon that had seen it all tonight. Silent and beautiful  
in the night sky, it saw and knew all. I wish I did.  
  
Makoto came over and sat next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder  
and sighing deeply. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan? What can I do?"  
  
I leaned into her sisterly embrace and allowed a few more tears to escape  
my red, swollen eyes. "Mako-chan, do you remember… before?"   
  
The unspoken words were as good as said aloud. Instantly she knew what  
I meant without asking. The tall senshi nodded her head, also staring at the  
moon. "I remember some, but not all. Some faces are still fuzzy, some things  
nothing but fleeting images. I know that when I was four my mother and father  
sent me to begin senshi training. The first born of all the planets were those  
who would be guardians for the Moon Princess. I can remember my father standing  
so proudly as he handed me my henshin wand. Sometimes the memories of our past  
life seem like a dream, something I imagined as I slept. And others are so clear  
that it was like it happened only minutes ago."  
  
I nodded my head, sitting up once more and wiping away my tears with the  
back of my hand. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I can sit and remember things  
with such clarity and others are so hazy. I wish I could remember all."   
  
"You will," another voice said. Luna jumped up on the side of the bed   
and laid down next to us. "I know you want to remember now, but you have to  
have patience. If you were to remember all at once, there is no telling what  
kind of psychological damage might accompany it. You had good times on the Moon,  
but there was just as many bad ones."   
  
That was my heart's fear spoke aloud. I wanted to remember my mother,  
my past life - but not the heartache that came with that knowledge. With every  
thing that had happened in the last couple of weeks, it could be my demise to  
remember everything. Then again, I had my reasons for wanting to know. Especially   
know more about the man in my dreams.  
  
Ami and Rei pushed open my bedroom door after a short knock. The priestess  
looked rather upset about something as she pushed her hair back. "Eh, Mako-chan,  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news..."  
  
"Demo?" Makoto asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"Minako-chan is trying to cook..." The sentence wasn't finished before   
Makoto ran out of the room, Rei trailing behind her laughing. I smiled as I   
watched them go. There was never a dull moment around here, was there?  
  
Luna walked out of the room and I stood to follow when Ami shut the   
door. Without saying a word, she pulled out her computer. "Usagi-chan, if  
you don't mind I would like to scan you again. There was something that came  
up in my earlier scan that I didn't quiet understand. Do you mind?"  
  
I didn't understand exactly what Ami meant, but I nodded my head anyways.  
The genius senshi began concentrating on her computer and for the longest time  
didn't say a word or change facial expression. I began to grow worried as the  
minutes ticked by. But since I didn't want to interrupt whatever it was she was   
doing, I kept my mouth shut. Finally, what seemed an eternity later, she stopped  
and shut her computer. Shaking her head, she rubbed her hands over her face.   
  
"What?" I anxiously asked.  
  
Ami shifted her weight from one foot to the next and scratched her head.  
"I'm not sure, something else is showing up on my screen and I can't figure  
out what it is." She looked up, and must have seen the worry on my face. All   
the tension broke from her face and she smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad.   
Perhaps it's just a flaw in the computer." Almost every ounce of apprehension   
gone, she opened the door. "Come on, let's go see what Minako is destroying."  
  
Hesitantly I remained behind, wondering what could have Ami so upset.  
And even more, why she wouldn't tell me. Instead of dwelling on it, however,  
I changed out of the dress and into some pajamas. From the laughs and groans  
coming from the kitchen I imagined Minako was causing quite a ruckus that I  
most definitely didn't want to miss.  
  
@------  
  
That night my deep sleep was ended abruptly. I suddenly had fleeting   
thoughts about knowing how YooHoo© felt as they were being shaken. Sleep   
pulled hard to keep me under it's wing, but the person trying to wake me   
seemed to be determined.  
  
"Usagi... c'mon, you got to wake up!" Rei practically screamed.   
  
I rose up, hitting my head on Rei's as I did so. Of course, after I had  
pushed aside the urge to burrow back into the covers, I realized that it wasn't  
Rei who had woken me, but Sailor Mars. And it most definitely wasn't day break.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my burning eyes and trying to focus  
them. Mars looked relived to have finally got my attention.  
  
"There is a youma attack, we got to go," she said urgently. "The outer  
senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are already there."  
  
Without so much as a glancing thought towards my warm bed again - okay,  
so deep in my mind I was cursing the enemy - I jumped up. The clock beside my  
bed flashed ten minutes after one. I hadn't even been asleep long enough to  
say I was. Oooh, whatever just had to attack in the middle of the night was  
going to get it good.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power - Make UP!"  
  
When the now familar lights went down and left me standing in my fuku,  
Mars headed out the door. With one last yawn, I rushed out the door behind  
her and into the chilly night.  
  
The city streets were abandoned, save for an occasional car that passed.   
The moon that had brightly lit up the sky earlier was now covered by clouds that   
also blocked out the stars. A chill ran up my shine, sending shivers down my arms   
and legs as we ran through the empty city streets. Mars looked back occasionally,   
and seeing I was still behind her, she continued on towards the main square.   
  
We turned a corner and I felt a scream rise in my throat. Laying on the  
ground was Sailor Saturn, Neptune hovering over her. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury  
looked like they had been slammed into a near by brick building and were trying  
to stand up. In the center of the street stood a large creature that somewhat  
resembled the large clock that usually sat in front of the pharmacy. Though now  
it had arms, legs and a head full of blazing white hair. As we approached, Pluto  
raised her staff and whispered her attack.  
  
The words no more left her mouth than the youma put it's hands on the clock   
on it's stomach, stopping time. Pluto's attack hovered in mid air before the   
creature blew at it, causing it to go screaming towards Pluto. Before my   
horrified eyes, it hit Pluto dead on. She was slammed back into a telephone   
booth, shattering the glass around her.  
  
"Oh my God," I whispered. "How do we stop something that can stop our  
attacks before it reaches them?"   
  
Mars bit her lip, studying the youma before us. In the few fights I had  
joined in, I had never seen her so uncertain of the outcome. And that frightened  
me to the very bone. Something deep inside me began stirring, calling out to me.  
I was their princess, wasn't I? I was whom they were depending on. I had to do  
something. Determined, I raced towards the youma, Mars screaming behind me to  
stop.  
  
Something pushed me forwards, adrenaline pumped through my veins as I   
lunged towards the creature. Just as it had done previously, the hands on it's   
stomach stopped and I found myself hanging in thin air. Within a mere second,   
it shoved me back, flying towards a building. I didn't even have time to scream,   
I just flinched, waiting for the impact.   
  
Still I waited, but the pain never came, just the loud sound of shattering  
glass as something flew through a window pane. It didn't occur to me for a couple   
of seconds to open my eyes. For a moment it seemed I was back in Mamoru's arms.   
But that was impossible, wasn't it? Just wishful thinking on my behalf. More than   
likely I had passed out, and hadn't realized it yet. When I had the courage to   
open my eyes to see what damage was done, I was far from slammed into a nearby   
building. I was, however, on someone.   
  
Once more, I looked up to see my savior - and to my relief, it was Tuxedo  
Kamen. We had landed inside a building, him taking the blunt of the impact. I   
found myself safely tucked against his chest. I moved over off his body, the   
crunching sound of glass under me and leaned over enough to see his face. "Tuxedo   
Kamen-sama," I whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
Instead of answering, he tried to sit up. His face contorted in pain and  
he laid back down. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. If he died, to save me,  
I would never be able to live with myself. One tear slid down my face as I   
pushed a lock of midnight black hair away from his face. "Mamoru, please be  
alright. Please don't die," I begged.  
  
I had never known pain this deep. It ate away at my heart, tearing my  
insides away. The sight of him gasping for breath made me want to scream. Why  
had he done that? To save me? I wasn't worth it, I knew I wasn't. More and more  
tears gathered in my eyes, and I done nothing to stop them from flowing down  
my face. I reached my hand behind his back to help him sit up and gasped. My  
hand came in contact with a thick liquid and when I yanked it back, blood stained   
it. His blood. Oh dear God, what do I do? I couldn't think straight, I just wanted   
to go back and change this. Stop him, or myself, whatever it took to not be sitting   
here now.   
  
Behind me I could hear shouts of attacks, but I couldn't move. I couldn't  
tear my eyes away from the blood on my hand. "Mamoru!" I cried, clutching my hands   
to his jacket. "Please be alright... please..."  
  
Mamoru slowly opened his eyes, the pain in his back making him flinch  
as he moved. His hand came up and touched my cheek, and I felt a smile. He would  
be alright if he could move. He had to be. This wasn't happening now, not after  
all that had transpired tonight. It couldn't be. A small smile came to his lips  
as he brushed away a tear on my face. "You do care..." he whispered and then his  
head dropped back into the shattered glass.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt a scream rise once more to my throat and   
I let it out. A voice full of terror that seemed to not be my own echoed through   
out the building. I fell onto his chest. The scream ended, only to be replaced by   
gasps as I sobbed.   
  
I don't know how much time passed as I laid there on Mamoru's seemingly  
lifeless body and sobbed. It could have been an eternity, or only ten minutes.   
I had no concept of time, just the never-ending pain in my heart. I should have   
kissed him tonight, I wanted to. I could have made him happy in the few hours  
before this. But I didn't. "You're not dead, Mamoru. You're not," I whispered,  
over and over in a pitiful cry. "You can't be... you just can't. You aren't  
dead," I mumbled. "Because.. I-I love you.. and I never got to--"  
  
The sentence never finished. A brilliant light began glowing around us,  
blinding my swollen eyes. In amazement I sat up, still clutching the lapels  
of Mamoru's tuxedo. Everywhere I looked it was nothing but light, the only  
thing I could make out was Mamoru's body beneath me. "What...?" I mumbled.  
  
The light grew brighter still, forcing me to close my eyes against it's  
glow. The ground beneath us disappeared and faintly I heard what sounded like  
a scream of death. But it was far away, a distant echo of pain and agony. Looking   
around, I felt my grasp on what little fear I felt fade away. Peaceful. It was so   
peaceful here, so serene. There was no pain, no heartache, nothing but blissfulness.  
  
But the peace frightened me. Was I dead? Was this the moments before my  
eternal fate would be decided? And why was Mamoru with me? I felt a small twinge  
of panic rise in my soul. If I were to die, then the other senshi couldn't save  
Earth. And Shingo... alone, no family to care for him. I was sure the girls would   
care for him, but to loose his mother, father.... and now his sister, too? That   
would be too much for him.   
  
My frantic thoughts were interrupted by Mamoru stirring beneath me. The   
pain seemed to be lifted from him and he sat up with little effort. His blue   
eyes stared around at the never-ending white light and then to me. "Usa?" His   
voice was that of astonishment, disbelief.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked him, feeling strangely better now that I had someone   
else sharing my strange experience.  
  
"What do you mean, where are we? Aren't you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" I asked in amazement, looking around. All I could see was  
the white blinding light. But even as I looked at Mamoru in puzzlement, he seemed   
to be disappearing from my grasp. I reached for him, but my hands went through his   
transparent form as if he wasn't really there. "Mamoru?" I called frantically. His   
lips moved, but no sound reached my ears. I was leaving him, though I knew not how   
I knew this. But I was as sure of it as I was of the moon. "Don't leave me!" I   
yelled to him, reaching out once more.   
  
His body disappeared, only the haunting image of his blue eyes staying behind.   
I felt tears well up in my eyes. If I were dead, did that mean he wasn't? Surely   
there was an explanation for this. If I could just think clearly. But something   
tugged at my mind, something so unexplainably sweet and alluring. Peace. Serenity.   
An exsistance void of feeling. Void of hurt, pain, suffering....  
  
And as the last of Mamoru's blue eyes disappeared, I realized something. Yes,   
this wonderful place would be that I could stay in forever. No pain or heartache -   
and yet, there would also be no love. No friendship. Nothingness. And while I may   
not feel loneliness, it would be lurking under the surface.   
  
No, I couldn't stay here. Not now. Not when the longer I desperately tried   
to picture Mamoru's face, the clearer it became. I struggled against the invading   
darkness to reach for Mamoru's out stretched hand. And just as the emptiness   
surrounded me at last, I felt it. Pulling me from the depths of eternity, Mamoru   
was there.   
  
With the gentleness of his hand touching mine came a crashing pain like  
none I had ever known. Every hair on my arms seemed to ache from my toes to my  
head. For a fleeting moment I wished to be back in the peaceful darkness, but   
that thought left when I heard Mamoru's voice in my ear. His breath tickled my   
ear as he reassured me I was going to be okay, just to hold on a little longer.   
  
It was many minutes before I found the strength to open my eyes. Painfully  
I blinked them back, only to shut them once more to the invading bright light.  
Slowly this time, I reopened them and found myself laying on a bed, Mamoru   
hovering above me.   
  
"Ami! She's awake!" he cried towards the door, and then turned back to me  
where he grasped my small hand in his two larger ones. "It's okay, Usa. You're   
going to be okay now."  
  
I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and felt his feeling pouring out of  
them. As best I could manage, I licked my parched lips and a voice that didn't  
sound like my own escaped them. "I really have to stop fainting like that..."  
  
As I closed my eyes to fall into an exhausted sleep, I heard Mamoru chuckle   
lightly. To my surprise, I felt his lips gently touch my forehead. "Don't worry   
about it, Usa. Just always come back to me, ne?"   
  
Perhaps the last sentence was nothing more than my dreams teasing me. After   
all, God knows I had seen and heard enough weird things in the last couple of days.   
But with his voice still fresh in my mind, I drifted off to sleep. It wouldn't be   
until much later did I realize the importance today's events would have on my life.   
  
--End Chapter 4.  
  
Finally, this chapter is done and ready for viewing ^_^!!! Sorry minna, I was on  
vacation in the beautiful Panama City Beach area, and then Savanah and then Charleston  
and tomarrow we are off to Gatlinburg, TN (which isn't but a 30 minute drive from  
where I live) But I thought I would get this chapter out before I went ^^  
  
I'm working on the next chapter - Chapter Five: The Power of Wishes - and I'm not  
promising when it will be done, but I'm trying to put a rush on it ^_^ A lot of the  
ocean scences in the next chapter came from spending so much time on the Gulf of  
Mexico this last week... *sigh* I loved it ^_^  
  
As always, HUGE thanks to everyone who keeps in contact with me on my stories *hugs*  
I'm soooo happy I'm getting a good feedback on this story. Lots of thanks, also, to  
my wonderful editor, Meara, who keeps my spirits high as I work through what I plan  
on being the longest story I've wrote since the Don't Let Me Go series Patch and  
I finished.   
  
Keep the emailing coming ^_^  
  
3 Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
http://AmericanHeros.tripod.com  
God Bless America 


	5. The Power of Wishes

Author's notes at bottom - enjoy!  
  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
  
@------  
Chapter Five: The Power of Wishes  
@------  
  
  
The light was bright, warm, intense.... and there was absolutely no  
doubt in my mind that it came straight from the enemy. Groaning loudly, I   
reached for the edge of my pillow, pulling it over my head. "Just a little   
longer.." I begged the sun outside my window. "For the love of all that is   
good, let me sleep!"  
  
"Demo, Usagi," Rei said, failing to restrain her laughter. "You have  
been asleep for going on seventeen hours now. I think it may be time to get  
those lazy bones of yours up."   
  
I peeked outside of my dark seclusion and glared at the black haired  
priestess. "Then I still need another seven hours to be fully at my best!"  
  
"It's already seven in the evening!" Rei bellowed, standing with her  
hands on her hips. In an instant the warm covers were jerked off my bed  
and a cold chill shot up my pajama pant legs. "Ami-chan says that you need  
to get up and move around a bit; and eat too. Since she happens to be  
the smartest one of the lot of us, you're going to listen to her."  
  
"Says who?" I retorted, removing my pillow long enough to stick my  
tongue out at Rei and grab my blanket. With every intention of going back  
to sleep, I burrowed deep in the quilt and closed my eyes.  
  
"I say!" Now, I might not be fully awake, but I knew that deep baritone   
voice definitely didn't exit from Rei's mouth. I started to look up when I was   
swept off the bed and into a strong set of arms. I squealed with more joy than   
fright when I realized who had me, even though at my angle the floor did seem   
a ways down.   
  
Summoning the angriest look I could muster, I lightly hit Mamoru on  
the shoulder and glared. "I want to sleep." My fake anger was not lost on him,  
however, as he saw right through it and laughed loudly. In turn this only   
helped to produce more anger at being awakened and suddenly rather cold instead   
of under the warm confinements of my quilt.   
  
"It's no good Usa, I know you're not really mad at me," he said down to  
my pouting face. His laughing blue eyes were filled with more joy that I had   
ever seen them possess. And, of course, he was right - I wasn't really mad at  
him. Just the fact that he was alive and holding me this moment made me want  
to cover his face with kisses.  
  
With this revelation, every memory came crashing back to me. The last  
time I remembered actually seeing Mamoru, he was laying helplessly on shattered  
glass and in a pool of his own blood. Frantically now, thinking this too may be   
a dream, I reached up and brushed my hand across his cheek. The small stubble   
of growth greeted my finger tips as I cupped his face against my palm. The small   
black hair lightly pricked my hand, sending waves of joy through my body. He's   
real! my mind screamed. And he's alive!  
  
I felt warm tears of relief flood my eyes, threatening to spill forth and  
stream down my face. "But how...?" I finally whispered, looking from Mamoru  
to Rei. "I thought..."  
  
Mamoru sat me down on the bed, sitting beside me to place his arms   
protectively around my body. It felt better than my quilt to have him hold   
me, his body heat protecting me from the chill in the room. I wanted to snuggle   
up to him, but there were too many questions on the tip of my tongue to get   
caught up in the moment. Questions I had to know the answer to.  
  
Instead of trying to explain the situation herself, Rei said she would go  
get Ami. In mere seconds they were back, followed by Minako, Luna and Artemis.  
Minako explained that Makoto had taken Shingo to the store with her to keep his  
mind off my being asleep so long. Oh, the poor thing, I thought guiltily. He  
must be worried sick. I made up my mind that as soon as I found out what was  
going on, I would spend the rest of the evening with Shingo.   
  
Ami waited until she had my attention before once more pulling out her  
small computer. Silently I wondered if she ever got an ache in her arm from   
using that small wrist movement so much, but I figured it wasn't time to ask  
such things.   
  
It wasn't too much later than she closed the devise shut with a click  
and smiled warmly at me. "All's well that ends well," she said smartly, sitting  
down heavily in a chair. "Though you gave us all a fright beyond imagination."  
She looked anxious, excited even, as she began to tell what had happened. "The  
power of the Silver Crystal which you hold may have showed it one of it's most  
precious - and dangerous - gifts of all. The gift of life."   
  
Completely dumbfounded, my gaze left Ami to look at Mamoru. So that was  
how it happened. Somehow, I saved him. My powers granted my wish for him to   
live, and that was how he had not one small sign that he had ever been hurt.  
But on the other hand, what had happened to me when I performed this act of  
life? Sleeping for seventeen hours wasn't something even I could pull off without   
a reason. My questioning eyes fell back on Ami, who looked ready to explain, in   
detail, everything she knew.  
  
For a moment Ami stared in my general direction, though I don't think she  
was looking at me as much as her thoughts. Finally she blinked, ready to place   
her explanation into words we would all understand.   
  
"Usagi-chan, you hold a stone that can give life, end pain and evil. This   
stone, the Silver Crystal, appears to be controlled by your heart, not your   
mind. I don't believe it was a conscious thought that told the Crystal to heal   
Mamoru, or you would have remembered it. So, that leaves the subconscious. Your   
desire to heal, instead of your explicit command. When the Crystal relied that   
wish, it began releasing power. The shock of the purity of that power was what   
killed the creature we were fighting, and healed Mamoru. However, this is more   
dangerous than just returning a human to normal after being attacked." Ami sat   
back in her chair, gently pressing the tips of her fingers together in silent   
thought for a moment. When she looked into my eyes again, I felt the dept of   
her fright. "The amount of power you drew to heal Mamoru killed you. Fortunately,   
Mamoru seems to be able to enter the lapse that you withdraw to. The seconds   
between life and death, if you will. In those precious few moments, he was able   
to seek you out and help you find your way back to us. But you were still not   
out of the woods, sleeping for seventeen hours was your body's - and the   
Crystal's - way of restoring itself."  
  
I couldn't remember the last time I blinked. It was all so mind-numbing,  
this information. I'd been dead. It wasn't almost, close to or even on the verge.   
I died. I felt my entire body begin to shake with the knowledge before a sob   
reached my throat, demanding release. "Dead?" I croaked, looking at Mamoru. His   
arms automatically wrapped around my body, holding me tightly. "I.. died? I was   
actually dead?" I questioned.  
  
Ami's voice came to me like a doctor with bad news. She didn't want to  
say it, but knew she had to. "Yes, Usagi-chan, you died. I had no vital signs  
for almost a full minute. If it hadn't been for Mamoru...." her voice trailed   
off, leaving the rest unsaid. But in my mind they were said, spoken loud and  
clear for the entire world to see. I had saved Mamoru's life, and in turn he had  
saved mine.   
  
It look a few moments for the shock of Ami's words to wear thin. So I had  
died, I thought. Okay, but I'm fine now, right? So that's all that matters. I  
rubbed my hands over my face and looked to Luna. She looked as heart sick as I   
felt. The next words were on the tip of my tongue, but it took forever it seemed  
to say them. "Was... was that all? There was no other.." I paused, looking for  
the right word. "..damage done?"  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, not damage. But there was something else -  
Minako-chan?"  
  
The blonde sitting crossed legged on the floor had a tear stain on her left   
cheek which she wiped at in vain. Putting on her best smile, she rubbed her hands   
together like a mad scientist. "Being the Senshi of Love has some most wonderful   
advantages. Each of us have a gift that is not our powers, granted to us by our   
protective planets. Ami's is being a genius, Makoto's is her strength and so on.   
Mine is being able to see soul bonds between people. Whoever said there is a   
person out there meant for everybody, was correct. And I can detect those bonds   
when the mind is at it's least protected."  
  
Woo-whee! Was this our Minako talking? Using complicated statements that   
were mere centimeters from going completely over my head? I stared in shock at   
Minako, who in turn blushed and ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair.  
  
"Let me try it this way.... usually we guard our thoughts. Not on purpose,  
it's just something we normally do without knowing. While Mamoru was speaking to  
you, both your guards were down and I could see a, eh, well - a soul bond. A love   
line, so to speak. In other words," I could tell from the way she stood up and   
grinned that this was her favorite part. "You were meant for each other!"  
  
I blinked, looked at Minako dumbfounded, turned my gaze onto Mamoru - and  
dashed out of the room so fast I'm sure that no one saw it coming.   
  
My heart raced madly as I darted down the steps, sliding my hands down the   
railings to prevent myself from falling face forward to the bottom. It didn't  
matter for the moment that I was on the twelfth floor when I began my descent.   
All I wanted to do was get away from it all. The stories of death and reincarnation,   
fairy tales of soul bonds and Princesses. I felt a need to run from the lies my life   
had turned into. My entire body ached from the toll it had taken from my power   
drainage, but still I pushed my legs to descend the stairs at break neck speed.   
  
When at last I came to the first floor, I burst out into the sun light and   
ran down the streets of Tokyo. My side screamed with pain that flooded my entire  
body, but something pushed me on. I couldn't stop. All the lies. The hours of  
sitting on my bed with my mother, talking about my wonderful future. Meeting the  
right man, falling in love - everything I dreamed of, ripped away from me in a  
split second. Death was a common visitor to my door, lurking just in the shadows  
of my life, ready to snatch everything at a moment's notice. Dreams... nothing but   
dim illusions of a small girl with the world at her feet. The small girl that no   
longer existed.  
  
I realized, as I slowed to a painful walk and attempted to catch my breath,   
that those dreams shattered the moment I found my parents dead. The pretty paintings   
that my mother drew for me as a child were all washed away with her death. There was   
nothing left of that now. I had been pushing myself for weeks to do what they would   
have wanted, but it was with horror that I realized that perhaps what I was doing   
isn't what they would have wanted.   
  
Would they have wished for their first born to be risking her life day in   
and day out? Fight an unseen enemy through it's minions, not knowing where Shingo   
would go if something didn't go in my favor? Would they be proud of me for risking   
everything to go after the enemy, or be mad at me for putting Shingo through it?   
  
Tears came unbidden to my eyes, but I didn't try to stop them. I yearned for   
my mother's warm breast to lie my head on. I wanted so badly as to unload my troubles   
out on a table, and sort through them with my father. Nothing ever seemed as bad   
when we finished. But those moments were nothing but fading memories, never to be   
reality again. They were gone.   
  
I rounded a private fence and came upon the beach. The ocean cast out   
in front of me, giving me a sense of strength as I neared it. Slowly I walked  
forward, feeling the sand give under my weight and sink down. The waves crashing  
on the coast was memorizing as I neared them. Something from my memory sparked,  
a lesson from science class. The waves affecting the Moon somehow. Suddenly it   
felt right to be so drawn to the salty water.   
  
Gently I sat down, the ocean a blazing blue inferno before me. Deep and rich   
in color with hints of sparkle where the sun gently kissed it. The sky turned pink,   
purple and orange hues so vivid and breathtaking that I couldn't move my eyes from   
it. There was something about the sun setting on the ocean that radiates such peace   
and calmness. Something awe inspriring in nature's ending scene of each day.   
  
I picked up a handful of sand, letting it slide trough my fingers and take  
a brief flight through the air before falling to the Earth. The sands of time,   
like the sand gently pulled by the wind, must go on. The memories in my heart of  
my parents can never be taken from me, but I must move on. As the last rays of   
the sun gently grazed my face, I knew from the bottom of my heart my parents   
were proud of me. I couldn't explain it, even to myself, it was just a deep   
knowledge. And it calmed my fears and allowed me to breath easier.   
  
I leaned back on my hands, taking in the last seconds of light before the  
darkness claimed the day. There was barely enough warmth left in the sun rays to   
kiss my face one last second before it disappeared completely within the gentle   
waves of the ocean.  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
Startled, I looked up and seen the ocean colors reflected in Mamoru's eyes.   
He knelt down beside me, brushing my hair behind my ear and gently reached over   
to kiss my forehead. I didn't answer and he sat beside me, watching the night   
ease across our world and enclose it in darkness.   
  
For a long moment nothing was said, but just under the surface of the   
silence I could feel something. A yearning to find words. I reached my hand   
over and grasped Mamoru's.  
  
Mamoru flashed me a quick smile and tightened his grip on my hand. The   
wind encircled us, playing with the dark strands of Mamoru's hair, causing it   
to move wildly for a moment. "I..eh.." He stopped, sitting up as if to stress   
the importance of what he was trying to say. "Usa, I want to.. eh, well..." His   
deep blue eyes fixed on mine, and I felt swept away by the feelings there. If   
I had ever believed the eyes were the windows to the soul, I believed it now.   
And through those small window panes, I seen a world of endless love for me   
alone.   
  
Without warning, he stood up, bringing me with him. Hand in hand, we   
walked towards the water and looked out into the darkness. The water lapped   
up to our feet, taking sand from under us as it returned out to sea. The   
darkness surrounded us like a blanket, the world took on an unreal quality,   
only lit by the quarter moon high in the sky and the soft glow behind us that   
was the city.  
  
"It's strange, ne? How the sky and ocean seem to have no ending or   
beginning. Just blackness all the way from our feet to the sky above. Beautiful."   
Mamoru's voice sounded odd, monotone. His eyes flashed heavenwards for a brief   
moment before locking with my own gaze. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, though."   
His voice was now full of sincerity and my heart quicken pace. "The other night,   
when you...when you saved me. It wasn't just my body you saved, Usako."   
  
I felt my face flush with the endearment, but he wouldn't allow me to speak.   
If he didn't say it all now, I knew he may not regain the nerve to say it again.   
  
"A part of me wanted to die, wanted to end the insanity I called my life.  
But then I heard... I heard a faint whispering, your voice above me. I opened  
my eyes and blocked out everything but you. Your light, your tears for me, your   
angelic voice telling me of your love.." One strong arm came around my waist,   
pulling me closer to his body. His opposite hand sought my chin and raised my   
lips up nearly to his own. "Usako, I love you. I love your nerve and your bravery.   
I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you in the fruit parlor." He chuckled   
lightly and I could feel it vibrate deep in his chest. "I loved your coffee,   
though I said I didn't just to find another reason to talk to you."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly laid his finger over my lips  
and shook his head. "Your light, Usako, saved me. The darkness that pulled at  
me had almost won, but when I grasped your hand - it all disappeared. Thank  
you, Usako. Thank you for loving me." Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.   
Reaching my hand up, I pulled Mamoru's head towards my own and claimed his lips  
in a kiss so sweet and pure that the world seemed to tremble beneath us.   
  
More in need of air than to get away, I gently pulled back and laid small  
butterfly kisses on his lips one at a time. His strong arms pulled me closer   
to his chest and I found my head just below his broad shoulders. It felt like  
a warm haven, a peaceful place reserved for me alone.   
  
I wondered what my parents would say about Mamoru. Would they like him?   
Would my father approve of the man who held his little girl's heart? New tears  
formed in my eyes, sliding soundlessly down my face. They fell onto Mamoru's  
shirt, seeping through and touching his skin. I would never know. They would  
never meet him or see us together.   
  
"What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru asked, lifting my tear stained face towards  
his. His thumb gently wiped away a tear before it could fall down my face.   
"Please tell me," he urged.  
  
Biting my bottom lip, I stared out into the ocean. "I miss my parents,"  
I whispered, crying for the first time since their death. "I miss them so much."  
  
Mamoru's embrace tightened and I felt small kisses being laid on my head.  
From the moment I had found them dead, my body went numb. Through the funeral   
and wake, I had not shed one tear. I mustn't cry, I had told myself. If I do,  
I may never stop. So for weeks on end, I had fought the urge to give into my  
grief. But now, standing with Mamoru on the white sand beneath the moon and   
stars, I gave in. There was relief, like a large weight being lifted from my   
shoulders.   
  
Hours could have past as I sobbed against Mamoru's chest, under the  
gleaming quarter moon. Time made no difference. My tears fell in steady streams  
until I gave out. Dry sobs, every now and then, was my only reminder of the  
heavy grieving I had done before. Sniffling, I looked up at Mamoru's handsome  
face. "Gomen ne."  
  
"Usako, you have nothing to be sorry about," he assured me, hugging me  
tightly to his chest again. "I will always be here to hold you when you need it.  
You can cry all you want, or scream and yell - I just want to be here for you.  
Always."  
  
Unbidden, a smile crept onto my face. This was deep, unyielding love.   
My heart spilled over with it, drowning me. But I had no desire to be rescued.  
This was where I was meant to be.   
  
Mamoru wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me to his car. After  
I got in, he ran around to the other side of the car, got in, and we sped off  
into the night.   
  
@------  
  
The morning sun rose to find me in the bathroom, clutching the toilet   
as I vomited the last of what little I had ate the night before. Breathing  
heavily, I stood and soaked a wash cloth with cold water before pressing it  
to my face. My face was flushed and red as blood and my throat sore. The   
person in the mirror staring back at me looked horrid - swollen, blood shot  
eyes and wild hair.   
  
I stumbled back into my bedroom, falling onto the bed and covering up.  
"Oh Kami," I whispered. "I feel horrible." My stomach still felt like it   
had jumping beans in it as I fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Not one hour later, my alarm went off. Groaning, I struggled with the  
covers for a minute before I managed to get out of their grip, and turned  
the buzzer off. Lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling. Surprisingly,   
my stomach felt fine, in fact, I was actually hungry. How weird is that, I  
thought, shrugging it off. "Get up Shingo, we have to get ready for school."  
  
The blonde haired boy beside me groaned and turned over. "It's too  
early," he mumbled.   
  
Laughing to myself, I rose and went to shower and dress. As I went out  
of the bedroom door, I yelled back at my brother: "You better be up when I  
get out of the shower!"  
  
Of course, when I returned to the bedroom Shingo was sound asleep on  
the bed, snoring softly. It wasn't really a big surprise, after all, I used  
to do it to my mom all the time. I grinned to myself as I went over and yanked  
the covers off his small form. "Tsukino Shingo, you have to the count of five  
to get off that bed and into the shower. One. Two. Three..."  
  
"Okay! Okay!" Shingo sprang up off the bed and, giving me the evil eye,  
walked past. I could hear his feet slap against the hardwood floors as he went  
into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.   
  
I laughed to myself, shaking my head. He absolutely couldn't be any more  
like me. I was never a morning person when mom would get me up for school. And  
now that I'm in her shoes, it serves me right to get the same treatment from  
Shingo. "Oh Mom, I hope you're proud of me. I hope I'm doing good by your   
youngest."  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Startled, I looked over at the door way and seen Makoto standing in it,  
looking rather confused. She took a step in, wringing her hands in front of her  
stomach. I wondered how much she heard, and it wasn't long until I found out.  
  
"Um, ohayo* Mako-chan," I said brightly, although it may have came out  
a little nervously.  
  
"Eh, Usagi-chan," Makoto started, sitting down on the edge of my bed.   
"I wasn't ease-dropping or anything.... but, well, I came in here to say..  
and I just heard..."  
  
A deep sigh left my chest and I sat down beside her. I felt relief and  
a little nervous about telling the truth to Mako-chan. I didn't want to lose  
Shingo, but I felt bad about lying. And truth be known, I know I looked bad  
supposedly having a six-year old at my age anyways. "Shingo is my younger  
brother," I blurted out in a near whisper. "I didn't want anyone to take him  
from me since I'm only seventeen years old."  
  
The truth sat in the air between us for a long moment. I wondered what  
Makoto would think about me telling such a lie to her and everyone else. I  
was ready to defend myself and my motives when I felt Makoto's arm around my  
shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan. Minna** will understand, and we  
won't ever let anyone take him away from you."   
  
I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, Mako-chan. I'm so glad you   
aren't mad at me for lying to you."  
  
"Think nothing of it," she insisted. "I can understand why you done it."  
  
"Ewwwwie!" Shingo interrupted, when I was about to tell Makoto more about  
what had happened. "It's girly mushy stuff!" he exclaimed, giggling.  
  
"Come here you," I laughed, grabbing Shingo up in a loose head lock and   
scrubbing my fist over his wet hair. I started to pick him up when he let out  
a squeal of pain that almost made me drop him to the floor. Regaining myself,  
I set him down and searched his pain-ridden face. "What's wrong?"  
  
When he didn't answer me, I lifted his shirt up where I had grabbed his  
waist and stared in horror at what I seen. There was a large angry looking   
bruise on his side, just above the hip. The purple and black where deep in   
color and stretched at least one inch. "Oh my God, Shingo," I whispered.   
"What happened? How did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered quickly, pulling his shirt down and looking  
away from me.  
  
"Shingo, don't lie to me," I reprimanded, trying to pull his hand from   
his shirt. "This is a bad bruise, you may have cracked a rib or something. Tell  
me how this happened!"  
  
Shingo's eyes grew watery when he fastened them to mine. The blue swam  
with salty tears that threatened to fall down his face. "I don't know, I just  
woke up with it yesterday. It's just there. Maybe I did it in my sleep?"   
  
Biting my bottom lip, I looked to Makoto with questions burning in my  
eyes. She looked as worried as me, but pushed it aside like I couldn't. "I'm  
sure it's nothing big," she lied for Shingo's benefit alone. "He may have done  
it playing at school. I used to come home with bruises all the time, and never  
remember where I got them." She walked over and clasped her hand on Shingo's  
shoulder. "Shingo-chan, I made you some pancakes. They are in the kitchen,  
you better go eat them before they get cold."  
  
Shingo sniffed back his tears and smiled at Makoto. "Domo arigato,  
Mako-chan!"  
  
I watched him run down the hall and towards the kitchen before I turned   
to Makoto questionably. She picked up a bag off the floor that I hadn't noticed   
before and handed it to me. "This is your school uniform. If you're going to eat   
breakfast, you'd better hurry, we don't have much time before the first bell."  
  
"Mako-chan.." I began, but she shook her head.   
  
"When he's not paying attention, have Ami scan it with her computer. She  
should be able to tell you whether he cracked anything or not, but I'm sure it's  
nothing more than what it looks like." She smiled at me, all traces of worry   
gone from her face. It frightened me more than reassured me. "All little boys  
hurt themselves playing rough with friends," she told me. "Shingo is no different."  
  
I nodded my head, but the memory of the dark purple and blue splotch on   
Shingo's side was fresh in my mind. And it filled me with worry that I couldn't  
explain.   
  
@------  
  
I found, despite my fears, that basically all schools were the same; even  
in different countries. Everyone looked me over from head to toe in my first two  
classes, trying to size up my character, just as my friends and I used to do to   
all the new kids. The classes were slightly smaller than those in the U.S. - but   
otherwise it was no different. My teachers gave me my books, tried to get an idea   
of where I was at in my last school and gave me assignments accordingly.   
  
After I was seen with Makoto at lunch, most of the girls that seemed a   
little uneasy with me stopped giving hateful glares. When I asked Makoto about   
this, she explained that because of her size - not to mention a couple of fights   
she had been in - most of the stuck up girls stayed away from her and her friends.   
To this I only laughed and silently was thankful I was on her good side.   
  
Rei was the only one who didn't attend the same school. Ami, Minako and   
Makoto were in most of my classes. It felt a little strange not having Rei around,   
but Minako assured me that she was always waiting when the last bell rang. Every   
afternoon they gathered at her temple to do homework and then to discuss the enemy.   
  
When the last bell rang, I was deeply grateful. The day seemed to last  
forever and my backpack was constantly getting heavier with homework. I wasn't  
too far behind, but my teachers still gave me a couple of assignments to make  
sure.   
  
I stood up and moved my head from side to side, waiting for the small pop  
that would release a bit of the tension that had gathered at my shoulders. Since  
it had been roughly a month since I had been to school, I had forgotten how   
tiring it could be just to sit at a desk for so long. My legs longed to walk around  
even as my eyes begged to close for a short nap. I tried to stuff my last classes'   
books into my backpack, but failed and ended up carrying them.  
  
"Looks like you have your work cut out for you," Makoto remarked as she  
held my bag closed so I could zip it. "Don't worry though, Ami-chan will help  
you with anything you don't understand."  
  
"Surprisingly, I don't think I'm that far behind. I guess I'm lucky, since  
I was out of school so long with everything that has happened." We walked into  
the hall where we met up with Minako and Ami. "And one thing's for sure, I don't  
think I'll have a problem passing the English class I signed up for."  
  
Minako laughed and readjusted her books. "I don't think they should let  
you take the class since you spoke English more than Japanese all your life."  
  
"Well, I'll have you know," I replied, hoisting my shoulders higher and  
trying to hold back my laughter to make a reasonable impersonation of our English   
teacher. "My knowledge of the language can be of great help to the other," here I   
glared at Minako down the bridge of my nose, just as Himme-Sensei had done earlier.   
"...lagging students in the class."   
  
We all burst out of the school and into the warm sunlight, filled with  
laughter. My mind briefly skipped back to my happy laughter with my friends  
at my old school - and it seemed impossible that such a short time later I   
could feel that careless again. The only difference was that careless laughter  
and fun could end at a moments notice now.  
  
Just as we rounded the corner of the school grounds, I spotted Rei leaning  
against a lamp post; books in arm. She smiled when she seen us and hurried up  
to stand beside Minako. "It's about time you decided to come out of there!"  
she bellowed, but her eyes betrayed her act. When we all just rolled our eyes,  
she grinned and fell into line.  
  
The bus ride from the school to Rei's temple was barely ten minutes. The  
stone steps leading to the Shinto Priestess' home were beautiful and plentiful.  
By the time I reached the top step, the bag on my back seemed to have gained  
twenty pounds. I breathed a deep sigh of relief when I dropped it at my feet  
and laid back on the soft pillows on the floor around the table. "Time for a  
nap!" I declared, snuggling into the soft fabric.  
  
"Iie!" a voice rang out. "It's time for tea!"   
  
Blinking, I stared at the paper door as it was slid open and a short man  
wearing a kimono walked in carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups. His feet   
were slid into wooden sandals that made small clunking sounds on the floor as   
he walked. Rei stood up and took the tray from his hands, sitting it down on   
the table.  
  
"Arigato, Grandpa," Rei smiled, then noticed his eyes on me. "This is a  
new girl at Juuybun High, Tuskino Usagi."   
  
I stood up and bowed briefly to the old man. His slightly wrinkled brow  
turned together as he studied my face. Slowly he walked towards me, keeping   
constant eye contact. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence," he said before  
bowing once more and going to the door. "If you need anything, Rei, I'll be at  
with Yuuichirou in the training room."  
  
Rei nodded her head. After he left the room, she sat back down. "That  
was certainly strange," she noted, sitting her tea cup down. "Grandpa usually  
only says a quick hello to my friends. It was as if he knew you were a princess  
or something," she remarked, looking at me in deep thought.   
  
"Well," Minako said finally, breaking the long, uncomfortable silence.   
"It's not written on her forehead, so I think we're safe." The Princess of  
Venus slammed her math book down on the table and opened it up. "Oh, Usagi-chan,  
where is Shingo?"  
  
For a split moment I forgot where my younger brother was, but just as  
quickly I remembered. "Oh, Mamo-chan is suppose to pick him up at school and   
take him on a couple of errands with him so I can get started on my homework."  
  
A pin could have dropped and sounded like an atomic bomb after I finished  
speaking. I blinked, looked around and cleared my throat nervously. "Nani?"  
  
In a high pitched voice, nothing like my own, Rei clasped her hands under  
her chin and batted her eyes. "Oh, Mamo-chan is suppose to pick him up..." she  
mocked, bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Minako asked, sliding closer to me and peering at my   
embarrassed face curiously. "When did we acquire pet names?"  
  
I felt the blood rush to my face, burning like fire on my cheeks and   
forehead. I will not be embarrassed, I told myself. But I couldn't stop the   
flush in my cheeks or the way the ground demanded my gaze. "It's just something   
we started doing, nothing special..." I mumbled.  
  
Ami leaned over her book and smiled at me. "The name Mamo-chan is adorable,   
I just couldn't imagine you calling Mamoru-san that. It's so.... strange. Young   
Protector," she said in English. "How kawaii!"  
  
"And what, pray tell, does he call you?" Minako asked, still in her rather  
close position next to me.   
  
"Usako," I whispered, feeling even more blood rush to my face.   
  
"Kawaii!" all four girls chorused, hearts in their eyes.   
  
"Oh brother," I mumbled, burying my face in my arms.   
  
@------  
  
I looked up from the book in my lap and saw Shingo peer out of the  
bathroom door, a towel wrapped around him. The water droplets on his hair  
fell down on the floor around him as he dashed into the bedroom and grabbed  
up his pajamas and then ran back. A few minutes later he came back in the  
bedroom, a comb in his hands. "Can you brush my hair?" he asked, placing  
the black comb next to me. "Just like Mamoru-san's?"  
  
"Just like Mamo-chans?" I inquired. "Why do you want to look like  
Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Because I want to be just like him," he answered seriously. "One day  
when I'm bigger I'm going to have a car just like him, and an apartment just  
like him, too!"  
  
It never occurred to me that Shingo needed someone to look up to a male  
that he admired enough to follow in his footsteps. I smiled at the thought of  
Shingo growing up with Mamoru's morals and sense of responsibility. I also felt  
relieved that Shingo approved of Mamoru so much, since I for one didn't want to  
give him up any time soon.   
  
"So you like Mamo-chan a lot, ne?" Shingo nodded his head yes immediately,  
giving me the courage to go on with other questions I was wanting to ask. "Does  
that mean you don't mind me dating him?"  
  
Shingo pondered on this a moment while I combed his hair over just as  
Mamoru brushed his. One small lock of blonde hair in the back resisted the   
change and kept sticking up. "I don't mind," he answered carefully. "But he's  
not going to go away like Daddy, is he?"  
  
The comb in my hand dropped to the floor as I pulled Shingo close to  
me in a hug. I rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him back and forth,  
assuring him that no one else in his life would leave him the way that our  
parents did. "Mom and Dad didn't want to leave us Shingo, but they couldn't  
help it. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
Shingo nodded his head yes and laid back on my shoulder. In moments,  
he was asleep. My heart felt heavy as I laid him down and brought the covers  
up to his chin. Please Lord, I prayed silently. Don't let my words be false.  
  
I watched Shingo sleep for a moment longer before going back to my desk  
to work on my homework. I had no more sat down when a semi sweet taste filled  
my mouth. In seconds it was gone, but my stomach seemed to come alive, twitching  
with pain. The feeling was the same as this morning and I ran for the bathroom,  
barely lifting the toilet lid before I vomited. Again and again, wave after wave  
hit my stomach until I couldn't breathe. Finally it subsided, leaving my body  
weak and my face flushed. I crawled over to the counter where I pulled myself up  
and looked in the mirror.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" I asked my reflection. Of course, it didn't answer.  
If it had of, I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do with the information anyways.  
  
Weak now, I walked back to my room and crawled into the bed. I don't   
remember going to sleep, that is how fast it came over me. But the dreams that  
would come to my head tonight would answer some of my questions - and leave  
more in their place before dawn broke.   
  
--End Chapter 5.  
  
* "Ohayo" translates to "Good morning"  
** "Minna" translates to "Everyone"  
  
Hello everyone!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - my editor is fixing to have  
surgry in a couple of days, and since I doubt I will get chapter six done and to  
her in time, I might not have the next installment for a while. I'll try, though ;)  
  
In case anyone was wondering, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
I have, however, spent a lot of time and effort in this story and would be horriably  
mad if someone tried to copy my idea, or copy and paste some of my story - so  
please don't.   
  
Huge thanks to everyone who emails me, and who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net.  
I *LOVE* feedback ^_^ 


	6. Dreamscape

Author's Notes at Bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
Chapter Six - Dreamscape  
@------  
  
Hazy white, thick fog surrounded me. It was the same vision, or dream,  
I had had before. Everything seemed to be slowed down, every noise louder.  
Each breath I drew echoed around me, magnified thousands of times to   
to fill my mind completely. I moved, my arm seemingly viewed in each stage  
of air it passed.   
  
I waited, but the girl never appeared before me. I moved around, but   
it seemed I hadn't moved at all. Then, like before, the mist gave way to  
a white light. Dim at first, it grew larger. But still I didn't see the girl  
from my first vision. Instead I found myself watching what appeared to  
be a scene from someone's life.  
  
"Mother?" a girl called, her long flowing white dress moved in the  
air behind her slim figure. She rushed into a large room. She stopped short   
of a throne, one hand on her heart while she attempted to catch her breath.   
"What is it that you wanted to see me about so urgently? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Serenity," a woman, whom I recognized as my mother, said calmly as   
she stood. "It has come to my attention that you have been sneaking off  
to Earth again."  
  
Princess Serenity's eyes widen slightly before she caught herself. "I..  
I don't know what you are talking about," she said, her eyes betraying her  
lie as they skipped around the room. "Has my guardians came to you with tales  
as such?" Her nervous demur disappeared as she tried to find out who had  
been spying on her.  
  
"They have not," Queen Serenity snapped, stepping down from her throne  
and before her daughter. "Serenity, what have I told you about Earth? They   
are hostile at this time, threatening to attack us. I know you believe yourself  
in love with the young Earth Prince, but I wish you would chose among your  
suitors. Someone like yourself."   
  
It seemed I was a part of their world, but they had no knowledge of my  
existence. I moved around the two talking, however, they didn't seem to  
notice me. Slowly I approached the Queen and her daughter - myself in my past  
life. From where I stood beside her, I could see the tears filling her blue  
eyes.   
  
"What do you know?" she cried, those crystal tears falling down her face   
despite her attempt to wipe them away. "I do love Endymion, with all my heart.   
And I care not the danger seeing him imposes, he would never let any harm come   
to me!"  
  
"And how do you know that, Serenity? You're young and lust makes you see  
no lies. He is the Prince of those who plan to cause war; those who seek to   
destroy our world and take the Silver Crystal. Do you think he would abandon  
them when they fight us? I think not," she concluded, not allowing Serenity to  
get a word in edgewise.   
  
Princess Serenity stomped her foot in frustration and fled from the room.  
I followed her, running as fast as she. It wasn't long before she stopped,   
looked around cautiously, and we entered a room that held a tall chamber made   
of steel. She stepped into the room and shut the door. The room around us   
disappeared, only to be replaced a second later with a garden of lush green.   
The stars twinkled madly above, surrounding the Moon.   
  
Serenity moved carefully through the garden and to a balcony. A tall man  
stood, looking out into the darkness as if he were waiting for her. He lifted  
her up over the small stonewall, leaving me - unknown to them - to climb over  
and follow.  
  
When I reached the inside room, Serenity was standing next to the man whom  
had helped her in. The fire light from the small flame in the fireplace danced  
over the couple, sending shadows moving along the walls.  
  
The past self of Mamoru - the Prince Endymion that Serenity had spoken   
of - his arms tightly around my past self. She cried of the cruelties that   
life had presented them with while he soothed her.   
  
Realization loomed before me and I felt for the wall to steady myself   
with. The answers to questions I had been asking for days were being answered   
before my eyes. Mamoru was the man from my past - the past love that Serenity   
said I had forgotten. That would be why I was so strongly attracted to him.   
And perhaps what he had been hoping I would remember. Endymion was the Prince   
from Earth that Luna had spoken of - the one who lost his life in my place. And   
whom I had committed suicide for. So many things were coming together, but they   
left more questions in their place.  
  
Why was I being shown this now? And why was I being shown this way? Was  
Princess Serenity wanting me to see this or am I dreaming it? How could I find  
out?   
  
Instead of dwelling on the questions, I walked toward the couple. Endymion  
looked as much like Mamoru as I do Princess Serenity. The way he held her, the  
way he breathed in her ear as he spoke reminded me so much of Mamoru that my   
chest hurt. I longed to be in Mamoru's arms as my past self was in Endymion's.  
  
"What are we to do, Endymion? With the upcoming war, and soon I won't be  
able to hide it from my mother any more..." she sobbed against his chest.  
  
Hide what from mother? I wondered, stepping closer. I was as curious about  
the answer as I was fearful.  
  
"Shhhh," Endymion whispered, trying to reassure her. "We'll find a way.  
I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm a man of my word.  
You do believe me, don't you?" he asked, lifting her face with the tip of his  
fingers.   
  
Princess Serenity nodded her head and leaned against his broad chest.  
I found myself drawn to the couple the longer they stood, holding each other.  
It was like a moth drawn to a flame, I couldn't help myself.   
  
Serenity's eyes locked on my own and I felt my breath catch. She can see  
me. I thought frantically about what that could mean, but words refused to form.   
Her small hand reached up and captured Endymion's, bringing it towards her stomach   
to lie there softly.   
  
I began to shake my head, back and forth, stepping backwards as I did so.  
This couldn't be happening. I must be dreaming! my mind screamed frantically.  
But this illusion, or dream, would not end. "No," I whispered, tears forming in  
my eyes. "You can't do this to me! I'm not you!" I screamed this time, clutching  
my own stomach.   
  
Endymion smiled, not seeming to see me. When his hand pressed through the  
layers of her dress, I could see how her stomach was slightly swollen. "Serenity,"   
he breathed. "No matter what happens, the three of us will be together... I promise.."  
  
The words echoed in my head, over and over again, like a drum with a steady   
beat. "..the three of us..." I shook my head in denial, running from the haunting   
image I had just witnessed. Running from Serenity, and her life she had lost. And   
now she was trying to lay claim to mine. "No!" I screamed back at her, and then   
stopped short.   
  
There was nothing behind me. Nothing in front of me. The empty space I had  
began in was back, and soothed my body as I came to a halt. Sobs clutched at my  
throat, blocking my air passage. Tears ran down my face as I gasped and bent over   
in pain. "NO!" I screamed.  
  
Serenity appeared in front of me, not taking her time and making an entrance   
as usual. She stepped closer to me, but I pulled away. Afraid of her, that her touch   
would somehow harm me. My glare was full of hate as I faced her. "You..." I wheezed,   
trying to clear my voice. "What are you doing to me? Am I... Am I going to have his   
baby?" The words came crystal clear, but my mind screamed denial as my body knew the   
truth.  
  
Serenity no longer seemed to stand proud. She didn't meet my eyes, but from   
where I stood I could see the pain and tears in hers. "I thought you would be happy,"   
she began, twisting her hands in front of her. "Endymion and I knew it was wrong,   
but we couldn't help but be happy about our baby." She looked desperate when she   
approached me this time. "We had this all planned out. We were going to tell his   
parents first, and then my mother. And they would see how much we loved each other,   
and let us be wed. It would have worked out, but one of the guards over heard us   
and told the people of Earth that the baby would have eternal life and take over   
the Earth kingdom. They said I put a spell over Endymion, seducing him for my own   
motives. That news began the war my mother had been fighting off for years."   
  
"You're crazy," I accused in a near whisper. "Do you think that it would   
have all turned out like you planned? This was no fairy tale, Serenity," I spat,   
the words harder than I intended. "Good doesn't always win! Hell, we're proof of   
that! Happily ever after hardly happens!"   
  
"But you're wrong!" Serenity insisted, down on her knees in front of me.  
Her tears flowed freely down her face. "When..when Endymion died, I made a wish.   
I wanted to be with him, with everyone - and I wanted everyone to survive. My   
mother-our mother," she emphasized. "Used the Silver Crystal to send everyone   
to the future." Our eyes met, and I knew without a doubt what she would say next.   
  
"Everyone."  
  
My tear filled eyes danced around the empty space, looking anywhere but  
at Serenity. Silence filled the void between us. It was done. She had set out  
to become me, and had succeeded. I was carrying Endymion's baby, because of her.  
I sat down hard on the ground in front of her, all the events I had just seen   
flashing before me.   
  
Serenity looked at her clasped hands for what seemed an eternity. When   
finally she looked up, I felt a pang of pity in my heart for this girl. In her   
life, as well as my own, I had learned what she realized too late. The life of   
a Princess isn't all that grand and dazzling. In fact, there was hardly anything   
grand at all. The situation I'm in is done, I thought. Perhaps I should think   
less of myself and more about someone else.  
  
"It was a few months after my seventeenth birthday when I found out. It   
wasn't something either Endymion or I had planned - it just happened. There was   
not a thought about getting rid of it, even if I could have passed myself off as   
a peasant girl to a healer. Endymion was so supportive, just as I'm sure Mamoru   
will be."   
  
I didn't have time for the meaning of her words to settle in my mind before   
I found myself being pulled abruptly from there. I awoke in my bed, small drops of   
sweat falling down my face and neck. I sat up, my breath coming in quick gasps and   
my eyes so wide that they hurt. I looked around, disoriented, at my bedroom, until   
memories cleared away the haziness. The sun was barely peeking over the edge of   
the mountains, blinding me as I gazed into it. Everything I seen took on an   
unreal quality. I couldn't believe that my dream was reality. I just couldn't.   
Not yet.  
  
Pushing the covers back, I stood up and went to the dresser. I didn't even  
brush my hair before I left, I just quietly slipped out the door and into the lit   
hallway beyond. I could see the sun rising ever higher in the sky as I rushed down   
the streets of Tokyo. The chilly morning air blew against my face and arms, but   
somehow I couldn't feel it. And it wouldn't stop me.   
  
I debated on waiting for a bus, but decided I needed the walk. There was   
very little traffic this early in the morning, but the few people that were out  
looked to be in a hurry to get some place. I blended into the crowds until I  
came upon the large apartment complex where Ami lived.  
  
Biting numbly on my bottom lip, I knocked on her door. It was quite a few  
minutes before she came to the door, and I almost gave up. It was stupid to be   
here this early in the morning, I knew. But I also had to know if my dream had  
any face value. I lifted my fist to knock again when the door creaked open slowly.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, surprised, as she opened the door further and  
motioned me inside. "Is there anything wrong? A youma attack?"  
  
I just stared at her a moment, feeling stupid for disturbing her so early  
in the morning. And speechless to ask what was sitting on my mind. Ami smiled  
softly, putting her small hand on my shoulder. "Usagi-chan, what is it? You can  
tell me."  
  
I ran my tongue over my parched lips. My eyes were so dry they felt hollow.   
I knew I didn't have any tears left in my body, so instead my eyes seemed to widen   
with pain. Ami guided me to the living room, sitting me down in a chair. I knew   
what I had come to ask. It was finding the words to begin that were so hard.   
Finally, I decided to just say it and get it over with. "Ami-chan, I need you   
to test me for something..." Just say it! my mind screamed, but my lips refused   
to listen.  
  
Ami crossed her legs, studying me closely. "For what?" she nearly whispered.  
  
"I think.... well, I think I may be pregnant." The words surprised me as  
well as her, though I had been thinking it since I woke up. Hearing them aloud,  
and out of my mouth, was a different thing completely. What in the world would  
I do with a baby? The darkness of doom and uncertainty pulled at my mind.  
  
"Pregnant?" Ami finally repeated, searching my gaze. "Usagi-chan,   
didn't you just tell us that Shingo wasn't yours and you were a vir--" as   
she fumbled over words, she reached for her glasses and placed them on her   
face carefully.  
  
"Please don't ask any questions, yet, Ami. Just do it." This conversation  
isn't happening, surely. I'm not demanding anything from one of my guardians.   
And to be asking this, of all things. Pregnant? I was a virgin for crying out   
loud! Impossible, right? That is what I was here to find out.  
  
Ami reached for her computer, snapping it open. Instantly it replied to   
her commands; a small red light flashing was barely visible from where I sat.  
Small fingers, topped with pastel blue nail polish, typed along the keys skillfully   
for what seemed an eternity. Ami wore the serious mask of a future doctor when   
she pushed her glasses up to sit in her hair and closed her computer. The words   
I hoped she would say was the opposite of what my heart told me.  
  
"As far as I can see, Usagi-chan, though I can't explain it.." Those words  
made my heart jump from my chest to my throat in an instant. "..you are somewhere   
around five weeks pregnant." She stood up, coming to sit in the floor in front   
of me. She looked as puzzled as I was devastated.   
  
So it was true. Not a dream. Not my imagination playing tricks on me.   
Reality. Hard, scientifically impossible, reality. I once more felt my mind   
pulling from that well of tears, but I had none. So I sat, staring into space   
at my own thoughts and fears. Pregnant. Not only that, but I was a virgin. And   
how would I tell Mamoru that it's his?   
  
"Usagi-chan, you don't look so surprised," Ami accused, staring oddly at   
me. "Do you know whose it is?"  
  
"Mamo-chan," I answered dumbly, still not looking at her. I felt like I   
was going to be sick again.   
  
If Ami was surprised, she didn't show it. Of course, I had only been in   
Tokyo for two weeks, and had known Mamoru less than that. Instead of dwelling   
on how this happened, I was thankful when she began asking other questions.  
  
It was sometime later when Ami finished poking and prodding at me, and   
when I finally finished telling her about Serenity and what I had seen in my   
vision last night. For such a scientific person, she was open to unexplainable   
things. Perhaps you learn not to question reincarnation when you're living   
proof of it.   
  
What did set my mind at ease was that it was no abnormal event for me  
to be so tired all the time, or to go around fainting. And that didn't bother  
me as much as the statement; "You'll be sick for another couple of weeks." Ugh,  
that sounded like a ton of fun, let me tell you.  
  
Was life not hard enough right now? My parents still fresh in their graves,   
finding out that just about my whole life had been a series of events that lead   
me up to... what? Standing here, across the world from where I wanted to be -   
pregnant with what would be the biggest news on Earth if it were found out. I   
am a Princess who is supposed to be defeating an enemy that wants to destroy   
Earth - yeah, right.   
  
"Oh, could you please keep the noise level on your attacks down? You'll   
wake the baby." I could see it now.   
  
On a more serious note, though. What if I hurt the baby while fighting? I  
may not have wanted this baby, but let's face it - it isn't going anywhere. And  
I definitely don't want him or her hurt while I fight. And what about my job?   
And school? Too many questions and too few answers haunted my mind all the way home.   
  
When I arrived I was surprised to find Haruka's car sitting in front of  
the apartment complex. Michiru sat in the passenger seat, and motioned to me as  
I passed. Both stepped from the car, following me inside the building. When at  
last I was out of the chilly wind, I turned and smiled as brightly as my worn  
out features would allow. "Konnichi'wa, Michiru-san, Haruka-san."  
  
"Morning neko-chan*," Haruka replied, winking. She stopped short in what  
she was going to say, suddenly studying my face. "Usagi, you've been crying,"   
she stated, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to me. "Tears do not  
suit you at all. What's wrong?"   
  
Michiru stood beside her, smiling softly at me. I'm sure that it would   
have done a load of good to get everything off my chest, but now was not the   
time. And these were not the people. Ami was a great friend, but she seemed   
to want to focus on how the baby would change my health physically rather than   
emotionally. And emotionally, I felt drained enough to sleep for a week. "I   
eh," I began, fumbling for an excuse for the horrible way I'm sure I looked.   
"It's nothing."  
  
Michiru placed her arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly. "It's   
okay if you want to talk about it. We'll listen. Is it about your parents?"  
  
With the window of opportunity wide open, I jumped on the chance Michiru  
had just unknowingly given me. "Hai," I answered quickly. "But I'll be okay."  
I sniffed back my tears, trying to not think of the dull aching beginning in   
my head. I wondered, then, what they would think of me if they knew I was  
pregnant. Seventeen, unmarried, new to the town, and carrying the baby of a  
man I had known less than a week. I felt like I should somehow be ashamed. And  
for the first time since my parent's death I was actually glad they weren't  
here to see me - what a disappointment I would be. "I was just going to go  
and get Shingo ready for school, so I need to be going."  
  
"Oh, gomen," Haruka said, smiling. "Don't let us hold you up. Actually,  
we just came over here to see if you wanted us to pick Shingo up for school.  
Hotaru goes to the same school, so it wouldn't be out of the way."  
  
"Hotaru has been going on for days about how cute Shingo is, perhaps  
they could be friends," Michiru added. She stood so meek and withdrawn  
standing next to Haruka. She reminded me of someone who sat back and studied  
a situation before actually placing herself in it. I wish I had that luxury.  
  
Two things came to mind - how I wanted to be the one to take Shingo  
to school; and how much easier it would be to not have to rush like crazy  
to get to my classes every morning. In the end, I thought better that Shingo  
make some friends - so I let go of my selfishness. "I would love that, Haruka-san.   
And I'm sure Shingo would too. What time do you want him ready?"  
  
Haruka looked at her wristwatch, but for some reason I had the feeling  
she already knew what time it was. "Well, in the next ten minutes or so."  
  
I was dumbfounded. Had I actually spent that much time over at Ami's?  
I was going to be late, Shingo was going to be late - and I'm sure that both  
Shingo and Makoto are wondering where in the world I am.  
  
My face must have registered some shock, because Michiru laughed softly.  
"Didn't you know what time it was?"  
  
"Eh, actually, I guess I lost track," I answered, stumbling over my words  
as I pointed to the elevator. "Come on up and I'll get him ready."  
  
The two women (I was still having a hard time coming to grips with  
remembering that Haruka is female.) followed me up to Makoto's apartment.   
They sat patiently in the living room while I rushed towards the bedroom   
looking for Mako-chan and Shingo. I found them laughing in the bathroom,   
Makoto spiking Shingo's hair. Stifling a giggled, I pushed the door open   
further. "As strikingly handsome as you are like that, you need to brush   
it down. Haruka-san and Michiru-san are going to take you to school and   
they are waiting."  
  
Shingo rushed passed me, saying something about finding his school bag  
and Makoto put her hand on her hip. "Where have you been?" I thought she would  
be mad at me, but instead she appeared to have been more worried.  
  
I twisted a piece of my hair between my fingers nervously and turned to  
go out of the room. "I'll explain after Shingo leaves, when everyone gets here."  
  
Makoto looked somewhat puzzled, but followed me out of the room. As I  
went through the motions of getting Shingo out the door to school, I worried  
about how I would tell them I was pregnant - and worried more about their  
reactions.   
  
@------  
  
I looked at the package set before me. Ami nodded her head, pushing them  
closer to me, even as I shrank away. "Demo..." I mumbled. "They taste like...  
like... cardboard!"  
  
"I won't ask how you know what cardboard tastes like," Rei pointed out,  
looking slightly amused at my reaction. Relief came over me, since we had been  
sitting here it was the first time Rei had showed any emotion whatsoever.  
  
Minako leaned forward, her elbows supporting her weight as she did so.  
"Don't worry about school, just get everything you can get done while you still  
can and then enroll in night school or something."  
  
A wan smiled tugged on my lips. I had been so scared to come here this  
afternoon, and tell them what had happened last night and Ami's findings this  
morning. But oddly enough, everyone was being so supportive. I felt myself   
relax some, until Ami pushed the package of saltine crackers even closer to  
me. "Can't I eat Ritz or something like that?"   
  
Ami shook her head, smiling at me with sympathy. "Saltines help calm your  
stomach by absorbing some of the acids that cause you to become nauseated. It's  
probably the one food you'll be able to keep down until you are out of your first   
trimester. Of course, you'll need to get on prenatal vitimins so that you don't  
become anemic or anything, that would be rather bad for the baby," she advised,   
still eyeing me and my reluctance towards the crackers.  
  
I stared at that hateful package, looking so innocent on the table. Finally,   
with the urging of Ami, I took it and placed it next to me on the floor. "I, eh,   
don't feel sick now. But I'll eat them later." Everyone looked at me doubtfully.   
"When I'm hungry," I supplied, trying to smile.   
  
The room fell quiet for a moment, the peacefulness of the temple allowing  
only the songs of birds to be heard. I knew what the next question on everyone's  
mind was, it was just seeing who would be the one to say it. It turned out to be   
Makoto.  
  
"Eh, Usagi-chan, when are you going to tell Mamoru-san?"  
  
An even hush went around the room, every one of my guardians leaning forward   
while they waited for my answer. It was then that my well of tears had restored   
itself, and I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. "I don't know how to tell him. I   
know he won't believe me. Would you all have believed me if Ami hadn't said it true?"  
  
Each of the Senshi looked at me, the truth in their eyes. Who would have  
believed it, without proof? Even I had denied it until it couldn't be any longer.  
  
Rei, who was sitting beside me, placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just tell  
him everything you've told us. You know, Mamoru-san has back more of his memories   
than any of us. He may already remember all of this."  
  
"And if he doesn't, he might think that I'm just a little slut that wants  
to make him the father of a mistake I made in the States!" I replied back, harsher   
than I meant to. Everyone except Rei seemed to recoil from my outburst.  
  
Instead of looking at me in sympathy like the others, her eyes glowed   
with anger. She stood up, her hands on her hips. "So what do you plan to do,   
Usagi? Not tell him, try to raise a baby on your own? Even with our help, you  
need Mamoru's emotional support and I don't need to be as smart as Ami to know   
it! I see the way you two look at each other, like there is no one else in the   
world. Are you going to sit there and tell me that you can cut that off, and not   
be heartbroken? Would you do that to yourself, as well as Mamoru?" Her posture,   
her tone, reminded me of the Fire Princess I had known on the Moon. Behind it all,   
she was always my best friend. And I knew that even though she was angry, my best   
interest was in her heart. When I said nothing, she sat back down, still staring   
at me. "Usagi, we aren't on the Moon anymore. You and Mamoru are on the same   
planet-the same city. There's nothing to keep you apart like there used to be."  
  
"I don't know how to tell him..." I said, but as the words left my mouth  
I realized I was whining. And I knew that whining and crying didn't change anything.   
This was going to be hard, but nothing in my life would be easy again. I had to face   
that, learn to live with it. And this was relatively small compared to what I might   
face in the future.   
  
Minako laid her head down on her folded arms, looking straight at me. "Just   
tell him what you told us, Usagi-chan. I know it will be hard, but we are here for   
you. The worst he can do is not believe you."  
  
"And then the worst I can do is kill him," Rei said, smiling at me.   
  
Giggling and shaking my head, I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "I have   
to be heading to work now. Mamo-chan is going to bring Shingo to the arcade,  
so he will be with me tonight."  
  
"You know I don't mind babysitting," Makoto pointed out, her finger stuck  
out to indicate my stomach. "All of us will be happy to help out with Shingo  
or this new addition."  
  
"Thank you," I grinned, patting my stomach. "I may have to take you up on  
that offer. But while I can still care fully for Shingo, I want to make the best   
of it I can. I'm afraid it won't be too long until I won't feel like playing with   
him until after the baby is born."  
  
Everyone nodded their understanding and bid me goodbye. I walked down the  
temple steps rather slowly, thoughts clouding my mind. Telling Mamo-chan was a  
lot harder than it sounded, my hands actually shook I was so scared of the   
concept. But like Minako said, the worst he can do is not believe me. I have to  
think positively about the situation I'm in, since there is no way out of it.  
  
I walked into the arcade and fruit parlor and headed straight for the   
bathroom to change clothes. Leaving my bag in my locker, I clocked in and   
headed for Motoki.  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan!" he greeted, smiling as always. "You have tables one  
thru ten tonight. It's a Monday night and we are usually pretty slow, so do  
you want to go home early if it gets too slow? Or do you want me to let Naru  
go and you stay?"  
  
"I'll stay," I replied immediately, knowing I needed the money no matter  
how bad I wanted to go home early.  
  
"Great," Motoki reached in his pocket and produced a nametag. My name  
was typed out, beside it a small picture of a bunny. "I thought it suited you,  
if you don't like it you can peel it off."   
  
"Oh no, it's cute!" I assured him. "Well, I better get to work."  
  
Motoki was right, the store was extremely slow. A few teenagers hung out  
in the arcade room, but my only customers were an elderly couple and a younger  
woman with long emerald hair. She sat alone near the windows over looking the  
streets and sipped green tea. With no work to do, I found myself wiping clean  
counter tops over and over again and sighing often. At least I'm getting paid  
to stand here and do practically nothing, I thought.  
  
Putting my rag down, I picked up the pot of tea and started towards the  
woman again when I felt a small pang in my stomach. The lady looked up, as if  
she somehow knew what I felt and our eyes meet. Her magenta colored eyes were  
intense, studying me like she could sense what I was thinking. The now familiar  
sweet taste fled up my throat, drowning my mouth and I practically dropped the  
pot of tea in my hurry to the restroom.   
  
After my close encounter with the toilet - one I was beginning to hate -  
I filled my hands with cool water and splashed it on my face. My cheeks were  
flushed and I felt feverish. Closing my eyes, I waited for my beating heart  
to calm down so that I could return to work. My eyes snapped open when the   
restroom door opened and the woman with the long green haired came through it.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked, her long arms crossed in front of her  
casually.   
  
She leaned against the doorframe, preventing me from exiting without   
asking her to move. For some reason, I had the feeling of being trapped. I  
took a step back, wary of her motives. "Eh, hai. I'm okay."  
  
She nodded her head, her eyes locked on mine again. She seemed to be  
searching my soul, looking for something, perhaps. When finally I could break  
the contact, I felt strange, almost light headed. "I need to return to work  
now," I said, placing my paper towel in the trash and taking a step towards  
her.  
  
Her eyes darted to my nametag, and a small smile tugged on her lips.  
"Usagi, that is your name?" I nodded. "What is your last name? If I may ask."  
  
Well you already have asked, I thought. What the use in asking if you  
can now? Biting my bottom lip, I meet her gaze again. "Tsukino. Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Moon Bunny?" she said in perfect English, not a hint of her Japanese  
accent coming through. "That's an odd translation, ne?"  
  
"Gomen ne, but I have some customers I need to attend to..." I said,   
making an excuse as I reached for the door handle.   
  
Her hand grabbed mine and I looked up in fear. When our eyes meet, I   
tried to hide my anxiety from her and made my gaze steady. Instead of the  
intense stare she had meet me with moments before, her eyes appeared softer  
now - almost lovingly. "How far along are you, Usagi?"  
  
So much for my control over my emotions. Shock made me stutter as I  
stepped back from her. "N..Nani? How did you know?" And then, her intense  
stare, the way she seemed to search my soul. It was like a light bulb turned  
on in my head - and then suddenly shattered into a million pieces. "Who  
are you?" I asked, trying to sound as much and in control and demanding  
as I once did on the Moon. Pride for who I was - Princess Serenity and Sailor  
Moon - made my spine turn to steel and my eyes bore harder into the woman  
in front of me.  
  
"Ah, so there is the Princess I was searching for," she said, looking  
slightly amused. "I was wondering when you would come out of hiding. You never  
did tolerate ignorance to any situation. I also see your memory has not   
returned in full yet, or you wouldn't be asking who I was."   
  
She looked so familiar, but I couldn't pin it. Confused, I hoped she was  
a friend - and not an enemy. "Can we take this to your table?" I asked, holding  
my hand on the counter. "I feel slightly light headed." And if you are an enemy,  
Mamo-chan will be here any minute with Shingo and kill you for touching me.   
  
"Of course," she smiled, moving out of the way and holding the door open  
for me. We went to her table, sitting across from each other. I waited for   
her to sip her tea before talking.   
  
"My name is Setsuna, but before you try, you won't remember me by that   
name. I have known you in both your life times, from the moment you were born   
on the Moon until this very second. I know how you used to sneak off to Earth   
to be with Endymion, I know that you were pregnant - and that the last wish   
you made on the Moon was for everyone, including your baby, to be restored in   
this life. And your mother, granting that wish, had no idea you were with   
child." She stopped, sipping from her cup again and looking at me over the   
rim of her glass. "You never answered my question earlier."  
  
"Which was that?" I asked, amazed at this woman's knowledge of things I  
had only just discovered - but determined not to let her know that. My stomach  
felt weak again, and with about as much enthusiasm as a man walking the plank,  
I pulled a saltine cracker from my pocket and began nibbling on it.  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
The bits of salt flavored sandpaper moved around in my mouth as I chewed,   
touching my tongue and making me want to gag. I'm sure Ami doesn't know what she   
is talking about on this one, saltines are more likely to make me vomit than the   
baby. "About five weeks," I answered, putting the rest of the cracker down and   
reaching for the glass of water I had brought to the table with me. The cool   
liquid rushed down my throat, taking the soggy pieces of cardboard with it as   
I swallowed. "Excuse me for a moment." Quickly I stood up and went to the only   
other occupied table in the room. The elderly couple said they didn't need   
anything else, gave me a handsome tip, and left.  
  
When I returned to the table, Setsuna laughed softly, like I had never  
gotten up. "Not crazy about saltines, ne? Can't say as I blame you." Her casual   
conversation seemed forced, an intentional change of subject.  
  
I put the glass of water back on the table and looked her straight  
in the eyes. The smiled dropped off her face, replaced by a serious look  
that made me wish for her cheerfulness back. I leaned forward, still   
looking her in the eyes. "Who are you? Why don't I remember you when it  
is obvious you know both my life histories?"  
  
"I am--"   
  
"Setsuna, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked, coming up to the  
table, Shingo in his arms. He put my brother down, eyeing the woman in front  
of me strangely.   
  
Setsuna looked shocked, in a way, at his words. But I had the feeling  
that her shocked exterior was only a facade. She seemed to have already   
known what he was going to say before he showed up. "Mamoru," she greeted,  
now back to her cool calmness she had shown me. "How nice to see you here."  
  
Mamo-chan handed Shingo some quarters, instructing him to go downstairs.  
He stood for a moment, uneasily, and sat down next to me. Setsuna watched  
him, a blank stare on her face, then looked at me a little guiltily.  
  
I smiled when Mamo-chan placed his arm around me, and snuggled into his  
embrace. But the second his hand slightly came in contact with my stomach  
I remembered about the conversation Setsuna and I were having before Mamo-chan  
came in. I prayed she didn't say anything to him. Trying to clear away the  
fears clouding my mind, I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't  
know you two knew each other."  
  
"I could say the same," Setsuna said quietly, sipping her tea again.  
  
"Usako," Mamo-chan began, facing me. "What time do you get off work? I   
was hoping I could take the love of my life out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Mamo-chan," I replied, taking no notice of Setsuna's attention on  
us. "You know I have school tomorrow and some homework to catch up--" I  
stopped, knowing that he would talk me into it anyways. This was my chance,  
to be alone with him. To try to explain how it was I was having his baby.  
  
"Nani?" he urged, still waiting for me to complete the sentence I  
left off in the middle of.  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea, but I don't want to go out. Can't  
we order in? I get off work in thirty minutes, and Makoto said she would  
watch Shingo if I needed her to tonight."   
  
My enthusiasm and my change in attitude confused Mamo-chan. For a   
moment at least - he looked a little like questioning it. "Okay, we can  
order in, if you want."  
  
I left him and Setsuna sitting at the table, wondering if I should  
or not. It had nothing to do with trusting Mamo-chan, but I had the feeling  
that Setsuna and Mamo-chan weren't just old friends. There seemed to be  
something a little more business like under the surface. Shrugging it off,  
I picked up the phone and called Makoto to see if she would baby-sit Shingo  
for me.   
  
@------  
  
I stepped out of the shower, picking the towel up off the counter.  
In the full length mirror across from me, I stopped to stare at my  
reflection. I hadn't paid much attention to it before today, but I felt  
different somehow. I placed my hand on my flat stomach and tried to   
picture myself pregnant. The idea of my body swelling up didn't appeal  
to me.   
  
"Can I love this child that I don't want?" I asked my reflection,  
putting both hands on my stomach. "Will Mamo-chan want it? Want me, my  
little brother and a baby?" I just stared into my own blue eyes, and   
thought about Mamoru's. The bottomless well of feelings for me that I   
seen there every time our eyes meet.   
  
"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is here to pick you up!" Makoto shouted  
through the door, knocking slightly on it.  
  
"Hai!" I replied, putting the towel around me and cracking the   
door open. "Tell him to give me a minute. Well," I said to myself, once   
the door was closed. "There's no time like the present."  
  
---End Chapter 6.  
Okay, the answer to one of everyone's questions - yes, she is pregnant.  
But what I want to know is what you all think of the way I presented it,  
because I love this idea--I'd just like to have everyone else's opinion ^_^  
  
As always, HUGE thanks to everyone who emails me about this story, and  
my others - and to everyone who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net *hugs*   
Thanks to my wonderful editor, Meara, who makes my writing a little less  
complicated and a lot more humorous with her remarks and editing skills =)  
  
Chapter 7 - The Truth Within, won't be released until after the New Year  
so until then - Merry Christmas everyone, and if you drink New Year's night,  
don't drive, ne? ^_^ 


	7. The Truth Within

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 7 - The Truth Within  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
@------  
  
Mamoru embraced me as soon as I came into the living room.   
From the way he held me, one would never know we parted less than   
an hour before. Makoto grinned, holding her hand over her mouth to   
suppress her giggle as she backed into the kitchen to fix dinner.   
  
I watched her go over Mamoru's shoulder. A wonderful sense   
of comfort and security wrapped around me with his strong arms.   
"Hello beautiful," he whispered in my ear. The time we had spent   
together was so wonderful that I feared tonight. Afraid that the   
news of my condition would turn him away from me. How would I cope   
with my pregnancy without him?   
  
I pushed the thoughts away and walked into the kitchen where   
Makoto and Shingo were eating their dinner. "Shingo, you be a good   
boy for Mako-chan, ne?" I told him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hai, Mama," he answered, a piece of carrot falling out of   
his mouth as he spoke. "Mako-chan and me is going to make cookies!"  
  
"Mako-chan and I," I corrected, wiping his mouth.  
  
"Don't be so nervous," Makoto whispered. "Everything will be   
fine. By the way," she eyed Shingo as we walked to the door. "Ami-chan   
is coming over later to examine the bruises on Shingo. But they are   
looking better today...." She stopped talking, the expression on my   
face telling her that not too much was going to make me feel better   
about the blue splotches on my younger brother. Even though they   
seemed to be getting better, they were also covering a larger portion   
of his body.   
  
I gave one last worried look at Shingo and hugged Makoto. "Wish   
me luck," I whispered. I bit my bottom lip so hard I feared it would   
bleed as I stepped back and eyed the door as if it were going to jump   
off it's hinges and talk.  
  
"You won't need it, Usagi-chan. He loves you." Mako-chan smiled   
at me as I pushed the swinging door open and left with Mamoru. However,   
her assurance did nothing for my pounding heart.  
  
@------  
  
It may have been because I was so nervous, but the ride to   
Mamoru's apartment seemed to take forever. Every light seemed to   
turn red on us and the car was filled with an uneasy silence. Mamoru   
reached over and squeezed my hand tightly, throwing me an adorable   
grin. "Why are you so quiet? Are you that afraid of my cooking?"   
  
"Cooking?" I asked absentmindedly, fingering a button on my   
blouse. "You cook?"  
  
"Don't act so thrilled," he remarked, then laughed. "We can order  
something if you don't like it."   
  
"Oh!" I inhaled; the meaning finally cleared my preoccupied mind   
to make sense. "I didn't mean that." I looked over to meet his eyes just   
as he let go of my hand. We pulled into the parking garage and he cut   
the engine. "Mamo-chan," I whined, placing my hand on his cheek. "Gomen   
nasai, I really didn't mean to imply that you can't cook."   
  
He turned towards me, his bottom lip puckered out before he busted   
out laughing. "Usako, you are so cute when you start whining like that."   
Gently he reached over and kissed my nose. "I love you."  
  
Against my will, the first smile I had managed today broke across   
my face. "You are silly, Mamo-chan."   
  
"What, you don't love me, too?" he asked, pouting with his bottom   
lip again.  
  
"Of course I do," I giggled, slapping his chest lightly.   
  
"There's the wonderful sound you've been hiding from me today," he   
said seriously, opening his car door. I waited as he ran to my side of   
the car and opened the door. When I stepped out, he pulled me to his   
chest to hug me before we went inside.   
  
@------  
  
"Wow, Mamo-chan! I didn't know you could cook like this!" I   
exclaimed, putting my napkin down and thinking about my overly stuffed   
tummy. "We better not do this too often, or I'll look like the broad   
side of a barn!" Which I probably will anyways, I thought drearily.   
The picture of my stomach sticking out, demanding that everyone see   
it before me wasn't too appealing. Which brought my thoughts back to   
telling Mamo-chan that I'm pregnant.  
  
"I did learn a trick or two, living by myself the better half of   
my life." He stopped for a moment, studying me. "What are you thinking   
about with such a serious look on your face?" Mamo-chan asked, bringing   
me out of my daze. He started to pick my dish up to take into the   
kitchen, when I pulled him down next to me pressing my lips to his   
eagerly. When we finally broke, I wrapped my arms around him tightly.   
"Usako," he mumbled, feeling my shivering body. "What's wrong?"  
  
I pressed my face to his chest, fearing that I was inhaling his   
cologne - feeling his embrace - for the last time. My heart pounded   
madly in my chest, feeling like it would burst out. "Mamo-chan, I've   
got something to tell you. And... and, please promise me that even if   
we are not together anymore that you will still love me a little. And..   
and Iwon't bother you anymore. I will live on that for the rest of my   
life."  
  
"Usa," his deep voice seemed to radiate with as much fear as that  
I held in my heart. "What are you talking about? There is nothing that   
is so bad that I would leave you. What are you saying?" Pressed against   
his chest, I could feel him placing his hands on my shoulders to move   
me back.  
  
Our eyes meet, but I couldn't find the words. Just said it, Usagi,   
I told myself. You can't keep it a secret forever, you know. "Well, I.."   
Come on chicken, just say it. "Mamo-chan, I'm p--"  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Both of our gazes fell on the communicator that Ami had given me  
just the day before. We just sat, staring at it as if we expected it to  
leap up and dance. I looked over at Mamo-chan, lost my nerve to tell   
him, and flipped my compact open. "Hai?"  
  
The static on the line cleared slowly, Minako's face coming across  
the screen. She looked to be running, her hair blowing behind her rather  
than laying on her shoulders as usual and she spoke between taking deep  
breathes. "Usagi-chan, there is a youma attack at the concert hall," she   
said hastily. "We are on our way there now."  
  
"Mamo-chan and I will meet you there," I replied, shutting the   
compact closed with one hand while reached for my broach with the other.   
I opened my eyes, seeing Mamo-chan's serious expression as he stared   
into my eyes.  
  
"Usako, what where you going to tell me?" Mamo-chan asked, holding   
his hand over my broach to keep me from transforming. I didn't know, but   
I had the feeling it wouldn't be much good if I tried to transform with   
someone else's hand also on my broach.I tried to meet Mamoru's eyes,   
silently pleading for him to let it alone, but he wouldn't back down.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," I finally said, not leaving much   
room for a breath, let alone an arguement. I pulled the broach over   
my head and prayed for our baby's health as I said: "Moon Crystal Power,   
Make-UP!" When my transformation was complete, I smiled to myself.   
Under my fuku I could feel the magical barrier around my stomach. I   
looked at Mamo-chan as he turned to Tuxedo Kamen, but he didn't seem   
to notice anything different about my appearance.  
  
"Let's go," I said, turning towards the door.  
  
"Let's go my way," Tuxedo Kamen instructed, opening the balcony   
door. I followed him to the doorway, looking out at the city below.  
  
As he picked me up and jumped from twelve stories up, I gasped and   
grinned at him. "I forgot how you like to make an entrance."   
  
My beloved kissed my nose before jumping to the next rooftop. "You   
were right about one thing."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to have to limit how often I cook." He jumped from that   
roof top to the next before I had time to process his comment.  
  
Oh great, I thought, when it finally hit me. I'm gaining weight   
already.  
  
@------  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"   
  
We landed on the roof of the concert hall just as Jupiter's attack  
went flying towards the youma. The beast looked like a violin that had   
grown legs, arms, head and had a voice that could shatter glass. The   
thing jumped just in time so that Jupiter's attack hit the building   
instead.  
  
"Watch it, Jupiter!" Ami advised, pulling her palmtop out.   
"There's still people in the building."   
  
Jumping from the roof, Tuxedo Kamen placed me on the ground and   
headed the opposite direction. I ran up to where Mercury was standing.   
"So what's the deal?" I looked over at the fight where Venus was using   
her cresent beam to try and hit the youma. It moved skillfully (or   
luckily) out of the way, laughing at her attempts to trap it.  
  
Without looking up from her calculations, Ami began talking. "The  
youma attacked everyone inside, draining their engery. She seems to be  
striking us by shooting the gathered engery at us through the notes she  
plays on the violin strings."  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Oh look," she noted without much interest, again not bothering to  
look up. "The Outer Senshi have shown up. By the way, did you tell   
Mamoru?"  
  
I blinked, trying to keep up with the fast change of subject. "Eh,  
no. This Youma's timing kind of interrupted us before I could get to it.   
By the way, I--" Before I could finish, I saw the youma turn towards   
Sailor Neptune and draw it's bow across the strings. She seemed to be   
preoccupied, not noticing it's attention. "Neptune, look out!" I   
screamed, running towards her.  
  
When she turned, fear nailed her to her spot, helplessly   
watching the attack fly towards her. With a leap and a prayer for   
good aim, I took a running jump - knocking both Neptune and myself out   
of harm's way. As we rolled to a stop I heard Uranus mumbling under her   
breath: "Damn you!" And then; "World Shaking!" The ball of energy the   
Senshi of the Sky pounded into the ground disappeared for about two   
seconds. It appeared only feet in front of the stunned youma, hitting it   
dead on. "How do you like it when someone fights back?" she spat.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up painfully.  
  
Neptune turned over, looking at the sky for a moment. A small   
trickle of blood ran from a scrape on her right cheek. She sat up,   
flinching slightly. "A little sore, but it could have been worse. Thank   
you..." She looked dead into my eyes. "...Princess."   
  
Well, I thought, as I stood to go fight. If there was any doubt   
they knew about who I am, it's gone now.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen threw a handful of roses at the youma, stunning it   
for a moment. Taking advantage of the timing, Venus jumped in. "Venus   
Love-Me Chain!" The chain of gilded hearts wrapped around the youma,   
causing her to scream. Windows all around broke, shattering glass   
falling everywhere.  
  
More than anything, I heard the sound in my heart. Over and over   
again the memory of that sound resounded - a painful sight coming with   
it. "No," I whispered, remembering Mamo-chan dying in my arms. Without   
thinking, I said the words that would end this creature's destruction,   
before it hurt someone I loved again. "Moon Princess - Halation!"   
  
The wand in my hand grew bright with power. Instead of feeling the  
energy run out of my body as usual, I felt a sense of strength in my  
bones. My every vein from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my  
toes seemed to come alive with the surge. My body sang with the   
sensations; like a rush of adrenaline, the pleasure was thrilling and   
invigorating. I could think of nothing but the energy radiating through   
and all around me.  
  
"Usako," I heard in my head. I tried to block it out, savoring the  
upcoming moment of full power. But Mamo-chan came up beside me,   
demanding my attention. "Don't over do it, ne? You can stop, it's over   
now." His voice was deep and luring and reluctantly I found myself   
listening to him. With his urging, I let the wonderful feeling of the   
power drain from my body. With it, however, came exhaustion. The   
tiredness set in, though not nearly as bad as before.   
  
Even though I didn't feel faint, or worse, like I normally did -   
Mamo-chan still wrapped his strong arms around my waist. His additional   
support helped my weaken muscles hold up my weight. My guardians   
surrounded me, looking at the broken violin on the ground.  
  
Across from us; Neptune, Uranus and Saturn stood staring our   
direction. As they approached us, I heard the faint mumbling of my   
guardians wondering what they were wanting. "Shhh," I reprimanded,   
giving a look to Jupiter to stop.   
  
The outers stopped merely feet from us, Uranus stepping forward.   
"I want to thank you," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to   
the other. "For saving Neptune. We don't usually place ourselves in   
harm's way in order to save each other." She stopped and looked at   
Neptune, and look I couldn't identify the message that seemed to pass   
between them.  
  
A moment of silence stretched between us. I began to say something  
- anything to break the uneasiness - when Saturn stepped up beside   
Uranus.   
  
"I think what Sailor Uranus is trying to say is that we all seem   
to be working towards a common goal - so there is no reason for us to be   
strangers. We are all Sailor Senshi."   
  
I looked at the petite senshi and felt an understanding. She was   
like me, in a way. Responsibility had made her grow up long before her   
time, but she was proud of who she had to become. I stepped forward,   
holding my hand out to Uranus. She looked at me curiously for a moment,   
and I feared she may change her mind. "Friends?" I asked, hoping it   
wasn't said nearly as timidly as I felt it was.  
  
"Allies," Uranus answered, shaking my hand like she was closing a   
business deal. I looked to Sailor Saturn and Neptune - hoping one of   
them would step forward and say something, anything. But both looked   
relieved that Uranus had gotten that far. Perhaps I should be, too.  
  
"Okay then," I said, not showing my disappointment in neither my   
face or my voice. "Allies. But the friendship is always open if you so   
choose."  
  
"We do not," Uranus replied, taking her hand from my grip and   
stepping back. "We take care of our own, more than that becomes   
distracting. Our mission is to take care of you, Princess - and destroy   
this enemy." She stepped back, eyeing my guardians. "And that is all."   
In the blink of an eye, all three senshi disappeared from sight.   
  
I felt Venus place her hand on my shoulder, squeezing slightly.   
"Gomen, Usagi-chan," she whispered. "They have always been this   
distant."  
  
I turned to her, smiling. "Why are you sorry? Allies is better   
than nothing, ne? And in time, I'm sure we can all be friends." I   
walked towards Mamo-chan, the effort to be cheerful becoming tiring.   
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, waving to the other senshi   
as we parted. We barely made it around the corner of a building when he   
engulfed me in his arms, hugging me so tightly that I was silently glad   
I was still transformed to protect the baby. "Usako, you scare me when   
you do things like that."   
  
"What?" I mumbled, somehow connecting his state to the truce   
between us and the Outer Senshi. He didn't seem to hear my question,   
however. I stared at his profile in the darkness, but his eyes were   
hidden from my angle. He turned, simply wrapping one arm around my   
shoulders as we headed back to his apartment. Instead of questioning   
him more now, though I wanted to, I let it slide. My thoughts settling   
back on my situation.   
  
As if on cue, I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach, rising to  
my throat faster than I could think. Shoving away from Mamo-chan, I ran   
towards the nearest alley way, vomiting everything that I had eaten   
since leaving work. When at last it subsided - and believe me, I thought  
it would last forever - I leaned against the side of building, breathing  
heavily. It wasn't until I heard Mamo-chan clear his throat, that I   
remembered he was there.   
  
Peeking one eye open, I looked at the face he was making. Oh no,   
how will I explain this? The truth, I told myself. But I couldn't, I   
didn't know how to begin. I felt so tired, my body ached. Tell him,   
don't tell him. Tell him, don't tell him. Over and over again the   
voices battled in my mind, screaming out what I should or shouldn't   
do. If I tell him, and he never speaks to me again, what will I do?   
How will I cope with this baby? You will, another voice instructed.   
You will do what you have to do just like you always have.  
  
The battle in my mind, without notice, stopped adruptly. There   
was a peaceful calmness invading my mind, and out of the corner of my   
eye I seen Mamo-chan rush towards me. How nice for him to catch me; I   
thought, before I fainted - again.   
  
@------  
  
The sickeningly sweet scent of smelling salts lured me awake.   
Okay, so I woke up shoving the stuff away from my face. The very trace   
left in my nose made me want to gag. Blinking my eyes open, I was   
greeted with the amused look on Rei's face, plus Ami's worried one on   
the other side of the bed. Which, by the way, was not my own. "Where   
am I?"  
  
"Nice to see you awake," Rei said, instead of answering me. She  
glanced at the clock. "This is a new record time for you."  
  
Ami cracked a small smile, but continued to type on her computer.  
"Everything seems alright," she answered, finally. "Usagi-chan, you   
can't go around getting stressed out. Your body is producing extra   
hormones right now and you'll get overly excited about the smallest   
thing - and ended up laying on the ground."   
  
"And then Mamoru-san calls us, afraid that something is really   
wrong with you that you're not telling him - which, there is - and we   
have to come over to save the day," Rei went on, her hands fluttering   
around her as she spoke. She turned to Ami then, her hands still in   
mid air. "What do you want me to tell Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I looked back and forth between my two guardians, the expression  
on Ami's face lost on both me and Rei. The Senshi of Ice clicked her   
computer closed and ran of fingers through her hair. "Usagi-chan, you   
are going to continue to stress out about telling Mamoru until you just   
get it over with. He knows something is up, and that we know about it.   
I'm not saying anything to him, good or bad. This is up to you."  
  
Biting my bottom lip, I laid back on Mamoru's bed (finally   
realizing where I was) and pressed the tips of my fingers together in   
thought. There has to be a trick to this, some manual somewhere that   
explains how to tell your boyfriend that you're pregnant. Perhaps I   
should check the library.   
  
In my continuing thoughts on the subject, I paid no notice to Rei  
and Ami going out the door. They were just gone. A few minutes later the  
shadow of the figure in the doorway was not one I was ready to see just   
yet.   
  
The Prince of Earth walked towards me slowly, a blank expression   
hiding his feelings from me. As he sat down on the edge of the bed, I   
sank back into the blankets and pillows - hoping I could just disappear  
all together. That wish, as well as many others, wasn't to be granted   
today.  
  
"Usako," he began, the tone of his voice falling hard on me   
emotionally. He sounded so drained, so worried and even scared. "Please,   
talk to me. Please." Gesturing towards the living room, he made a   
disgusted face. "They... Rei and Ami won't tell me what's wrong with   
you, but I can tell it's something important. Maybe even bad. And,   
if we can't talk, then I don't know what to do. Hell, I don't know   
what to do now."  
  
I stared at him, guilt for bringing him this low nagging at   
my heart. This man, whom I have known so short a time - yet he looks   
at his lowest. So out of ideas on what to do. I turned away from the   
pain on his face, looking out at the night sky. In the distance the   
faintest hint of clouds lined the air, blocking the stars from my view.  
  
"Please tell me, Usa," he urged, gripping my hands and meeting   
my unsure eyes. But I couldn't. And that was the worst feeling I had   
felt in my life. I couldn't tell him, couldn't find the words to start.   
  
Feeling lower than pond scum, I sat up on the edge of the bed.   
My eyes downcast, I pulled my hands from his grasp and walked towards   
the door. "Gomen, Mamo-chan. I can't tell you now. I just can't find   
the words. It hurts me to know that, maybe as much as it hurts you."   
Opening the door, I went out it, throwing one last longing glance into   
the bedroom at Mamo-chan. He was still looking at me, and the hurt   
there would haunt me for a lifetime.  
  
I pulled the door to, the click echoing in my heart like a shot   
in the night.   
  
That night was the longest in my life. I laid awake, one hand   
on my stomach, looking at the ceiling. Beside me, Shingo snored softly   
and occasionally the heater would turn on and off - otherwise there   
was no sound. Thoughts clouded my mind, decisions demanded to be made.   
But there was only so much I could handle, I thought. I had to face my   
parent's death, I faced moving to Tokyo, and I can finally get used to   
being Sailor Moon - but this, this was a little too much.   
  
Somewhere around the early morning, I finally slipped into   
an uneasy sleep that was full of nightmares - and sounds of crying   
babies.  
  
@------  
@------  
  
The days went by slowly for me. Like someone in a trance, I   
got myself and Shingo to school, went to work and came home. The   
dullness of my routine set into my mind, and it became where I didn't   
have to think in order to follow my routine.   
  
The youma attacks never increased, as Ami feared they might,   
but usually we had one every other night or so. Every time we fought   
the enemy, I came home to cry in my bed for hours. Mamoru was always   
there, just in the shadows. Watching me, protecting me if I should   
slip up. And every time our eyes meet, I could feel his pain dig   
deeper into my soul.   
  
The morning sickness - to my eternal relief - faded along my   
eighth week of pregnancy. Other than my occasional need to sit and   
cry like a baby for a couple of hours - I could forget that I was   
with child all together.  
  
Of course, just because I could forget the problem, didn't   
make it go away. And like most things in my life, I had to find   
out the hard way.   
  
It all began one Sunday morning in the late January. I had   
promised Shingo that we would spend the day at the park and have   
a picnic. About eight o'clock that morning (as if I could ever   
sleep late again) Shingo came bouncing into the bedroom where he   
had already been watching television for about an hour. "Wake UP!   
Get up Mama!" he called, climbing onto the bed and standing up. He   
was about to begin jumping when I reached out and grabbed his legs   
out from under him.  
  
The six year old fell flat down on the bed, his giggles filling   
the room. After a few moments of him begging for me to stop, I decided   
to let him loose to put some clothes on. Unraveling myself from the   
mass of blankets on the bed, I stumbled into the bathroom to shower.   
  
As I dried off I stopped to look in the mirror, as if noticing   
myself for the first time in months. My stomach had a rather large   
hard area, in fact my entire stomach seemed to be rounded out. Over   
the past couple of weeks I had shrugged off the fact that my jeans no   
longer fit, and I had been hiding my stomach with my apron at work.   
But was I really so insistent on ignoring my pregnancy that I hadn't   
noticed this? Biting my bottom lip, I slipped my pants on, but they   
were so tight it cut into my waist.   
  
Sighing, I pushed my pants below my stomach and picked up my   
shirt. Which, to my horror, didn't cover the fact I was four months   
pregnant. You knew this would happen, Usagi, I scolded my reflection.   
You can't keep something like this a secret for long. But what to do   
about it? I had to work, and go to school. And as long as I left the   
house, there was always a chance Mamoru would see me.  
  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I slid down the wall to   
sit on the floor. Staring at the evidence of my pregnancy with hatred,   
I buried my face in my palms. "And it's only going to get worse," I   
cried openly, burning tears of self pity running down my face and neck.  
  
The bathroom door - which I had failed to close completely - was   
pushed open slowly. I looked up, putting the towel on my lap in case it  
was Shingo. Instead I saw the gentle brown eyes of Mako-chan, biting   
her bottom lip as she entered and shut the door behind her. "What's   
wrong, Usagi-chan?" she asked, sitting beside me on the floor and   
wrapping one arm around my shoulders gently.  
  
Pulling the towel off my lap, I pointed to my stomach. "This   
is what's wrong. I can't hide it now, it will only get worse. And   
then Mamo-chan will start asking questions..."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Mako-chan said, her voice half amused and half   
worried. "You just now noticed you're showing? The rest of us have   
noticed for at least a couple of weeks now." She looked at the horror   
on my face, just realizing that indeed I had been so occupied trying   
to ignore my state that I hadn't noticed at all. "Usagi-chan, that's   
not good. You can't ignore this child. It's not healthy for you or   
the baby. You need to get help."  
  
"Help?" I mumbled, not understanding at the moment. What kind   
of help was there for a virgin four months pregnant? "No one can help   
me."  
  
"You have two options, Usagi-chan. You can get emotional help   
to deal with this. Or.." she hesitated here, almost like she didn't   
want to keep going. Or wishing she had never brought it up to begin   
with.   
  
"Or what?"  
  
An expression of guilt crossed her face, though at the moment   
I couldn't understand why. It was soon to become too clear. She pushed   
her hands through her hair, biting her bottom lip again. "Well, there   
are some doctors that will.. will.. take the baby from you."  
  
I looked at her, puzzled for a minute, until I finally grasped   
what she meant with horror. "...even if I could have passed myself off   
to a healer.." The words of Princess Serenity rang in my head, and   
suddenly a great deal of fear gathered inside of me for my unborn child.  
"No!" I gasped, looking at Makoto as if she were an alien with three   
heads. "I.. I.. No, I wouldn't even consider it! I may not want this   
baby, but I don't want any harm to come to it. It's not my baby's fault   
whose it's parents are..." I wrapped my arms around my midsection,   
realization finally dawning on me. No, I couldn't deny the fact that I   
was pregnant - not any longer. And the words I just said to Makoto,   
should have been said a long time before now - to me.   
  
It wasn't by any choose of this child's who it's parents were.   
And I was being selfish for blaming it, hiding it, and in that sense -   
harming it. Fresh tears filled my eyes, but they were not of sorrow   
like they had been as of late. They were of relief. And suddenly, I   
knew what I had to do.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Mako-chan asked, after I had said nothing else.  
  
I looked over at her, a smile tugging at my lips. Without warning   
I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Mako-chan,  
you just helped me more than you'll ever know!" I jumped up, running to   
my bedroom to put on a sweatshirt that would at least reach to the   
bottom of my stomach. Makoto watched me, a look of confusion on her   
face.   
  
"I smile because I have no idea what is going on," she said,   
following me back into the bathroom while I brushed my hair out and   
put it up.  
  
"Can you watch Shingo for me? Just for about an hour or so?"   
I begged, knowing fully well that she would.   
  
"Sure.." she stumbled, backing out of my way. "But Usagi-chan,   
where are you going!?" she called, but I was too far away to stop   
and answer her. The elevator door closed and I leaned against the   
back wall.  
  
The wind that blew had a bit of a chill to it, but nothing that   
stopped me from walking the four blocks to Mamo-chan's apartment   
rather than riding the bus. I felt free, more alive than I had in as   
long as I could remember. The wind and sun on my face made a smile   
come to my lips. I could tell him, face my fears and leave them   
behind. Everything would be okay, and it started with clearing up   
everything with the man I loved.  
  
I feared that once I actually got to his apartment door, that I   
would lose my newfound nerve. But that was not to be. I felt a presence  
with me, someone helping me along. Closing my eyes, I pictured my   
mother's beautiful face. She was with me, helping me in everything I   
do. I pushed the buzzer.  
  
The man that greeted me that early January morning was not the   
man I thought I knew - so much that I gasped and actually stepped   
backwards. He was unshaven, his shirt unbuttoned half way down,   
revealing the small patch of dark hair that trailed to his stomach.   
His blood shot eyes meet mine and faintly registered shock.  
  
"Usa..eh, Usagi," he acknowledged me, bowing at the same time.  
"What do I owe this honor?" His voice was sluggish, his eyes unfocused.  
What was wrong with him? I took a step forward, and he stepped back.   
Suddenly he looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he blocked   
the doorway. "What do you want?"  
  
"I... I need to talk to you," I managed, fear clutching my chest.  
The strong odor of alcohol stretched towards me, turning my stomach. I   
glared at him, one hand on my hip. "Chiba Mamoru, you've been drinking!"  
I accused, no longer feeling as fearful as I did moments before.  
  
"What it any of your concern?" he spat, squinted at me strangely.  
"I'm a big boy, can do what I want..." His hand clutched the door frame  
so hard I thought it would snap. "Leave me alone." Before I had time to  
react, the door slammed in my face.   
  
For a second I seriously considered leaving. But something inside  
me refused to allow me to leave. I reached forward, finding, to my   
surprise, the door wasn't locked. Opening it cautiously, I stepped in.  
Mamoru was sitting on the couch, staring oddly at the bottle of snake in  
his hand. He looked up at me, down at the bottle, and back again. "I   
told you to leave," he stated plainly.  
  
I crossed the living room floor quickly, grabbing the half empty  
bottle out of his hands before he had time to react. "You don't need   
this for what I have to say to you."  
  
Glaring at me, he sat back. "Say it and then leave."  
  
This was not the way I had planned on telling him. I looked around  
the apartment, trying to figure out just how I was going to start since  
my plan was not going to work at all. The living room that was usually   
so neat and orderly was trashed. Through the bedroom doorway, I could  
tell his bed hadn't been slept in all night. "Have you been up all   
night drinking?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"So?" he replied lowly. His hand raised, one finger pointing   
towards me. His glare was full of ice, but something lurked under   
the surface of his rage - something that caused me to wonder was   
I was doing standing here. "You don't mind having your ton of fun,   
do you?"  
  
His accusing finger frightened me to the very bone. I felt a   
shiver of fear go up my spine. Try as I might, I couldn't keep my   
voice was cracking when I spoke: "What are you talking about?"  
  
His still out-stretched finger shook slightly as he gestured   
towards me. But not at my face, instead towards my midsection. "Do   
you think I'm stupid? I came to see you last night at the fruit   
parlor, to ask you if we could try again. But you know, suddenly   
it all became clear why you had broken up with me." Shaking his head,  
as if to convince himself what he was saying was correct, he sat   
forward to the edge of the couch. "What's the matter? Didn't think I   
would make a good father for your... your... bastard child?"  
  
His words were blows, each punch directed at my soul and they   
hit their mark head on. I stepped backwards, this time hitting my   
head slightly on the wall. I didn't just hear those words out of his   
mouth. This isn't happening, I told myself. Before I could even have   
thoughts as to stopping them, the tears began running down my face.   
Burying my face in my palms, I sat on Mamoru's floor silently crying.   
  
He was silent. I expected words of rage or hate. I expected for  
him to bring me to my lowest before kicking me out. But there was   
nothing. When I finally got up the nerve to look at him, I was more   
than a little surprised to find him looking at me, his face oddly   
sober. Our gazes meet - my red, swollen eyes and his ocean blue ones.   
  
When he rose from the sofa, walking towards me - I didn't know  
what to expect. Perhaps somewhere in the back of my mind, I even   
expected him to physically remove me from his sight. So it came as   
a shock when he knelt before me, brushing the edge of his fingers   
across my forehead gently. "Usa, please don't cry," his smooth, deep   
voice whispered. I felt the pounding in my heart subside slightly,   
but not altogether. "Please," he repeated, getting on his knees. "I'm   
sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so jealous, and I've   
never felt this way and I didn't know how to handle it. But-But that   
don't make it right."  
  
Even in the heat of the last few moments, some questions were   
answered that made what I had to say to Mamoru even harder than it   
would have been. I wanted to ask him how much he remembered of our   
past lives, hoping that he remembered Serenity pregnant with his   
child. The words we exchanged said he didn't remember that. Wiping   
the tears from my face, I looked up into his sincere eyes.   
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
Before I could finish speaking, Mamoru laid his finger over my   
lips, stopping me from continuing. "Wait, Usako. Let me finish. I   
should have paid more attention. When you left me that day, sitting   
here wondering what had happened. I should have followed you. And   
instead of filling with rage last night, I should have been telling   
you that it was okay. That I love you so much that I would always be   
with you, and father this child an--"  
  
I don't know where it came from, the words rose to my lips   
before I even knew what I was saying. Cutting him off in mid-sentence,   
I blurted out the truth.  
  
"Mamo-chan, this baby is yours."  
  
--End Chapter 7.  
  
*passes around plate of cheese cubes* ^^;; It's what I'm eating right  
now, what can I say?  
Anyways - Not to much to say about this chapter, as you can see it's  
pretty self explanitory ^_^ *hopes she spelled that right* I'm thinking  
I should probably write my author's notes before I send this to my  
wonderful editor, Meara, so that I don't make ten thousand spelling  
and grammer mistakes in these few sentences, huh? ^^;;   
Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews on Fanfiction.net and to  
everyone who emails me ^_^!!! I love emails (cept those virus', I can  
take the hint that you don't like me with one virus - I don't need  
more, k?)  
Email me your thoughts, comments, suggestions and stuff like that. Send  
all complaints to the complaint department - which is under construction,  
so I couldn't tell you when your complaint will be processed ;)  
See you in a couple of weeks for chapter eight (have no idea what to name  
the chapter yet, or I'd tell you) 


	8. No Greater Love

Author's notes at bottom - enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 8 - No greater love  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG-13  
@------  
  
Silence.  
  
Even the sounds of the cleaning crew who had been in the   
hallway earlier had faded. The clock sitting on the mantel clicked  
- now 8:42a.m. Mamoru's mouth opened, but for a few agonizingly   
long seconds, he said nothing. I currently sat, mentally kicking   
myself - hard, I might add - for what I had just said.  
  
"W-What?" he finally whispered, his eyes wide as he stared   
at me.  
  
My own eyes were strangely dry. My damp face was the only   
sign of my resent tears. The strong odor of alcohol suddenly hit   
me, making my stomach turn and threaten to rid me of everything   
I had eaten. Mamoru's stutter of words stayed in the air between  
us, repeating over and over again in my head. When finally I   
regained control of my limbs, I moved back - pushing myself   
against the wall, wrapping my arms around my stomach as if to  
protect my baby from the argument that was sure to follow.   
  
Mamoru tried to clear his throat, his eyes staring at me   
oddly. "Usa," he finally mumbled. "You know that's - well, it's   
impossible." He spread his hands out as he spoke, still staring   
at me with an odd glint.  
  
"Look, I know you won't believe me. I had no intention of   
telling you this way.."  
  
"This way?" Mamoru all but shouted. He stood up, his voice  
rising more the longer he spoke. "What way? Look Usa, I don't   
care to be a father for your child, okay? I care about you that  
much, want to be with you that much. But you and I both know   
this baby is not mine!"   
  
I felt the tears - to my disgust - return to my eyes. I   
pulled myself into a tighter ball, burning my face in my hands   
and attempting to disappear. "But it is!" I cried even though I  
knew he didn't believe me. "In our last life I became pregnant,  
but then the battle on the Moon happened and I wished on the   
Crystal for our baby to be reincarnated with us. And now.."   
I stopped, noticing the blank expression on Mamoru's face. He  
had stopped screaming and now sat in the floor across from me.  
His focus didn't seem to be on me, but rather through me. I   
suppose he was seeing his own thoughts - perhaps searching his  
memories to see if what I said may be true. I bit my bottom lip,  
waiting for his reaction.  
  
"If what you're saying is true.." he whispered slowly,   
looking dead into my eyes. "Will you take a paternity test?"   
His uncertainty was a welcomed change from his all out rejection  
of my child.   
  
Relief flooded through me. Just as I had needed medical   
proof that I was pregnant - Mamoru needed proof the child was   
his. I shook my head yes, trying to stand up. Suddenly my stomach  
felt heavier, pressuring on my pelvic bone, weighing me down. I  
felt off center and ackward. Placeing my hand on the bottom of   
the bulge, gaining the balance I needed to get to my feet. "When  
do you want to have it done?"  
  
"Ami's mother is an OB-GYN. I'll call Ami and see if her   
mother can do it for us. I'm sure there should be no problems."   
He looked to be attempting to convince himself of that, as well   
as me. I watched him go into the kitchen to use the phone. While  
he spoke I looked around the apartment.   
  
What would happen when he found out the baby was his? Would  
he want me and Shingo to move in here? Would he want us to get   
married before the baby was born? It felt odd to be thinking   
about marriage when I was still trying to get used to the idea  
of so many other things in my life. Did I really want to throw   
marriage in on top of it?  
  
"Usa?" I looked up, slightly startled to be so abruptly   
pulled from my thoughts. Mamoru scratched the back of his neck,   
smiling at me boyishly. "Ami said to meet her at the hospital in  
the morning. I'll pick you up around nine, okay?"  
  
I nodded, standing up and walking towards the door. Mamoru   
followed me, the tension sitting in the air between us. "I guess   
I'll see you in the morning then," I said after putting my shoes   
on and opening the door. He said nothing as I went out the door   
and down the hall. I stopped as I reached the elevator - looking  
back towards his apartment. His smiling face was still there,   
staring at me when the doors closed.  
  
@------  
  
Doctor Minzuno Ainoko moved back from the door way, her hand  
waving to indicate two empty chairs sitting in front of her desk.  
I sat down, Mamoru sitting next to me. Doctor Minzuno was a tall   
woman, her hair the same shade as Ami's. They also shared eye   
color and the same sweet smile. She looked at me, as if she could  
sense all my fears and identify with them. I immediately felt some  
of the tension run out of my body when she sat down at her desk.   
  
"Tsukino Usagi," she said, moving some papers out from in   
front of her. "And Chiba Mamoru. Ami tells me that you want to   
have a paternity test ran on the unborn child?"  
  
I nodded my head, unable to take my eyes from hers while   
she spoke. She said things so lightly, like she was asking someone  
how they were doing today. Her blue eyes were so bright, so focused.   
  
"Okay, what we are going to do is take a sample of fluid   
from your womb called the amniotic fluid. With the DNA strain we  
pull from that, we will compare it to a DNA sample we will take   
from you, Usagi-san. Whatever strains that don't match yours,   
will need to match Mamoru-san's for him to be the father. Now,  
usually this takes around four weeks - but I think I maybe able  
to speed up the process in this case." She sat back, one hand   
under her chin thoughtfully. "Do you have any questions before  
we get started?"  
  
I looked at Mamoru, but he just shook his head. Just from  
the way he held himself, I could tell he was nervous - anxious   
even. I looked back to Doctor Minzuno. "No, I think we're ready."  
  
As we walked down the hall towards the medical room, Mamoru   
reached over and took my hand. Smiling, I took strength in the   
fact that he was by my side. I could do this - we could do this.   
  
Doctor Mizuno had me lay on a medical table, raising my   
shirt to reveal my slightly swollen stomach. After washing her   
hands, she turned back towards me with a long needle. I felt a   
shiver go through my body. Squeezing my eyes closed, I turned   
away from and her and towards Mamoru. Suddenly I felt fingers   
brushing against my cheek. I opened one eye, looking up to see  
Mamoru slightly bent over my head, his breath on my face. His   
eyes were locked on my stomach, almost memorizing. When our eyes  
meet, he smiled - his eyes so full of love that it took my breath  
away.   
  
When Doctor Minzuno had finished, she took DNA samples from   
my and Mamoru's mouth and sent it off to lab. When she returned   
she leaned up against the counter, crossing her arms in front of   
her. "While you are here, do you want to go ahead and have a   
routine check up, maybe take a peek at the little one?"  
  
I felt my eyes go large. Actually see the baby? I didn't  
even look to Mamoru for confirmation - immediately I nodded my  
head.   
  
@------  
  
The cream was clear, oddly looking like jello - and cold.   
Doctor Minzuno gave me a two second warning before placing the   
jelly on my stomach. When I inhaled sharply, my eyes widening   
as my senses picked up the feeling of the cold - she laughed   
airily. "If I told you any sooner, you would have laid there   
and dreaded it, ne? Better just to get it over with, I always  
say."  
  
I nodded, though I didn't feel too much relief from her  
comment. She moved the small devise on my stomach around for   
a few moments, and I noticed movement on the black and white   
screen it was attached to. I looked to Mamo-chan, but he was   
staring at the screen intensely.  
  
"If you haven't already, you should be feeling the baby   
move pretty soon. You probably won't be able to distinguish it  
from your stomach growling unless you pay close attention. Your  
uterus is growing and you might feel pangs of pain caused by the  
ligaments stretching in your abdomen." She paused for a moment,   
studying the screen. "There you are," she said sweetly, pointing  
to the screen. "There is your baby." Reaching over, she turned a  
knob on the ultra-sound machine and a sound that resembled a horse  
running filled the otherwise quiet room. "And that is your baby's   
heartbeat. Beating about one hundred and thirty times a minute,   
which is perfectly normal."  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. I felt tears rise   
up, and my breath caught in my throat. That small being, inside  
me, right there on the screen. And for the last four months I   
had been ignoring him or her. Shame filled me, but also determination.  
I wouldn't ignore her anymore. No matter what, I would be a good   
mother to this baby. The mother mine had been to me, passed on to  
her grandchild. The feeling in my heart made a smile break out on  
my face that I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I felt so much love   
inside me for this small life. Up until now pregnancy was just a   
word. I was pregnant, and that was as far as I thought about it.   
Today would mark a new mile stone in my life and in my heart - the  
first day I felt love for my child. It was breathtaking.   
  
"She or he is about four and half, maybe five inches long,"   
Doctor Mizuno told us, her voice barely a whisper as if to not   
spoil the moment. "And could easily fit in the palm of your hand."  
  
A few sparse tears left my eyes as I giggled, looking   
up at Mamo-chan. "I've gained eight pounds and she is only five   
inches long?"  
  
"Five beautiful inches," he replied, still memorized by the   
image on the screen. I nodded my head, a smile planted firmly on my   
face as I looked at our baby.  
  
@------  
  
The crisp January wind blew against my face and neck as I   
walked to work. My hair blew in waves behind me, the sun picking   
up the blonde and making it shine when I saw it in front of me.   
My thoughts kept returning to two weeks before, at the doctor's   
office with Mamoru. The paternity test had been run - and even   
though we hadn't gotten the results - Mamoru was every bit the   
happy father. Something changed in him that day, something that  
also sparked in me, I believe. No longer did I feel depressed   
about my pregnancy, or darkened by it's meaning. I would make   
due, and love my child no matter what.   
  
I hummed as I walked into the arcade, heading upstairs to   
the Fruit Parlor. Motoki smiled and waved as I bounced by, running  
to clock in before I was late. Tying my apron around my waist, I   
headed back out the swinging door and behind the counter. "Konnichi'wa  
Naru-chan!" I smiled to the young girl whom I often worked shifts with.  
  
"Hello," she replied, wiping her hands on her apron. "How are   
you feeling today?" She turned away from me, placing a ticket in the   
machine and ringing up the order. Even as she stayed busy, I knew she  
was still listening to me and waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm wonderful," I replied enthusiastically. "I have had this  
whole load of energy since I woke up this morning. I seen the doctor  
yesterday, everything looks great. She also said now that I was in   
my fifth month that I would get some of my old energy back." Grapping  
a pen and ticket pad out from underneath the counter, I went over to  
the dry erase board on the wall. "You want counter or floor tonight?"  
  
"Counter!" Naru replied, her short brown hair swishing around  
her face as she headed to the floor to take the ticket to it's own.  
Beside the word "Counter" on the board, I wrote Naru's name and then  
drew a small bunny next to "Floor". Looking out across the room, I   
noted that we weren't too terribly busy - which was odd for a Friday   
night. Shrugging it off, I walked towards the group who had just came  
in.  
  
The night that had started out so dull didn't stay that way for  
very long. Before I knew it we had only one table free and five people  
in line for it. Leaning against the counter, I brushed my bangs away   
from my face with my hand. I had turned the air conditioning up twice,  
but with all the people talking and laughing around me I was burning   
up.  
  
With the added work load time flew by, and before I knew it Naru  
and I were cleaning tables - only a couple of people at the counter   
that left not too long afterwards. Putting both hands on the table,   
I closed my eyes and tried to stretch the muscles in my back. The   
tips were good tonight, but I was bone tired. Suddenly I felt long   
fingers massaging into my spine. I moaned softly in pleasure, peeking   
back to see who was behind me.  
  
"Feel good?" Mamo-chan mumbled in my ear as I leaned back against  
him.  
  
"Very." I felt his arms slip around my waist and squeeze lightly.  
The thumping of his heart was in my ear, his breath on my neck.   
Exhaustion made my eyes close wearily and I wondered what it would   
be like to stay in these arms all night.  
  
Mamo-chan and I pulled away slightly when we heard footsteps   
in the room. I relaxed when I heard Naru giggling. "Don't mind me,   
I'm just closing up."  
  
"I need to go help her," I told Mamo-chan, lighting kissing   
his lips. I backed away from him, our eyes never breaking contact.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you downstairs with Shingo," he replied,  
turning away from me. I walked behind the counter when I heard him   
call my name. As I turned around he was smiling at me, a strange   
glint in his eyes that I couldn't identify. "I love you."   
  
Before I could reply he was gone through the door. Smiling   
to myself, I walked into the kitchen. Naru turned to me, smiling.  
"You two are so cute!" she exclaimed. "I wish I could get my   
boyfriend to act like that..." she sighed wistfully and began   
washing trays down again. "You are so lucky."   
  
The slight pain Dr. Mizuno had warned me about was starting   
in my lower stomach. I picked my rag up and walked into the lobby  
and began taking apart the coke machine and cleaning it. After   
standing for so long, I felt like I would collapse any minute.   
  
Lucky, she says. Sometimes I wonder.  
  
@------  
  
On the way home that night Shingo fell asleep in the   
backseat. Mamo-chan and I had discussed Shingo and I sleeping  
over, but hadn't really came to a decision until we heard the   
soft snoring of my young brother in the backseat.  
  
Using Mamo-chan's cell phone, I called Makoto and told   
her not to expect me in tonight. Thankfully, she said she would  
explain to Luna. I cringed at the thought of my feline guardian's  
reaction. But, then again, Luna had spent most of her time lately  
with Artemis - supposedly "discussing" the enemy. I knew better if  
I knew Luna.   
  
With a huge ear to ear smile, Mamo-chan pulled the car into  
the garage and parked. Shingo barely opened his eyes when Mamo-  
chan picked him up and carried him to his apartment. Putting my   
little brother in the spare bedroom we tucked him into bed and   
the shut the door.  
  
For an odd moment I had no idea what to do; what to say.   
Appearing equally as nervous - Mamo-chan went into the kitchen.   
I followed him, sitting down at the table while he fixed us both   
a cup of hot tea.   
  
"So, um, how are you feeling?" His nervous air did nothing   
for my own nerves.  
  
Quickly I tried to think of an answer that may make both of  
us feel a little more easier. "Well," I began, staring into my cup  
of tea and then at him. "I go through periods of being extremely   
tired to extremely energetic. And then there's also the feeling  
of having a small watermelon laying on my pelvic bone twenty-four  
hours a day." I laughed at the expression on his face, which in   
turn caused him to smile. "Otherwise it's a wonderful feeling to   
be carrying our child."   
  
For reasons I couldn't explain at the moment, Mamo-chan's   
expression changed. I wondered what I had said wrong and connected  
it to the fact that we had not gotten the paternity test results yet.  
But since last week at the doctor he had seemed so suddenly at ease  
with my pregnancy. I bit my bottom lip and watched my beloved stand  
and go to the counter to pour another cup of tea. When he turned   
back to me, I found I couldn't take my eyes from his intense stare.  
  
"Usako, I've been thinking about what we should do." When I  
gave him a blank stare, he motioned towards my stomach. "About the  
baby." Oh no, my mind screamed. Here it comes. I had no earthly idea  
what 'it' was - but the feeling in my gut said it couldn't be any   
good when the conversation was on such a serious note. I just stared  
at him as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. "I think  
it would be in the best interest of all of us if you and Shingo moved  
in here with me."   
  
I continued to stare at him until the words finally made sense  
in my slightly over stimulated mind. Relief, like a dam bursting,   
flooded over me. Mamo-chan sat down in front of me, taking my hands  
in his. "Now don't say anything. Just hear me out. I'm not proposing  
marriage - yet. Just some stability in our future. Shingo, I think,   
would be happier if he had two parent figures. And I want to be here  
for every second of your pregnancy. I don't make a ton of money, but  
I make enough to provide for all of us without struggle. We could   
turn the spare bedroom into a bedroom for Shingo and the baby..."  
  
Suddenly I began giggling. Mamo-chan stopped, looking at me   
oddly. The way he babbled on about this made him appear like a child  
with a new toy. His eyes were bright with excitement. "How long have  
you been planning this, Chiba Mamoru?" I asked when finally I could  
catch my breath from his frequent change of subjects.  
  
He blushed (very adorably, by the way) and looked at our joined  
hands. "Well, since the day we seen Dr. Mizuno." When he meet my eyes  
again, there was the smallest trace of sadness in them. "I don't   
remember my parents, they died when I was very young. I've never   
had a family, anyone to care for. I want us both to be here for   
our child like my parents couldn't be for me."  
  
I felt the tears in my eyes. The longing in his voice, the love  
and need. Without thinking I pulled Mamo-chan to my breast as my   
mother had done me so many times before and wrapped my arms around   
him. His arms encircled my waist as he sat on his knees before me.  
  
"Don't worry love," I soothed. "You have a family now and we  
aren't going anywhere." I felt years wiser in that kitchen. For   
what seemed an eternity we stayed like that; Mamo-chan fell into  
a light sleep as I sat running my fingers through his hair and   
humming. It seemed I had acquired my mother's calming tone and   
wonderful ways of saying just the right thing.  
  
I only prayed I could be half the mother to my children   
as she was to me.  
  
@------  
  
Contrary to what I thought may happen - Mamo-chan and I   
only slept in each other's arms that night. As I was putting on  
one of his shirts to wear as a night gown, he asked me what I   
wanted. Unsure, I admitted that I wasn't ready to add a physical  
relationship into everything else in my life. Not hesitating   
for a second, Mamo-chan slipped his arms around my waist and   
hugged me, reassuring me it was perfectly okay. "I just want   
you to be happy." So that night I stayed curled up against   
his chest - discussing baby names.   
  
"I thought if it were a boy to name him Alexander, or   
Dylan. But those are English names," I continued thoughtfully.  
The only light in the room was that which shone through the   
sheers on the window. For the first time in months I was   
completely comfortable. Not once did being a princess cross   
my mind, nor saving the universe. Mamo-chan's hand rubbed   
small circles on my stomach as I continued to rattle on.   
"And if it's a girl..."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
I looked at Mamo-chan, slightly puzzled. "Nani?" I   
questioned, wondering why he hadn't addressed me by the pet   
name bestowed on me almost immediately after we meet.  
  
He leaned up, propping his head on his hand and looking  
down at me. I felt a blush creep up my neck and to my cheeks   
at his intense stare. It turned even brighter when he explained.  
"If the baby is a girl, I want to name her Usagi. After the   
most wonderful, beautiful woman in the world." He then reached  
down, placing his lips on mine softly. "No objections, I hope?"  
  
Shaking my head no, I buried my self in his arms and   
started to say something when a tingling feeling of dread and  
fear ran up my spine. Immediately my thoughts when to Shingo,   
but before I could voice them we heard a scream.   
  
"MAMA! HELP ME!"  
  
I don't remember getting out of the bed, or going to   
Shingo's room. Mamo-chan went in ahead of me, bursting through  
the door and searching for the problem. The room was empty,   
save for Shingo laying on the bed tossing and turning. His   
arms struck out at the empty air, tears running down his face  
as he let another howl of terror rise from his throat.  
  
From one side of the bed Mamo-chan held Shingo's arms   
down so that he didn't accidentally hit my stomach as he thrashed  
about. Shaking him, I tried to wake him up from the nightmare.   
He squirmed, fighting both Mamo-chan and I - but not waking up.  
  
"Usako," Mamo-chan said gruffly, his voice demanding. "Go  
get a cup of cold water and pour it over him." I began to shake  
my head no when Shingo forced on of his arms loose and stuck   
Mamo-chan in the nose. At the sight of the blood I began to   
whimper. "Hurry Usako. It's the only way," Mamo-chan insisted.  
"He might hurt himself."   
  
As fast as my legs would take me, I ran down the hall   
and into the kitchen. Looking around frantically I realized I   
had no idea where the cups were. Instead of stalling any   
longer, I began flinging cabinet doors open, crying harder   
every time I heard Shingo scream for our mother - and then   
for me. Finally I found the cups and filled one full of   
cold water. Running back to the bedroom I stood above my   
screaming brother and closed my eyes before pouring it over  
his face.  
  
Abruptly the room went quiet. Mamo-chan let go of   
Shingo's arms and they fell to his sides limply. Quickly   
his eyes opened and he chocked, sitting up and coughing.  
He looked at Mamo-chan, then at me looking confused for a   
moment, wiping water off his face with his shirt sleeve.   
"Usagi, why did you pour water on me?" he asked, seemingly  
totally ignorant to why we were even in his room. His eyes  
stayed on Mamo-chan a bit longer. "Why is your nose bleeding?"  
  
I looked at Mamo-chan, confused. How could he not   
remember anything? Not even a trace of the situation was   
evident in Shingo's features. Mamo-chan went to the bathroom,   
coming back with a towel. Quietly he dried Shingo's face,   
neck and hair. I continued to stare at my brother - dumbfounded.  
"You.. you were having a nightmare. Do you not remember?"  
  
Shingo shook his head no, reaching up and wiping a tear  
off my face. "Did I make you cry?" he asked solemnly.  
  
I looked to Mamo-chan for help, but he looked as helpless  
as I felt. I reached over, brushing a strain of hair away from   
his eyes. "You need a hair cut," I mumbled. Suddenly everything   
hit me - the fear in his voice, the urgency, his arms swinging   
about trying to protect himself because I couldn't. Shingo   
stared at me worriedly when I burst out crying, pulling him   
into a hug. Shingo moaned slightly - sounding in pain. "What's   
wrong?" I demanded, terrified.  
  
"I hurt all over," he mumbled in my shirt, snuggling more  
into my embrace.  
  
Mamo-chan came over to our side of the bed and felt Shingo's  
forehead. "He feels a little warm. Hey buddy," he took Shingo from  
my arms and stood up. "Do you want to sleep with us?"  
  
Shingo nodded his head sleepily, laying on Mamo-chan's   
shoulder. Wiping the tears of frustration and fear from my   
face, I followed them into Mamo-chan's room.  
  
After Shingo fell asleep, Mamo-chan moved him over on   
the other side of the bed. I gave him a questioning look as he   
tucked him in. "Just incase he has another nightmare I want   
him away from you and the baby," Mamo-chan explained softly.  
I nodded my head and laid on his chest, thinking. I was   
terrified of what I had seen. Shingo had looked possessed as   
he lashed out at his nightmare. I prayed it was only a dream  
- some fiction in the small mind of a six year old - but   
something told me different.   
  
After listening to Mamo-chan and Shingo snore softly for  
hours - I finally fell into a - thankfully - dreamless sleep.   
  
@------  
  
The warm rays of the sun greeted me the next morning. I  
laid still, basking in the knowledge that when I opened my eyes  
I would see Mamo-chan laying beside me. Goes to show how much I  
know.  
  
Slowly I turned over and, with a smile on my face, opened  
my eyes and seen... an empty bed.   
  
Confused, I sat up and looked around the bedroom. Empty.   
"Okay," I mumbled to the baby in my womb as I got up. "Let's go  
see if we can find your daddy." It didn't take long - all I had  
to do was follow the sounds of Shingo's giggling and the   
occasional deep laugh of Mamo-chan. I peeked around the corner   
into the living room. Sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty   
breakfast plates and cups - was Mamo-chan and Shingo playing a   
racing game on the Nintendo.  
  
"I'm going to beat you!" Shingo exclaimed, moving the   
controller about in the air as if it were helping him go faster.  
  
"Not today!" Mamo-chan replied, laughing. "I am the   
master of this game!"  
  
Holding my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling   
out-loud, I walked up to the two on the floor. "Master, huh?"   
I asked, seemingly impressed. "I bet I could beat you both,"   
I stated, smiling at them.  
  
Mamo-chan's attention left the screen to smile up at me,   
and the room immediately was loud with the sound of Shingo   
screaming his victory. "Hey!" my beloved protested, standing   
up and hugging me. "I was being distracted by a beautiful   
woman!"  
  
"Not my problem," Shingo retorted, grinning from ear to  
ear. "I still won."   
  
"Alright, kiddo, you won." Mamo-chan reverted his attention  
back to me, pulled me closer to his firm chest and kissing my nose  
softly. "How are my two favorite people in the world doing this  
morning?"  
  
I giggled, inhaling his invigorating scent. "We are hungry."  
  
"Why don't that surprise me?" he replied, winking. "You sit  
down, and I'll make you a plate."   
  
I watched him disappear into the kitchen and I walked over   
to the balcony. Sliding the glass door back, I stepped outside and  
let the warm air brush against my face. From twelve stories up, the  
city was beautiful. The sounds of the city below floated up to my  
ears, filling my mind with a peaceful calm.   
  
But it was times like these that my mind had time to go over  
my life - retract, and think about stuff that I didn't need to be  
thinking of. A haunting image of Shingo, his arms swinging out madly  
in the air, forced itself into my mind's eye. My parents - lying  
dead atop each other. The eerie image of the words, scribbled in  
my parent's fresh blood on the wall. Fleeing, into the arms of destiny.  
Headlong into a country I hadn't stepped in since I was the tender  
age of two. Mamo-chan, and the period before I knew who he was.   
Searching for my guardians, the heartache deep in my chest when I  
first realized I had died. And the latest trial added into the mess  
called my life - my pregnancy.   
  
I had often wondered how much the human mind could take, how  
many blows could be added on top of blows before one just couldn't  
take it anymore. I hoped I never found out. For now, I would cope.  
Go on, fight, thrive, live and win.   
  
Over all, it had been peaceful. Aside from the occasional youma  
attack, I just lived my life. I settled in my new town, my new job,  
my new life. I got comfortable. Too comfortable. I should have known,  
I should have kept the image of my parent's death fresh in my mind,  
never letting it fade. I knew what the enemy was capable of, and that  
fact should have never, never faded from my memory. They had found me  
once, ripping my life to shreds. It was only a matter of time before  
they found me again.  
  
An unearthly, shrill scream rose above the sounds of the city -  
blocking out every other thought in my mind. It was followed by many  
other screams, and the people on the road below began running in all  
directions - without purpose, without destination. Away. Far away from  
where they were.   
  
Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. They scrambled, and my fear filled  
eyes rose towards the heavens where I seen the object of their terror.  
My mouth dropped open, my hands clutching the rail with a such a force  
that my knuckles turned white and ached. I paid it no heed to the pain  
as I stared at the sky.   
  
"Oh my God," I whispered, unable to take my eyes from the once  
clear blue sky. I couldn't move, the only thing that responded to the  
commands of my brain was my voice. There was an explosion, and I   
felt the scream release from my throat.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!"   
  
--End Chapter 8.  
  
In case anyone was mistaken, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters. As always, I still own the cocker spaniel (try to take  
him and you better have your will wrote out and ready for viewing),  
the POS chevy cavalier (trade for about anything) and a new DVD  
player (pay the bill and I might rent it to you) If you are so  
inclinded, you may sue me. But know that Columbia House and   
Blockbuster are ahead of you in that line and want their money  
first ^_^;;  
  
HUGE thanks to my wonderful editor, Meara *hugs* And everyone  
who emails me and reads and reviews on FF.net - I love you guys!  
  
*takes on radio broadcaster voice* Annnnnnd stay tuned next week  
to find out what is scaring the hibbee geebees out of Usagi in  
Chapter 9 - Unearthed Terrors!!!  
  
^^ 


	9. UnEarthed Terrors

Notice:  
Some of the events in this chapter are very vivid, and are  
meant for you to get a better picture of what Usagi is going  
through. However, some of the events in this chapter are   
similar to the 9-11-01 attack on the WTC. They are not intended  
to be a replica of that attack, and I do not wish for anyone  
to take them that way.   
I know that we all lost something on that day--our sence of  
sercurity and freedom was threatened and it touched a lot of  
hearts deeply. I know it did mine.  
We are all haunted in some way by what happened on that day--  
but if you are hurt deeper by it; lost someone or live close  
enough--you might want to think twice before reading this  
chapter. It could bring back some memories.  
Like I said, I am not trying to rewrite what happened. When  
I sit down to write a story, I try to do so in a manner where  
you can see the things I see in my head. This was what I seen.  
  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 9 - Unearthed Terrors  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG-13  
@------  
  
I stood immobile, my hands seemingly glued to the   
banister. Fear made my blood run cold, and a shiver ran  
up my spine and seemed to settle into my bones. Before   
my very eyes came scenes the likes I had could never have  
imagined. Nothing in my worst nightmares or expectations  
could have come close to what was before me.   
  
"Usako... oh my God." Mamo-chan was beside me in   
mere seconds. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw his own  
eyes grow with disbelief. He stood beside me for the   
longest time, watching. Suddenly an explosion shook the   
Earth, even the banister under my tight grip vibrated.   
Flying shards of glass, building material and other objects  
seem to rise from the Earth's surface and take flight.   
  
The sound of shattering glass filled my ears, blocking  
out every thought--every other sound. The front door slammed  
in, Senshi filling the room. I didn't have time to think about  
what was happening. I could hear the shouting around me, the   
urgency in the Senshi's voices and Mamo-chan directing everyone.  
In seconds Tuxedo Kamen had me tucked safely against his chest   
and we were fleeing with the rest of the city.  
  
What little I could see from my position blurred past.  
Colors and shapes bleeding into one another until there was   
nothing but a continuing blur. My head felt light; I could   
hear people shouting, pain filled screams rising above the   
city. Panic laced every voice; every breath in my body was   
difficult. I felt something hit my head and suddenly the   
darkness came, claiming me as another of its own.   
  
I awoke to arguing voices. I sat up slowly, testing   
my newfound awareness. I didn't recognize the room I was   
in - but I did know the voices. Sailor Uranus and Sailor   
Jupiter were standing over a computer, pointing to different  
things and talking back and forth in heated tones. Because   
of their voice levels I couldn't tell what they were saying,   
but Jupiter turned around, her fingers pressed into her   
forehead as she spoke again.  
  
I removed the wet cloth from my forehead, noticing   
that it seemed to be lightly stained with blood. Feeling   
my forehead, I imagined the bump there might have something  
to do with it. I sat up, preparing to stand up when I realized  
that Shingo was sleeping on the floor in front of the couch   
I was laying on. Stepping over him I walked towards the Senshi,  
coming towards them I heard Uranus talking again.  
  
"I know where it came from, but I'm telling you it's   
not based there. That is just stupid. If it was that easy,   
would we have not located the enemy long ago?" Uranus' index  
finger was planted firmly on the computer screen, the pressure  
of it causing her nail bed to turn white.   
  
"But that is just the point Ami was trying to make   
earlier. They base their energy out of this point here,"   
Jupiter said slowly, as if she were repeating this for the   
umpteenth time and determined to get her point across this   
round. "There is no way they could be based anywhere else   
in the city and still be close enough to set off those   
explosions without harming their own base. If they were   
underneath it all - instead of on the blunt end of it -   
they could have pulled it off."  
  
Their words seem to swim through my head, each making   
it's self known one at a time. Explosion.... Enemy.... Base...  
In the background of my thoughts the terror in people's voices  
came back hauntingly. The glass breaking...  
  
I blinked my eyes, pushing all of that aside as I strode  
up to the two Senshi with calmness that I never would have   
guessed I had in me. I still wasn't sure I did.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked in a somewhat accusing tone.  
I was their Princess, I should have been told what was happening  
instead of being packaged and carried away like some piece of   
meat. But from a different stand point I could also understand  
their motives. In either case, I was fully awake now and becoming  
impatience as both Uranus and Jupiter seemed to have lost their   
voices when they realized they weren't alone.  
  
Jupiter found her voice first, throwing a look that I   
couldn't identify towards Uranus as she turned to me. I   
crossed my arms; waiting for answers to the question I   
wasn't sure I wanted the answers to.   
  
"Remember the attack that Ami had predicted a couple of   
months ago? Well, she might have been wrong about the time frame,  
but she was right in thinking it was going to happen. About 9:42  
a.m. a strange glow began in the Tokyo Towers. Over the recording  
we took off the scanner we picked up that some policemen were   
going over there to check it out. At 10:02a.m. they arrived.   
What they found left grown men speechless when they came back  
across their radios. The Outer Senshi," here Jupiter snarled   
lightly, motioning with disgust towards Sailor Uranus. "Took   
it upon themselves to go over to the Towers without notifying   
one of us to what was happening."  
  
"That's bull! We don't have to check in with the peanut   
gallery every time we make a move!" Uranus said quickly, her   
voice dangerously low. She stepped towards Jupiter, her fist   
clinched.   
  
Without thinking I stepped between the two taller women.   
Narrowing my eyes, I turned to Uranus and in a voice that didn't  
sound even remotely like my own, I stared her down. "Just lay   
off of it, Uranus. Put your differences aside just this once.  
Because it don't matter who done what, who has been around   
longer or who is the oldest. We are all fighting for our lives  
and the lives of millions of people on this planet. It wasn't   
my choice, yours or Jupiter's to have this responsibility thrown  
at us. But we have it and I'll be damned if I'm going to listen   
to your superiority problems in the mist of an emergency."   
  
I could have sworn I seen a flash of respect glint for  
just a second in Uranus' eyes. I couldn't be sure, it was   
then that she turned around and walked out of the room,   
slamming her fist in the wall on the way out.   
  
I turned back towards Jupiter, flames still in my gaze.  
She seemed to have had something to say - but changed her mind  
when she met my eyes. Instead she turned back towards the computer  
screen. "Anyways, when the police tried to gain access to the   
building, it exploded."  
  
"And not just a little explosion," another voice interrupted.  
I looked around in time to see Luna jump up on the table and sit   
next to the computer. She placed her paw on the mouse, clicking   
on different pictures until a map was on the screen. It simulated  
the building exploding and the chain effect from there. She stared  
at the screen as if her eyes still didn't believe what they had   
seen just this very morning.  
  
Artemis - whom I hadn't even known was in the room up to   
this point - began explaining what had happened. "The force of   
the blast itself was large enough to take out everything in a   
two mile radius. But it was being controlled, by the enemy we   
suspect. Buildings caught on fire, windows shattered for miles   
in all directions. But the energy disappeared just as quickly   
as it had come, like it was sucked back down into the hull of   
the ruins of Tokyo Towers. Mamoru-san's apartment was close   
enough to the blast that all the windows in the building were   
shattered, but that was the only damage. Buildings that were   
closer to the Tower were leveled. The city is in a panic."   
  
"W...Where is Mamo-chan?" I asked weakly, my hands shaking.  
Images of fires, sounds of screaming people. A flood of emotions   
filled my brain - but mostly terror. I was scared down to the   
bone, cold and scared. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Jupiter stared at me, her fist clinching and unclenching  
at her side. Fear nailed me to the floor, leaving me speechless  
and feeling like a bucket of ice water had been poured over my   
body. My bottom lip started to tremble slightly and my hands   
shook even as I drew them to my side. My eyes traveled to the   
three in front of me, no one opening their mouth to speak.   
Against my will a small sob rose in my chest and escaped my   
mouth. Faster and faster my eyes dashed to look at the two   
felines, then Jupiter. No one said a word. Nothing. The silence  
was deafening, endless. My parched dry lips parted to release a  
scream, a message embedded in it.   
  
"WHERE?"   
  
"We were ordered not to tell you, or to let you leave,"  
Jupiter whispered, her green eyes swimming in emotions that   
tore her apart. Sense of duty or friendship - the struggle   
was hard. Her eyes focused on mine until she couldn't handle  
the pain anymore and looked away. I couldn't believe my ears;  
ordered? By Mamo-chan? He would do that, a part of my mind   
reasoned. He doesn't want you hurt. But damn it, my other   
reasoning argued, you are the Princess and Sailor Moon and   
have a right to be with the other Senshi.  
  
It took a moment for my body to respond to the orders   
my brain was giving. Finally I felt my feet move and I turned  
towards the door. A slim, uncertain hand reached out, grabbing  
my arm. "Usagi-chan, I can't let you go," Jupiter nearly   
whispered.  
  
"You are in no position to stop me," I replied, yanking   
my arm from her grasp and once more walking towards the door.   
I pulled my locket out and fingered it as I made my way across  
the room and to the doorway. "Luna, Artemis - stay here with   
Shingo and keep us informed if you find anything new about the  
enemy."   
  
"Our communicators rely on the same antenna as that of  
television and radios," Luna deadpanned. "Once you walk out   
that door, I have no way to contact you since Tokyo Towers   
is nothing but ashes."   
  
I made no reply, just pulled the locket above my head   
and closed my eyes. Again I felt a hand on my arm, almost   
painfully Jupiter tried to pull the locket from my grasp.   
"You aren't just making decisions about yourself anymore,   
Usagi-chan," Jupiter said quickly, her eyes once more locked  
with my own determined gaze. "You have a child to think about,  
if you get hurt the least that may happen is to hurt the baby.  
And it's not just your baby - it's also Mamoru's."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" I accused, yanking my   
hand away from her and stepping back. I looked at the floor   
for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. When I looked   
back up, whatever it was Jupiter seen in my eyes made her   
step backwards. "I'm going. Either you are with me," I paused,  
pounding each word into the air to get across their full   
meaning and nothing less. "Or you aren't."   
  
Jupiter's eyes stayed locked with my own as I pulled   
the crystal above my head and shouted my transformation. When  
the lights died down, I turned and started up the steps that   
would lead me above ground. For a moment I didn't think she   
would follow, and pushed aside the meaning that it held in   
my heart. A second before I opened the door that would lead   
me into the arcade, I heard Jupiter. "Shimatta*," she grunted,  
followed by her footsteps as she ran up the staircase.  
  
@------  
  
What I saw outside the confinements of the underground   
room would haunt me for the rest of my life. As the chamber   
to the Sailor V game** opened, allowing us to pass I tried not  
to think about what would be on the outside. But as I stepped  
out, my foot crunching on glass shards that lay everywhere -   
I looked up and gasped. The shock of seeing lingering black   
smoke in the once blue sky, cars toppled over and burning,   
people walking aimlessly down the middle of the street, looking  
around in shock, my stomach turned and my heart felt sick.   
  
I tried to hide my reaction from Jupiter, but failed   
miserably. She walked up beside me as I moved through the   
doorway that once held glass to protect the inside from   
nature's elements. Nothing but shards of glass remained   
now. Covering my mouth with my hand, I looked up and down  
the city street. What my eyes took in was nearly indescribable.  
The street wasn't even distinguishable from the sidewalk. And   
the people, the blank stares on their faces. The horror, the   
heartache. The death. It smelled of death, of destruction.   
  
A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, was tearing  
through debris - tears streaking down her face. As we approached  
her, she looked up and me and a light of recognition seem to   
flicker in her deep hazel pupils. Her slim hands reached out   
towards me, as if for help, and her features crumbled up in   
agony. "Doushite?***" she cried pitifully. "Doushite...?"  
  
I felt a sob rise in my throat and I stepped back.   
Jupiter stepped in front of me, grasping the woman's hands   
in her own. "Shhhh, it's okay. We are here to help. Are you   
looking for someone?"  
  
The woman numbly shook her head, looking down at her   
blood stained hands and then at Jupiter. "I don't know," she  
mumbled. "I don't know..." The amazon Senshi easily pulled   
the woman to her feet and helped her inside the arcade and   
sat her down. She said something to her that I couldn't hear  
and then rejoined me.  
  
From down the street the racing of a fire engine's horn   
burst through the quiet - echoing through out the street.   
Closer and closer it came until it passed, red lights flashing  
until it was gone around a corner. Jupiter watched it go before  
she began walking down the street in the same direction it had   
taken. "Most of the fires are out now, but some are still   
lingering and causing some threat to nearby homes. Mercury   
and Neptune helped put most of them out when this first happened."  
  
"I don't remember much, just flashes of lights and sounds  
of screaming. What happened? How long was I out?"   
  
My eyes burned from the smoke that lay so thick in the air.  
"Mamoru-san wrapped you as best he could in his cape to keep you   
from getting hurt. But so much stuff was flying through the air   
from the force of the blast that a piece of something - I'm not   
sure what - hit you just the right way to knock you out cold.   
Ami assured us that you were alright, maybe even for the best that  
you had passed out at the time. That was about two hours ago."   
  
In just two short hours the city, the lives of hundreds and  
thousands of people, had been changed forever. I felt numb. We   
cut across an alleyway, entering another street. The scene was   
the same - death, smoke and destruction. I felt the sweet taste   
of vomit lingering in my throat and I tried to swallow it back.   
Thank God my baby was still protected in my womb, I would hate   
for such a scene to ever be seen by his or her eyes. It was my   
duty to see that it never did. We pressed on through the debris   
and towards the remains of Tokyo Towers.  
  
I could hear voices shouting back and forth to each other   
as we approached. Above it all, one voice stood out among the   
frenzy. I rushed forward, leaving Jupiter to follow in my steps.  
Standing slightly away from the still burning building was Tuxedo  
Kamen, talking to a fire fighter and pointing in different   
directions as he spoke. I ran as fast as my legs would take me,  
towards him. Towards the promise of his embrace and comfort that  
I so desperately wanted; needed. I was a Princess, a Sailor Senshi  
- but most of all, I was a frightened four month pregnant woman   
who needed a string of security to hold on to.  
  
It was like Mamo-chan could sense my presence. He looked   
my direction, looking slightly surprised to see me running towards  
him. When I reached him his arms opened and eagerly I buried my   
face in the warmth and comfort of his love. I barely heard him   
ask the firefighter to excuse him as he led me away from the   
building. "Usako," he asked, his arms encircled around me tightly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Suddenly I found I couldn't speak, couldn't think about   
anything but my own fears and anxiety. Mamoru soothed me when   
my tears broke free, falling down my face in salty rivers. "I'm  
scared, Mamo-chan. I'm so scared..." I mumbled, rubbing my face  
against the softness of his shirt - inhaling his scent to keep   
me from drowning in the chaos around me. In response to my shaking  
body, Mamo-chan tipped my chin up towards his, grazing his fingers  
along my cheekbone before kissing me lightly. I struggled to be   
the independent girl I was four months ago, the head-strong   
Princess that didn't need her guardians or a love. But I couldn't  
find that girl anymore. I wondered if she was real, or just an   
illusion I made up while trying to cope with everything that had  
been thrown at me.   
  
It didn't really matter. What mattered to me was here and   
now. And I needed Mamoru to hold me, and he answered my needs   
with the same intensity that I yearned for. The world was blazing  
around us, and I could forget all I had seen for a few precious   
moments in time. I had the strength to block out the screams of   
pain and agony - if only for a minute.   
  
"I didn't want you to be here, Usako," Mamo-chan reprimanded  
lightly when our lips parted. His voice was barely a whisper in   
the wind to my ears, but the worry that laced it caused my heart  
to jump in alarm. I looked up into his stormy blue eyes, flicking  
with worry and pain that I was in any distress at all.  
  
"Gomen nasai." The emotions in Mamo-chan's eyes were a mix  
between worry and relief. I couldn't imagine what he had to be   
relived about - unless it was that I was here where he could   
protect me. I was soon to find out that my dashing hero, my   
love, couldn't protect me from all the evil in the world that   
was after me. It was a lesson both of us would learn the hard  
way.  
  
"It's okay, Usako," he assured me, burying his face in   
my hair. "I just didn't want you to see all of this. To be   
haunted by the images. I was only trying to protect you from  
it. But I guess it was a lost cause - you are too pure and   
caring to stay locked up when you could be helping. Just do  
me a favor?" I nodded my head, willing to give him anything  
in the world at that moment just to take the nervous edge and  
urgency out of his eyes. "Be careful, I don't want anything   
to happen to either one of you."  
  
I meet his eyes squarely, his desperate plea calling   
out to me. What would he do if something did happen to me   
or the baby? I wondered. Since the night we spent on the beach,  
the confessions he had made had me wondering just how much he  
needed me. I could only hope it was as much as I needed him.  
"Don't worry, Mamo-chan," I assured him. "My henshin provides  
a protective barrier around the baby. And I'll be extra careful  
for both of us."  
  
"Be careful for all three of us," he asked softly, his   
fingers still grazing my face while his other arm held on to   
me like a man drowning. "Because I don't know what I would do  
without you."  
  
"Sailor Moon? What are you doing here?" I turned around,  
face to face with a rather angry looking Sailor Mars. Her hands  
were on her hips as she waited for my responce.   
  
"I tried to stop her," Jupiter said matter-of-factly from  
my left. Oh yeah, I thought. Speak up for yourself, and not for  
me. Don't I feel special.  
  
The sound of urgent voices stopped the conversation all   
together. We all turned towards the debris, the final standing  
column of the Tokyo Tower building crumbled - falling towards   
the Earth. People who had been closest to the building were   
running towards us, motioning and screaming to get out of   
the way. Mamo-chan took off running, his hand still holding  
mine securely. We stopped yards away when we could no longer  
out run the smoke - Mamo-chan covering me with his cape.   
  
"Hiroshi-kun!" a man called out, looking around   
frantically through the small patches of people who were   
running from the building. He ran towards us, grabbing   
Tuxedo Kamen's arm and screaming as he pointed towards   
the building. "My best friend is still in that mess!" he  
screamed, pointing and yanking on Tuxedo Kamen's arm   
frantically. "You have to help him!"  
  
Mamo-chan grabbed my arms, squeezing almost painfully.  
"Stay here," he commanded, not leaving me a chance to answer  
- much less argue the point. I watched as my love and my best  
friends ran into the cloud of dust, praying they came out   
alive.   
  
Clutching my mid-section, I stared at the lingering   
smoke that filled the air. It traveled upwards into the   
heavens for what seemed an eternity. I felt a sob clutch   
at my throat, but I pushed it back. Time seemed to stand   
still. The harder I wished to see Mamo-chan's form run   
out of the smoke, the longer it seemed he had been gone.   
Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. Beside me   
was the man who had cried for our help. He seemed to be   
staring at me, rather than in the collapsing building. I  
tried to look away, but it was as if he were commanding   
me to stare at him. I opened my mouth to make an excuse   
to leave him there when I saw him take something from   
behind his back.   
  
"Hello Princess," he said. I blinked at him blankly, his   
words not making any sense in my jumbled thoughts.  
  
Suddenly he pulled a white cloth into my viewing   
and shoved it over my mouth, pulling me towards him as   
he did so. I struggled against him, not understanding   
until I seen his eyes flash bright red. Unable to hold   
my breath any longer, I inhaled. A fiery sensation shot   
down my throat, invading my lungs. My vision blurred and   
I stumbled forward, my legs no longer supporting. The   
disguised youma picked me up as if I weighed no more than  
a bag of feathers and threw me over his shoulder. I tried  
to fight him, but my limbs refused to listen. Drugged, I   
thought. He must have drugged me with something. But what?   
I couldn't think. I could do nothing as darkness loomed in   
front of me, cradling my aching head and taking away the   
pain.  
  
@------  
  
I awoke in small intervals. For a long time I could   
hear voices speaking, but couldn't stay aware long enough   
to open my eyes and see their owners faces. Pain came and   
went, sometimes stronger than other times. In and out of   
consciousness I slipped until finally the haze that had   
kept me in it's confinements broke away. I blinked, the   
room had a hazy quality to it - almost surreal. The voices  
suddenly stopped - making me wonder if I had dreamt it all.  
Perhaps when I opened my eyes I would be in Mamoru's bed -   
safely tucked against his side. I feverishly hoped and prayed  
- but knew the truth all the same.   
  
The first thing that caught my attention was how dark   
everything was. The walls were a deep gray, almost black,   
and the bed I laid on was covered in black bedding. On the  
small table that sat beside the bed was a lamp, with a black  
shade. The light that radiated from it was a dusty stream   
of yellow - almost nonexistent. The small glow bathed the   
room in shadows. My imagination took flight, making every-  
thing in the bottomless corners come alive. I stifled a   
scream, pulling the blanket up to my chin and shutting my  
eyes. "Mamo-chan," I moaned, almost crying. "Onegai..."   
  
"Your precious Mamo-chan can't help you here."  
  
My fears came alive when I realized I wasn't alone.   
A small scream left my throat before I had time to try and  
stop it. Shutting my mouth abruptly, I moved closer to the  
head board of the bed. The woman at the end of the bed came  
closer, the light casting on her fiery red hair and slanted  
evil eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" I meant for it to come out demanding,   
but fear made my voice crack against my will.   
  
"Why child," the woman said, coming around to the side  
of the bed and looking down at me in pity. "You don't remember  
me? Why, I was a big part of your life as a Princess." I stared  
at her, but in my terrified state I couldn't think. "I'm Queen  
Beryl. I destroyed your kingdom so long ago."  
  
I blinked rapidly, shaking my head in denial. This wasn't  
happening! my mind screamed. "My mother killed you..." I   
whispered, my eyes so wide that it hurt.   
  
"Now you see," Beryl said thoughtfully, running her   
fingers through her long red hair. "That's where you are   
wrong. Your mother sent everyone to the future so that you  
could live, dear. Everyone." The irony of her statement   
made my blood run cold. It seemed that my mother's wish   
made more than a few complications in my life. The latest   
one being rather dangerous, it seemed.  
  
I tried to sit up, get a grip on my emotions and move  
away. But none of this happened. Instead I found myself   
staring at this mad woman as she reached out and ran her   
hand over my stomach. "How's the little one? Well, I hope."  
Her eyes homed in on my own gaze with a steely edge that   
made me want to scream to the top of my lungs, and shiver   
away with shame at the same time. "Ah yes, the child you   
will bare. She will be very special, did you know that?"   
I shook my head, fearful of her words. "Yes. And do you   
know why? Because tonight my ruler will enter your womb   
and steal your baby's soul."   
  
I felt my head shaking back and forth, my arms   
encircling my stomach as I rocked back and forth. "No..."  
I whimpered. So afraid, so scared of what she intended to  
do.  
  
"Oh yes, she will. And in six months you will give   
birth to the new ruler of this universe. You see," she   
explained calmly, as if speaking to a child. "My queen   
doesn't have a body, your mother destroyed it. So it   
would be just fit if you were to provide her with one.   
And after you give birth, if you are good and don't cause  
me any problems, I will see that you live unhappily in   
the deepest darkest dungeon I have. Just like your mother  
sealed me away in the center of the Earth over one-thousand  
years ago."  
  
"You're insane!" I spat, finally regaining some   
control over my voice. I glared at her with all the   
hatred I could muster up, determined that nothing would  
happen to mine and Mamo-chan's baby. Nothing. "I'll never  
let you touch my baby!" I shouted.   
  
She seemed amused by my vocal outbursts. She stood   
up, a smile on her face. Her words went straight to my   
heart and drove a hole of pain there. I gapped at her,   
tears filling my eyes and flowing un-noticed down my face.   
  
"I already have."   
  
--End Chapter 9.  
* - Shimatta translates to "Damn"  
**- The Sailor V game in the manga was the passage way to  
a room under the arcade where Luna had computers that were  
hooked up to the Moon's computer system.  
***- Doushite translates to "Why"  
And because I fogot to put the meaning in the other chapter--  
"neko-chan" translates to "Kitten". It's what Haruka refers to  
Usagi by in the anime.   
  
*Avoids flying objects* Geesh, come on! I love doing cliffhangers   
for some reason ^^;; BUT as I was reading the reviews on   
fanfiction.net (I love you guys ^_^!) I seen where Crissy  
said something about how evil I am for doing that... and so  
I felt a little bad.. and then my editor (love her, too ^_^)  
pointed out how evil I was.... and since I'm trying to trade  
in my horns for a set of angel wings (haha) Chapter 10's ending  
is NOT a cliff hanger ^_^v (But I may still get killed for some  
of the evil things I do in the chapter to make up for it :}~ )  
  
Sailor Moon doesn't belong to be... yada, yada. If you are   
interested in disclaimers, I think I wrote them in some other   
chapters ^^;;  
  
Chapter 10 - Like Mother, Like Daughter will be out this time  
next week - until then keep those emails and reviews coming ^_^ 


	10. Like Mother - Like Daughter

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 10 - Like Mother, Like Daughter  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
There was a hard reality that I had to face  
in the hours to come. Somewhere in the last four   
months I had come to rely on Tuxedo Kamen. Always  
--even when we weren't speaking--he was there, in  
the shadows. Continuously waiting to help me if   
the need should arise.  
  
So in the first couple of hours I just knew   
that Mamo-chan would find me. I waited anxiously to  
see his face, watch him burst through the door and   
sweep me off to safety like so many times before.  
  
The hours ticked by like years to me. I stared  
for so long at the door--at the guard that forever   
stood like a statue next to it--that a couple of times  
I imagined Mamo-chan coming through it. But when I   
blinked, the guard stood again and nothing had changed.  
  
Five hours into my imprisonment, I became worried.  
Surely Beryl must have captured him--nothing else would   
keep him from me. I feverishly prayed he was alright.   
When a man came into my cell to bring my dinner, I picked  
at it thoughtlessly. He said nothing for a while, just   
stood beside my other guard in the shadows of my prison  
and watched me stare at my own thoughts. When I had   
forgotten to take a bite for several minutes, he approached  
me nervously. "Miss, if you don't eat the Queen will be   
very upset. It isn't good for the child for you to not have  
anything in your stomach."   
  
Blankly I looked at him, tears caught him my eyelashes  
that made everything appear hazy. Depression nagged at my   
soul. The blind optimism I had placed in my dashing hero   
was failing. I was never so frightened in my life. My body  
began trembling uncontrollably and I felt cold, a deep cold  
that invaded my body down to my bones. Please hurry, I repeated  
over and over again in my mind. Please Mamo-chan.  
  
At roughly eight o'clock the door to my cell flew open.  
Expectantly, my eyes full of hope; I looked to see who was   
entering. Queen Beryl stepped through, her heels clicking   
like gunshots as she stepped to the bed. "Good evening,   
Princess. Still waiting for your Prince to save you?" She  
gave a thin, silly laugh and I rolled my eyes.  
  
But it occurred to me then that I had been so sure--  
so confident that Mamo-chan would save me that I hadn't even  
thought of what would happen if he didn't. Roughly the guard  
who had stood in the corner of my prison yanked me off the   
bed and we started out of the room. The halls were damp and  
cold. Occasionally we passed a torch on the wall; otherwise  
the walls were bare stone. A chill ran up my spine as a draft  
from ahead of us pulled down the hall, going to whatever   
destination it had. We seemed to walk forever. My lower back  
start aching so that I had a hard time standing up, let alone  
walking. I imagined complaining wouldn't go over too well, so   
I went forward in pain.   
  
Abruptly we stopped in front of a set of double doors.   
Beryl motioned to the soldier next to her and he stepped   
forward to open the doors. The wooden doors were obviously   
heavy and the hinges groaned in protest, squeaking loudly.   
The room beyond was massive. There was barrels of fire in   
each corner, providing the only light in the room. The   
shadows of the flames danced along the ceiling, each moving  
together in such unison that it seemed like one huge party.  
In the middle of the room was a long flat stone bed that   
seemed to rise out of the floor.  
  
In desperation I tried to pull my arms free from the   
man holding me, but failed. I wanted to run, far from here;   
Anywhere to protect my baby. But Beryl's servant was strong   
and prevented me from making an escape. Forcefully I was   
laid on the stone table and strapped down.  
  
Everyone in the room grew deathly quiet. My entire body  
began to tremble, and tears poured unnoticed down my face.   
"Onegai," I begged, but no one here would answer my plea.   
Beryl lifted her hands above her and began reciting verses  
from a book in a language I couldn't understand. Above me a  
black mist appeared, whirling around in circles, becoming   
larger with every passing moment. When it came closer to me,  
I tried to squirm free. But the straps that held me wouldn't   
budge. Closing my eyes shut tight, I screamed.  
  
The baby in my womb began moving frantically. I could   
feel her, in a panic, try to fight the invading force. Newfound  
terror exploded in my mind and spirit. I fought against the   
straps; crying, screaming in fear and need. The more I moved  
the tighter my binds seemed. "MAMO-CHAN!!" My shrill voice   
echoed throughout the stone room.  
  
Through all the pain, all the terror of the moment--nothing  
prepared me for when I felt my baby stop moving. Suddenly, it   
was as if she gave up the fight for her life. My screams stopped,  
my heart breaking. "No," I whispered--new, hot tears of a pain   
deeper than physical falling down my face. I felt my souls   
agony--over and over I begged my baby to keep fighting. Nothing.  
My body was numb and unmoving save for the dull drumming of my   
heart. "Please baby," I begged, gasping for each breath like it  
was my last. "Please don't give up. I need you. *We* need you,   
sweetie. Mama and Papa love you so much."  
  
The being above me grew darker until I couldn't make out  
the ceiling any longer. My eyes took in everything I could see  
from the stone bed I laid on. But the most dominant force in   
the room was not the evil. In my eyes it was the pain and   
heartache. Let them kill me, I thought. It doesn't matter   
now. In the back of my mind I heard Beryl still chanting--  
now in Japanese. The ghostly vision of red eyes appeared in  
the mist above me--a long hand reaching towards my stomach.  
I closed my eyes, giving up. There was nothing left to fight  
for now.  
  
"RISE!" Beryl screamed, her voice so loud it blocked   
out my every thought. Her eyes were completely black and   
glassy as she spoke, her hands above her head. "Take the   
offered body of the child and be born again, my Queen! Rise  
oh great an--" Her voice suddenly was cut off sharply, ending  
in a gargle and then, silence.  
  
Weeping still, I waited for the physical pain to begin.  
It never did. When I reopened my eyes the only thing above me  
was the stone ceiling, the flames still dancing frantically.  
They seem to be mocking me, reminding me of my loss. In agony  
I moaned, shutting my eyes to block out the reality that was   
facing me.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
I felt a slight smile tug at my cracked, dry lips. There  
was no pain in my body, not even the dull ache of my heart. I   
was dead, I concluded. And in death I could hear Mamo-chan's   
sweet voice call for me. Maybe I will be with my baby now. My  
beautiful baby who never had a chance at life on either the   
Moon Kingdom or Earth.  
  
"Usako!" I heard Mamo-chan call again. "Onegai, Usako,  
come back to me. Come on!" I smiled, opening my eyes. But   
instead of Heaven, or a beautiful dream that would last   
forever--I seen Mamo-chan. Just beyond him I could see the  
stone ceiling of the cave. Above me, so close our foreheads  
were touching was Mamo-chan's face. His eyes were looking   
into mine, his hands cupping my face. "Usako," he whispered  
in a relieved tone. "Oh baby, you scared me. I thought you   
had left me."  
  
"Mamo-chan?" His words dropped the blanket of reality  
over me again. I didn't think I could hurt more than I had   
already. But looking into Mamo-chan's eyes made the pieces   
of my heart that was left crumble into dust. I began sobbing   
again. Finding my arms free, I weakly wrapped them around   
Mamo-chan and sobbed against him.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered into my ear. "You're okay now.   
I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you." His soothing words   
couldn't stop the pain in my heart, however. And it hurt   
even more knowing I had to tell him.  
  
"I'm not okay Mamo-chan. She-she... that devil... she   
killed our baby." The words, said out loud from my very own   
lips, drove me into even more heartache. It made them final,   
and I don't know how, but it hurt more. I wanted to curl up   
and die. But even that escape had been denied to me. I cried  
harder, my chest heaving.   
  
Mamo-chan's eyes reflected the same heartbreak I felt.  
A tear traveled down his face, but I could see he wasn't going  
to drown in his sorrow like I was. Not yet. I felt him slide   
one arm under my knees and the other behind my back. His voice  
was low and sad when he spoke. "Put your arms around my neck.   
That's a girl," he whispered as I numbly obeyed. Emotional   
exhaustion set in my bones. Even though I fought to stay awake-  
-I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
@------  
  
When I next awoke it was dark. For a terrifying moment I  
thought I was still in Beryl's prison. But here there were   
windows, and the moon playing peak-a-boo with the clouds assured  
me I was at least not still trapped. My bones ached, as did my  
eyes and chest. It took a moment for my memories to fully return  
--when they did, I suddenly wished they hadn't. I sat up on the   
bed. My chest was hollow, out of tears to cry. For now.  
  
I stood on shaking feet and went into the living room of   
Mamo-chan's apartment. The clock on the mantel ticked softly,   
the time 4:38 a.m. The sofa couch was pulled out--Minako, Rei,  
Luna and Artemis asleep on it. I tiptoed past and found Ami   
and Makoto asleep on an air mattress in the floor.  
  
My burning eyes looked up, noticing the balcony door was  
open. Slowly I stepped outside and into the soft drizzle of   
rain. At first I didn't see anyone, but on second glance I   
found Mamo-chan sitting in the corner, his knees drawn up to  
his chest. He was staring towards me, but didn't seem to see me.  
The light in his eyes was gone. Bleak and careless he stared   
forward. I shivered, scared of what it might mean.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" I called, my voice quivering despite my   
attempts to steady it.  
  
He blinked, looking up at me like he had seen a ghost.   
I walked to him, kneeling down to place my hand on his. Inside  
his tight fist was a crumbled piece of paper. He didn't say   
anything when I took it, only stared at me as I began reading  
it out loud. "This letter is to inform one Chiba Mamoru,   
citizen of Tokyo, Japan, of the results of the paternity   
test..." My eyes watered and my voice left me. Scanning on   
through the letter, I found the words I was looking for.   
"...in conclusion to such tests, the child of one Tsukino   
Usagi, also a citizen of Tokyo, Japan, is 99.99999% positive   
that you are said child's natural father..." I let the paper   
slip from my fingers as I fell to my knees in front of Mamo-chan  
and burst into tears. I felt Mamo-chan pull me to him, his tears  
falling in my hair as we both wept for our baby.  
  
The light drizzle soon lead way for larger drops of rain,  
and soon the wind gusts followed that made the steady drops   
sting against our skin. I lay still in Mamo-chan's arms,   
allowing the rain to wash away my tears and the wind to   
carry them away. Mamo-chan gently picked me up and carried  
me inside, past the sleeping Senshi and into his bedroom.  
  
My Prince laid me down on the bed, staring at me intently.  
Getting on his knees, I watched as he leaned over and kissed my   
hair. His lips traveled over my forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks,  
chin and neck. I closed my eyes, letting his kisses smooth my   
pain. His confident fingers unbuttoned my blouse, leaving a   
trail of heated, urgent kisses down my chest.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. Confused, I opened my eyes and saw  
him staring at my bare stomach. Tears began falling down his   
face--splashing onto my skin. His shaking hands were held   
over my still swollen stomach for what seemed an eternity.   
Abruptly a sob left his throat, his tearful, grieving voice   
mumbling as he laid his face on my stomach. "No, no, no, no,"   
he cried, over and over, gripping the sheet with one hand and   
rubbing my stomach with the other.  
  
I felt my own tears return, and placed the pillow over   
my face to cover the sound of my grief.  
  
"Onegai," I heard Mamo-chan beg in the voice of a man   
whose heart had been broken. "Please, don't leave your Papa   
and Mama..." It was the last words I heard before sleep   
thankfully took over--giving me a few hours of relief from  
a world I didn't care to be in.  
  
@------  
  
Rei called into work for me the next day. I was scared  
to talk to Motoki myself. If he was to start asking questions  
I knew I would break down again. With heavy steps the Senshi  
of Mars came back into the bedroom and sat down on the side   
of the bed next to me. "Motoki told me to tell you he hopes   
you feel better soon," she mumbled.  
  
"What did you tell him?" I asked, still not looking at  
her. The hollowness in my heart felt stronger in the daylight.  
The sun was bright, but still I stared towards it. No matter   
how bright and cheerful the day seemed, all I seen was gray   
skies and gloom.  
  
"I just said you weren't feeling well," her voice faded  
off and she grabbed my hands, forcing me to meet her eyes.   
"Usagi, are you sure you lost the baby?" Her voice flickered   
with hope, but her eyes were full of tears.  
  
I couldn't cry anymore. I didn't have the strength. My   
face void of emotion, I meet her gaze. "Rei-chan, I could feel  
the baby moving--fighting the evil. And then, then she stopped.  
I-I just knew that she was gone then."  
  
"You know you've got to go to the doctor, right?" Rei   
whispered. A few tears fell down her face as she spoke. "It's  
not... not healthy for you to continue to carry," her voice   
broke off--unable to continue. She wrapped her arms around me,  
hugging me with all her might. "We're here for you, Usagi. We   
are all here for both you and Mamoru-san." She let go, looking   
slightly embarrassed by her show of emotion. "Anything you need,  
just ask, ne?"  
  
"Rei-chan, what happened yesterday? What took you all so  
long?"  
  
The Soldier of Fire clasped and unclasped her hands in her   
lap, then wiped her face free of tears. She acted as if that   
was the last thing she expected me to ask. I realized it   
probably was. "Mamoru-san went closest to the building,   
searching for that man. Ami-chan... she screamed that she   
couldn't find a life force inside and we needed to get out  
before we got hurt." She stopped, staring off at her memories.  
"We all got out and that's when Mamoru-san noticed you were   
gone. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find you. It wasn't  
for about half an hour before someone said they had seen a   
man grab you and disappear. Mamoru-san went crazy, shaking   
the poor man until Uranus pulled him away. Ami-chan worked   
for hours to find where the portal had opened. But it wasn't  
until evening when she got it right and we could follow the   
man who had taken you. It didn't take long to find the room   
you were in. Thankfully we had the advantage of a surprise   
attack."  
  
As she spoke the memories of waiting, watching for   
Mamo-chan; came back to invade my mind. The horror I   
experienced when I realized he was too late. "Beryl, what  
happened to her? Is... is she dead?"  
  
Rei, to my eternal relief, nodded her head yes.   
"Uranus went in ahead of us, saw what was happening and  
stabbed Beryl to death before all of us even made it in   
the room." She smiled slightly. "No questions asked, just  
in her normal manner."  
  
We both looked up as the bedroom door creaked slowly  
open. Ami knocked lightly on the door, peeking in at us. Rei  
motioned for her to enter and she did so, standing at the   
end of the bed. I saw that she had also been crying. It   
seemed my pain was everyone's. I felt slightly better knowing  
I wasn't alone.  
  
Ami cleared her throat, putting her glasses on her face.  
"Usagi-chan, if it's okay I want to do a scan on you before we  
head to the hospital. I tried to scan you last night, but   
whatever barrier your henshin provided for the baby wouldn't  
allow me to get an accurate reading."  
  
I nodded, not letting her words sink into my mind. The   
Solider of Water opened her computer and began typing. Behind her,   
Mamo-chan came thru the door and watched quietly. I paid her   
no attention until she stopped, giving me the same puzzled   
expression that I had seen on her four months earlier.  
  
"What's that?" Mamo-chan asked, coming up behind Ami   
and pointing to the screen. Ami shook her head, walking   
around to the side of the bed and hitting more buttons.   
Mamo-chan followed her, looking over her shoulder at the   
screen.  
  
Ami clicked the compact closed with a sigh of frustration  
and looked at me. "Usagi-chan, it could be my computer picking  
up the baby's um... presence. Well, I think it would be best   
if you went onto the hospital now."  
  
We all stared at her blankly, Mamo-chan regaining his   
voice first. "What are you saying, Ami?"  
  
Ami turned around, biting her bottom lip. "I'm not   
saying anything, because I don't know. But I think it would  
be a good idea for Usagi to go on to the hospital." The   
Genius Senshi didn't look as worried as she did confused.  
A mixture of feelings swept through me. I nodded, standing  
up. Mamo-chan came over to my side and when our eyes locked  
I saw a spark of hope in their blue depths I prayed it   
wasn't in vain.  
  
@------  
  
I stared at my entwined hands. Ami had gone after her  
mother almost fifteen minutes ago, but it felt more like   
hours. Mamo-chan sat beside me in the waiting room--  
rubbing the back of my neck reassuringly. It felt like   
there was a knot in my throat that I couldn't swallow. My  
stomach twitched like a million butterflies were trapped   
inside me.  
  
"Usagi-san?"  
  
I blinked, looking up. Dr. Mizuno stood in the doorway,  
a chart in her hand. She smiled, walking in and sitting a   
couple of chairs down from us. "Ami tells me you think you  
lost your baby?" Her voice was soft, her words not pounding  
into my broken heart as much as they would have if she hadn't.  
I nodded my head. Mamo-chan put his hands on my arms and   
squeezed lightly. Dr. Mizuno nodded, folding her arms across  
her chest. "Have you had any vaginal bleeding?"  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"Any pain?"  
  
"No," I replied again. Unless you count what's in my   
heart. But I didn't say this aloud for fear I would begin   
crying again.  
  
Dr. Mizuno smiled, looking acutely confused. She leaned  
forward. "Usagi, what makes you think you've lost the baby,   
then?"  
  
I felt tears cloud over my eyes as I remembered Beryl's  
words; her plans. The agony of feeling my baby inside me,   
fighting for her life and then losing that struggle. And  
the knowledge that even though she was there, inside me, I  
could do nothing to help her. Breath by breath I tried to   
fight my tears from falling--but couldn't. I collapsed into  
Mamo-chan's supporting arms and once more drew from the   
seemingly endless well of tears in my body.  
  
Dr. Mizuno moved to the seat next to me, rubbing my   
back. "Okay. You really seem to think you lost it. So why   
don't we go do an ultra-sound and take a look. Then take   
things from there?"  
  
I heard Mamo-chan agree and he helped me up. I leaned   
against his broad chest for support as we followed Ami's mother  
down the hall. The walls were decorated with various posters of  
children from the womb up to a couple of years old. I closed   
my eyes--burying my face against Mamo-chan's shoulder. The   
sight of what might have been nagging at my mind, weighing down   
my heart. We finally entered a room on the right and Dr.   
Mizuno had me lay on the bed while she washed her hands.   
I couldn't bear to look at the equipment that just two short  
weeks ago had made me cry in light of the miracle in my body.   
Now I wanted to cry for the same loss.  
  
I closed my eyes as Dr. Mizuno applied the cream to my   
stomach. The cold didn't even register to my numb body, it was  
nothing compared to the feelings that ran through my heart,   
veins... soul. She placed the equipment on my stomach and I   
waited.  
  
The room was as quiet as the outer regions of space as  
Dr. Mizuno searched the ultra sound screen for my baby. I   
knew any moment she would confirm that my baby was gone.   
Under my closed eyelids I could plainly see Mamo-chan's eyes  
--and the hope I had seen in them earlier. I peeked out from  
under my lids at Mamo-chan. His eyes were staring at the   
screen intently, his hands griping mine.  
  
Dr. Mizuno looked at the screen, puzzled. I closed   
my eyes, trying to block out the disappointment, the loss   
of hope yet a second time in Mamo-chan's face. "I can't   
find the heartbeat," she mumbled, more to herself than to   
us. "There's no movement..."  
  
I shut my eyes tighter, my grief opening up again. No,   
no, no. Please don't let it be this way, I begged. As I laid   
on the bed, tears soaking my face, I began praying.   
  
Please Lord, I begged. Please don't let it end this way.  
I know that I done wrong by this soul, but I love her so much..."  
  
"Usako..." I heard Mamo-chan gasp. "What are you doing?"  
  
I didn't open my eyes, couldn't. Faintly I heard Dr.   
Mizuno inhale sharply. The speaker of the ultra sound began  
a light thumping.  
  
Please God, please!!  
  
Mamo-chan told me later that the light that shone from   
my body was even more intense than my henshin--so much that   
both he and Dr. Mizuno had to cover their eyes with their   
hands.   
  
Ami couldn't explain what had happened, even though   
she tried for days. But I could, I knew without a doubt in  
my mind what it was.  
  
One minute there was no heartbeat--and then there was.  
And nobody would ever tell me it wasn't nothing short of the  
Will of God. The miracle of life.  
  
Tears flowed down my face yet again. But these weren't   
the hot, burning tears of pain. No. These were as warm as the  
sun on a spring day, breaking through the clouds to shine on   
me and the restored life inside me.  
  
For the first time in so very long--I was happy to be   
alive. To be me.   
  
At that single moment in my confused existence with   
Mamo-chan by my side and our baby alive... life was perfect.   
  
--End Chapter 10.  
  
There! As promised, a chapter without a cliffhanger! It  
took all I had though, I promise. I wanted so badly to leave it  
where Ami's mom said that she couldn't find any movement...  
:}~~~  
But I did say this would be no cliffhanger. I couldn't do that   
to you all anyways, since I can't update for about two weeks. Why?  
Well, I am the official (^^!!) wedding coornaditor for my friend's  
wedding - and it's this Saturday. And so instead of sitting on a  
computer finishing up chapter 11, I will be dressed up in this fancy  
(expensive, and definitly not comfortable _ 


	11. Normal... or not

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 11 - Normal... or not  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
"Breathe, Usako! Come on, you can do it!"  
  
With all the strength I could muster, I gripped Mamo-chan's  
hand as hard as I could. I saw the strain on his face to not say   
that I was hurting him. Evil thoughts entered my mind as I squeezed  
harder. You wanted to share in my pain? I think I can arrange that   
for you, bucko!   
  
The doctor at the foot of the bed popped up over the sheets   
so quickly, and with such a stupid smile on her face, that she   
reminded me of a jack-in-the box. "You're doing great, Usagi!"   
she beamed at me. "Just a few more pushes and we'll have all of  
them out!"  
  
It could have been the pain killers, but did I just hear   
her say *all* of them? "ALL?!" I screamed. Beside me Mamo-chan   
was saying something about broken fingers, but in light of the   
doctor's comment I ignored him.  
  
"Oh yes," she replied, nodding her head back and forth.   
Vaguely her lack of control of her bobbing head reminded me of  
that jack-in-the-box again. "There's four. Quadruplets!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Mamo-chan screamed. I glared over at him when  
I realized that he wasn't screaming about the number of babies -   
but rather at his hand. It resembled something off a cartoon the   
way it was bright red and about four times its normal size.  
  
"PUSH!" Dr. Mizuno ordered.  
  
"Usako, you're kind of hurting me here..." Mamo-chan   
practically screamed.  
  
"Yeah, come on Usagi - PUSH!" Suddenly I was surrounded by   
all the Senshi and the lunar cats in cheerleading uniforms, shaking  
pom poms in my face. Artemis (wearing a bright pink skirt and halter  
top) was leading the group in cheer. "P-U-S-H! What does it spell?   
Push! Push Usagi, push!" was the words they all cried at once,   
followed by waving the pom poms around as they jumped.  
  
"Here comes number three!" Dr. Mizuno yelled from the foot  
of the bed. "Keep pushing!"  
  
"P-U..!"  
  
"Usako, you're killing me here.."  
  
"-S-H!"  
  
"Come on Usagi-san, here comes number four!"  
  
"What does it spell?!"  
  
"Usako...."  
  
"PUSH, Usagi! Push!"   
  
"AHHHH!" I sat up in the bed, sweat dripping from my face and  
hair. My breathing was labored as I opened my mouth and sucked in air.  
My eyes snapped open, my hands reaching to pull my night shirt up to   
be sure I was still pregnant. Never in my life was I so happy to see   
my rounded stomach. I breathed a sigh of relief, falling back on my   
pillows and allowing myself to relax, if only for a moment.  
  
The bedroom door flung open along about that time, Mamo-chan   
running in--followed by Shingo and Luna. "Usako? Are you okay!?"   
My love seemed terribly confused for a moment when all he saw was   
me lying on our bed. He looked me over again before scratching his  
head. "But... I heard you scream..."  
  
I nodded my head, finally able to calm my racing heart down   
to an even pace. Mamo-chan sat beside me on the bed, wiping off a   
drop of sweat that was running dangerously close to my left eye as  
I began my explanation. "I just had the weirdest dream..." I began,  
feeling silly for having woken up screaming and scaring everyone to  
death as a result.   
  
"It's perfectly normal for pregnant woman to have strange   
dreams," Luna stated in her standard 'I know everything' tone. She  
lay down on the foot of the bed, still looking at me out of the   
corner of her eye as she began washing her face. "If you want to   
try and get some more sleep, I'll stay in here with you."  
  
While the idea of going back to sleep was an appealing one,   
the thought of seeing Artemis in a pink cheerleading outfit again   
did not. Gratefully I smiled at my guardian cat, but shook my head.  
"That's okay, Luna. I'd rather stay awake than face the Senshi   
cheering "Push, Usagi! Push!" in my dreams."  
  
Despite the worried look on my beloved's face, he cracked   
up laughing at the mental image he received from my words. I glared  
at him and pushed the covers aside. "I think a hot shower is in the  
works."  
  
"And then we have a surprise for you!" Shingo said excitedly.  
I could tell from the moment he ran in the room he was sitting on a  
secret so large there was no way he'd make it through the next ten   
minutes without saying something. Mamo-chan immediately put his   
hand over Shingo's mouth, casting a sly glance my way as he shoved  
my brother out of the room and shut the door.   
  
"Chiba Mamoru, what are you up to?" I asked him, grinning   
from ear to ear despite myself.  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled, grinning like a Cheshire cat at me.   
He came over to the bed and raised my shirt again - placing his   
lips on my stomach. "Good morning," he whispered. "How's Papa's   
baby girl this morning?" In response to his question the baby   
kicked. "She hears me," he told me for the umpteenth time. Ever  
since Dr. Mizuno told us that the baby could hear everything we   
said now, he made it a point to talk to my stomach - ten or twenty  
times a day. As he cooed and talked to his daughter, she kicked my  
stomach again - hard.  
  
"Yeah, she hears you alright," I pointed out, placing his   
hand where she continued to happily kick. As I stood up, she jabbed  
her foot in my stomach again. "I swear, she's going to be a kick   
boxer when she grows up. Not even born yet and already giving me   
a hard time."  
  
"Only two more months and she'll be kicking the air instead  
of you," he assured me, his eyes following me as I grabbed a towel  
from the linen closet.  
  
I stopped, casting a sideways glace at Mamo-chan. He was   
staring at me, his eyes half closed. I felt my face warm as a blush  
crept up my neck to shade my cheeks. He smiled as he noticed my   
reaction, his face lighting up. Slowly he walked up behind me,   
wrapping his arms around my waist and rubbing my stomach. "Have   
I told you how much I love you lately?" he whispered in my ear,   
his warm breath on my neck.  
  
"Not today," I answered, trying to keep a straight face   
and failing completely. He always knew what to do, what to say   
to make me weak at the knees. I settled back against his chest;   
knowing very well I wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
"I tell you what," his deep voice continued as he stepped   
away from me and twisted the lock on the bedroom door. When he   
turned again his gaze locked with mine. I could have drowned in  
their depths for the rest of eternity. "How about I run you a   
nice hot bubble bath, give you a foot massage and wash your hair..."  
  
"Ooooh," I sighed. "A foot massage and my hair washed?   
What have I done to get such special treatment?"   
  
A mock pained expression crossed Mamo-chan's face and he   
placed his hands over his heart. "You question my motives, Usako?  
Can I not just do it out of the love I have for you? Because I   
feel so badly that I can't share in your experiences?" For a   
moment he almost had me believing he was upset. Almost. I stared  
at him until he broke. "Or can I not try and find a way to keep   
you occupied and out of the rest of the apartment long enough for  
Shingo to forget what he knows?"  
  
I couldn't help laughing as I rolled my eyes at him. But   
who was I to turn down an offer like that? My center of gravity  
had long since left me, so that most things that required bending  
over or moving a certain way became more like a challenge from a   
game show. I had never thought of myself as clumsy, but walking   
in a straight line for me was about as hard as it was for a drunken  
man. And washing my long mass of hair was an obstacle that had left  
me in tears more than once just this week alone. Sometimes I felt   
so stupid for loosing it like I did. I wasn't the only woman on   
Earth to have a baby, yet I felt so very alone. No matter what   
Mamo-chan did to be a part of my pregnancy--there was no way   
for him to understand what I felt.  
  
"The water is ready, Usako," my beloved announced from the  
bathroom door. He ran his fingers through his hair, a lock of his  
rich, ebony hair falling back over his forehead again. He smiled   
at me, his blue eyes dancing with love. For the moment I found I   
could push aside all the unwanted thoughts clouding my mind. I   
hoped they didn't return this time.   
  
@------  
  
Mamo-chan (bless his heart, I think he had no idea what he  
was getting into) had not only washed my hair and gave me a   
wonderful foot massage -- but had blow dried my hair and brushed  
it until it gleamed. So after taking a long, relaxing scented   
bubble bath - as well as all the perks - the dark thoughts of   
earlier this morning did seem to subside. I hummed to myself as  
I pulled my hair up into a pony tail rather than my normal two   
buns and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. My   
little one was a lot like Shingo and I, it appeared. She got   
rather hostile if I didn't eat first thing in the morning.  
  
As I passed Shingo, forever sitting in the living room   
floor with the Nintendo controller in his hand, I kissed his   
cheek and bid him good morning. With his usual "Morning, Mama,"   
he went back to the game like he had never been interrupted.   
With a slight smile of amusement, I went into the kitchen where  
Mamo-chan had placed a stack of blue berry pancakes on the table.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked, moving to kiss my lips and   
trying to not spill dish water in the floor at the same time.  
He failed, mind you, cursing under his breath as he grabbed   
for the dish towel to clean it up.  
  
"Immensely," I replied, giggling at the sight of a six   
foot two man on his knees cleaning up spilled dishwater. Not   
only that, but the view from here was great also. Geesh, what  
a cute butt he has. Shaking my head, I tried to focus on something  
else. "Mamo-chan? Do you think it's healthy for Shingo to spend  
so much time on that game?"  
  
"Huh?" my beloved asked, looking through the doorway and  
into the living room. "Oh, sure. If anything it helps his hand-  
eye coordination." I gave him a puzzled look that said I didn't  
really believe him. But he ignored it and went back to washing   
dishes. "When I was his age I would have loved to sit around all  
day playing those games."  
  
"When I was his age I was out having fun with my friends..."  
I noted, again worrying about Shingo's solitude. He hadn't seem to  
make any friends here, like he had back home. "Mom was always busy  
taking him to skating practice, soccer practice, a birthday party   
- something."  
  
"I'm sure he just needs time to make new friends. This has   
all been hard on him, but he's a good kid. He'll make friends soon  
enough." I nodded thoughtfully, trying to hide the worry from   
Mamo-chan. If he noticed my distraction, he said nothing.   
  
I ate in silence, the sound of Mamo-chan running water and  
clanking dishes the only thing that invaded my thoughts. Chibi-Usa  
- as her father had appointed her - stopped kicking my stomach   
when I began eating. But it wasn't too long that I figured she   
didn't care for the food. I looked at the plate of blueberry   
pancakes - usually my favorite - and felt like I was going to   
get sick. A part of me still wanted them, the other part wanted   
something a little more difficult to come by.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mamo-chan asked, looking at the plate of   
pancakes that I had only picked out. "I thought they were your   
favorite?"  
  
"Eh, nothing," I mumbled. But it seemed my little angel   
was persistent this morning. I had had bad craving before, but  
this was insane! And I knew there wasn't a place in town that   
sold what I wanted this early in the morning. Mentally I scolded  
my baby, trying to get her to calm her cravings. It didn't work.  
  
Mamo-chan took the plate, looking at me with curiosity.   
"Usako, if you are craving something just tell me and I'll make  
it, or go get it or something..." I couldn't help but smile at   
the way he stumbled over his words. Never did I think a man was  
so devoted to a pregnant woman's every whim the way Mamo-chan   
was. Sometimes, despite everything, I felt so lucky.  
  
I knew that no matter how much I fought him, he would   
eventually make me tell him what it was I wanted. I shook my   
head, giving up before he even had to coax it out of me. "Well,  
I really would like a double cheese burger with mustard and   
pickles only. And some onion rings would be nice..." I blurted  
out as fast as I could, twisting a piece of my hair between my  
fingers and trying to smile my best smile at him.  
  
"Double cheese burger..." he repeated softly, realization  
dawning on him. Oh yeah, before nine o'clock in the morning that  
would be rather hard to find. I caught just a hint of weariness   
in his eyes before he hid them and grabbed the keys off the   
counter. It might have had something to do with the chocolate   
chip cookie dough ice cream I wanted at midnight, but no one   
can be too sure. "Anything else, my love?" he beamed at me.   
  
"Extra pickles. Not four instead of three, either. I mean,  
lots of pickles," I emphasized, mentally licking my lips. "Oh,   
and some apple juice."  
  
Mamo-chan blanched slightly, still holding the car keys   
in mid-air. I saw him mouth 'apple juice' before smiling and   
heading towards the door. He slipped his shoes on, called back  
that he would return shortly, and left.   
  
Still envisioning double cheeseburgers and onion rings in  
my head, I patted my stomach and walked into the living room.   
"You better be glad that your daddy likes to venture out for   
stuff so much," I said lightly to my daughter, giggling to   
myself. Hopefully he would be so willing to get up during   
the night and feed Chibi-Usa when she was born.  
  
I sat down on the sofa behind Shingo, watching the   
speeding car go through the city on the screen. Suddenly   
it stopped, and Shingo turned around to me, a confused   
expression on his young face. I watched as he stood up   
unsurely and came over and sat on the couch beside me.   
I knew that something serious was bothering him just from  
the way he studied me instead of talking. I said nothing,   
wanting to let him decide how to say what he wanted. "Mama,"  
he finally began, twisting his hands in front of him. "Can   
we have a discussion?" he asked, his pronunciation of   
'discussion' sounding a bit off.  
  
I masked my worry and smiled light heartedly at him.  
"Sure we can, sweetie. What do you want to talk about?" He   
looked so confused about something, and also anxious to find  
out the answers to questions that must have been burning in   
his small mind for quite some time. I sat back against the   
sofa, waiting with temptation for what he would say. But I   
can guarantee you it wasn't what I was expecting.  
  
"Why do you and Mamoru talk to your stomach? Can it   
hear you?"   
  
Honestly, it took a lot out of me to not burst out   
laughing. Instead I narrowed it down to a giggle that I   
tried to disguise as a cough. "Um, well," I began, searching  
for the words to make a six year old understand. "Do you   
remember when I told you that I was going to have a baby?   
And that the baby was in my tummy?" He nodded his head   
eagerly, gazing at me with huge blue eyes. "Well, now that  
she is old enough she can hear what we say. So that is why  
we talk to her."  
  
He looked at me for a long moment as if trying to see  
if I was lying or not. Satisfied that I wasn't, he moved   
slightly closer on the couch. "So she can hear what we are  
saying now?" he questioned, his eye brow still furrowed incredulity.  
"Really?"  
  
"You can also feel her; wanna try?" Eagerly he nodded   
his head and I reached out to take his hand in mine. He let   
me guide his hand unsurely towards my stomach where I placed  
it in the spot Chibi-Usa liked to kick most often. The silence  
stretched on for a good three minutes, Shingo saying nothing   
and me mentally urging Chibi-Usa (for once) to kick. I seen   
Shingo begin to look doubtfully at me, and I exhaled deeply.   
"Young lady, you kick me almost twenty-four hours a day. Don't   
tell me you decided to go to sleep now!" I accused her, Shingo   
looking at me like I was rambling like a mad person.  
  
My words must have woken her up, or maybe for once she   
decided to listen. At any rate, I felt her kick just slightly   
to the left of where Shingo's hand was placed. I moved his palm   
quickly to the spot and seen his eyes grow. He snatched his hand   
back, looking from his hand, to my stomach and to me. "That was   
her?" he finally asked, looking at me with newfound appreciation.   
I nodded my head, smiling at him. With weighted movements, he   
leaned his head towards my stomach and earnestly said: "Hi baby.   
I'm Shingo and I'm gonna be a good big brother for you."   
  
I couldn't hold back the tears that filled my eyes if I   
wanted to. It was so sweet - so precious seeing how seriously   
he was talking. He straightened up, still looking distraught   
about something. "Is Mamoru her Papa?" he finally asked.  
  
I nodded my head, holding my breath as I waited for his   
reaction to this. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment   
before looking back at me. He stood up, going back to the game   
and I let my breath out. I had no more begun to let my mind   
wonder over any other questions he might have when he paused   
the game again. "Can Mamoru be my Papa, too?" he asked, looking   
at me over his shoulder. His eyes were so sad, so hungry for   
need and the sense of belonging.   
  
"If that is what you want, Shingo," I responded as seriously,  
albeit kindly, as I could. It was so important for Mamoru to have a  
family, and Shingo's acceptance of him had meant a great deal. I'm   
sure this would mean even more. Shingo's face lit up with a smile   
and he turned the game back on, the sounds of the racing cars soon  
filling the living room.   
  
I sat for a few more minutes watching Shingo play the game   
when I heard a thumbing noise, followed by a muffled voice. I rose  
to go to the door when it was pushed open, Mamo-chan coming through,  
kicking the door shut with his foot and going into the kitchen. With  
a smile on my face, I followed him. As I walked in, I could see he   
looked slightly tired--his face had the lightest hint of unshaven   
facial hair and his eyes were bloodshot. I watched as he put a half  
gallon of ice cream in the freezer, two half gallon pitchers of apple  
juice away before I cleared my throat.  
  
He looked up, smiling tiredly as he did so. I felt a pang of   
guilt nag at my heart. It was hard for me to find a comfortable way  
to sleep anymore, but it hadn't occurred to me that because I shared  
a bed with Mamo-chan that I was disturbing him. He hadn't said any  
thing about it. Duh, Usagi, I told myself. He wouldn't say a word   
to you. Shaking my head lightly I moved the second bag out from in  
font of him and started going through it.   
  
"I couldn't find any place that had a double cheeseburger,"   
he mumbled. "And Motoki wasn't at work. So I went to the grocery   
store and bought some hamburger meat. We needed some anyways.."   
his voice faded out as I walked around the table and towards him.  
His eyes stayed on me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and   
brought his face down to mine.  
  
I felt his arms automatically come around my waist and I   
leaned up to kiss him lightly. "Thank you, Mamo-chan. But you   
didn't have to go through all of that for me." Before he could   
protest and tell me about how he would do anything for me, I   
shut him up by pressing my lips to his again - demanding that   
he return it.  
  
When we parted, he pressed his forehead to mine. "You know  
I'd do..."  
  
"Anything for me," I finished for him, giggling slightly.   
"Hai, I know."   
  
Mamo-chan shook his head, his lips curving up so adorably   
it should be a crime. "Nu uh; I would do anything for all three   
of you." He kissed my nose again before leaving me to fish in the  
cabinet for a frying pan.  
  
I sat down at the table, opening the jar of pickles and   
digging in. As I watched Mamo-chan make my cheeseburger, my   
thoughts keep returning to the ice cream in the freezer. Pickles   
forgotten, I opened the ice cream and began eating. Mamo-chan   
looked at me out of the corner of his eye without saying a word   
he continued cooking, his face a pale shade of green. I tried,   
really, but I couldn't keep the smile from my face.  
  
"So what time is the girl's picking you up today?" Blankly   
I looked at him over the tub of ice cream in my hands. He turned   
to look at me, the spatula still in his hand. "Don't tell me you   
forgot you were going shopping with everyone today?" The look on   
my face must have said just that, because he busted out laughing.  
  
I looked down at the ice cream, at Mamo-chan and got up. "I  
think I'll be getting dressed now." As I left the kitchen, the   
sound of Mamo-chan's laughing followed me.   
  
The phone rang as I shifted through my dresser drawers. I   
had all of four maternity outfits (two I didn't care for), which  
meant I should probably put that on my list of things to buy today.  
Absentmindedly I reached for the phone, turning it on. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Minako asked, from the background   
sounds I could tell she was in a car. I laid my four outfits on the  
bed and looked back and forth between them as Minako said something  
to Rei, not even listening to any response I might have. Suddenly   
she laughed. "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan says she bets you aren't even   
dressed yet! Anyways, we will be there as soon as we pick Ami up."   
  
Luna placed her paw on the sweatpants and long sleeve blue   
shirt, giving me a look that said that was her opinion on the   
subject. "No, I don't think so," I mumbled to my guardian cat,   
but Minako heard me.  
  
"What?" Minako asked, her voice clearly confused.  
  
Shooing Luna away, I turned back to my dresser for a pair   
of socks. "I didn't mean you, Minako-chan. I was talking to Luna.  
I'll be ready by the time you get here."  
  
"Okay, see you in five! Ja!" Before I could get a word in   
edgewise, the bubbly sound of Minako's voice faded and the line   
went dead. Shrugging I turned the phone off and set it down.  
  
"They are on their way, then?" Luna asked, stretching across  
the bed lazily.   
  
"Hai," I answered, picking up the overalls and shirt. "You   
know, Luna," I pointed out before closing the bathroom door. "You  
are getting lazy; staying in bed until ten o'clock. The shame," I  
teased, shutting the door before she could realize what I said and  
retort back. The sound of her mumbling to herself died when I   
flipped the radio on and began dressing.  
  
After applying a little makeup and fixing my hair, I went  
into the living room where all of the inner Senshi were waiting.   
They followed me into the kitchen and either sat or stood around   
the table as I ate my cheeseburger. I felt guilty, but by the time  
I had ate half of the burger, I was full. When I put the plate on   
the sink, Mamo-chan turned to me with a knowing smile on his face.  
"I'm supposing the pickles and ice cream ruined your appetite?"  
  
"Pickles and ice cream?!" Rei exclaimed before I could even  
think of answering Mamo-chan. A look of shock and disgust crossed  
her features. "That's just gross."  
  
I shrugged, standing up and getting my jacket. "Whatever   
floats your boat. I wanted it, and since I'm pregnant and have   
an excuse - it's what I ate."  
  
"That don't make it any less gross," Rei quipped, shaking  
her head at me. She looked to Ami who had said nothing up to this  
point. "Is that healthy?"  
  
The petite girl shook her head, smiling at all of us like we  
were loonies on the loose. "For a pregnant woman craving can make   
you want just about any food and any given time, and it doesn't   
matter their order." She continued on like she was teaching a   
class. "I've heard of women eating the bark of a tree, the foam  
from beer; any number of odd things as well as foods."  
  
Every eye turned to me, Makoto looking the most thoughtful.  
"You start knawing on a tree and you'll walk home," she predicted,  
trying not to let a smile crack through the seriousness on her   
face. The rest of us busted out laughing until she joined us.   
  
@------  
  
"OOOOOH!!!" I'm sure that my squeal made everyone in the  
consignment shop turn my direction. You can imagine how much I  
cared. Minako came running over first followed by everyone else.  
At the blank stares and giggling, I pulled up my prize possession.  
"Look!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. All afternoon we   
had been oohing and ahhing over this and that, but I hadn't bought  
much in the way of baby items. This I wasn't going to think twice   
about.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing the bib out of my   
hands and looking it over as if she thought she were imagining it.  
"This is sooo cute!"  
  
It was a full size bib, not one of the small ones and the   
colors were simple: black and white. So why was I - as well as   
everyone else - having a fit? Well, it could have something to   
do with the little anime style Tuxedo Kamen drawn on it, and the  
words 'Drool Worthy' written above.   
  
"You just have to buy this," Makoto told me, handing the   
bib back to me. "That is just too cute, and I'm sure Mamoru-san   
will get a kick out of it." I nodded, giggling to myself as the   
prospect of his face when I showed it to him.  
  
I paid for the two Precious Moments© bottles I had found,   
the Tuxedo Kamen bib and the tiny pink socks. The five of us left  
the store, heading towards the car when the first drop of rain fell.  
I looked up, wondering if I had just imagined it. Another drop   
followed, this time Ami remarking that she had felt it also.  
  
By the time we were all packed into Makoto's car again,   
the rain began heavily. Glancing at my watch, I looked up at   
the sky. "Well, I guess we should just call it a day. Besides,  
I still have a little over a month to shop for other things."  
  
For reasons I had yet to discover, my best friends look   
hesitant at taking me home. It could have been my imagination,  
of course. I've been known to have a few wild ideas in my time.  
But Makoto only confirmed the suspicion when she pulled up to   
the video store. "I'm going to go in and grab a movie and some   
popcorn, and we can camp out at my place." Now, wouldn't you have  
the feeling that you were being kept away from home?  
  
"We can take it to my place..." I suggested softly.  
  
"No! I mean," Rei blanched, scratching the back of her neck  
nervously. "Eh, well. You bought all of this stuff.."  
  
I raised my left eyebrow, watching her run through her   
thoughts; trying to come up with a believable excuse. At this  
point I don't think I'd believe a word she said. She must have  
realized it, too, because she sat back in the seat, her lips sewn  
shut.  
  
Next Ami took a stab at it. "Usagi-chan, it's not healthy   
for you to be stuck in the house all day." Her voice sounded sincere,  
honest even. Except for one little fact:  
  
"Ami-chan, I work four days a week; have a school tutor I go   
to five days a week and still manage to fit in time for us to go   
out every Sunday. Not counting taking Shingo places. I hardly think  
I'm stuck in the house."  
  
I could see her method of madness deflate before my very   
eyes. She sat back also, her and Rei soaking in their defeat.   
Minako sat forward from her position in between Rei and Ami and  
started to say something when Rei reached up, holding her hand   
over the Senshi of Love's mouth and shaking her head vigorously.  
Whatever their reasons, that was probably a smart move.  
  
Makoto got back in the car, looking back at the fallen Senshi  
in the back of the car, then at me. "We'll just go to your place then,  
if that is what you want."   
  
I glanced in the backseat at the stunned faces of Rei, Ami and  
Minako. Makoto, try as she might, was looking cornered. From the   
things Shingo had said this morning, and then everyone's strange   
behavior; there was only one thing to say. "That is exactly what   
I want."  
  
@------  
  
I walked into the apartment lobby. Well, more or less. It   
seemed to me that I didn't walk as much as I wobbled. I'm sure I  
looked like a penguin as I balanced myself and the bag in my hand  
and pushed the elevator button. I pushed my bangs off my forehead,  
inhaling deeply. Minako stood beside me, a look of deep thought on  
her face. "Doushite no, Usagi-chan?"  
  
I smiled, walking into the elevator with my friends and   
pushed the button that would take us to the twelfth floor. "I   
just feel like I've been pregnant forever," I admitted. "And yet,  
I'm scared. Ami's mom said that I'm officially in my final trimester  
now. I can't wait to hold Chibi-Usa, to finally lay my eyes on my   
daughter. But then I'm scared of giving birth, scared of a hundred  
different things. But," I said, throwing a smile at my worried   
looking friends to reassure them, as well as myself. "I know it   
will all be okay."   
  
The elevator stopped, the double doors sliding open to reveal  
the long hallway beyond. I hobbled out, wishing my back wouldn't hurt.  
Maybe I should have stayed in gymnastics when I was young, and doing  
these near backbends to stay up straight wouldn't be so hard now.   
Rei came up beside me, taking the bag from my hand. "Sure it'll be  
okay. We're all here, we'll help. And you have Mamoru-san at your   
beck and call. Why is it, all the good ones are taken?" she asked,  
changing the subject so fast that I didn't have time to think about  
the fact that she was trying to cheer me up.   
  
I hardly listened to them discuss back and forth about how   
all good men were married or taken in some way and the only ones   
left weren't worth their time. The conversation kept up as we   
entered my apartment and shed our shoes and jackets at the door.   
The living room was quiet and after peeping in, no one was in the   
kitchen either. I threw a puzzled look at my friends, all of whom   
looked entirely too innocent.  
  
Mamo-chan, Shingo and Luna weren't in my bedroom or in Shingo's.  
The only other place I hadn't looked was small third bedroom that   
Mamo-chan used as a sort of study. My five friends followed me, each  
with mile wide grins. Determinedly I put my hand on the door knob,   
thinking I would surprise them all by swinging the door open instead  
of calling for Mamo-chan first.   
  
But instead the surprise was on me.  
  
My eyes wandered from one area of the room to the next in   
bewilderment. It was only three days before I had been in here   
and nothing was amiss. Mamo-chan's overly crowded desk had sat   
in the middle of rows of storage boxes, books, unused furniture   
and the like. But what I saw before me brought tears to my eyes,   
and made my heart jump to my throat.   
  
Mamo-chan stopped midway down the ladder he stood on, putting  
up the finishing touches on the border, to see my reaction. In front  
of the large double windows that nearly covered one entire wall was   
a beautiful white crib; complete with crib liner, sheets and stuffed  
animals. A white rocker to match was beside the crib, one of the   
quilts my grandmother made draped over the back. The carpet that   
had once been a dull grey, had been replaced with a soft beige   
that - along with the new pale pink wallpaper - made the room   
appear bright and cheerful.   
  
And bunnies! Different sizes and colors were everywhere from   
the border on the walls to the stuffed animals in the crib. A squeal   
of delight rose in my throat as I walked slowly around the room,   
barely brushing my finger tips over the diaper changing table that  
matched the rocker and crib to the shelves that aligned the wall   
and then to the matching dresser. "How...? When..?" I managed, so  
happy I wanted to sit in the rocker and cry.  
  
Shingo stood at the bottom of the ladder Mamo-chan was on,   
grinning from ear to ear. In his excitement he tripped as he ran   
over to hug my leg. "Surprise Mama!" he gushed, big blue eyes   
staring up at me in joy. "Do you like it? We all worked very hard!"   
  
Like it? No, I loved it! And even though I still couldn't   
find my voice to say this, everyone seemed to know from my   
expression how delighted I was. Makoto leaned against the wall,   
her eyes dancing merrily as I sat down in the rocker. "And to   
think I had to rent a video just so I could call Mamoru-san and  
warn him we were headed back."   
  
Rei, Ami and Minako gave her a look of reprimand, for it   
was obvious they had no idea she had gotten a hold of Mamo-chan  
while they were in the car trying to convince me to go somewhere  
besides home. My love stepped off the ladder and swept Shingo up  
into his arms so that he giggled. "Motoki and I took everything   
that was in here to a storage building and put down new carpet   
while you were at work," Mamo-chan explained to answer my earlier  
question. "Then while Motoki and I went and got the furniture and  
put it together, the girls went and bought everything else we needed.  
I still have a couple of things to do, like finish putting up the   
border. But I knew you'd see it today because someone," here he   
tickled Shingo, causing his beautiful laughter to carry through   
the room like music. "Came in here and seen everything. And I know  
a secret just kills a six year old."  
  
I felt the tears I had been fighting overflow my eyes,   
leaving salty trails down my face. But they were warm tears of  
joy that I didn't mind showing to everyone in the room. I truly  
felt a sense of belonging deep in my soul, a sense of love and   
friendship floated in the air all around me. But as always, when  
I became too comfortable with the way my life was now - something  
would nag at me. So softly that if I weren't always paying it close  
attention, I wouldn't hear it at all. "Remember...." the voice echoed  
through my thoughts, playing havoc with the peace that I reached for  
daily. The calmness that I yearned for with my entire soul, but was   
always just beyond my grasping finger tips. "See the blood... taste   
the bitterness of death...."   
  
"Usako?"   
  
I blinked, pushing back the voice that seemed to get louder   
the longer I listened to it. Mamo-chan hovered over me, a worried   
glint in his eyes. I tried to smile, but I'm sure the movement my   
lips made didn't reach my eyes. "I've been calling your name   
repeatedly, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied, forcing myself to think happy thoughts   
so that my eyes would twinkle with my laughter. "I'm just so happy  
about all of this! I can't believe you all done this without me   
even suspecting." I looked past Mamo-chan, realizing for the first  
time that we were alone in the room.  
  
The blank expression of confusion on my face must have shone  
just as clearly as looking through a window pane. Mamo-chan said   
nothing, although it seemed on the tip of his tongue to continue   
asking questions about my prolonged silence. He took my hand,   
helping me to my feet before placing his lips softly on my   
forehead.   
  
"Hurry Mama, Papa!" Shingo gasped, coming to a screeching   
halt in the bedroom door way and grasping the door frame for balance.  
"Everyone is waiting to start the movie!"  
  
We watched my younger brother take off down the hallway again,  
and Mamo-chan stared after him with a look of utter disbelief on his  
face. "Did he just call me...?"  
  
"Papa," I laughed, this time feeling real joy travel through   
my veins. "He asked me this morning if you could be his Papa too. I  
didn't think you would mind." When Mamo-chan didn't answer, I looked  
up at him to see his sensuous lips curve into a smile. I reached up   
and kissed his jaw, loving the way his arm automatically encircled   
my waist. Determinedly I shoved away my thoughts of death and   
damnation.   
  
I would regret ignoring these warnings.   
  
@------  
  
That night sleep stayed beyond my grasping finger tips. I   
moved, pushing the covers off and then pulling them back up. I   
tossed, turned, sweated and chilled. No matter which way I moved,   
nothing made me comfortable. Chibi-Usa kicked wildly, sometimes so  
painful that I gasped. Several times I resisted the urge to get up  
so that Mamo-chan could claim the sleep that eluded me.   
  
The small digits on the clock beside our bed read 11:59 p.m.  
when I finally could take it no more and got up. My mother always   
gave me a warm glass of milk to help me sleep, and with these   
thoughts in my head I quietly stole out of the bedroom. But   
instead of going to the kitchen, I walked thoughtlessly towards  
Shingo's bedroom. My mind was strangly blank as I found myself at   
his door. Scarier still, that I don't remember anything at all,   
as if thinking weren't involved. Something pulled me towards his  
room, something I couldn't feel, but knew all the same. Something  
evil.  
  
I turned the knob, trying to push open the door. It wouldn't  
budge. I heard nothing but the sound of my frantically beating   
heart. Oh Lord, what was wrong? "Shingo?" I called, putting all  
my strength into my efforts to open the door. "Shingo?!" In the  
back of my thoughts I heard the grandfather clock in the living  
room as it tolled the hour of midnight; the witching hour.  
  
I pushed harder, digging my heels into the floor of the   
hallway. A cold mist rose up from the crack under the door,   
sending goose bumps up and down my legs. The door handle turned  
colder, freezing my hands as I continued to push on the door.   
"SHINGO?!" Ice formed in the groves of the wood, my panting   
breath visible. I was freezing. My lungs contracting sent pain  
through my entire body. Still I pushed on, wondering where   
Mamo-chan was. Scared of what was happening.   
  
"SHINGO! ANSWER ME!" I screamed. Still silence. I began   
to sob, fearing the tears would freeze before dropping off my   
chin - that's how cold I felt.   
  
Without warning the door threw open, causing me to fall   
sharply on my stomach. Pain shot through my body, but the fear   
I felt seemed worse than the physical pain. I gritted my teeth,   
turning over on my back and looking around the room. Under any   
other circumstances the ice hanging poetically off every surface  
would have been beautiful. In this case, it terrified me.   
  
Shingo was nowhere in sight. Pain continued through out my  
body, and a warm liquid spilled down my legs, making my pajama   
pants cling desperately to me like a second skin. Shaking from   
the cold and terror, I felt of my leg.   
  
Warm... sticky warm.   
  
Blood.   
  
The baby.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!!"  
  
--End Chapter 11.   
BUWHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay, so now that I feel better... *coughs up lung  
or two*  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Can I put it any clearer than that?  
For those of you reading on fanfiction.net, for reasons I don't understand  
when I upload a chapter my author's notes always get hacked off... gomen!  
The reason for the long break between updates was a wedding that I was  
coordinating (that went great ^_^!) and the fact that not many chapters  
can be written between the wailing scream of four 6-year olds 24/7. But   
now that life is somewhat settled again, I'm back to normal chapter a week.  
Now, I hope all of this gets posted on FF.net. Either way, thankies  
thankies and more thankies to everyone who reads and reviews!! *HUGS*  
You all are so great to help me finish a chapter when I get writer's  
block :)  
*HUGS* to my editor, Meara The Wonderful ;)  
See you all in a week for Chapter 12 - Give and Take 


	12. Give and Take

Author's notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 12 - Give and Take  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG 13  
@------  
  
The cold became unbearable as I lay on my back.   
Mamo-chan had run to call an ambulance a few minutes   
ago. Since then I found myself staring at the ceiling,  
unnaturally fascinated by the ice that became thicker   
by the moment. I could hear a nursery rhyme in my head  
- over and over again until I began singing along with  
it. I felt detached; not suffering from premature labor  
- or worse, a miscarriage. "Hush little baby, don't say  
a word... Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..."  
  
"Usako."   
  
Usako? My little bunny, how cute. Who was calling  
me that? I turned my head to the side in time to see   
Mamo-chan breathlessly slide into the room and fall to   
his knees beside me. He grabbed my hand and pushed my   
bangs away from my eyes. "It's okay, baby. The ambulance  
is on its way. You'll both be okay." The longer he spoke,  
and with the urgency I felt from his words, I knew he was  
trying to tell himself that as much as me.   
  
His voice harshly shoved away the illusions that   
had threatened me minutes before. "Shingo," I whispered,  
the cold of the room freezing my vocal cords. "She has him..."  
I wanted to say more, but another pain gripped my stomach,  
over loading my senses with stinging pain and fear. I began  
crying again, gasping air although the pain in my chest was  
nearly as bad as the pain in my abdomen. "Mamo-chan." I felt  
the darkness closing in around me, slowly and comforting as  
a warm blanket. "Mamo-chan. I'm scared..."  
  
Everything pitch black now, I barely heard Mamo-chan:  
"I know, love. I am, too." The last was whispered so softly  
I didn't know if it was Mamo-chan who said it; or me.   
  
@------  
  
The comforting darkness that had taken me away from   
my world of pain was broken by the sound of voices. Like   
the volume on a radio being turned up, they became louder  
until I noted the shortness of the commands coming from   
whom I assumed to be a doctor. With what small strength   
I could muster, I forced my eyelids open.  
  
White; the tile on the ceiling above me, the light  
in my eyes and the masks over the face of every person   
in my view. It seemed to be all around me, blinding me   
as I blinked back some of my shock.  
  
"She's coming to!" someone announced, though with   
everything so hazy and everyone wearing a white mask I   
couldn't tell who was speaking. The more my senses returned,  
the more pain that seemed to accompany it.  
  
The next person above me would have been just as   
indistinguishable from everyone else except for the deep   
blue of his eyes and the tears that stayed unreleased in   
their realms. "Mamo-chan," I squeaked, not recognizing my  
voice as my own. It sounded like it would belong to a   
frightened child, not a mother to be.  
  
He bent over, pressing his lips to mine briefly.   
"It's okay Usako. The doctor is going to give you something  
to make you sleep. Don't be afraid." I heard his voice   
trying to reassure me, undoubtedly my fear written plainly  
on my face. "I'm right here." Darkness, deeper and more   
frightening than anything I've yet to experience, began   
to pull me from Mamo-chan. I whimpered. "I love you, Usako,"  
Mamo-chan said in my ear, his voice slowly fading from me.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
I remembered nothing until I woke up again. Any   
memories were permanently erased from my mind just like   
one would delete a character on the computer screen. There  
was an overwhelming smell of antiseptic in my nostrils as   
I painfully sat up. The room around me was small, consisting  
only of a chair and a table beside my bed.  
  
In the chair was the Senshi of Love, her blond hair   
falling around her as she sat with her knees curled up to   
her chest. Sensing someone watching her, she blinked her   
blue eyes open and stared at me a moment. "Usagi-chan," she  
gasped, sitting up quickly and scrubbing the sleep from her  
eyes. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
I didn't answer her; couldn't. My body ached all over,  
a dull ache. Without consciously knowing what it was I was   
doing, I reached for my stomach. In one terrifying moment   
all my memories returned. I gasped, a sob stuck in my throat  
and tears filling and falling quickly from my eyes.   
  
"Minako-chan," I mumbled, scared; so very scared. "What  
happened?" I whispered. She made no movement to indicate that  
she was going to say anything. The longer she just stared at   
me, tears filling her blue eyes, the more upset I began.   
Finally I shrieked: "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!"  
  
Minako - usually so graceful, walked over to my bed   
slowly and seemingly with cramps in her legs. Without speaking,  
she sat beside me on the bed, her hand reaching for my own.   
"You fell on your stomach; hard. And Mamoru-san found you in  
a pool of blood..." Her eyes went glassy, remembering, and so,  
reliving things I couldn't even recall. "He called us from the  
ambulance and said you had gone into premature labor. When we  
got here and Mamoru told us... he said the baby had the cord   
wrapped around its neck." My eyes stared at her unbelieving.   
No! I wanted to scream. No! God wouldn't take my daughter a   
second time. I just knew...   
  
Minako twisted her hands in front of her like she was   
wringing a wet cloth. "When they finally got her out, she was  
blue. So blue... But the doctors worked on her. And when   
Mamoru-san told us she started crying, he also burst into  
tears..."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to laugh, to smile,  
but all I could do was cry. My throat threatened to close, my  
chest sending waves of pain through my chest as I sobbed into  
the palms of my hands.   
  
I couldn't stop crying my relief, even when I heard   
Minako leave the room and Mamo-chan came in. I felt him wrap  
his arms around me, giving me the security of his love that  
I craved. I continued to cry until I finally wore myself   
into a grateful sleep.   
  
@------  
  
May 19, 5:43 a.m. - Chiba Usagi Tomoko* was brought   
into this world four weeks and one day early. Even though,  
she didn't need the help breathing Mamo-chan and I feared   
she might. Weighing five pounds and seven ounces, she was   
perfect in everyway. From her ten tiny perfect toes to the  
small patch of pinkish blonde hair on top her head - I couldn't  
get over the joy of my first-born daughter. Even the sounds   
of her cries were music to my ears.   
  
But this time of what should have been complete happiness  
for Mamo-chan and I was not to be. For the same night that   
had found my child born, also robbed me of another. The Senshi  
had gone to the apartment, but to my eternal horror found no   
trace of my younger brother.   
  
Rei walked in my hospital room, Luna hid in her large   
bag. The rest of the inner Senshi followed and shut the door  
so that my guardian cat could safely emerge. I looked up from  
feeding my daughter hopefully, but they needn't say a word -   
it was written on their faces.  
  
"We found no trace of the ice you and Mamoru-san spoke   
of," Rei fumbled with the words, obviously being the only one  
who was willing to speak up. Luna jumped onto the bed and came  
over to examine my child. "There is no evidence of a forced   
entry, either. Almost looks like Shingo disappeared into thin  
air."  
  
I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Would my   
life always be like this? I wondered. One good thing followed  
by bad? Forever would I always hold back from any good thing   
to come along for fear of the bad that was sure to follow? And  
what I feared most had finally come to pass. My past had caught  
up with me a second time - this time to claim my baby brother.  
  
The silence in the room was finally broken by Luna, her   
voice strained as she spoke. "Chibi-Usa is a beautiful baby.   
So well behaved, like you were as an infant." It had never   
occurred to me that Luna had been around so long that she   
could remember my birth on the Moon. "The birth of a royal   
heir to the Moon Kingdom," she continued. "Is a wonderful   
thing, a cause to celebrate."  
  
"Royal heir?" I mumbled. Everyone in the room seemed   
to hold their breath. I looked at the sleeping babe in my   
arms, pressed close to my chest so she would be comforted   
by my beating heart. "No." Tears I had successfully held   
back all day tore free from their imprisonment and down my  
face. "I want more for her than the life I had. Forgive me,  
Mother, but I want more."  
  
Mamo-chan slipped slowly in the room, closing the door  
behind him. "More than being a Princess?" Ami asked incredibly.  
  
I looked into my love's deep blue eyes - eyes that   
sparkled with the same hope and love for our child that I felt  
- and I knew he wanted the same things. "Yes, more," I replied,  
my voice taking on a determined edge. "I want her to live a normal  
life, free from the constrictions and responsibilities of a   
Princess."  
  
Luna shook her head at me in obvious pity. But I wasn't  
a fool; I knew how hard it would be. It was a price I was   
willing to pay.  
  
@------  
  
Everyone had looked, searched and looked some more.   
There was no clue, nothing that helped us pin point where   
Shingo was or who had taken him. Mamo-chan told me the night  
Chibi-Usa was born I had told him "She" took Shingo. I looked  
at him in shock, for I had no idea who this "She" was, nor had  
I remembered telling him this. "Mamo-chan, are you sure I said  
that?" I asked him again as he pulled the car away from the   
curb of the hospital.  
  
Home. I was going home with my love and our new baby.   
But with Shingo gone, so were all the smiles and laughter   
that should be ours on this day. Today marked the fifth   
day he had been missing. The police were combing Tokyo,   
and surrounding cities and the Senshi searched as well.   
Still no clues.  
  
"Usako, when I found you, you were in a lot of pain.  
It could have been that pain and fear talking, but you did  
say it."   
  
I tried to remember that night, but everything was   
hazy; unclear. So much like the memories that had eluded   
me so long. But was an eternity ago, more like it happened  
in another lifetime. Holes, gaps in my Swiss-cheese memory  
that only allowed me to remember certain things. The cold,  
the blood, and the fear - all that was vivid. Words or actions  
that lead me up to waking up in the hospital were gone. As   
gone as Shingo seemed to be.  
  
"We're home!" Mamo-chan announced with forced cheerfulness.  
He looked over at my tear-filled eyes and sighed. I felt him   
take my hand and press his lips to my knuckles to kiss them   
softly. "We'll find him," he promised. Somehow I found it   
hard to believe him.  
  
I forced a smile to my face as I picked up Chibi-Usa  
from her car seat. She seemed subdued though, and I imagined  
she could feel my sadness through my cheerful facade. I   
covered her small face with kisses and held her close as   
we went into the elevator and to our home.  
  
The entry way was dark when we entered the apartment;   
giving it a forbidden feeling. I swallowed hard, holding my   
baby closer to me. I couldn't release the air caught in my   
lungs until Mamo-chan flipped the light. Turning the video   
camera on, he zoomed in on the baby who was staring straight  
ahead with little interest. "Chibi-Usa," he cooed, reaching   
out with his free hand to push the blanket away from her face.  
"Smile for Papa. Come on, smile." When she didn't respond the  
way he wanted, he pulled the camera up to my face. "There's   
the world's most beautiful new mother."   
  
"Oh Mamo-chan, I look horrible," I insisted, even as I  
felt a blush redden my cheeks. "I'm going to put Chibi-Usa in  
her crib so I can unpack." Mamo-chan followed me into the   
nursery and videoed the room and the baby while I began   
removing gifts of clothes, blankets, diapers and toys we   
received in the hospital.  
  
As long as I could keep busy, I could keep my thoughts  
from wondering. But as I refolded a blanket the fourth time,   
I knew it was inevitable. With my arms wrapped tightly around  
my mid-section, I decided to face my fears head on. There was  
only one way to get any peace: I had to go to Shingo's room.   
With already watering eyes, I found myself at Shingo's bedroom  
door and reaching for the handle.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Gasping, I spun around. My drumming heart beat even faster  
when I found myself alone in the hallway. "Mamo-chan?" I nearly   
whispered. It has to be my imagination, I told myself when no one  
responded. Resolutely I turned around and opened the door quickly.  
  
Shadowing the beige carpet a dark brown was a large area of  
dried blood near the door. Other than that there was no sign of   
anything amiss. I half expected Shingo to walk in the door,   
demanding to know why I was in his room. I held my breath as if  
waiting, but the only sound was my own quicken heartbeat and the  
sound of my breathing.  
  
Under the small crack of the closet door the floor was   
bathed in a soft light. Had the light in there been on before?   
I couldn't recall, nor imagine why it was on. Maybe one of the   
Senshi left it on, I reasoned with myself and stepped towards   
the door and opened it.  
  
My eyes flitted from the small light bulb and the string   
that dangled from it and to the floor. My hand gripped the   
doorway so hard that the wood cracked underneath. Laying on the  
cold floor of the closet, curled up in a fetal position, was Shingo.  
  
A felt a small smile of insanity flicker across my lips.   
I'm seeing things. I want him to be here so bad that I'm imagining  
it. I closed my eyes, knowing when I reopened them that he would   
be gone. I reopened them - he was still there! "Shingo...?" I   
whispered, falling to my knees and pulling him into my arms. His  
head rolled to the side, his labored breathing seeming to take   
all the energy he had every time he inhaled. His entire body felt  
hot and his face looked gaunt and hollow from the contrast of   
paleness and the red flush of fever that stained his cheeks.   
  
I tried to stand up, but couldn't with his dead weight in  
my arms. Going for Mamo-chan, leaving Shingo alone, wasn't an   
option in my numb mind. "M... Mamo-chan!!" I screamed. Shingo   
didn't move as I screamed again for Mamo-chan. I heard him   
running down the hall, but it seemed to take forever. And Shingo's  
face was so pale, and his breathing.... I swallowed, determined   
not to panic.  
  
Forever (or a few seconds) passed until I seen Mamo-chan  
looking in Chibi-Usa's nursery. "Usako, where are you?" he   
called. Before I could find my voice to call him again, he   
came through the bedroom doorway. "Nani..?" His eyes fell on  
Shingo in my lap and he rushed forward with lightening speed.  
I watched him take my young brother and lay him on the bed.   
The entire time he checked him over, I rocked back and forth,  
sobbing - my eyes locked on Shingo's pale face. Mamo-chan   
turned to me. "Go call Ami." His voice was calm, but his eyes  
revealed the urgency. I stood on legs that wanted to fold under  
me like melted butter, my feet remained nailed to the floor by   
fear. Unable to move, I stared at him like he had asked for the  
Moon and stars. "Go!"  
  
I sobbed more as I ran down the hallway and picked up my   
purse. I fumbled, digging for several long minutes before I   
dumped the contents on the floor. My communicator spun on the   
floor and I crawled to it, pressing all the buttons at once.   
"Ami-chan!" I practically screamed into the tiny speaker.   
"Ami-chan, please!" Almost instantly all the colors on the   
compact lit up and Ami's face appeared on the screen. I knew   
I had never been happier to see her in my life. "We found   
Shingo--" I gasped for breath, but I didn't have to continue.  
Ami promised to be here in a minute and signed off. The rest   
of the Senshi lights went off as well. Blankly I stared at the  
screen.  
  
My trance was broken by Mamo-chan carrying Shingo into   
the bathroom. When I followed, I found Mamo-chan running a   
cool bath and trying to take Shingo's clothes off. I wanted   
to move forward, to help. But the sight of him provoked more  
fear in me. I ran out of the room and towards the nursery   
where my first-born was crying.  
  
Her wailing stopped as I turned into the room. With the   
shade drawn, the evening sun hardly cast anything in the room  
except long shadows - coloring black the face of the person   
holding my child. "Who are you?" I demanded, stepping forward   
in the room. "Give me my baby." My voice carried more authority  
than even I knew I possessed. I didn't allow my surprise to show,  
however. The anger in my veins filled me with renewed strength   
that also lead way for a calmness that made my voice seem to   
boom throughout the room. I wanted to rush forward and grab Chibi-  
Usa, but I feared what the person holding her would do if I moved.  
  
In the hall behind me, I heard Rei talking. Her voice   
became louder, and I expected her to come in the nursery.   
Instead she stopped in front of the bathroom door. I walked   
further in the room, taking pains to keep alert to any movements  
the woman in front of me made. The light from the hall cast a   
pale glow on her waist length green hair.  
  
Green hair? I thought. Why did it seem so familiar? I   
shook my head. The important thing here was that she was in   
my daughter's bedroom and was holding her. "Give me my baby,"  
I demanded again. The woman turned, her profile lit up   
momentarily by the sun peeking around the edges of the shade.  
I gasped.  
  
"Certainly, Princess." I stared at Setsuna as she gently  
handed Chibi-Usa to me. "Your child is quite the small lady,   
Princess. Beautiful, like her mother and her mother's mother."  
  
I continued to gape. Before I could find my voice, Rei   
and Makoto came in the room. Rei walked straight to the small  
lamp beside the crib and flicked the light on, her violet eyes  
turning suspicious almost instantly. "Who are you?"  
  
I backed out of the room, still holding Chibi-Usa tightly  
in my arms. Tears streaked down my flushed face as fear replaced  
the anger that had fueled me so well earlier. "Something is   
going on here. Something no one is telling me." My thoughts   
that were so jumbled up in my mind but, surprisingly, they   
came out the way I intended. "First Shingo disappears, and   
just as unexplainably reappears with a dangerously high fever  
and now I find Setsuna holding my child when I didn't even   
know you were in my house?!" My voice, which had started out  
as a whisper, was shrill by the time my last words came out.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?" In my arms Chibi-Usa  
began crying.  
  
"Usagi-chan," Mako-chan put her hand on my shoulder   
reassuringly. "Let me take the baby and get her a bottle.   
You can sit and talk to Setsuna, and get this all figured   
out." The voice of reason she spoke with almost had me   
convinced, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something   
was about to happen. Something big. And I didn't want   
Chibi-Usa to leave my sight for even a tenth of a second.  
  
"No," I whispered dangerously low. My heart continued to  
beat faster than normal and I felt like I had stepped in a tub  
of ice water. Makoto continued to stare at me like I had grown  
two heads. But at the moment I didn't honestly care what anyone  
else thought.   
  
"Taste the bitterness of death..." The words were said   
aloud, just as clearly and as threatening as the voice that   
had warned me not to enter Shingo's room. I tried to ignore   
it, but persistency was high - I felt myself back into a wall.  
"Noooo, please don't..."  
  
"Usagi?" Rei came towards me, behind her a black mist   
swirled - lacing around her body. My eyes became wide with   
terror that no one else seemed to understand. Why was Makoto  
just standing there, staring at me? Didn't she see Rei was   
in danger?  
  
"See the blood...." I shut my eyes, hoping when I   
reopened them that this would all be some nightmare. When   
I blinked my eyes open, Rei's eyes flashed solid black.   
"...bitterness of death..." Every time that voice came,   
something happened. I wanted to help her, but I knew I   
had to get Chibi-Usa to a safe place. Rei reached out for  
me, but I ducked under her arms and sprinted out the door  
and across the hall.   
  
Mamo-chan was holding Shingo up in the tub, Ami   
sitting beside him with her computer out. I looked around  
frantically, making sure all was clear before slamming the  
door behind me. "Ami-chan... Mamo-chan..." Chibi-Usa screamed  
in my arms, her shrill voice becoming louder.   
  
Before I could catch my breath to tell them what I seen,  
Ami's computer began beeping madly. She looked at it, her eyes  
flashing towards the little boy in the tub and back to the   
computer screen. "Nani?!" she shrieked, standing up.   
  
I watched what unfolded as though I were watching   
something on television, and any second I could change the  
channel. This surely wasn't happening, surely! Mamo-chan   
stood up as well, pushing Ami behind him even though she   
continued to type madly on her computer. The small body of   
my younger brother sat up, his head turning oddly towards   
us. For a moment the room went quiet and then his pale arm   
lifted out of the water and pointed towards me. His eyes   
snapped open, and I screamed.  
  
"Do you see the blood?" the throaty voice asked, hissing  
the word 'see' like a snake might. Small tears of red liquid   
dripped from his eyes, making zig zagging trails down his face.  
"All of you and yours will taste the bitterness of death..."   
His void black eyes rested on me, his finger still out stretched.  
The water he sat in began boiling, large bubbled coming to surface  
and then exploding into the air. The steam rose, the heat   
lingering visibly in the air.   
  
I opened my mouth to scream, but the sound refused to form.  
I began shaking my head until finally I felt my voice box release.  
A howl of terror echoed through the room. Shingo's body turned   
a bright red, the steam now coming off his body as well as the   
water. Before my very eyes, my brother was being scalded to   
death and I couldn't move! All I could do was scream, over   
and over and over again. Scream, and then scream more.   
  
When the heat reached his head, causing the skin to   
shrink and burn before my eyes Mamo-chan snapped out of his  
shocked trance and turned around, pressing me to his chest.  
I tried to struggle free, but he held me firmly. "Don't look,  
Usako," he begged, holding me close. "Don't."  
  
Shingo didn't scream or even make any noise to indicate  
human pain. The only sound to reach my ears was the sizzling   
sounds of burnt skin hitting the water. I felt my knees fail   
me and I slid down the wall, still holding Chibi-Usa - into   
the darkness.   
  
@------  
  
I woke up over a period that seemed to take hours. Every  
small step towards awareness that I made, I recoiled into the  
peaceful silence of my mind. Voices would come and go, and   
then light would seep into my eyes - only to be shut out again.  
Only when I heard the soft cries of my daughter, followed by   
Mamo-chan trying to rock her to sleep, did I find the strength  
to leave the quiet, dark prison in my mind.  
  
My head felt like a train had just rolled through, it   
pounded so hard. The light was as harsh as looking into the   
sun, and just as blinding. I squinted, sitting up slowly so   
that I wouldn't become dizzy. Mamo-chan was sitting across   
from me in a rocking chair, talking softly to Chibi-Usa. The  
sight touched my heart deeply.  
  
It wasn't until I tore my eyes from them that I noticed  
that I wasn't at home. From the stuffed animals that lined   
every shelf, and part of the bed I was laying on, I guessed  
I was in Minako's room. Mamo-chan looked up, smiled at me,   
and laid Chibi-Usa in the portable cradle I had found at a   
second hand store.  
  
I started to stand up, but Mamo-chan rushed over and   
sat me back down. I looked up at him, my memories coming   
back the longer I was up. Suddenly I wished I hadn't gotten  
up at all. "Shingo...?" I whispered.  
  
Mamo-chan sat down on the bed beside me, taking both   
my hands in his and squeezing them tightly. His blue eyes   
meet mine and I couldn't stop gazing back. "That wasn't him."   
  
The words that came so easy from his lips were more   
than a little difficult for me to understand. That wasn't   
him? But it was! I had held him, and then watched as he...  
Oh, God! I felt a sob choke my throat, preventing me from   
gasping the air I so desperately needed. "But..."  
  
"No, Usako," my love reassured me. "It wasn't him.   
Ami examined what was left in the tub, but it wasn't even   
human. I don't know what it was, she is still testing   
samples." At my blank stare, he pulled me close. "Shingo  
is alive, baby. Don't worry, we'll find him."  
  
I could remember the smell of burnt flesh, the boiling  
water and the evil. Evil. Blackness, black eyes... "Rei-chan?  
Where is Rei-chan and Mako-chan?" I asked, leaning out of his  
embrace and looking quickly towards the door. It was closed   
tight. I shivered, a cold settling in my body that I'm sure   
no amount of heat would take away.  
  
Mamo-chan brushed my hair away from my forehead so   
that he could gently place a kiss there. I felt tense,   
frightened and I couldn't stop trembling. Wrapping my   
arms around him, I pressed my body as close to his warm   
one as I could. "Hey now," he whispered in my ear. "It's  
okay, Usako." His arms encircled my body, but his embrace  
didn't bring me the complete calmness that I yearned for.  
I bit my bottom lip so hard I could taste blood, but still  
I gripped Mamo-chan like my only life raft in a sea of evil.  
  
"Look, when you are ready the Outer Senshi are here   
and they want to talk to you. It seems they know more about  
this enemy that we do, and have finally decided that we   
should know everything." Mamo-chan's lips grazed my ear.   
"But no one is rushing you, okay?"  
  
"Enemy?" I mumbled, confused. "But Beryl is dead..."  
  
"It seems that she was only a battle won, we still   
have a war ahead of us. But that is all they have said so  
far, everyone is waiting for you to feel up to talking." I  
nodded my head and allowed Mamo-chan to help me to my feet.  
  
I gazed over at the portable crib and at the face of   
my sleeping baby. "Is it safe to leave her here?"  
  
"We can take her into the living room with us, if that  
would make you feel better," Mamo-chan suggested lightly. I   
nodded and watched as he picked the small cradle up and   
together we went into the living room.  
  
Minako's parents were very well off, and now that they  
were retired, they traveled more often than not. From what I  
had gotten Minako to tell me, they were out of town so much   
that Artemis had practically raised her for the last two years.  
At the moment they were in the Hawaii islands.   
  
Mamo-chan and I descended the carpeted stairs slowly,   
taking in the paintings and murals that hung on the walls.   
The staircase came to a small landing before turning, and   
just above a table holding a potted plant was a stain glass  
window depicting a wonderful sea scene. The hand carved   
banisters was made of cherry, adding to the richness of the  
appearance.   
  
The house seemed more like a museum than a home, however.  
Everything looked like it had come off the show room floor,   
gleaming with an untouched look. I could never imagine   
feeling at home in the immense space, it seemed to lack   
any warmth whatsoever.   
  
Mamo-chan directed me to the sitting room and we found  
the inner and outer Senshi waiting for my arrival. Mamo-chan  
put the crib down next to the sofa and I sat down, nodding   
at the Outer Senshi as I did so. "Konnichi' wa, minna," I   
said evenly. There was a look of seriousness on the Outer   
Senshi's faces, even sterner than they normally wore when   
we meet. At the moment there was only Sailor Neptune, Uranus  
and Saturn. "Where is Pluto?"  
  
"Here." I heard the voice, but couldn't pin point where  
it was coming from. It took a minute for me to realize that   
Setsuna was the one speaking. Mamo-chan duplicated my stunned  
expression as the taller woman walked into the room, Pluto's   
Time Key in hand. She walked over to the fireplace, next to   
the Outer Senshi and met my eyes. "I'm sure you have a lot of  
questions. We will try to answer what we can, and then all of  
us decide on the proper action to be taken."  
  
Like a play that had been rehearsed time and time again,  
the Outer Senshi each let go of their henshin one at a time. My  
grip on the sofa's arm was so tight I couldn't feel my fingers   
anymore. I couldn't even get past my own shocked expression to   
see how everyone else was fairing.  
  
Never in a million years had this occurred to me. Setsuna's  
face didn't change as she noted our reactions. Mamo-chan reached   
over, squeezing my hand in his almost painfully. I swallowed,   
praying my voice didn't crack. "Haruka-san? Michiru-san?   
Hotaru-chan...?" My lips were parched, and my throat dry. I  
suddenly needed a glass of water very badly.  
  
Setsuna, still the only one of the Outer Senshi to speak   
as of yet, sat down on a settee across from me and began to   
tell us a story of evil, decades of power struggle - and how  
it all centered on me.  
  
I suppose this was just one in a million things I would  
learn many things in my life that I didn't want to.   
  
--End Chapter 12.  
Chiba Usagi Tomoko* - This will be explained more in detail later.  
But to clear a couple of things up now, since Usagi don't want her  
having the Princess tag line, she and Mamoru named her Tomoko after  
his mother.  
I want to thank everyone who has emailed me, as well as read and review  
on Fanfiction.net *hugs* You guys are the best ^_^  
Huge thanks to my wonderful editor, Meara.  
I won't be updating next weekend - but probably during the week  
sometime because I'm going to stay in a fancy (expensive! thank God  
I'm not paying for it ^^) cabin in the Smoky Moutains with my two  
bestfriends and the quads I watch. But I promise to get it up a.s.a.p.  
which means it might be before this coming weekend.   
So come back next week if you are still interested in this story for  
Chapter 12 - The Past Comes a Haunting ^_^ 


	13. The Past Comes a Haunting

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 13 - The Past Comes a Haunting  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
The sound of a pin dropping on the hardwood floors  
would have caused an echo, I was sure. The silence was   
thick between us and the Outer Senshi - and uncomfortable.  
I was thankful when Setsuna finally began speaking.  
  
"The Silver Milieum was a time of peace in the solar  
system. The only remote trace of hostility was between the  
Earth and Moon. But it was so scarce that we never suspected  
something coming of it. And maybe it wouldn't have, except   
for a much stronger force invading the universe." The Senshi  
of Time closed her eyes, clutching the Time Staff and drawing  
it closer to her, as if drawing strength from it.   
  
"I could do nothing at the time of the invasion outside  
of warn the planets in its path. One by one Uranus, Neptune   
and Saturn were defeated. By passing the inner planets without  
our notice, it attacked Earth with its powerful grip - taking   
over completely. With the destruction of the Earth Kingdom,   
the Moon was the only authority left in the solar system that  
could fight. The power of Serenity was strong, and would have  
prevailed eventually. The power behind the evil knew this, and  
therefore took a different direction - something no one could   
have prepared for.  
  
"By this time the Queen's daughter - Princess Serenity -  
had already fallen in love with the Earth prince. It was no   
secret, despite what the young couple thought. But there was   
someone else, someone who also lusted after the young heir to   
the Earthian throne; Beryl. Tapping into her jealousy, the evil  
Metallia played on Beryl's desires and fed her power. When the  
final battle of Earth came, Endymion refused Beryl and she   
became enraged. Promising Beryl that she could have revenge,   
Metallia lead Beryl and her followers to the Moon where she   
tried to kill the Princess."  
  
I couldn't remember the last time I blinked. I felt   
Mamo-chan gripping my hand, but sensed nothing else. Everything  
that I had wanted to know for so long was being laid before me.  
So why was I so scared?  
  
"I believe you know what happened after that, Endymion   
took the blow meant for Serenity and fell. In her grief, the   
Princess killed herself. Queen Serenity, seeing everything   
from afar, took no notice when Metallia attacked her. Her   
last breath was a promise to her daughter, which is the   
reason we are all here today." Setsuna sat back like the   
effort it took to say all of this drained her. She sighed,   
her eyes closing for a long moment.  
  
"But what does this have to do with now? And Shingo?"   
I mumbled, afraid that if I spoke too loud I would break the  
spell that had been cast over everyone in the room.  
  
For a long minute no one spoke. Finally Haruka began,   
leaving off where Setsuna had stopped, acting like I had never  
spoken. "When Queen Serenity released the power of the Moon,   
Metallia was driven back out of the solar system. It has taken  
her thousands of years to work her way back to Earth. When she  
finally made it back to take over Beryl again, she was weak.   
That is the reason for all the Youma who drained human energy.  
But now that Beryl is dead, she needs another body to do her   
bidding. For all we know, she needed it all along."  
  
"We suspect," Michiru began in her soft voice. "That she  
has been trying to take several humans for this, but none were  
capable of with standing her power and not resist it."  
  
My eyes grew so wide they hurt. Flashbacks... bruises that  
covered Shingo's body... Youma's trying to take him... Beryl's   
desire for my unborn baby... I chocked on the sob that rose in   
my throat. I simply couldn't find the words to ask the questions  
burning in my mind. And even more, I feared the answers.  
  
Mamo-chan must have been thinking the same thing as I;   
only he could say what I found too hard. "Would there be any   
markings on a body it tried to take? Any evidence?"  
  
Hotaru's eyes sparked interest, but she said nothing.   
Michiru nodded. "Dark splotches, bruising perhaps." Her delicate  
eyebrows rose at the look of utter despair on my face. "Did   
Shingo have any of these signs?" I didn't have to answer; the  
look on my face said it all. Michiru nodded like she was   
confirming an earlier thought.  
  
"But the bruising stopped months ago, didn't it Usagi?"  
Rei fumbled, obviously as taken back by this information as I  
was. "Then surely that means--"  
  
"That only confirms that he wasn't strong enough to   
fight it off," Setsuna interrupted her, bursting my small   
bubble of hope. "Evil to the body is like a disease, it   
feeds off the system. The bruises indicated his body fighting  
it off, when they stopped appearing; his body no longer had   
any resistance. How long ago was the last bruising?"   
  
"Nearly five months ago," I mumbled. I just couldn't   
believe what they were saying. For months, under my nose,   
the enemy had been feeding evil into Shingo? But how... and  
more importantly: "Why are you telling me this now? When it's  
too late to stop them?"  
  
Haruka smirked with the arrogance of Uranus. Only they   
were one and the same. But how? The moody, self-persistent   
Sailor Uranus and the courteous Haruka that had helped me   
that day in the rain...? "If we had known about the condition  
Shingo was in, we could have prevented this altogether."  
  
I didn't have time to react to what she was implying   
before Mako-chan blew up. "If you had known?" she bellowed,   
looking as if she were getting madder the longer she thought   
about it. "Are you saying we were supposed to come crawling   
to you, tell everything we know, when you didn't even want   
us around to fight? You have to got to be kidding me!"   
  
Haruka looked to Michiru for help, but the petite Senshi  
said nothing. Mako-chan and Haruka continued to glare at each  
other and I thought they may start arguing again, but Hotaru   
placed herself between them and held her hands up calmly.   
"Fighting will not help," she said softly, but with a firmness  
that surprised me. I noticed how pleased Michiru and Setsuna   
appeared at her performance. "We were wrong, Haruka-papa. And   
you know that. Demo," she turned her slender body towards   
Mako-chan. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not help Shingo,   
or our Princess."  
  
Haruka backed up to the fireplace and sulked, Mako-chan   
doing much the same when she found none of the rest of us would  
join her crusade. Hotaru turned towards me, her face a mask of   
serenity. "The first thing we need to do is find Shingo. And   
hope," she paused, a flickering sadness coming and going in   
her eyes. "That we are not too late to save him."  
  
It was nearly midnight before the Outer Senshi left,   
promising they wouldn't be far if I needed them.  
  
"We can protect Usagi-chan just fine," Minako shot back   
when Haruka said this.  
  
"We'll see," was the Senshi of Uranus' reply before she   
softly shut the door, putting any further discussion to and end  
- for now.   
  
"We'll see," Mako-chan mocked, wagging her head. "What the  
hell does that mean, anyways?"  
  
Mamo-chan rose, holding his hand out to me. Gratefully I   
took it and stood, gazing at my guardians and the lunar cats.   
"Let's not argue, onegai. I just want to fine Shingo and restore  
some sense of peace and order in my life."  
  
Rei nodded thoughtfully. "That's all we want, too."  
  
Mamo-chan and I bid everyone goodnight. And, talking Chibi-Usa  
went upstairs to sleep. The guest bedroom Minako had appointed us   
was quiet large, nearly as big as the living room in our apartment.  
In the center of the room was a large mahogany bed with four posts   
that reached towards the ceiling. On either side of the bed was   
matching nightstands with lamps. A doorway to our right went into  
the adjoining bath.  
  
Mamo-chan placed Chibi-Usa's crib at the foot of the bed and  
pulled out a suitcase I hadn't noticed earlier. He caught sight of  
my wondering gaze and smiled slightly. "Ami grabbed some things we  
might need..." He opened it up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants   
for himself and a nightshirt for me.   
  
I changed quickly and crawled in the bed next to Mamo-chan.   
I stared out the window until I could faintly hear Mamo-chan's deep  
breathing indicating he was asleep. But no matter how tired I was   
or how much I longed to fall into a dreamless sleep - I couldn't.   
Call me crazy, but the silence in this house was getting on my   
nerves. I longed to hear the noises that were so frequent in our  
apartment.  
  
I felt Mamo-chan reach out, pulling me towards him. I   
snuggled against his chest, but still couldn't get comfortable.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, breaking the silence and nearly scaring  
me to death since I assumed he was asleep.  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled. I broke free from his arms and got up  
to check on Chibi-Usa. The moonlight coming in through the window  
gave her an angelic glow as she slept soundly. Her small fingers   
were balled into fists above her head and her small chest softly   
rose and fell with her breathing. Smiling I pulled the pale pink   
blanket up over her chest and returned to bed.  
  
Reassured Chibi-Usa was fine, I lay back on the bed and   
curled up against my Prince's back once more. Listening to the   
gentle thumping of his heart, I finally fell into a restless   
dream.  
  
Over and over I seen Shingo's clone burning in the tub,   
except in my dream I could hear him screaming. My name, for   
help... over and over... screaming his pain....  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
I sat up quickly, the dream so vivid I was sure it was real.  
Beside me Mamo-chan slept on. I breathed a small sigh of relief,   
thinking surely if someone had been screaming, it would have woken  
him.   
  
As if on cue, Chibi-Usa stirred and then began crying. I   
glanced at the clock, surprised that instead of having for only   
minutes as I had thought, it had been nearly two hours. With my   
eyes burning, I rolled out of bed and went to the crib.  
  
  
Chibi-Usa's small face was scrunched up and red, her tiny   
fists waving in the air above her. When I picked her up she   
calmed some, but not altogether. I didn't want to wake Mamo-chan  
up (he could get up next time, I figured) I started downstairs.   
Such a huge house so late at night seem to take on a life of it's  
own. Without the sounds of traffic, or life in any form, I thought  
I could hear the house breathing. I had to laugh at myself, being   
scared at my age to walk through a dark hall.  
  
No matter what I did or said to myself to try and take the   
fear away, though, it was persistent. I was thankful when I finally  
reached the first landing and the kitchen where I could turn the   
light on and let it chase the shadows back to the corners. Balancing  
Chibi-Usa in one arm, I felt up the wall for the switch that would   
turn the kitchen light on. Finally I found it, turned it on... and   
promptly screamed.  
  
"Easy!" Haruka seemed terribly embarrassed as she jumped up,   
waving her hands in front of her.   
  
I managed to clamp my mouth down, but my body still shook so  
badly I feared I would drop the baby. I leaned against the wall for  
support, all the while gasping for breath. "What are you doing? How  
did you get in here? Why were you sitting in the dark?" I fired my   
questions sharply, without so much as pausing for a breath. Chibi-Usa,  
who had temporarily been shocked by my scream, began wailing again.   
I tried to rock her as I glared at Haruka, waiting for an answer.  
  
The Senshi of Uranus moved with a feline-like quality; stealthy  
and graceful, yet very much aware of her surroundings. She pulled   
a chair out for me and waited until I was seated before she sat   
across from me. For a few minutes she stared at her clasped hands.  
When she didn't say anything, even I glanced at what held her   
interest to see if the answer were somehow there and I hadn't   
taken notice.  
  
Chibi-Usa continued to cry, and seeing no other choice,   
I began feeding her. Even though I told myself that I shouldn't  
be, I couldn't help being self conscience - even embarrassed -   
to breast feed in front of Haruka, knowing what I did about her.  
However, Haruka seemed oblivious to what I was doing, as well as  
to the blush that tinted my face red. When she looked up, her   
expression was as solemn as death as she finally began speaking.  
"The truth is, I was... I wanted to make sure everything was   
alright." Her eyes shifted from mine almost as soon as she   
completed her excuse. I wondered if she really thought I was   
gullible enough to believe that was her only motives.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, embarrassment forgotten. I was   
determined to understand this person. After all, we were   
all Senshi - surely we could get along. "The Inner Senshi   
and Mamo-chan are more than qualified to protect me, I believe,"  
I retorted in a dry tone that sounded remarkably like the one   
she had used on us many times before. "Why don't you be honest  
for once, hmm? Tell me the real reason you're sitting in   
Minako's kitchen, by yourself, at three in the morning."  
  
An emotion that bordered on respect flickered across   
Haruka's face briefly before she meet my accusing gaze   
without so much as blinking. A few tense seconds passed   
until finally she looked down again, a few blonde strains   
of hair gently caressing her forehead. She looked beyond   
her clasped hands, though, to a memory that I couldn't see  
- but I felt she could, more clearly than she would like.   
"It's strange, really, that I can remember some things   
with such clarity and others not at all. I can see the   
day my planet fell like it had happened only moments ago.   
I was meeting with members of my head guard; we were   
discussing the impending enemy when the alarms sounded.   
I fought with all I had; we all did. But in the end, it   
wasn't enough. I watched my childhood friends get blown   
to pieces; I watched members of my family crumple up and  
die all around me. We gave it our all, and when we had   
no more to give it moved on to conquer the next planet."   
I hadn't noticed until now what a deep, manly voice Haruka   
had. I felt so moved by the way she spoke softly, painfully.   
She looked up at me again, her eyes glassy. "I failed you   
that day, Princess. I'm not going to do it again."   
  
I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until she   
finished. I exhaled deeply, feeling tears spring behind my   
eyes. I had only thought of myself up until now, how I had   
been affected by everything that had happened. But I wasn't   
the only one whose life had been destroyed. There was thousands  
whose world ended with mine. I glanced down, Chibi-Usa's eyes   
were half closed and she lazily drank some milk and then stopped  
to doze for a moment or two.   
  
I tried to think of something to say, something of comfort,  
but I could think of nothing; nor did I have time to. The sound   
of footsteps caught our attention and I looked up expectantly just  
as Mamo-chan came to the entryway. "There you are," he mumbled,   
walking further in the room. He glanced at Haruka, nodded briefly,  
and looked back to me.  
  
"I was to come back to bed." Without saying a word, I knew  
that he wouldn't go back upstairs without me. When I was sure   
Chibi-Usa was asleep again, I stood. Before I walked out of the  
kitchen, though, I looked back at the blonde Senshi, seeing her   
in a different light. "Thank you, Haruka-san." She said nothing   
as I left and ascended the stairs. But she didn't need to say   
anything, I understood perfectly.   
  
@------  
  
The morning sun filtered by the sheer curtains the following  
morning pulled me awake. I stretched my body out, feeling around   
beside me for Mamo-chan. When all that greeted me was an empty bed,  
my eyes snapped open. It didn't take long to find him, though. He   
was at Chibi-Usa's crib - attempting to change her diaper. I got   
out of the bed, yawning as I did so, and stepped up to the other   
side of the crib. He stood back, obviously proud, but the corner   
of his mouth twisted with confuse. "Why does it look funny?"  
  
I giggled and went around the crib, pointing to our   
daughter's bulky diaper. "You have to pull her bottom up to   
get the diaper under her." Undoing the diaper, I pulled her   
small feet up so that I could put the diaper in place.  
  
Mamo-chan flinched when I had finished and looked up   
at him. "Doesn't it hurt her to pull her legs up like that?"   
Laughing I told him no. Mamo-chan went over to the suitcase   
to dig out clean clothes, shaking his head in disbelief all   
the while. "I wouldn't want someone pulling my legs up over   
my head like that," he mumbled to himself.   
  
"You're hopeless, my love," I told him, kissing the   
back of his neck and in the same swift movement sprinting   
towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, but I ignored him and got in the  
shower.  
  
When I was done, I realized I was so determined to   
shower first I had forgotten my clothes. I wrapped a towel  
around myself and opened the bathroom door. At first I didn't  
see Mamo-chan anywhere, but that didn't last for too long.   
As soon as I was clear of the bathroom door, I was lifted   
up and thrown on the bed. I screamed as my dark haired   
Prince began tickling me without mercy. "I'll show you!   
Sneaking past me!" he laughed, his fingers dancing over   
my ribs until I was laughing so hard I could hardly breathe.  
  
"Stop!" I yelled, trying to push him off me. It was   
about as effective as a fly on an elephants back. The small   
knot I had my towel held together by suddenly fell apart,   
leaving me as naked as the day I was born - and well in   
Mamo-chan's appreciative gaze. He stopped tickling me, and  
even though I was grateful for that, I still had a hard time  
catching my breath.  
  
A part of me was scared to death and eager to conceal   
my nudity under his eyes. After all, despite everything, I   
was still a virgin. But there was something in his eyes,   
something so loving and gentle that I found I couldn't speak,  
let alone move away.  
  
His gaze drank me in from head to toe like a man dying   
of thirst. I held my breath as he placed his hands on my small  
of my stomach; his skin touching mine sent waves of warmth all  
over me.  
  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei lightly knocked on the door,   
but neither Mamo-chan nor I moved, or answered. Without any   
warning, Rei pushed the door open. "Usagi, I heard screaming,   
I--" We both looked over just in time to see the Priestess stop,  
her face turning a bright red. "Gomen!" she squeaked and slammed  
the door shut.  
  
I stared at the door, still in shock from Rei's sudden   
burst in the room and even faster departure. Mamo-chan placed   
his lips on my throat, and instantly Rei was long forgotten.  
  
@------  
  
I hummed as I dressed Chibi-Usa in a pink summer dress   
and tied a small bow in her short stubble of hair. Her eyes   
were a clear, sparkling blue - just a shake lighter than mine,  
but not as dark as Mamo-chan's. When she smiled, her eyes   
seemed to light up with joy. I recalled Ami explaining to   
me that all babies were born with blue eyes; I prayed   
Chibi-Usa's would stay.*   
  
Mamo-chan and I acted like two sneaky teenagers as we   
slipped quietly down stairs and into the kitchen where the   
Senshi were. But either Rei had squealed or we looked too   
happy, because four sets of knowing eyes meet us when we   
walked in.  
  
Mako-chan placed two huge stacks of pancakes on the table  
and winked at me. "How did you all sleep, or need we ask?" I   
blushed, which was as good as a confession to them. Mamo-chan   
sat next to me, mumbled a "fine" and busied himself making our   
plates.  
  
We had just about finished breakfast when the Outer Senshi  
returned. Haruka acted no differently and I said nothing about   
the conversation we had the night before. She acted just as   
indifferent as ever, making me wonder if she and I had really   
spoken, or if I'd dreamt it.  
  
Mako-chan made no bones about her feelings. "Have you no   
words of wisdom for us little people this morning?" she asked,   
glancing up from her plate with a syrupy sweet smile on her   
face.   
  
Haruka made no reply, only Michiru had the decency to look  
embarrassed for the both of them. Setsuna looked indifferent to   
the tense air the two Senshi had created and Hotaru actually smiled.  
  
Ami stood, directing herself to me. "We should get started.  
My mother will watch Chibi-Usa." I bit down on my bottom lip. I   
wanted to get Shingo back as soon as possible, but the idea of   
leaving Chibi-Usa with some one who was a stranger to her didn't  
sit well with me. The only comfort I had was that Dr. Mizuno had   
been my OBG-YN with my pregnancy and I trusted her completely.   
  
Mamo-chan brought the baby bag down and we left with Setsuna,  
who claimed the Time Gate was the fastest way to travel.  
  
When we returned everyone was already discussing the course   
of action to take. Mamo-chan sat with his arm around me, knowing   
that I had cried when we left Chibi-Usa and was likely to begin   
again if given the chance. Determinedly I told myself that she   
was safe, and that was all that mattered. I concentrated on   
listening to what was going on around me.  
  
"The other night after the clone incident at Usagi and   
Mamoru's apartment, I found a dimensional portal at one end of  
the closet in Shingo's room," Ami explained. "That's how the   
Youma were getting to him and how they eventually took him.   
Both Michiru and I have examined the vortex, but the only   
conclusive evidence we have found is that someone has been   
passing through it recently. If it wasn't for that activity   
I fear we would have never discovered it to begin with."   
  
Mamo-chan sat forward, his fingers pressed together   
under his chin. "You don't know where it goes? Or what we   
should expect if we pass through it?" he asked indubitably,  
his voice edgy. It was unlike Mamo-chan to question such   
things, I glanced at him wondrously. "We have access to   
technology that today's scientists only dream of, and the   
only thing we can find out is that someone has passed through  
it? After what happened the other night, I could have told   
you that."  
  
It was clear from the look of shock on Michiru's face   
and that of anguish on Ami's that they wished almost as much  
as we that they had more facts. I squeezed Mamo-chan's leg,   
shaking my head slightly when our eyes meet. "I'm sure they   
tried to learn more, but were unable to," I said evenly,   
directing myself at Mamo-chan more than anyone else.   
  
Mamo-chan nodded his head and ran his long fingers   
through his dark hair. He sat back, exhaling deeply. "I'm   
sorry, I'm just frustrated, I suppose." Michiru nodded and   
Ami looked relieved.  
  
Haruka, of course, heard and felt what she wanted -   
and couldn't help herself but to add gasoline to the fire.   
In her eyes he had insulted Michiru alone, and as I feared -   
that was enough to get her started. "I don't see you doing   
any better, cape boy," she grumbled in our direction.   
"Especially not by the Princess. You can stay beside her   
while she has your kid, but don't have the decency to marry   
her--"  
  
"Enough!" Even Haruka looked shocked at my outburst,   
as if she never believed I'd have the nerve to stand up and   
stop her from having her say. One look at Mamo-chan told me   
how angry he was, but I refused to listen to anymore. "Haruka,   
you have no right to say anything about my personal life. It's  
none--"  
  
"Anything pertaining to your life is our business," she   
started to argue, but I stood up.  
  
I may only stand four feet eleven, but I tried to pack   
as much authority into my voice as possible. Without any warning  
I felt warmth in my forehead, feeling like it was trying to push  
through my skin. "It's none of your business," I finished, locking  
gazes with the Senshi of Wind. Suddenly a brilliant glow blast   
through the room, causing everyone to block their eyes until it  
lessened.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna breathed, her voice full of amazement.  
I looked dead at her, not understanding. It seemed everyone in   
the room was struck speechless by what they seen, even Haruka.  
  
I glanced around the room, hoping someone would speak   
instead of gape at me. In passing, I caught my reflection in   
the mirror above the fireplace and beheld a crescent moon, a   
replica of Luna and Artemis', shining brightly on my forehead.   
It was rather large and sat proudly between my eyebrows.  
  
Luna shook her head, but kept her eyes open as if afraid   
she was seeing things and didn't want to close her eyes and risk  
it disappearing. "Your birth right," my guardian feline whispered.  
She finally closed her eyes and lifted her head up towards the   
ceiling. "Thank Selene," she said almost silently.  
  
Thank Selene? I thought. Why? For a constant reminder of   
who I was? Not Tsukino Usagi, not even Sailor Moon. But Princess  
Serenity. The girl I had fought with all my life in one form or   
another had just succeeded in completely taking over my life.  
  
No, don't thank Selene. Curse her. Curse her for allowing   
me to think I was my own person for almost eighteen years, and   
in one swift movement taking it all away.   
  
My body folded and I was falling... down... down... but   
always when I fell, he caught me. His worried blue eyes were   
over me, calling my name over and over. But this time I refused  
to give into the darkness. No, it was a common for a Princess   
to faint.   
  
Not this Princess. I would prove to them all I wasn't the  
weakling who killed herself so many years ago. No, I would prove  
to them all I was wiser. Most of all, I would prove it to myself.  
I stood back on my feet and looked again at the girl in the mirror.  
  
@------  
  
The sun's rays had just disappeared over the ocean when   
we arrived back at the apartment Mamo-chan and I shared. As we  
approached the bedroom door, I felt a cold breeze whip down the  
hall. It was soon to become to clear where it was coming from.  
  
"It's the same as it was the night Shingo disappeared," I  
whispered, placing my palm on the door. The imprint of my hand   
in the frozen wood stayed a few seconds before disappearing. I   
tried to the door handle to no avail, but I didn't think there   
would be. This was familiar to me, much too familiar.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gently pulled me away from the door and tried  
the handle. I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't  
think it would open, however. He stood back and kicked the door,   
making it swing open. Inside the room was covered in ice. It hung  
from the bed, the toys, the night stand, even the light fixture.   
"Dear Lord," I heard Jupiter mumbled behind me. I could only   
silently agree with her.   
  
Memories that my mind had buried came back as I stared in   
that room. I could remember shoving on the door, and then it swung  
open. Only it felt more like someone had been standing on the other  
side, waiting for the right moment to let it go. And then... My eyes  
darted to the closet. I could remember Shingo screaming and as I   
looked up from the pool of my own blood I thought I had seen Shingo  
being dragged into the closet.  
  
I blinked, walking across the small room to join the Senshi   
who were at the closet door discussing the vortex inside. "They   
were ready for us," I said, running my hand down the ice covered   
wall.  
  
"So much for the element of surprise," Pluto stated dryly.  
  
"Now we just do it the old fashion way," I stepped up to the  
vortex and peered into it. "Through the front door." Without so   
much as a warning, I walked through, leaving the Senshi to follow.  
To my surprise when I stepped out I found myself in a room very   
much like the one I had just left, except this one was missing the  
ice and cold. I waited for the other Senshi to join me, but none   
else came through the portal. I hesitated, one part of me wanting  
to go back and the other telling me to go forward. Before I could  
make that decision, it was made for me.  
  
When I turned around, the portal was gone. "Great," I mumbled  
to myself. Mamo-chan is going to kill me when he finds me.   
  
It occurred to me that if this looked exactly like Shingo's  
bedroom in my apartment, then perhaps beyond the bedroom door was  
the rest of the apartment. And if I was lucky, at least one of the  
Senshi would have came out of the portal close by. With all of this  
decided (also note I decided I was crazy for going in alone) I went  
towards the door and turned the handle. To my disappointment, when  
I opened the door there was nothing. And mind you, I mean nothing   
literally. Unless you count black space that went on forever in   
all directions.   
  
"Shimatta." I looked around in the small room I had come   
in. The closet door no longer contained a portal, the window   
didn't open. I even searched under the bed, but only found a   
pair of socks. The drawers all contained the same thing that   
Shingo's real dressers contained. Puzzled, but not finding   
anything to help me, I came to the conclusion there was only   
one thing to do.  
  
I opened the bedroom door again and looked into the   
black abyss. Holding my breath, I said a small prayer to   
the powers that be; and walked out of the room.  
  
--End Chapter 13.  
* - Okay, we all know that poor little Chibi-Usa (hey, I can't help  
it if I like her a lot, k?) has red eyes. But I can't understand  
how the girl has parent's and grandparents with blue eyes, and yet  
hers are red. So, since this is my story and I want her eyes to be  
blue - so be it! ^_^!  
Annnnyways, here is chapter 13 - as promised. I have already completed  
chapter 14, I just haven't typed it yet. Since I'm going to the moutains  
this weekend, I'm going to try and get over here to get it typed up and  
to my editor so that there is no death threats sent my way ^_^  
So, unless something prevents me from doing so (or you) See you next  
week for Chapter 14 - Senshi in Wonderland. 


	14. Senshi in Wonderland

Author's Notes at Bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 14 - Senshi in Wonderland  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
As I stepped forward I told myself that I   
was prepared for anything. If my hunch were right,  
the black nothingness was merely an illusion to   
keep me locked in the room. No amount of mental   
preparation was sufficient enough to prepare me   
for what awaited me when I stepped out of the room.  
  
The door behind me and the room beyond it   
disappeared the second my foot left the landing.   
But the most astonishing thing was that I was   
floating! No ground below my feet, yet I didn't   
fall. I moved my arms like one would swim and   
began moving forward. Without any light I had   
nothing to guide me, and since super heroes don't  
wear watches, I had no idea how long I floated   
around, perhaps in circles.  
  
Suddenly I found another door and not the  
easy way, either. No, I smacked into it. "Ugh,   
that'll leave a mark," I mumbled, more to hear   
something besides my own breathing rather than   
to talk to myself.   
  
I finally found the door handle and turned   
it. Beyond was a scene from many dreams... and just  
as many nightmares. The door behind me slammed when  
I entered, the sound echoing like a shot in the dark.  
  
In front of me was a staircase, to the left a   
sitting room that I would never forget if I lived to   
be a million years old. The fine furniture and pastel   
colors were suited to my mother's taste. "Her" room   
had always been a place that was off limits to me and   
Shingo due to our sloppy habits. We had always felt   
more at relaxed in the den anyways, with its dark carpet  
that that didn't stain easily and worn furniture that   
we could flop down on. Even though, I couldn't help but  
smile at the memory of my mother sitting in that room,   
her needle point in hand.  
  
My attention moved to the staircase. With tears   
burning in my eyes, I forced myself up the stairs.   
Memories that I had suppressed for months came back   
as clearly as yesterday. Emotional wounds barely healed  
were ripped open again, their stinging pain just as fresh  
as it was the day I watched my parents lowered in twin   
graves. Hanging on the second door to the left was a small  
picture of a bunny with my name written out underneath.   
From some part of me I didn't know existed, I found the   
courage to turn the handle.  
  
I fell back through time as the door opened. The   
twin bed, the moon and stars bedspread, and all my stuffed  
animals that I had to leave behind in the move - even the   
pictures still lined my dresser. Why, it was as if I had   
never left! I sat down on my bed, pulling one of the   
stuffed animals in my lap. Everything was the same, so  
much that I half expected my mother to come through the  
door. Or Shingo... Shingo, could he be here?  
  
Leaving my memories of being safe in my room behind,  
I headed towards my parent's room. I expected to see their  
bedroom just as it had been while I grew up. But when I   
pushed the door open, the memories that haunted me every   
other time I closed my eyes loomed in front of me again.  
  
Two bodies slumped atop each other, lifeless across  
the bed. On the wall above them, the wet blood still dripping,  
were the words that had started me on this path. Had I come   
all this way only to be right back at the beginning?   
  
Tears fell down my face and a howl of terror echoed   
in my ears, just like so long ago... "Shingo?" I screamed.  
He was nowhere to be seen. Did I really hear him? Or was   
it my memory playing tricks on me?  
  
My eyes flashed over the blood-smeared words. 'You're  
Next Little Princess.' The bodies on the bed, my parents.   
"No...nooooo... This isn't happening! I buried my parents;  
not here, not again!"  
  
"Why, Usagi? Why did you let them kill us?"   
  
I fell back, my head striking the opposite wall.   
"Mama?" I whispered, crawling away from the doorway and   
towards the stairs, blinded by tears and terror. "Daddy?"  
  
"Why Usagi?"  
  
"NO!" I covered my ears with my hands and squeezed my   
eyes shut. Over and over I heard my mother calling, demanding  
to know why I let them die. Hysterical, tears dripping off my  
face as I gasped for breath, I crawled the rest of the distance  
to the staircase. I looked back and seen the door to Shingo's  
room open and I screamed, my hand sliding at the same time.   
Before I could regain my balance, I slid down the stairs.   
  
"Usagi! Usagi, answer me!"  
  
"NO!" I screamed, flinging my arms and crying. My heart  
was beating so fast I thought it might explode. The only   
thing I could think was to get away; fast.  
  
"Usagi, get a hold of yourself!" I was being shaken,  
my heard snapped back and I opened my eyes, waiting to see   
a Youma; something out of my worst nightmare. Instead I saw   
Sailor Mars, her eyes worriedly watching me as I tried to   
gather my senses.  
  
"R..Rei-chan?" I looked up the staircase, but there   
was nothing. Nothing chasing me; nothing but my own memories.  
"Oh God, Rei-chan," I cried my relief, still shaking badly.   
"My parents, I saw my Mom and Dad... dead. All of it, all   
over again...."  
  
"Shhh," Rei soothed me while I sobbed. "I saw that room,  
Usagi. I wish you hadn't. I'm sorry."   
  
"Who is doing this? Why?" I asked, getting louder as I   
spoke until my voice took on the shrill edge of a mad person.  
Somehow I knew that whoever was responsible for this mess could  
hear my every word. "Haven't you done enough to me?!"  
  
Silence was my only answer, but I didn't expect an   
explanation. I doubt it would have been a sufficient one   
anyway. I finally calmed myself down and stood up. Rei   
rubbed my back as I sucked in my breath and wiped my face  
free of lingering tears. "Go wash you face and then we'll   
decide where to go from here," Rei suggested wisely.   
  
  
I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. My reflection  
in the mirror only proved that I looked as horrid as I felt.   
My eyes were wild looking, puffy and blood shot. Dried   
tearstains trailed down both my cheeks. I reached down and   
turned the faucet on, but instead of water coming out, blood  
gushed into the sink. I gasped and turned it off quickly,   
running out of the room.  
  
I found Rei in the kitchen. "Let's go," I commanded,  
grasping her hand and pulling her towards the door.  
  
"Matte*, Usagi! There's nothing out there!" Mars   
argued. But trying to stop me was not an option, I was   
too determined to escape this place. I wanted to find   
Mamo-chan; I had never needed to feel his arms around   
me as bad as I did at this moment.  
  
Mars protested even after I explained that we weren't  
jumping to our deaths. She looked even more worried when I  
threw the front door open and she realized I wasn't kidding.  
  
"If you're so determined to do this, at least let me  
go first!" She stared me down for several minutes. I wanted  
to get out of this place so bad that finally I nodded my   
head, seeing no alternative. So much for showing her that  
we wouldn't fall forever downwards. I supposed now she'd   
learn on her own.  
  
Holding her breath, Mars walked out the door. "Oh,   
my God," she exclaimed when she didn't fall. I followed   
quickly and shut the door behind me. But I didn't feel   
any real relief until it disappeared. "Now what?" Mars   
asked.  
  
I reached out in the direction of her voice and   
grabbed her arm. "Now we float around until we find another  
door, and hope we find everyone else - and no more surprises."  
  
"Not likely to be that easy," Mars retorted, following  
my lead. I felt positive she was right.  
  
@------  
  
"I feel something," Sailor Mars announced. I was   
beginning to wonder if we would just float forever. It   
felt like it had been hours since we fled from the house  
I had grown up in. I tried not to think about what I had  
seen. Even though I knew that it wasn't really my house,  
or my parents, the memories were once again fresh in my   
mind.  
  
Mars opened the door and we stepped into a house   
that neither of us recognized. It was a one-story house,   
not very big, but it was cozy looking. The kitchen table   
had a birthday cake sitting in the middle and decorations   
hung from the rafters.  
  
"I wonder where this is?" Mars whispered, more to   
herself than to me.  
  
I searched through the rest of the house. The master  
bedroom contained a large sleigh bed with matching night  
stands. A vanity table covered the length of one wall,   
make up and creams scattered among it. At one end was a   
picture of a young Mako-chan and two people I presumed to  
be her parents. I walked out of that room and across the   
hall to another.  
  
There I found Mako-chan sitting on a bed, staring   
out the window. The room looked remarkably like her room   
in the apartment she now had. When she didn't take notice   
of my presence, I gently reached out and touched her arm.   
"Mako-chan?"  
  
She jumped, proving my theory of her being so deeply  
in thought she didn't realize I was standing before her.   
"Usagi-chan?" she asked. She appeared confused for a minute  
that I would be there, I obviously didn't fit in the memories  
she was reliving. Suddenly she shook her head and smiled   
weakly at me. "I'm sorry. How long have you been here?" When  
I only stared at her, she stood up. "This was the house I   
grew up in," she explained, holding her arms out. She continued  
to talk, filling our silence with her memories. "I was having  
a surprise party for my parent's anniversary..." she trailed  
off, her voice cracking. "But they never came home." A tear  
fell from her eye that she wiped at in vain.  
  
"How did they die?" I whispered.   
  
She again looked out the window, her hands bawling into  
fists. "Their plane crashed on the way back from Rome, where  
they went to celebrate their anniversary. I remember sitting,  
waiting for their return. But instead I got a call from the   
police..."  
  
Having lost my parents also, I could relate to what   
was going through her mind better than anyone, I suppose.   
But the question I wanted the answer to was why? Why was   
this happening? What kind of sick person would make us live  
through the worst memories we had all over again? Of course,  
I told myself. The kind of person who wants us dead so they  
can take over Earth. I put my hand on Mako-chan's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She sucked her breath in and smiled at me weakly.   
"Thanks, Usagi-chan." Wiping the tears off her face, she   
started towards the door but stopped to take one last   
longing look towards her parent's room before continuing   
on. "Have you found anyone else?"  
  
"Just Rei," I told her. We started to the kitchen   
again when the front door opened and Ami and Minako came  
in. "Ami-chan! Minako-chan!" I called.   
  
Minako ran up, hugging me around the neck. She   
beamed a huge smile at me and then hugged Mako-chan.   
"I'm so glad we found you!" she gushed, hugging Mako-chan  
again. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
As if on cue, Rei came to the living room to see what  
the commotion was. I couldn't help but laugh when Minako   
threw herself into Rei's arms with a force that suggested   
they hadn't seen each other in years rather than hours.   
"Minako-chan no baka," Rei said, but it was obvious she was  
happy to see her, also.  
  
We sat down in the living room, all talking at once.   
The moment of peace didn't come until Ami cleared her throat  
and opened her computer. Silence rained down on the group of  
us like a goddess had appeared. I waited anxiously for Ami   
to say she had all the answers and we would find everyone   
else and be on our way home. Unfortunately, the Genius Senshi  
had limited information on our situation. "We've all fallen   
into a scene from our memories; the worst ones, I'm afraid.   
Everything I've tried to get readings on come back as made   
of nothing more than air. It's like we are all in dreams or   
illusions. The only useful thing I've managed to do is find   
a way to get us from one of these doors to another in a matter  
of minutes by taking the--"  
  
Minako held her hand up, shaking her head. "Don't explain,  
please. No offense, Ami-chan, but I don't understand any of the   
words you use. You could be speaking German for all of it I get."   
  
Ami stopped, almost looking upset, but then smiled.   
"Then let's go, ne?"  
  
Just as Ami said, once we stepped out the front door   
of Mako-chan's house, she opened a door to another. This time,  
however, instead of stepping into a house; we stepped out of   
one. The clouds above us covered the Moon's rays, breaking   
open and pouring rain down. In front of us was a road, just   
on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean.  
  
Something sparked in my memory, but I couldn't put my   
finger on it until we seen headlights coming down the hill.   
I watched, terror stricken, as the vehicle lost control and   
drove off the cliff.  
  
I took off running, past the surprised Senshi and down   
the steps leading to the road. I could hear my friends behind   
me, calling my name and in front of me the sound of the car   
hitting the water. I ran faster, fearing I would loose balance  
and fall, but unable to slow down. "Mamo-chan!" I screamed to   
the top of my lungs.  
  
When I reached the road, I watched as the car bobbed in   
the water and then began sinking. "MAMO-CHAN!" I heard a noise  
behind me, and seen a shadow move near a tree. Unthinking of   
anything else, I ran towards the movement.   
  
Mamo-chan, still in his tuxedo but without the hat and   
mask, was staring towards the cliff - obviously not even seeing  
me. The rain had plastered his hair to his forehead and he was   
soaked. "Mamo-chan!" I called his name, but to no avail. I began  
crying and wrapped my arms around him. My heart broke to see my  
tall, dashing Price this way. He was never supposed to have such  
despair in his eyes; never. The blank look in his eyes reminded   
me so much of when we thought Chibi-Usa was dead that I felt a   
chill ran over my spine, sending shivers all over my body. I   
pressed myself as close to him as I could, tightening my arms.   
"Onegai, Mamo-chan. Answer me! Onegai!"  
  
It seemed to take ages for him to blink. Suddenly I felt   
his arms come around me, nearly crushing me against him. "Usako..?"  
he croaked, his voice high pitched with emotion.  
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan, yes," I replied, kissing his ice cold lips  
over and over again. Tears began falling from his eyes, mixing   
with the rain. Another car, identical with the first one, came   
down the road and lost control, going off the cliff just as the   
previous one had. Mamo-chan watched it and fell to his knees, my   
body still crushed against him. His tears came harder. Out of the   
corner of my eye I saw the Senshi watching - I shook my head to   
keep them where they were.  
  
"Shhh," I soothed, running my hands through his hair and   
kissing away his tears while he held me like a drowning man would  
cling to a life raft.  
  
He finally seemed to come out of his grief, letting his grip  
on me loosen. The rain continued to fall around us, but I paid it   
little heed. "Mamo-chan?" I whispered, placing my lips on his   
forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his face still buried in my hair.  
"It keeps happening over and over again... my parents..."   
  
"I know baby, but this is not real. It's all an illusion.   
I'm here now. We have to find Shingo and go home to our daughter."  
  
Mamo-chan sat up, bringing my hands to his lips and kissing  
them. "Usako... you, Chibi-Usa and Shingo--you're all I have.   
Don't ever leave me."  
  
I put my hands on his face and brought him closer to me.   
"Never. I promise." When our lips meet, I felt the true dept of   
our love. I wasn't the only one who needed reassurance and comfort.  
We were in this together, forever.  
  
Mamo-chan stood up again, and then helped me up. He glanced   
once more at the cliff as if doing so would forever suppress the   
memories of the accident. "Let's go get Shingo back."  
  
We started forward again, but suddenly Mamo-chan stopped.   
I turned questionably, wondering what caught his attention. I   
prayed another car wasn't coming down the hill, but I was   
surprised to see Mamo-chan staring at me with an odd glint   
in his eyes. "What?"  
  
He caught my hands in his and met my eyes. "Tsukino Usagi,  
I love you more than anything in the world." He started to say   
something else, it seemed, but didn't.   
  
I tilted my head and smiled. "I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
He smiled back and we continued up the stairs.  
  
@------  
  
In a two story laboratory we found the Outer Senshi. The   
place was wrecked, the ruins of an explosion that had killed   
Professor Tome, Hotaru's natural father, still smoking.  
  
"As Hotaru's God-Mother, I was given custody since she   
had no other family. She was barely three when this happened,"   
Michiru explained, her thin arms spread wide. I looked around   
at the broken glass and busted furniture.  
  
"What about her mother?" I whispered. Hotaru said nothing  
while we spoke of her life, only sat closer to Haruka's side   
and stared forward. The Senshi of Sky put one arm around the   
ground girl protectively.  
  
"She died giving birth to her," Michiru replied, dropping  
her eyes and thus ending the conversation.  
  
Setsuna watched my reaction carefully, as if waiting for   
me to say something about three women raising a child. But I   
would say nothing. Hotaru was a delightful young lady. It was  
obvious she had grown up in a house full of love. That's all   
that really mattered in my eyes.   
  
"If we are all together then it's safe to presume the   
next stop will lead us to the enemy, right?" Minako asked.  
  
No one could agree nor disagree - it was too well known  
that surprises were plentiful in our line of work.   
  
The next door we went in proved to not be anything any   
of us recognized. It was a cave, cut out of the side of a   
mountain. The door we came out of disappeared, leaving with  
no other option but to follow the tunnel.  
  
At first I thought this would be your typical evil dark  
tunnel that lead to the person behind it all deal. Was I ever  
wrong!   
  
After a few hundred yards we came into a room. And not   
just any room, but an upside down room. There were chairs,   
tables, even plants - but they were sitting on the ceiling.   
In the middle of the floor was a ceiling fan, its blades   
turning slowly.  
  
"This is nuts!" Mars exclaimed, reaching up and pulling  
a leaf off of one of the plants. Just then the fan stopped   
and the lights flickered.  
  
I moved closer to Mamo-chan. My nerves stayed on edge   
as we waited to see what would happen next. We didn't have   
to wait long.  
  
The first thing to fall was the plant Mars had pulled  
the leaf from. I thought that would be it, but suddenly one  
of the coffee tables came crashing down. Sailor Mercury   
dashed out of its path right before it splintered into   
pieces where she had once stood.   
  
One by one, barely a second's pause between, all the  
furniture fell from the ceiling. Tuxedo Kamen pulled me and  
Neptune out of the way of the love seat that crashed down   
while the rest of the Senshi dodged tables, lamps and the   
like. We ran towards the door, the sound of breaking glass   
filling our ears.  
  
"Where's Saturn?" Setsuna suddenly cried, her eyes   
frantically searching the group.  
  
The Solider of Uranus scanned the area, and not finding  
her adoptive daughter, dashed back in the room before anyone  
could say something.  
  
Seconds slowed to minutes, the minutes feeling like   
hours while we each tried to see past the smoke and into   
the room. The sound of a large object, most likely the   
sofa, falling greeted our eager ears. "Haruka!" Neptune   
immediately screamed. "Hotaru!" I watched, hoping, praying;  
but no one emerged from the room.   
  
Mamo-chan wrapped his arms around me, burring my face  
in his chest. But I couldn't cry, I was too angry at whoever  
had done this.  
  
Pluto, like Neptune, refused to move from the doorway.   
Together they stared into the clearing air for a sign, a cry   
- anything. The minutes continued to tick by ever so slow.   
They were dead, I repeated over and over again in my mind.   
And someone would pay for this.  
  
Jupiter placed her hand on Neptune's shoulder, but the  
older Senshi shook it off. "She'll come out," she whispered   
in a horse voice, so different than the soft melody her words  
usually created. "You don't know Haruka like I do, she'll come  
out."   
  
Just when I had given up all hope, the sound of someone  
walking through the debris preceded Sailor Uranus coming out  
of the room, Saturn in her arms. She was covered with dust   
and piece of broken wood. I knew I had never been so happy   
to see Haruka's face in my life. She placed Hotaru down and   
Setsuna swept her up in a hug as Michiru hugged Haruka. I   
had never seen the two publicly show affection, but the sight  
only warmed my heart.  
  
"You Senshi are smarter than I give you credit for," a   
voice boomed through out the cave, echoing in the distance.   
"But I doubt you're smart enough to defeat me."  
  
I shook my head. I refused to lower myself and scream   
the obscenities that were on the tip of my tongue. Time   
would tell who won this war.  
  
Determinedly we walked forward.  
  
@------  
  
The youmas came in floods. We fought off group after   
group of them. The more we found, the stronger they became.   
Why, we didn't find out until it was almost too late.  
  
"They're absorbing the excess energy off our attacks.   
By using our attacks on them, we are feeding more power into  
the next group," Mercury explained breathlessly as we fought   
off more Youma.  
  
A blade from a razor handed Youma flew past my face,   
the wind off it giving me chills. The longer we fought, the   
slower all our reflexes became as we tired out. The time   
between attacks were becoming few and far between. I wiped   
the sweat from my forehead. "What do we do?"  
  
For the first time since I've known her, the Senshi   
of Mercury looked unsure about something she said. "I don't   
know, Sailor Moon. If we don't use our attacks, I don't see   
us having a fighting chance."  
  
Her words hit me like lead weights. Beyond the fighting  
Senshi I saw another group of Youma coming towards us. "Mercury,  
what do you suggest we do? They get any stronger and I'm afraid  
we don't have a fighting chance anyway."  
  
Mercury looked like she was giving a death sentence when  
she finally answered me: "Don't use our attacks."   
  
The Outer Senshi didn't look like they would cooperate   
with our plan at first. Mercury explained to them what she   
had told me; still they looked unconvinced. "Look, we don't   
have time to talk out the various permutations on this.   
Saturn, Pluto - you can use the Glaive and Time Key as   
weapons. Mars has her mystic wards, Venus has her chain**,  
Uranus her sword - so we're not defenseless. We just can't   
power up, unless we want them to power up also."  
  
After a few more seconds of silence I didn't think   
they would agree. Finally, Uranus nodded. "What about   
Saturn, can she use her silence dome?"  
  
"I don't know," Mercury replied point blank. "Let's   
not take the chance unless we have to."  
  
While we were talking, the Youma had cornered us   
against a wall. I wondered if they would attack us, or   
if they were waiting for us to make the first move. When  
we didn't start attacking them, they looked confused about  
what to do next. I watched them out of the corner of my eye,  
an idea coming to me that I prayed would work. "Don't move,"  
I said to the Senshi slowly. I thought Mamo-chan would start  
screaming when I started walking into the crowd of Youma, but  
he refrained himself - barely. The different assortment of   
Youma watched us curiously as we made our way towards the   
other side of the room. To my delight, they made no movement  
to stop us.   
  
"They are programmed for self defense only. They don't   
know what to do when we didn't attack," Mercury was explaining.  
I couldn't quite figure out if she was saying this to someone   
or to herself.  
  
"That was... amazing," Venus exclaimed when we were safely  
past the Youma. "How did you figure out they wouldn't attack?"  
  
I shrugged. "It was just a hunch."  
  
"Hey! They're getting away!" We heard this from one of the  
idiots in the back. If it wasn't for the rise of voices at that  
moment, followed by running, I might have found it funny.   
  
"So, oh great leader, what now?" Mars asked, hands on her  
hips.  
  
I threw her a dirty look and glanced back at the crowd of  
advancing Youma. "We do what any super hero would do - run!" And  
with that I took off running, the rest of the Senshi following.   
  
Even with the head start I had, Sailor Uranus and Neptune   
soon passed me. "How can they run so fast?" Tuxedo Kamen mumbled  
from beside me. I didn't answer him, beings I had no explanation.  
They seemed a blur they went so fast.  
  
Uranus suddenly stopped, Neptune following suit as if she   
understood what the other was thinking. They pushed the door open,  
Neptune running inside and Uranus directing us to follow. "Hurry!  
In here!" We all followed, Uranus shutting the door behind us.  
  
"That was close," Jupiter exclaimed. I turned to her, but   
what I saw in the room stopped me in my tracks.  
  
The back wall was lit up with torches, casting long dancing  
lights around the stone walls. The room was bare except for one   
stone bed. But what finally removed the shock from my body was   
the person lying on that stone bed against the same wall. "Shingo!"  
  
I started to run to him, but Tuxedo Kamen grabbed my arms.  
"Wait, Sailor Moon," he commanded firmly. "It could be a trick."  
  
I stopped, though it took all I had in me to do so. "But..."  
I realized, however, that he was right. Hadn't I fell for this   
once? I couldn't be so gullible again. "What do we do?"  
  
Mercury stepped up to my other side, her visor over her   
eyes and computer in hand. "He's the real Shingo," she reported  
while she continued to scan and type. "But remember, he's had   
evil fed into him and we don't know how it's changed him," she   
advised.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded, but they just couldn't understand!   
That was Shingo! I pulled my arms free from Mamo-chan and ran,  
oblivious to the Senshi calling for me to stop, or Mamo-chan   
chasing after me. I reached my younger brother, pulling him   
into my arms. "Shingo, baby, answer me!" I called in his ear,   
rocking him back and forth. His eyes opened, but gone were the   
beautiful blue eyes so much like mine and our mother's. Instead   
there was nothing but black, empty depts. As I stared at him,   
his eyes flashed and I was thrown across the room in the same   
instant.  
  
For a second I blacked out from the impact. When I came   
to, Mamo-chan was hovered over me. "Are you alright?" he asked  
the second I reopened my eyes.  
  
I nodded and stood up with his help. Across the room   
Shingo was floating in the air. I couldn't believe what I   
seen, it was worse than anything I could have dreamt up.   
"That's not Shingo!" I accused Mercury, trying to find   
somewhere to release my pain and anger built up inside me.  
  
Mercury shook her head, showing me the small screen on  
her computer that meant nothing to my untrained eyes. "It is   
him. I warned you, they have fed this evil into him and now   
it's been... activated, so to speak. Somewhere in that body,   
is Shingo's soul."  
  
"But... but what do we do?!" I cried. I felt like   
pulling my hair out. To have found him, at last. And now,   
this... "But Shingo is still alive, right?" I asked frantically,  
practically pulling Mercury's arm out of socket.   
  
When her eyes meet mine, what I seen there caused me to   
let go of her and back up. Sadness, such sadness. Was it for me?  
I bit my bottom lip. "We'll have to fight him, Sailor Moon."   
  
No, I mouthed. I wanted to speak, to protest, but I   
couldn't find my voice. I must have shook my head at her,   
because she reached out her hand and touched mine; her   
gloved hand felt scalding hot.   
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan. We have to fight him. There is no   
other way."  
  
"I..I can't!" I stuttered, looking up at the little boy   
floating in the air. Saturn and Pluto were keeping him held   
back by threatening him with their powers, but he was advancing  
quickly. I looked to Mercury, and back up to him again. I   
couldn't. I knew I couldn't use my powers against him.  
  
"Here Princess, Princess, Princess...." he taunted,   
calling my title over and over again. "It's your turn to   
die..." he said in a sing song voice.   
  
I backed up, searching for a place to run. But there   
was no where to run. If I wanted Shingo back, I would have   
to use my powers against him... or for him. I brightened   
with the realization. I could heal him! "Mercury!" I gasped,  
running back over to her. "I can heal him, right? Then we   
don't have to fight him."  
  
"Not as he is now," she said, bursting my bubble with  
her five small words. I felt panic growing larger in my mind.  
"He's too strong. Just like one of the Youma we have been   
fighting, we'll have to wear him down and let you try and   
heal him then."  
  
Sailor Pluto raised her Time Staff, preparing to chant  
the words that would send a surge of power against Shingo.   
Unthinking of what I was doing, I ran towards her, grabbing  
the staff.   
  
"NO! Don't!" I cried. Shingo blasted his own energy at  
me, sending me flying against the wall. Pluto's eyes were   
sad when she meet my gaze briefly.   
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
"NOO!"   
  
--End Chapter 14.  
* - Matte translates to "wait" or "hold on"  
**- Venus wears her chain around her waist in the manga,   
and then powers it up when she uses it by calling "Venus   
Love-Me chain"  
  
I've been working on this story a whole year this month,   
can you believe it?? I can't. It don't seem that long. The  
next chapter is the final chapter and the Epilogue. But,   
never fear! This story is a series ^_^ (bet ya didn't know  
that, now did you? ^_~) The next installment is called "No  
Greater Love" and is a spin off of this story, a couple of   
months down the road. This entire story will probably be about  
three or four total books(stories) long, so I hope everyone  
sticks around for the rest!   
So, stayed tuned in next week for Chapter 15-Saving Shingo/Epilogue.  
By the way, for those of you who haven't noticed - my email has  
changed to Bethany212@comcast.net. I finally got rid of AOHELL  
and currently enjoying a cable connection ^_^!! If you have my   
stories on a web page, please make this change.  
  
Luvs -n- Hugs,  
Bethany  
03-23-02 


	15. Saving Shingo & Epilogue

Author's Notes at bottom - Enjoy!  
@------  
Flee to Destiny  
Chapter 15 - Saving Shingo & Epilogue  
By: Bethany  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG  
@------  
  
The entire room lit up with a purple light as Pluto   
hit Shingo dead on. "Shingo!" I screamed, trying to back   
up. The wall behind me prevented much movement, though I   
would have disappeared into it if I could. Vaguely I could  
see Shingo, palms towards Pluto, blasting energy bolts at   
her one after another.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"NOOO! Yamete!!*" My commands carried no weight with  
the Outer Senshi as they continued to attack Shingo. Tuxedo  
Kamen was beside me, but I paid no attention to his words.   
The only thing that I could think of was that they were   
killing my little brother. The little brother that I didn't  
want, because at age twelve I thought my parents didn't   
need anyone but me. I could remember the day he came home  
from the hospital. I was so jealous I wouldn't even look  
at him. Even so, I couldn't help but become fascinated by  
each and everything he did. Slowly but surely he crawled   
into my heart. And then I was forced to change roles from   
sister to mother. But I had failed. And he was dying...  
  
Dying...   
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus lashed out with her   
weapon, but Shingo dodged and then blasted her against   
the wall. With a groan the Solider of Love passed out,   
a trickle of blood sliding down the side of her face.   
With that small act, the rest of the Inner Senshi, who   
had refrained from attacking, stepped forward and took   
fighting stance.   
  
"Usako, we can't let him kill us. We have to fight   
him, just to tire him enough so you can heal him," Tuxedo   
Kamen was saying to me, trying to calm me down. But I   
couldn't think past the fact that they were attacking   
Shingo to understand anything else.  
  
Mars began to attack Shingo and I felt myself snap.   
I stood up, but I couldn't consciously put my finger on   
what I was doing, something deeper in myself took over.   
Calmly I placed my hands in front of my broach and summoned  
the Silver Crystal. On command my locket opened and the   
bright stone came to float before me. A warm light bathed   
me, flowing from my head to my feet. When I reopened my   
eyes my fuku was gone, replaced with a flowing white dress   
made of fine silk, different layers moving in an unfelt wind.   
Everyone in the room was staring at me, but the one I took   
notice of was Shingo - tears in his eyes that battled   
between blue and black.  
  
"Shingo, it's okay now," I said with a confidence   
and calmness beyond my years. He stared at me with the   
queerest expression as I walked towards him.  
  
Suddenly he blinked, stepping back from the warm   
glow of the Silver Crystal. "Stay back," he commanded,   
but his voice had lost its rough edge and bordered more   
on the youthful voice of Shingo. He raised his hands and   
blasted a shot of energy towards me, but it was weaken   
and I easy deflected it.   
  
"It's okay," I repeated softly, all my love for him   
poured into my voice. I closed my eyes and began silently   
pleading for the guidance I needed to restore Shingo back   
to me and to remove this evil. "Please, Goddess Selene,   
grant me the strength to heal Shingo," I begged. The stone  
in my hands grew brighter, but still Shingo's eyes were black.  
  
As I struggled to uphold my stance, and fight against  
the evil I felt another power mix with my own. A golden light  
shot out towards Shingo, mixing with my own silver. With the   
two powers joined, the room became unbearably bright. I heard   
Shingo scream, the black emptiness giving way to blue again.   
Beside me stood the Prince of my dreams, armor protectively   
wrapped around his chest, which he pulled me against.   
  
I pushed harder into the Ginzuishou, the effort   
beginning to wear my body down. But I couldn't give up,   
not while there was a breath left in me. Shingo fell to   
his knees, but the evil was planted deeply in his body and  
refused to let go of its death grip. His head was thrown   
back and a continuing howl of pain left his throat.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the Senshi   
screaming that they room was caving in, but I couldn't stop.   
I barely felt the rocks falling down on and around us.   
Something peaceful came over me then, and the weariness   
of using the crystal didn't seem so harsh any longer. I   
felt as though I were easing myself into a nice hot bath;   
the promise of complete relaxation just around the bend.   
Just a few more seconds...   
  
"Usako! DON'T!"  
  
Shingo's eyes stayed blue and a black mist fled out   
of his mouth, disappearing in the warm light of my powers   
as water evaporated in the hot sun. His body fell limply   
to the ground and I smiled. I had saved him; it was okay   
to let go now. But why wasn't I able to move towards him?   
I wanted to run to him, to hold him close - and while I   
willed my feet to obey, they refused to listen.   
  
"Usako! Damn it, don't do this! Listen to my voice,  
come back to me!"  
  
I could hear Mamo-chan, but I couldn't see him. I   
looked around, but all I saw in every direction was never-ending  
white light. I felt a sob rise in my throat; what had I done?  
  
"Princess Serenity."  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, spinning around. It was the   
same girl who had haunted me for a lifetime. She stood as   
regal as she had the first time I had seen her clearly...   
the first time I had meet Mamo-chan. "Mamo-chan?" I called,  
ignoring her and looking around again. Shaking my head, I   
lashed out at the Princess in front of me, tears streaming  
down my face. "What's going on?!"  
  
Her heels tapped softly on the floor as she approached  
me calmly, the essence of a Princess. While I wanted to   
scream and rip her hair out, if only for the reason that   
she possessed such calmness. "I just wanted to thank you,   
Serenity."  
  
I looked at her like she had grown two heads and was  
about to do the can-can. "Thank me? For what?" I demanded.  
  
She laughed, her voice sounding like a sweet melody   
that was especially written for her voice. "For setting me   
free. Now that you have fully come into your powers and   
therefore your memory - I am free. Free to leave the jumble  
between life and death and be with my Endymion again."  
  
Her words intrigued me, so that I forgot where I was   
and what had brought me here. Had she been a prisoner in my  
mind? Could he be that she longed to be as free from the past  
as I? "Wait, you're saying that you were trapped... in my mind?"  
  
"Bound by duty and love for my people, I had to stay in  
this limbo until you destroyed Metallia forever. Now I am   
free to proceed to the after life where my Love awaits me."  
  
My mind was reeling; so many pieces of the puzzle were  
falling into place. "Then you are not me?"  
  
Princess Serenity grabbed my hands within her own, our  
identical gazes locking as she spoke to me. "We are one, but  
not the same. And I thank you for helping me, for becoming   
the Princess that I am proud of. Now, return to Mamoru before  
he goes crazy." Briefly she hugged me and the next second was  
gone. "Thank you," her voice resounded through out my mind.   
  
With her finally at peace, I new that I, too, would   
finally find peace with who I was.  
  
  
  
@------ Epilogue @------  
  
The sound of the crews working on the cleaning of the   
site where Tokyo Towers once stood filled my ears as I pushed  
Chibi-Usa through the park. The wind blew in my hair, making   
it dance in the air behind me. The sun shinning on my face   
made me feel alive and wonderful.  
  
Shingo had become withdrawn after we had defeated Metallia  
and saved him from its evil grasp. He said less now than he did   
after our parents died. And yet, I was happy just for him to be   
alive. The rest we could work through.   
  
In the summer of that year, Mamo-chan, Shingo, Chibi-Usa   
and I flew back to the United States to visit my parent's graves.  
All of my friends that I had thought enough of to stop and see   
couldn't get over Chibi-Usa or how handsome Mamo-chan was. But   
it felt strange seeing the people I thought were my best friends  
in the world, but who had never written or called when I moved   
away. I found myself missing Rei, Minako, Ami and Mako-chan, as  
well as the light and laughter they brought into my life. Even   
though I felt bad about doing it, I asked Mamo-chan if we could  
leave early. He looked relieved I had suggested if, even though  
he didn't say so.  
  
And so returned to Japan, the place I really called home now.  
  
I snapped out of my memories and looked at my watch.   
"Time to pick Papa up from work," I told my three month old.   
She grinned at me just like she understood completely. In the   
distance I could see Shingo pushing himself back and forth on a  
swing. There were many children around him, but he stayed to   
himself. Mamo-chan assured me Shingo would come out of his   
shell soon, but still I worried about him. "Shingo! Let's go!"  
  
By the time I reached the car Shingo had caught up and   
took the stroller from me, folding it up and placing it in the  
trunk. He ran around the car and jumped in the front seat next  
to me and buckled up, not saying a word the entire time.  
  
When I arrived at the laboratory where Mamo-chan worked,  
I was surprised to not see him standing outside like normal.   
Curiously I grabbed Chibi-Usa and with Shingo following behind,  
went to find my boyfriend.  
  
"Hello, Usa," Mamo-chan's lab partner greeted as I   
approached. Hento Daiki was shorter than Mamo-chan and not   
nearly as handsome. His stomach protruded over his pants,   
making it seem like he wore an inner tube under his clothing.  
I absolutely hated running into him when Mamo-chan wasn't   
around. He always made advances on me and it seemed today   
would be no different.   
  
He stuck his thick finger out to tickle Chibi-Usa and  
instantly she began crying. I glared at him, but because we   
were alone, he ignored my harsh look. "Where's Mamo-chan?" I   
demanded, stepping back. I didn't want to cause problems with   
Mamo-chan at work, but suddenly I wished I had said something   
to him about the way Daiki talked to me.  
  
Daiki shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, he   
left a couple of hours ago. You know," he said in a syrupy   
voice as he came towards me and winked. "I would never leave   
you like that. You should leave Mamoru and go out with me."  
  
For a split second I wondered if I should just scream.   
But instead I hardened my glare even more. "I'll tell Mamo-chan  
what you suggested and see what he says about it." I turned on   
my heel before he could react and rushed out of the room and   
away from his lust filled eyes.   
  
I went straight home, a thousand things running through  
my head at once. But instead of focusing on yet another encounter  
with Daiki, I wondered why Mamo-chan had left work early and not  
told me.  
  
By the time I arrived home and rushed to our door and   
inside, I was frantic. Everything from him being sick to him   
leaving me came and went in my thoughts.  
  
I took my shoes off at the door and rushed inside, still   
holding Chibi-Usa. The house was strangely dark for mid-afternoon,  
and I noted that they shades were drawn in the living room. I   
pushed the kitchen door open and reached for the light switch.  
  
"Happy Birthday Usagi-chan!" I heard a chorus of voices   
ring out. I jumped, nearly screaming. In my arms Chibi-Usa   
became alarmed and began crying - which in turn caused every   
person in the room to begin laughing.   
  
@------  
  
The party lasted for hours. Everyone was delighted with the  
element of surprise, especially since my nineteenth birthday wasn't  
until the next day. All the Inner and Outer Senshi was there, also   
Motoki and his sister. I received a mountain of beautiful gifts   
from everyone, as well. It was truly one of the best birthdays I  
could remember. But the best present didn't come until after   
everyone had left and the children were asleep.  
  
I found Mamo-chan sitting in a chair on the balcony, staring  
at a golden rose he held delicately in his hand. When he caught me  
staring at him, he blushed and smiled at me. "I had this dipped in  
gold," he explained, holding it up for me to take. "It's the first  
rose I ever gave you."  
  
I felt a tear trickle down my face. But as I reached out for  
the rose, something glittering on his finger caught my attention.   
"What's that?"  
  
"What?" he asked, his lips curving into a handsome smile. He  
looked at his hand and pulled the ring off, showing it to me. The   
outside light made it breathtaking to behold the heart shaped   
diamond, a small cluster of diamonds outlining the large one.   
"Oh, this? Well, I bought this for a special woman I just happen  
to know..."   
  
I began crying harder as he got to one knee. This was it;   
he was going to ask me to marry him. I felt like I was going to   
float away on my own personal cloud of happiness. His face turned  
dead serious, his eyes finding mine and locking there. "I could   
sit here and name a thousands things that my love for you expands  
past, but words are too clumsy for what I feel in my heart for you.  
I say I love you, but it doesn't seem to do it justice." His voice   
faltered as he tried to build up the courage to continue. I noticed  
how the hand that held the ring out was shaking. "Please, marry me.  
I would never ask you for anything else if you would just do this,   
and make me the happiest man alive."   
  
He began to slip the ring on my finger, but stopped - waiting  
for my response. At first I didn't know if I could speak, or if I   
would just start crying my eyes out. "Yes," I whispered, flinging   
my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his over and over   
again. We both fell back, but he managed to hold us both up without  
his head hitting the floor. "Yes! Yes!" I nearly screamed, just to   
make sure he heard me and for the sake of hearing myself say it again.  
  
@------  
  
I lay in my love's arms that night and admired my engagement   
ring. Even in the dark, it sparkled. Every time I laid my eyes on   
it, I replayed his words over in my mind and felt my heart beat in  
happy anticipation of our life together. Suddenly I turned to   
Mamo-chan and grinned. "Again?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, laughing at my pleading face with mock   
annoyance. "But I've already done this five times, Usako!"  
  
"Please?" I begged, batting my eyelashes at him.  
  
"Okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Once   
more." I smiled gleefully and closed my eyes. I felt him slip over  
top of me and press his lips to mine gently. "When we are married,"  
he began in a soft whisper that sent chills up and down my spine.   
"I'm going to wake you up every morning by kissing your eyes," he   
said, and proceeded to kiss each of my closed eyelids. "And your   
nose," here he kissed my nose. "And say, 'Chiba Usagi, my beautiful  
wife and love of my life, it's time to wake up'." Gently he kissed   
my lips again and I grinned widely. "Happy now?"  
  
"Uh huh," I mumbled, nodding my head. Truly I was happy. Happy  
with who I was and where my destiny had led me. Finally, after   
traveling the long, hard road of fate - I had what I wanted for   
over a thousand years. I closed my eyes and fell into the land of   
dreams.  
  
Only now the demons of my past were gone.  
  
And I was truly home.  
  
--End of "Flee to Destiny".  
* - Yamete translates to "Stop"   
  
That's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this story - at least enough to   
stick around for the next book "No Greater Love". ^_^  
HUGE thanks to my editor, Meara. Thank you for keeping me in line (and  
in the right presence)through out this story.  
Also, many many thanks to all the loyal fans of this story, I sincerly  
hope you continue to read the next book.  
The prologue to the next story will be out this weekend - so see you then  
for "No Greater Love". 


End file.
